El Angel de Shinigami
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Finalmente... Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, desde aquella ocasión cuando lo ayudó a llegar a la base lunar, pero siempre supo que nunca podría ser, ¿no es así? A él le gustan los chicos. De "Atrapados", desde el punto de vista de Hilde. 02x04 02xHilde.
1. Intro

_Bueno, para comenzar una leve explicación: a los que me siguen en el fanfic de "Atrapados", esta es una historia alterna a ese fic, basado en Hilde. A los que no me siguen, si se quedan con algún hueco o incongruencia, la historia comienza a partir del capítulo XVII del fanfic "Atrapados", que también me pertenece. Es una cursilería, tiene yaoi y hetero, así que amantes del yaoi a lo mejor se frustran un poco con este fanfic, mejor lean el otro._

_Nota antes de comenzar: Los primeros cuatro capítulos son memorias de Hilde con respecto a lo que sucedió, si quieren brincarse del dos al cuatro porque ya leyeron "Atrapados", comiencen por el capítulo V, que es la continuación del fic… pero lean éste primero, oki?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni alguno de los personajes que aquí utilice, excepto, claro está, los que yo misma haya inventado. Es un yaoi frustrado, y probablemente tenga algunos limes._

**El Angel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo I. Intro.**

El inicio de todo, como bien saben, fue en la base lunar.

Después de eso fue difícil vivir junto a él, compartiendo la misma casa, en la misma colonia, dedicándose prácticamente a lo mismo hasta que él encontró la forma de hacerse preventivo espacial… era vivir con él, pero sin él, muy raro, y no lo lamentó realmente puesto que sentía que podría pasar algo mientras vivieran juntos, al menos hasta aquella noche que lo encontró en el sofá… con otro hombre.

-Vi hasta la cicatriz que tenía en su muslo izquierdo. –Le contó a Relena en una ocasión.

Después de ese incidente, sumida en una curiosa depresión y enojo, tomó la dura decisión de mudarse de la casa en la que había vivido con él por casi tres años; Duo se disculpó con ella interminable cantidad de veces, pero nada podía hacerla desistir de aquella decisión que había tomado.

-Míralo por este lado. –Dijo aquél día, con toda la saña acumulada en su interior, mientras guardaba sus ropas dentro de una maleta. –Podrás meter en casa a quien te pegue en gana sin preocuparte por que tu amiga te mire.

-Hilde, no digas eso. –Había contestado él, decaído, observándola desde el marco de la puerta.

-No me necesitas, estarás muy bien tu solo, soy yo la que probablemente muera intoxicada por mi propia comida.

-¿Me detestas?

-Claro que no, solo estoy molesta contigo.

-Lo siento.

-Ya no importa, ¿sabes?

Pensó que viviendo lejos de él olvidaría un poco todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía por él, y que podría vivir con la imagen del sujeto con la cicatriz en el muslo… pero no contaba con que Duo insistía en visitarla en su nuevo departamento cuando no estaba de preventivo, en vez de que se fuera a su casa como lo haría una persona normal; lo único que esto provocó fue que ella siguiera enamorando de él con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con cada plática absurda. No podía permanecer molesta con él, por más que lo quisiera.

-Duo, tu cambias de persona como de camisa.

-No te metas, Hildey. –Pero sonreía al decirle.

-Entonces tú tampoco deberías meterte con los chicos con los que salgo.

-Es que tienes tan malos gustos…

Descubrió finalmente que era tolerable el tener ese tipo de relación con Duo, lejos de sus tendencias extrañas; no quería ser un one-night-stand de él como todas aquellas chicas (y chicos) con los que él frecuentaba estar. Prefirió quererlo en silencio, tan solo esperando que él encontrara a la persona ideal que lo hiciera desistir de esa vida.

También estaba Quatre. Hilde no lo toleraba, pues tenía una vida incluso más libertina que Duo, y tenía su obsesión rara con Trowa; detestaba que usara su cara de niña para sus fines, y no dudaba ni un momento que esos dos ya hubiesen compartido la cama. Sabía también que él no la tragaba, la había llamado "marimacho" algunas veces, solo por trabajar rodeada de hombres como mecánico de la colonia. Le importaban poco sus pensamientos.

Por el trabajo que tenía Duo ella había logrado conocer mejor a Relena Darlian, la súper importantísima representante de relaciones exteriores; en sus casuales conversaciones con ella se hicieron buenas amigas, al grado de saber cada una las preocupaciones que había en sus mentes. Por eso Relena sabía de Duo. Por ella también conoció a tierra, lugar curioso de cielos azulados en vez de metálicos, y de gigantescos océanos… y conoció a Dorothy Catalonia.

Podía darse una idea de cómo era Dorothy, aunque si le hubiesen preguntado la prefería a ella que al hipócrita de Quatre; en su cumpleaños número 19, Dorothy se las arregló para hacer que una docena de hombres casi desnudos entraran a su departamento en plena fiesta, para bailarle de forma obscena mientras estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la inocente Relena. Estuvo media hora metida en el baño, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar; no era alérgica a los hombres guapos, pero el aceite que usaban sobre su cuerpo tenía cierto aroma que le causaba repugnancia. Razón de más para que la creyeran marimacho.

Habían pasado quince días sin saber de Duo, solo que había viajado a la tierra para hacerla de chofer de Relena (creía sinceramente que el 02 tenía un fetiche con Heero), cuando le llegó una curiosa carta; algo extrañada la observó detenidamente, dejándose caer en su pequeño sofá, notando que no tenía remitente, solo una inscripción que decía "Srta. Hilde Schbeicker".

-¿Otra vez tu Xavier? –Susurró, molesta. –Ya te dije que puedes irte, yendo, tú y tu zorrita, al…

Leyó detenidamente la carta, y se sonrió levemente, mandando su mal humor por un tubo. ¡Claro! El cumpleaños de Relena sería en unos cuantos días, y al parecer la chica se festejaría a lo grande. La invitación decía algo como esto:

"¡Haremos una fiesta sorpresa a Relena!

8pm, mansión del Reino de Sank…

¡No faltes!

Lleva tu traje de baño. ¡Fiesta en la piscina!

PD. Es una sorpresa.

Firma Dorothy Catalonia."

-¿Dorothy Catalonia? –Susurró, y sacó dos boletos de trasbordador de primerísima clase. –Dorothy hace de las suyas.

Suspiró, dándose ánimos mentalmente para poder asistir, pues sería la segunda vez que iría a la tierra... aun no podía sacar ese raro temor de ir a una esfera flotante y delicada, donde todo era obra de un capricho natural.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Detesto esto. –Susurró Hilde.

El viaje había pasado sin mayor preámbulo. Se encontraba ahora fuera de la gigantesca casa de Relena, magníficamente arreglada, con un montón de chicos revoltosos y desconocidos para ella; miró el cielo rojizo del atardecer, contemplándolo aterrada como si fuese a prenderse en llamas en cualquier momento. Se sintió algo cohibida al no conocer a nadie, pero se mantenía serena y firme, sosteniendo su maletín de ropa con ambas manos.

-¡Nos vamos! –Gritó alguien por allí.

Frente a ella, de repente, se encontraba parada una bellísima chica, de largos cabellos castaños y lindos ojos verdes como esmeraldas recién pulidas… que la miraban fijamente con una amable y tierna sonrisa, como si estuviese frente a un cachorrito perdido… se miraba como una refinada princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-Aunque no tanto como Relena. –Susurró para sí misma.

-Hola, buenas tardes. –Saludó la bella chica, que llevaba un delicadísimo vestido blanco, que parecía hecho de seda. -¿También eres amiga de Relena?

-Sí, claro. –Espetó de golpe, intimidada. -¿Cambiaron el lugar de la fiesta?

-Así es, pero han dejado un mapa para poder llegar, es en un pueblo costero muy cercano a la residencia.

Hilde, en su mente, se figuraba algo así como una caricatura burda y antigua frente a una escultural pieza costosa de arte, hasta su manera de hablar sonaba muy ruda y masculina a diferencia del melodioso tono de la chica.

-Ehm, supongo que habrá que tomar transporte o algo así. –Susurró, pensando en lo afortunada que era que los transportes fueran tan baratos en la tierra.

De pronto, la sonrisa de la chica se miraba inquietante.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, está a 40 minutos de aquí.

-Ehm, ¿no es mucha molestia? –Se sonrojó, apenada.

-Claro que no. –La chica rió, como cayendo en cuenta de algo. -¡Oh, que torpe! No me he presentado, y estoy segura que pensarás cosas raras de mí. Soy Silva Noventa.

-Soy Hilde Schbeiker. –Contestó, ya convencida de que era rara, ahora que reconocía el apellido le daba más mala espina. –Eres amiga de Heero y Relena, ¿no es así?

Ella rió aun más. Hilde sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrerle.

-Si, por supuesto. –Dijo, en un ademan con la mano. –Vamos, que se hace tarde.

Suspiró, pensando en el inmovilizador que le había regalado Duo, el cual llevaba oculto bajo sus ropas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Fiesta! –Gritó un desaforado.

La limusina de Silvia estaba plagada de muchachos jóvenes, en ropas de playa, alborotadores que tomaban bebidas embriagantes, cantaban desafinadamente, se retorcían y gritaban tonterías por el quema cocos, en un tortuoso viaje de hora y media (a pesar de que el pueblo estaba a 40 minutos); la dueña y Hilde se encontraban cómodamente sentadas en el enorme sillón ultra cómodo que la hacía de asiento principal en la parte trasera del automóvil, rodeadas de adolescentes revoltosos y gritos, la rubia manteniéndose serena y sonriente.

-¿Eres de por aquí cerca, Hilde?

-No, soy de una colonia espacial.

-¡Vaya! Yo nunca he viajado al espacio, ¿tú has viajado a la tierra?

-¡Nooooo! –Contestó con sarcasmo, notando que la chica realmente tenía un problema. –Nunca, por Dios, me da muchísimo miedo.

-Qué pena, la tierra es un lugar realmente hermoso…

A Hilde le dio un muy mal presentimiento en ese momento.

-Dorothy Catalonia. –Susurró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ani Li L. S.


	2. Diecisiete

**El Angel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo II. Diecisiete.**

-Oh Dios… ¡Heero Yuy!

Si en Hilde aun quedaba algún pensamiento en el que creía estar mal con respecto a la salud mental de Silvia, en ese pequeño instante se desvaneció silenciosamente; la hermosa princesa de hacía un rato desapareció, quedando una chica que miraba con cara de tonta al novio de Relena, que estaba junto a un cuarteto en trajes playeros, recordándole la cara de idiota que ponía Quatre cuando miraba a Trowa.

-Silvia Noventa. –Había dicho el aterrado Heero.

Rápidamente comprendió que esos dos ya habían tenido un problema anteriormente, y Relena no lo sabía o no le había dicho aun; miró como aquella chica se lanzaba a los brazos del 01 como si fuese una telenovela barata, cosa que la distrajo del abrazo que su amigo Duo estaba a punto de darle.

-¡Oh, Hilde! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! –Dijo, mientras la abrazaba posesivamente.

-D-Duo. –Se congeló, tensándose como gato asustado, sonrojándose intensamente al notar las miradas de los demás sobre ellos.

-¿Cómo llegaste? No me digas que Dorothy fue por ti.

-Bueno, algo así. –Suspiró cuando el muchacho aflojó su abrazo. –Ella me mandó una invitación hace días con boletos para llegar.

-¡Bien! La bruja hizo algo bueno al fin… ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Ya, deja…

De repente, el pequeño grupo se había separado, dejando a uno de ellos tirado en el suelo con una loca encima, que intentaba besarlo a fuerzas.

-De verdad que está loca. –Murmuró Hilde.

-Eso fue raro. –Duo miraba hacia donde Trowa y Quatre se habían marchado el primero jalando bruscamente al segundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, normalmente Trowa no se comporta así.

Hilde lo sabía. Trowa se encontraba en una fase difícil desde hacía un tiempo, y en su confusión pensaba que le gustaba Duo… el día que ella se dio cuenta habían tenido una conversación al respecto, y al parecer el pobre castaño aun seguía confundido.

-Duo suele causar esa clase de impresiones. –Le dijo Hilde a Trowa aquél día.

El muchacho le había dirigido una mirada indignada, pero no le dijo nada. Ella suspiró levemente al recordarlo todo, y solo miró hacia la piscina.

-Oh, ya veo. –Contestó, con desinterés.

Logró separarse de Duo al cabo de unos minutos, buscando con la vista a Relena, para finalmente poder felicitarla… pero se topó con otra persona antes, cuya visión casi le provoca un derrame cerebral.

-¡Hilde! –Gritó Dorothy Catalonia, desde el otro extremo de la piscina, visiblemente contenta. -¡Qué bueno que viniste!

Todo pasó en cámara lenta en la mente de Hilde: la loca, vestida (si a eso se le podía llamar ropa) con un minúsculo bikini casi inexistente que solo cubría lo necesario (dos puntos rojos en los enormes pechos, y una línea roja en la entrepierna, la cual traía vendada), se aproximó a ella corriendo y dando saltitos raros, de forma que aquellos senos gigantes rebotaran como bolsas de agua, como si en cualquier momento fueran a despedirse de su cuerpo; retrocedió dos pasos, aterrada con el espectáculo.

-¡¿Por qué te operaste los senos?! –Fue el cordial y horrorizado saludo de Hilde.

-A los chicos les encanta. –Rió la loca. –Y a mí también, son suaves, si quieres tócalos.

-Paso.

Relena se acercó a ambas chicas, con una leve sonrisa; Hilde se asombró de verla en ese bello bikini de color azul, con una falda transparente atada a su cadera, bastante decente a comparación de los trocitos de tela que traía Dorothy. La castaña llevaba una corona de flores blancas y collares largos de perlas multicolores caían por su cuello hasta su pecho.

-Wow, te miras realmente linda. –Exclamó, entregándole su pequeño detalle.

-¿De verdad? –Se sonrojó Relena, mirándose.

-Yo le dije, pero se miraba realmente indecisa. –Dijo Dorothy.

-¿Tú le ayudaste, Dorothy?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno, te ha quedado bastante bien.

-Si quieres puedo prestarte un traje de baño.

-No gracias. –Se miró su sobrio blusón blanco y sus shorts morados. –Me siento bien así.

-¿No entrarás al agua? –Cuestionó Relena.

-Tengo un poco de gripe.

-Oye, ¿quién invitó a Silvia Noventa? –Dorothy se miraba algo molesta. –Tanto que me esmeré para que no se enterara.

Hilde se sonrojó, apenada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En un descuido Duo volvió a atraerla al tumulto aburrido que eran los ex pilotos, mientras Relena se iba a saludar más invitados escoltada por Dorothy; de pronto estaba metida en aquella aburrida conversación, en donde los muchachos miraban como idiotas a una rubia bastante bonita, cuyo cabello le pareció impecable y lindo en suaves ondas rubias (tuvo celos al tener ella un cabello tan crespo y negro), cuyo bikini parecía que pronto se rompería de tan delgaditos que eran los tirantes y tan pequeños los cuadritos para cubrir lo indispensable.

-No entiendo de donde salió esto. –Dijo el 03, mirando el lugar. –De la tarde que llegamos a ahorita hay demasiadas cosas complejas de poner, es decir, debimos darnos cuenta en algún momento de camiones, o algo así.

Hilde notó como el pobre Heero, rápido como una gacela, se ocultó tras la barra del mini bar, que estaba a un lado de ellos, cuyo techo era de paja, causando un notorio estrés y enojo al sujeto que servía las bebidas. Oficialmente se sentía sumamente culpable por haber llevado a la loca de Silvia a la fiesta.

-Dorothy fue la que planeó esta fiesta sorpresa para Relena. –Dijo aquella rubia tan bonita, que respondía al nombre de "Sam".

-¿Dorothy planeó esto? –Cuestionó Quatre, incrédulo.

-¡Claro! Duró dos semanas…

Hilde suspiró, bebiendo su refresco nada alcohólico, mirando a una angustiada Relena, aun conversando diplomáticamente con algunos invitados desconocidos, acompañada del preventivo Wufei que era el pegoste de Duo; recordó súbitamente a la horda de sujetos semidesnudos y aceitosos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier atrocidad que pudiera suceder.

-¿Escuchaste, Hildey? –Le dijo Duo de repente. –Dorothy no es tan mala como parece después de todo.

-Me abstengo de comentar. –Exclamó, tratando de olvidar el incidente.

-¿Todavía no superas eso? –Cuestionó Quatre, con malicia.

Hilde sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago al escuchar la voz del rubio horrible, y evitó mirarlo para no hacer un coraje; en su mente imaginó muchos métodos de tortura que podría hacerle, algunos demasiado espantosos para ser escritos en este fic… sintió que un brazo recorría su cintura, abrazándola con calidez. Se sonrojó levemente, notando que Duo la había apegado a él en el abrazo. ¿El alcohol? O sencillamente quería evitar que se le fuera encima con una leona enfurecida y lo hiciera pedazos. Era más probable lo segundo.

"Anda, enójate", pensó Hilde, notando la mirada asesina que Quatre le dirigía. "No importa, él quiere estar junto a mí, aunque sea su amiga… él me quiere de verdad"

Escuchó el sonido de algo quebrarse, sacándola de sus cavilaciones; notó entonces a la loca de Silvia Noventa arrojándose en un curioso clavado sobre la barra del mini bar, cayéndole encima al pobre de Heero y al barman, tirándolos al suelo.

-Pobre hombre. –Susurró, algo decaída.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ejem! ¡Su atención por favor!

Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba la rubia Dorothy, que se encontraba trepada en la mesa de bocadillos, con una copa de champaña en la mano derecha; Hilde, contenta, seguía apegada a su amigo en ese medio abrazo, sintiendo la asesina mirada de Quatre, con un vaso nuevo de refresco no alcohólico.

-Quiero ofrecer un brindis por mi amiga, que es tan pura como el material que extraen los satélites de recursos de los Winner…

-El material, claro está. –Susurró Hilde sin pensarlo, provocando risas a su amigo.

-…espero te guste esta fiesta pre-cumpleaños…

En esos momentos, así como estaba, ella pensaba en que realmente podía tener algo con Duo, una linda relación, aprovechando que ambos se tenían un aprecio auténtico… pero el hecho de que él se la pasara mirándole el voluptuoso trasero a Dorothy (demasiado extraño y perfecto para ser real), y de cualquier chica/chico en cuestión le quitaba la poca esperanza que le quedaba. En el silencio escuchó el latido de su desanimado corazón al mismo tiempo que los gemidos de Heero siendo sometido por Silvia tras la barra.

-Pobre de Relena. –Exclamó.

-¿Lo dices por Silvia?

-Sí, bueno… es que yo la traje.

-¿Tú la trajiste? –Cuestionaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Algo así. –Se sintió algo cohibida, como si realmente hubiese hecho algo malo. –Es que, cuando llegué a casa de Relena en Sank ella ya se encontraba allí entre todo el bullicio de muchachos… yo asumí que también era una invitada de la fiesta, así que ella nos trajo en su automóvil hacia este lugar. Fue el viaje más tortuoso en el que he estado… ¿Cómo iba a saber que era una obsesionada con Heero?

-Pues obsesionada que digas obsesionada. –Trowa pensó un poco. –Bueno, sí, es la palabra adecuada. Heero tiene solo a chicas locas tras él.

-¿Dorothy anda tras él?

-No lo dudaría.

-No es tu culpa, Hilde. –Dijo el 02. –Tú no sabías que ella era así.

Suspiró de nuevo, llevando la mirada hacia la piscina; Relena era abrazada por Wufei de forma confortante, y adivinó como debía sentirse.

-Oh, Relena. –Susurró, dejando la cabeza apoyada sutilmente en el hombro de Duo sin percatarse.

-¡A las doce comienza la fiesta! –Gritó la loca de Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ani Li.


	3. Dieciocho

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo III. Dieciocho.**

-¡Ya son las doce! –Había gritado Dorothy desde el mini bar, donde estaba trepada.

Hilde se sintió aterrada cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar súbitamente… temor que fue cambiado a sorpresa y admiración cuando el suelo se abrió misteriosamente y salió de allí un sujeto de carne y hueso (tenía que serlo porque el pobre estaba jadeando y completamente bañado en sudor) –un DJ– con bocinas, luces estrambóticas, láseres de colores, programando música increíble para bailar.

-¡Wow! ¡Maravilloso! –Se le escapó decir.

-Cada vez que me pasa algo así me pregunto si no me han vaciado droga en la bebida otra vez. –Dijo Trowa.

-¿Otra vez? –Cuestionó Hilde, mirando a Duo.

-Es... una anécdota interesante. –El 02 se miró algo nervioso. –Ya te la contaré otro día.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEÑORITA RELENA! –Gritó Dorothy por el micrófono, ensordeciendo a algunos.

Súbitamente, como obedeciendo a una señal invisible, todos comenzaron a brincar y bailar, tumbando mesas, sillas, arreglos de flores, así como mantelería y vajillas finísimas, indignando a Hilde notoriamente.

-¡Vamos! –Duo tomó su mano, alejándola de la muchedumbre furiosamente loca. –Ven vamos a bailar.

-¡Espera! ¡Cerca del agua no!

-Va, al agua no, te lo prometo.

Hilde trastabilló un poco al irse junto con él hacia la piscina, casi besando el suelo por cuestión de centímetros, pero igual le siguió contenta; él pensaba que a ella le gustaba bailar entre tantas cosas, pero la verdad era que ella lo hacía solo por estar junto a él. Tomó sus manos, riendo contenta, dejándose llevar por la música y por su cercanía... pero recordó súbitamente a Relena, su nostalgia por la presencia de Silvia Noventa, y su sonrisa se borró súbitamente, inquietando a su pareja de baile.

-Hilde, ¿pasa algo?

-Eh bueno... lo que pasa es que... me siento algo mal por Relena.

-¿Lo dices por Silvia?

-Bueno, sí.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, ya hemos tenido inconvenientes con esa chica, parece que se la pasa espiando a Heero, averiguando a donde va, etc. Es una especie de acosadora.

-¿De verdad?

-Dorothy no la invitó, ¿sabes?

-Creo que si lo escuché.

-Así que no te apures. –La atrajo contra él en un abrazo protector. –No te culpes.

-D-Duo. –Susurró, intensamente sonrojada.

Tenía temor de levantar la mirada, de toparse con sus ojos, con la sonrisa de sus labios... sentía que ese momento podía ser el momento, como muchos otros en los que estuvo con él; sintió que la hizo retroceder dos pasos, pues había dejado caer suavemente su peso en ella haciéndola inclinarse un poco, y la abrazó con más fuerza por su cintura. Cerró los ojos sin pensarlo.

-Oye, Hilde.

-Dime.

-¿Estará fría?

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

Sin decir más, Duo se dejó caer pesadamente en agua de la piscina llevándose a Hilde con él al tenerla fuertemente abrazada; la chica se alteró notoriamente al sentir el agua rodearla tan de repente, el contacto del cuerpo cálido contra el agua fría le provocó el deseo de zafarse de los brazos de Duo para poder sacar la cabeza del agua para tomar aire.

-Duo. –Dijo, mirando que también él salía del agua, tosiendo un poco. -¡Duo! ¡Lo prometiste!

El nombrado reía, aunque consciente de que pronto sería brutalmente asesinado por la chica ya que comenzó a alejarse de ella caminando por la piscina hacia la orilla, teniendo el agua a medio pecho.

-¡Solo es agua Hildey! –Dijo suicidamente.

-¡Ya me las pagaras!

Duo hizo ademán de contestarle a empujones sin dejar de reír, pero algo lo detuvo súbitamente; Hilde se acercó a él, sinceramente molesta, dispuesta a ahogarlo en el agua de la piscina...

-¿...Me declare a Trowa? –Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Quatre.

-¿Declare? –Susurró Hilde.

Trowa miraba a Quatre con un gesto totalmente indescriptible de impresión suprema, tan grande que dejó caer su vaso de vidrio con bebida al suelo, rompiéndose estrepitosamente; el 04 estaba tan rojo como un tomate, cosa que le causó gracia a Hilde al parecerle la escena sumamente divertida.

-Oye, eso fue tan poco romántico. –Dijo Duo, recargado en la orilla de la piscina.

-Sin duda. –Contestó ella, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-Espera un poco. –Trowa exclamó. –Acabas de decirme que te gusta Duo, ¿no?

Hilde sintió un intenso escalofrío.

-¡No! Yo lo dije por celos, porque noté que Duo te gusta y yo me…

Estaba aterrada por lo que acababa de escuchar: Quatre finalmente se había dado cuenta de que a Trowa le gustaba Duo desde hacía un tiempo, estaba celoso por eso, y lo peor del asunto era que Duo había escuchado toda aquella conversación tan rara. Algo alterada y nerviosa se animó a mirar a su amigo, notando la mueca de asombro indescriptible que tenía en el rostro.

-Hay no. –Susurró.

-Bien, esta vez si te la has echado buena. –Susurró el 03 a la nada.

-Trowa… ¿eres gay? ¿Tú? –Dijo una voz femenina al lado de ella, la voz de aquella hermosa rubia, Sam. –Yo pensé que Duo lo era, pero, ¿tú?

-¿Eh? –Duo despertó de su letargo de repente. –No soy gay.

-Eres bi, que es casi lo mismo. –Contestó Hilde.

-No es lo mismo.

-Vaya, y yo creía que eras el más hetero de los cinco. –Dijo Dorothy, que venía al lado de Sam.

-¿Y qué tal Heero? –Cuestionó Hilde.

-Bueno, sí, pero aun así me parecía más masculino Trowa, así típico galán de telenovela.

-Mmm, no sé, creo que he visto a otro más con esa cualidad…

-Es decir, ¿Qué nunca te gusté? ¿Me usaste para aparentar? –Interrumpió Sam la banal conversación de las chicas, con la voz quebrándosele de dolor.

-Ya, es la novia. Eso explica muchas cosas. –Suspiró, mientras Dorothy reía raramente con la mano en los labios.

-N-no Sam, no es eso. –El 03 se miraba algo desanimado. –A mí me gustan las chicas…

-¡Ah! Eres bisexual. –Interrumpió Dorothy el íntimo momento. –Entonces está bien, quiere decir que aprecia ambos sexos por igual.

-Ah. –Corearon todos. Hilde pensó que eso no solucionaba las cosas.

Trowa huyó literalmente a la barra, mientras la ebria Sam sollozaba en gemidos extraños, como si estuviesen bañando un gato en una bañera; Quatre, visiblemente frustrado, tomó asiento al lado de Duo, y ambos comenzaron a hablar de lo que había sucedido en ese momento, escuchándose ya algo borrachos por todo lo que habían consumido. Hilde, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación, pensó en cómo se debía sentir esa chica –Sam– al haberse enterado tan abruptamente de tal noticia, pues ella había pasado por algo parecido cuando encontró a Duo en plena acción con aquél sujeto. Negó una bebida a Peygan, pensando en que ambas tal vez podrían encontrar a la persona indicada algún día, lejos de aquellos locos de los que estaban enamoradas.

-De quien nos enamoramos… a veces es la persona menos indicada. –Susurró con la vista al cielo, para recostar la cabeza en la orilla de la piscina, mirando en dirección al mini bar.

-Qué remedio. –Dijo el 04.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se había alejando de Duo cuando las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse raras, intentando secarse la ropa (sin quitársela) con ese calor sofocante que había en la tierra; de pronto las chicas comenzaron a desnudarse, los chicos a hacer idioteces, a tirarse a la piscina (que estaba llena de vasos, platos, cucharas, tenedores…) cuya agua había dejado de ser transparente desde hacía un tiempo. Hasta Peygan y el DJ estaban en la piscina, pisando los vasos de vidrio, rodeados de chicas locas desnudas.

-Lo imaginaba. –Susurró, tomando asiento en el suelo junto a la barra, puesto que los bancos se encontraban sumergidos en la piscina y ni de loca se iba a acercar a ese lugar. –Es lo que podía esperar de una fiesta donde está Dorothy.

-Hola, ¿estás sobria?

Hilde se sonrojó y fingió molestarse con la pregunta, levantando la mirada para ver al muchacho.

-Claro que estoy sobria Wufei, aun no tengo edad para beber alcohol.

-Solo Relena la tiene, y no sé donde se pudo haber metido. –Se sentó al lado de ella.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. –Sonrió levemente, mirando hacia la piscina. -¿No te parece que esto ya se ha salido de control?

-Me recuerda ciertamente a algo que nos pasó hace días… amanecí con inscripciones que demoré en borrar, y me echaron a perder unas bermudas con vómito.

-¿Quieres decir que lo hacen a menudo? –Exclamó, aterrada con la idea. "Eso explica por qué Duo no quiere salir de la tierra".

-No. –La miró, como pensándolo mejor. –Bueno, tal vez Dorothy si lo haga. Creo que así es la gente de la tierra.

-Vaya, entonces si es verdad que la gente de la tierra no tiene moral. Es de dar miedo.

-¿No habías venido a la tierra?

-La verdad es la segunda vez que vengo a la tierra. La primera vez vine con Relena, ¿recuerdas?

Wufei sonrió súbitamente, como el que tiene un recuerdo interesante. Ella se giró, cayendo en cuenta de aquella memoria.

-Ella no parece una persona tan loca. –Dijo, cambiando el tema bruscamente.

-Tiene sus traumas personales, como todos… con Heero, por ejemplo.

-¿Aun va con el terapista?

-Sí, es el mismo con el que va Silvia Noventa…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Como explicación, solo los primeros cuatro capítulos son memorias de Hilde, a partir del quinto comienza la continuación de Atrapados… Saludos.

Eli.


	4. Diecinueve

**El Angel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo IV. Diecinueve.**

_Mientras todos tenían sus sesiones, ella tuvo su propio recuerdo._

Hilde tenía casi 17 años la primera vez que visitó la tierra junto a Relena, Heero y Duo; estaba sumamente aterrada cuando la nave entró en la atmósfera y todo se puso al rojo vivo… era estúpido, ella fue una piloto de Oz que nunca tuvo miedo al espacio ni a las batallas en donde podía morir en cuestión de un disparo, pero las historias acerca de la tierra la aterraban, la gravedad pesadísima, el cielo tan frágil, la bola incandescente que era el sol, el cambio de luz, el cambio de temperatura… y la gente, tan falta de moral, tan irrespetuosa, tan altanera…

-No te preocupes. –Susurró Relena, su amiga, una habitante terrestre, con extrema dulzura. –No pasará nada malo.

-A menos que nos caiga un asteroide encima. –Bromeó Duo, en uno de los asientos traseros de la nave, como un niño pequeño maleducado.

En circunstancias normales Hilde lo hubiese agarrado a golpes e insultos como usualmente solía hacerlo (de ahí que les dijeran que parecían hermanos), pero se sentía tan aterrada en ese momento con el asunto que rompió a llorar como una chiquilla, cosa que provocó la intensa mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la representante (es mucho decir una mirada molesta de una persona tan dulce).

-Ya, lo siento. –Se disculpó Duo, cohibido, mientras Heero sonreía con el típico "te lo dije" marcado en el rostro.

La llegada a la tierra fue un caos, al menos desde su punto de vista; en el aeropuerto la representante fue recibida por cientos de periodistas que preguntaban por su secuestro causado por Dekim Barton y Mariemaia Khushrenada, que tenía relativamente poco de haber sucedido, y de si se vio afectada las relaciones entre la tierra y las colonias espaciales con tal acción. Hilde, al lado del preventivo Duo (que estaba en sus pininos como preventivo), se engentaba notoriamente ante tantos flashes y reporteros gritones cuestionando cosas.

-Vaya, no sé como Relena puede aguantar todo esto. –Susurró.

-Está acostumbrada a esta clase de atención. –Contestó el 02.

Miró el azulado cielo, que decían ser tan frágil, las nubes blancas flotando tranquilamente al compas de la brisa, el pasto real (el cual le causó una notoria alergia), la tierra, el viento, las aves…

-Maravilloso. –Murmuraba, como niña pequeña, con la cara pegada al vidrio del automóvil en el que viajaban.

Relena sonreía, complacida con la alegría de su amiga. Los preventivos solo se miraban, intrigados de que ella fuera capaz de apreciar de ese modo todo lo que le rodeaba, ya que ellos solo llegaron a combatir.

Llegaron a comer a un restaurante bastante casual para los normales gustos refinados de Relena; Hilde nunca pensó que aquella comida iba a saberle tan amarga, al grado de desear nunca haber pisado la maravillosa tierra. Cuando se sentó en aquella mesa aun estaba secretamente ansiosa de que Duo se fijara en ella románticamente, y estaba muy contenta de poder pasear con él en ese lugar tan especial.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? –Cuestionó Relena, mientras comían.

-¡Claro! –Hilde sonrió, contenta. –Nunca imaginé que la tierra fuera tan hermosa.

Comieron entre tranquilas charlas entre ambas chicas. Vino el postre…

-¡Duo!

El 01 volteó al reconocer aquella voz, y le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, confuso.

-Oye, es Cynthia. –Susurró.

-¿Cynthia? –Se alteró. -¿Aquí?

-Ya, tienes novia. –Dijo Hilde, con una sonrisa falsa, mientras sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos lenta y dolorosamente. Era de esperarse.

Junto a Duo se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos color chocolate, largos y ondulados, de una escultural figura… parecía una modelo de revista, solo la hacía irreal el montón de maquillaje que tenía en el rostro a manera de máscara.

-Oh, Duo, estás de vuelta. –Dijo la hermosa chica, abrazándose a él efusivamente, y dejando un beso pintado en su mejilla. -¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Acabo de llegar… -Contestó, cohibido e incómodo.

-Oye, Heero, yo pensé que Duo no tenía novia. –Exclamó Relena en voz baja, nada ajena al dolor de su amiga.

-No tiene. Esas chicas se le acercan por el uniforme, y él no se resiste. –Contestó estoicamente.

-¡Heero!

-No se preocupen. –Murmuró Hilde.

Miró hacia otra parte, pues aquellas muestras de efusivo cariño que la mujer le daba le causaban dolores horribles en su estómago y en su corazón, intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible; sin embargo su mirada se topó con otra hermosa chica, de cabellos negros cortos y ojos azules, que usaba un ajustadísimo vestido bastante sugestivo… y miraba con furia a la pareja tan efusiva.

-Duo Maxwell. –Exclamó aquella mujer. -¿Qué haces abrazando a esa chica?

-Marine. –Dijeron Duo y Heero al mismo tiempo, el primero con horror.

-Marine. –Repitió la atónita Hilde.

Relena se llevó la mano a la frente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me dio la impresión de que estabas tras Relena. –Susurró Hilde un poco cohibida.

-No, claro que no… es solo que ella me pidió un favor.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Bueno. –Wufei pensó un poco. –Relena tenía sus dudas acerca de Heero, y quería ver si le daba un ataque de celos conmigo. Supongo que se vio conforme con el golpe que intentó darme hace un rato.

-Es más que obvio que a Heero le gusta Relena, así como Quatre de Trowa.

Frente a ellos aun seguía aquella loca fiesta, la cual ya tenía una curiosa ambientación de música clásica de orquesta, mientras los invitados, ebrios o drogados, montaban un escenario sacado de los más turbios cuentos del Marqués de Sade.

-Ustedes dos no se llevan bien, ¿verdad? –El 05 le miró de reojo. –Quatre y tú.

-No. –Frunció el ceño. –No me agradan las personas tan egoístas.

-¿Egoísta? ¿Quatre?

-Pues… aparenta ser un chico bueno, pero tú no has visto lo que yo… es una persona que obtiene lo que quiere a cualquier precio. He conocido muchas personas que son así.

-Ahora que lo dices…

-0-0-0-0-0-

No supieron cómo, pero de pronto había tres chicas que parecían modelos de revistas de moda, discutiendo a toda voz por el preventivo en cuestión, es decir Duo, dentro del restaurante; los encargados, bajo la orden del gerente, sacaron a empujones a tales chicas hasta la calle, así como a los comensales con mayor amabilidad (Relena se disculpó larga y diplomáticamente con el encargado, además de pagar el doble del consumo por las molestias ocasionadas).

-¡Tú y tu (…) pueden irse a (…)! –Gritó una de las chicas.

-¡No eres más que una (…) de (…)! –Gritó otra.

-¡Ustedes son unas (…) de (…)! ¡Por mi sé (…) a (…) su (…)! –Gritó la tercera.

Hilde, en su mente, recurrió a su mente infantil y cada vez que decían alguna palabra altisonante de aquellas modelos de pasarela escuchaba ese curioso "beep" que servía de censura; de un momento a otro se las figuró como unas repulsivas muñecas de plástico con exceso de maquillaje. Le dolía la frente al no poder evitar fruncir el ceño ante el enojo que le provocaba la situación.

-¿Realmente tenemos que quedarnos a ver esto? –Cuestionó Heero, malhumorado.

-No. –Contestó Duo, tajante.

-Pero si ha sido culpa tuya. –Exclamó Relena con toda la delicadeza que tenía.

-Ya lo sé…

Hilde, intolerante al bullicio, se alejó caminando de aquel escenario de gatas callejeras peleando, contemplando el azulado cielo que tanto le había impresionado; antes de que tuviese tiempo de deprimirse por el caos y soltarse llorando, sintió que le tomaron por su muñeca con firmeza.

-Hey. –Le había llamado Duo. -¿A dónde vas? No conoces este lugar.

-Lejos de tus chicas. –Suspiró, sintiendo nauseas. –Es muy vergonzoso el tener que ver eso.

-Pero Hilde, yo no quería que…

-¡Duo! –Una de las despampanantes chicas se acercó a él, mientras las otras dos se daban tirones de cabello y eran fotografiadas por morbosos. -¿Ella también? ¿Es que no te basta?

-Oye. –Exclamó Hilde, molesta de que la tomara por otra gata callejera.

-Ella es mi amiga. –Contestó Duo.

-¿Así como ellas? Pues no te creo nada.

-Ya es suficiente.

-Me voy al auto. –Dijo Hilde, dándose media vuelta, soltándose de su mano.

-¡Sí! ¡Vete (…) de (…)! –Le soltó la modelito.

Hilde se detuvo de golpe al escuchar que el insulto iba para ella; se dio media vuelta, y mirando a la altanera chica (que estaba más alta que ella por aquellos estrambóticos tacones), le soltó un tremendo puñetazo sobre el rostro, puñetazo aprendido en sus tiempos de soldado, tumbando a la mujer como si fuese un trozo de madera inerte. La chica quedó noqueada en el suelo, inmóvil, provocando que el par que seguía discutiendo se detuviera abruptamente, y pusiera los entaconados pies en polvorosa.

-H-Hilde. –Relena le miraba, boquiabierta.

Heero, secretamente, admiró la fuerza de la chica y la forma en que resolvió el problema de un golpe. Duo se sentía realmente avergonzado y con nauseas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No tenías novio? Algo así había escuchado de Duo.

Frunció los labios, recordando al imbécil de Xavier, que le había puesto el cuerno con una chiquilla de quince años con aires de enfermera; recordó sus palabras tiernas y dulces de disculpa, pero con aquella niña por un lado tomándole de la mano.

-Si tenía, pero terminó por fastidiarme con su actitud. –Sonrió levemente, pensando en alguien especial que la hacía feliz aunque no estuviese con él. –Aun no he encontrado al chico ideal.

-Táchame de loco, pero tal vez ya lo encontraste y no lo admites.

Se sobresaltó, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Él no podía saberlo, ¿o sí?

-N-no, ¿por qué lo dices? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Disfrutas bastante cuando estás con él, ¿no?

-Bueno, tú también disfrutas bastante el estar con Relena, y yo puedo asumir que te gusta.

Él sonrió, notando que la chica se había puesto súbitamente a la defensiva.

-Sin embargo ella y yo teníamos un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas que te dije? No es que me la pase mal con ella, pero no soy de los que interviene en relaciones ajenas.

-Me lo comentaste. –Murmuró Hilde.

-¿Piensas que Duo te va a rechazar si le dices?

-Más bien… no quiero tener una relación con él como las que él frecuenta. Duo solo piensa en la gente que puede llevarse a la cama sin compromiso alguno, y yo no quiero ser uno más en la lista.

-Eres una chica muy lista, Hilde. Creo que haces bien el mantener la distancia con él… aunque pienso que debe ser duro el estar con él mirando sus acciones.

-¿Por qué crees que decidí vivir sola? No es agradable llegar y encontrarlo en el sofá con un sujeto encima que…

-Ok, no entres en detalles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

Hilde levantó la mirada, notando al preventivo Wufei levemente inclinado frente a ella; eran ya las doce de la noche, y se habían hospedado en la enorme mansión de Relena después de aquel altercado del restaurant. Le había atacado un curioso insomnio, así que había salido hacia una amplia terraza que se encontraba por fuera de la enorme sala, convencida de que ese delicioso aire fresco la haría pensar mejor y quizá poder dormir, y tomó asiento en una banca de cemento que estaba frente al barandal, pegado a la pared; de buenas a primeras no recordó su nombre, aunque recordaba su rostro por ser el que estuvo entrenando a Duo cuando decidió ser preventivo.

-Se me ha espantado el sueño. ¿Tú qué haces aquí, ehm…?

-Wufei.

-Si, Wufei.

-Ronda. –Se recargó en la pared, al lado de donde ella se encontraba sentada. –Hoy se hospedan políticos importantes aquí, Relena les permitió que se quedaran para evitar gastos de hoteles. Es un lugar bastante grande.

-Ya veo, entonces son varios de ustedes.

-Varios muchos, si.

-Entiendo.

-Me enteré del caos de la tarde.

Tuvo un leve sobresalto, y frunció el ceño.

-Sí, fue realmente penoso por parte de Duo.

-Le advertí que algo así podía pasarle, pero es un necio. A veces lo imagino como un niño grande.

Tuvo que sonreír, puesto que ella también se le figuraba una especie de niño cuando se comportaba de forma imprudente; miró al preventivo de reojo, sintiéndose más confiada con él y mucho más tranquila que antes.

-Tú eres el que está más tiempo con él, ¿no?

-Sí, todo gracias a que Sally pidió que yo lo "entrenara". –La miró, con una leve sonrisa. –También escuché que golpeaste a una de las chicas y la dejaste inconsciente.

-Ella se lo buscó.

-Nunca había conocido a una chica tan ruda.

-Soy una chica ruda. –Sonrió con amplitud. –Solo cuando me provocan.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Y tú, Wufei?

-¿Yo? No tengo humor para chicas por el momento.

-¡Hay, súper galán! ¿Es acaso qué prefieres ser juguete de Relena…? ¿O compartes acaso los gustos de Quatre?

Wufei se fingió ofendido, pero sonreía.

-Claro que no, no me gustan los hombres, solo que no creo que sea una necesidad tan grande el tener novia.

-¿Realmente piensas eso? O prefieres algo así como un one-night-stand.

-Puede ser. A veces solo me conformo con un beso de alguna chica linda.

-Imagino que les llueven chicas cuando eres un preventivo. –Y se sonrojó de repente.

-No es broma. –Le miró con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Rió con ganas. No lo dudaba, tenía un encanto interesante… pero no para ella.

-Bueno, galán rompecorazones, ¿algún día piensas en sentar cabeza? –Cuestionó, entre risas soñadoras, mientras algunos mantenían una extraña orgía en la piscina.

-Probablemente más adelante, no es que quiera quedarme solo el resto de mi vida... no creo que a las mujeres les gusten mucho los ancianos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Atención Lime.

_Eran casi las dos de la mañana._

_Hilde se sentía realmente estúpida en ese momento al estar tan estática entre los brazos de Wufei, al que besaba de forma inexperta y algo simple, pero es que ella era eso: una inexperta; por el contrario, él podía tomarla con facilidad, dejarla prisionera entre él y la pared, y robarle el aliento en cada beso intenso que le daba. Pasó sus manos por los muslos de ella, alzándola por sobre su cadera, y ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, percibiendo que su falda se había subido hasta su cintura._

_-Despacio. –Alcanzó a susurrar ella, empuñando las manos en la espalda de él, arrugando su camisola._

_-De acuerdo. –Susurró a su oído._

_No se quitaron demasiada ropa, solo lo suficiente como para poder clavarle los dedos en su espalda desnuda al sentirlo; cerró los ojos, recargada en la fría pared, sumiéndose en ese curioso dolor placentero que tenía, con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido que los delatara… claro que los baños tenían bastante eco, y era un poco difícil contenerse._

_Las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda del preventivo fueron notorias durante algunos días, en los que también tuvo oportunidad de estar con él ya propiamente dentro de una cama._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás sin diversión hoy, galán? Aun hay chicas lindas despiertas dispuestas a mucho.

-Conformarme con un beso de una chica linda, claro está.

Hilde rió, un poco nerviosa, al haber recordado todo aquello que había pasado con él en aquél viaje a la tierra; gracias a él pudo pasar los días restantes con más calma, pasando por alto las locuras de Duo y sus amiguitas, además de que fue su primera experiencia, una bastante buena, y la que no iba a olvidar jamás. El 05 ya se había acercado a ella, y ella no se resistió demasiado a besar sus labios… esta vez con más experiencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?

Hilde abrió los ojos, fulminada por el incandescente sol del medio día contra el blanco suelo; se incorporó un poco, sintiendo el tenue dolor en su cuello al haber dormido inclinada. Estaba mal acostumbrándose a las suaves camas, siendo que antes hasta podía dormir de pie en medio de explosiones y el olor a gente lesionada.

-Qué espanto. –Susurró, llevándose la mano al cuello.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Solo adolorida por la posición… ¿qué hora es?

-Las doce. –Dijo, mirándose el reloj.

Hilde observó el caos a su alrededor: por todos lados había cuerpos desnudos tirados en el suelo caliente, algunos ya se habían levantado como si fuesen zombies al rojo vivo por el sol; Peygan, justo frente a ellos, vomitó un líquido blanco en la piscina, aun sosteniendo en su mano el vasito de vidrio. "Un antiácido", pensó Hilde.

-Bien, es más de lo que esperaba. –Susurró la chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos. A partir del otro capítulo ya comienza la continuación de "Atrapados", o algo así.

Eli.


	5. Noche de fiesta

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo V. Noche de fiesta.**

_Atención, lime en cursiva._

Aquellos días de vacaciones terminaron rápidamente debido al enorme caos que siguió a esa fiesta de cumpleaños tan espantosa, de la cual la dulce Relena no tuvo demasiada noción (por fortuna); le siguió un espantoso viaje en un horrible helicóptero apache rosado, una semana perdida en una isla desconocida, cosas asquerosas en un hotel de siete estrellas, su horrible decepción al juntar a Quatre y a Duo… después de ese tétrico baile, el tortuoso viaje donde ella tuvo que conducir y no sabía, la llegada traumática a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Relena que había planeado su madre sin avisar y sus asquerosas consecuencias. Lo bueno fue que finalmente Heero le había pedido matrimonio, y pronto lo celebrarían.

-Sí. Eso es bueno para ella. –Se sonrió al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Lanzó su maleta a su pequeño sofá, agotada de la travesía que había tenido con los ex pilotos, con Relena, y la loca de Dorothy sobre todo.

-Aunque fue divertido. –Tuvo que admitir.

De repente extrañó el azulado cielo de la tierra, su aire fresco, el viento tan natural dándole en la cara, e incluso extrañaba el aroma del mar… aquella nostalgia se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta, cosa que evitó que se sentara siquiera. Sin molestarse en ver quién era, la abrió con toda la intención de mandar al diablo al que estuviese parado, encontrándose con un atractivo muchacho moreno y alto, de cabello negro intenso y ojos cafés; hubiese cerrado la puerta sin decir ni pio si no fuese por el muchacho que venía al lado de él, el cual tenía una mueca de enojo y repugnancia.

-Denme una buena razón para no cerrar la puerta. –Exclamó ella, con aire cansado.

-Yo no vengo con él. –Se defendió Duo inmediatamente.

-Oh, bella Hilde. –Comenzó el muchacho, que llevaba el nombre de Xavier, provocando una mirada de desaprobación por parte del 02. –Estaba muy preocupada por ti, no supe nada en días.

-Me da gusto. –Hilde hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta. –Estoy cansada.

-Pero Hilde…

-¡Oye, espera! –Duo se metió como la humedad, y le ayudó a cerrar la puerta al recargarse bruscamente en ella, agarrándole los dedos al fulano. –Relena me pidió que te preguntara algo acerca de colores y telas, o algo así.

-¿Cómo que algo así? Además, me siento cansada, ¿sabes? –Dijo, ignorando maratónicamente los gemidos de dolor del atrapado tras la puerta.

-¡Pero lo anoté! –Dijo, sacando una libretita de su chaqueta de preventivo.

-Milagro. –Dibujó media sonrisa. –Pero, ¿por qué te ha mandado a ti?

-¿Preferirías que viniese Wufei?

-Bueno, no me molestaría…

-¡Ni hablar! –La empujó hacia el sofá. –Anda, contesta esto y te dejaré descansar todo lo que quieras.

Estuvo cerca de 20 minutos contestando acerca del vestido de dama que usaría en la boda de Relena, el estilo, los colores (Dorothy quería un rosa fosforescente o un amarillo canario), además de accesorios o algo así. Dejó la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, mientras Duo veía la tv como un niño pequeño, intentando sentirse cómoda junto a él, con su presencia, pero simplemente no podía. Su mente la hacía pensar en el detestable Quatre.

Pensó, cerrando los ojos, en aquella ocasión cuando Quatre se había vestido de chica cuando estaban en el baile dentro del crucero, y que ella misma había empujado a Duo en dirección a él… cuando ellos se tomaron de la mano; recordó que en la misma oscuridad lloró intensamente junto con Wufei, que se había quedado abrazándola, sintiendo como si hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de su interior, de su corazón, de forma sanguinaria… y había culpado a la humedad. El recuerdo del olor del océano, de la noche en que no durmió, se fundió de repente en fantasías del mar, en el compromiso de Heero y Relena, en el idiota con el que venía Duo hace un rato…

-¿Hilde? –Duo de repente sintió la cabeza de ella en su hombro. –Oye, Hilde...

Movió suavemente su hombro, y la cabeza de la chica se deslizó un poco más sobre él. Estaba profundamente dormida, con la libreta garabateada en el regazo. Duo suspiró levemente, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, intentando no resultar demasiado incómodo para ella (considerando que la chaqueta de preventivo era algo aparatosa); estaba preocupado, se podía ver reflejado en su rostro, puesto que el juego al que se había hecho adicto podía costarle demasiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡…la casa de sus sueños!

Hilde abrió los ojos lentamente, notando la televisión encendida, en donde se miraba un sujeto bastante bien vestido junto a una familia, mostrándoles una péquela casa típica a las que normalmente se utilizan en la colonia espacial. Suspiró levemente, sintiéndose cómoda, notando una fragancia bastante conocida… levantó la cabeza, algo alarmada, comprobando dos cosas; que ya había anochecido (por la hora en su reloj digital de pared), y que estaba recostada encima de Duo, que miraba la tv con aire distraído.

-Despertaste al fin. –Dijo él, sin mirarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormi?

-No lo sé, ¿nueve horas?

-¡Duo! –Se levantó de golpe del sofá, tomando asiento, agradeciendo que la oscuridad le ocultara el rostro. Era la primera vez que dormía así junto a él. -¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Bueno, a mi no me gusta que me despierten cuando duermo, y dijiste estar cansada. –Contestó tranquilamente, estirándose un poco.

-Sí, pero no era para tanto. Has de estar entumecido.

Fue un impulso rápido, fugaz.

-Oye, ¿quieres salir hoy? –Duo le miró con una leve sonrisa.

…fue muy estúpido, y certero. Ella le dirigió una mirada extrañada, puesto que él usaba ese tono cuando…

-¿Salir, ahora? –Se miró realmente confundida.

-Claro, apenas son las siete. No creo que sigas tan cansada como para salir conmigo.

Frunció los labios, pensativa. Había salido con él lo suficiente como para saber a dónde iba a cosa… pero ella podía hacer lo mismo, salir a conocer más chicos, tratar de olvidar aquella escena, los dos tomados de las manos como si fuesen una _pareja…_ aquella horrible sensación amenazó con subir hasta su cabeza, así que se incorporó de inmediato para comenzar a caminar a su habitación.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo. –Ahora vete, tengo que darme una ducha.

-¡Eso! –Duo se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola, mirándose como los dedos moreteados pertenecientes a un sujeto caían al suelo con el sujeto en cuestión. –Vengo por ti a las nueve, ¿va?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Descubrió que la música de ese antro que frecuentaban, más que relajarla, estaba volviéndola loca; en la primera media hora nadie se acercó a ella a pesar de las miradas insinuantes de algunos muchachos, debido a que Duo no se separaba de su lado, sosteniéndola por su cintura.

-¿Te sientes cómoda? –Le cuestionó él de repente.

Ella no comprendió de buenas a primeras a lo que se refería, hasta que se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba junto al baño de mujeres; llevaba una blusa ajustada tubular, sin tirantes, color azul cielo, y una mini falda negra no demasiado corta, y calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo de tiritas, además del tenue brillo rosado sobre sus labios. Ese atuendo era un regalo de Dorothy, uno bastante decente para sus estrambóticos gustos. Sonrió, había causado un efecto en él con ese sencillo ropaje.

-Claro. –Contestó, confiada.

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte así. –Dijo, pasándole una bebida en un pequeño vaso de vidrio. –Si te da frío me dices.

Hilde tomó el vaso y lo bebió todo de golpe, ante la mirada asombrada de su amigo, que vestía una camisola guinda y pantalón negro. No fue la única bebida que se tomó esa noche, deseaba sentirse embriagada, sentir que aquella pesadez pasaba a segundo plano, que podía…

Se desapareció de Duo un rato, bailando con desconocidos de forma provocativa, sintiéndose animada, embriagada; el mundo de repente se hizo muy nítido, brillante, y los roces de sus compañeros de baile fueron intensos, demasiado sugestivos. De forma súbita comenzó a sentirse realmente mareada, las luces daban vueltas a su alrededor, el suelo se fundió con el techo del lugar…

-Voy al baño. –Dijo a uno de sus compañeros de baile.

-No tardes. –Contestó él, rozando sus hombros de forma provocativa.

Se alejó de la multitud trastabillando hasta una pared cercana a los baños, en donde se pudo finalmente sostener; el mareo era tan intenso que casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-Hilde, al fin te encuentro.

Miró a Duo su lado, o eso creía, y notó su gesto de preocupación.

-Creo que debo irme a casa. –Dijo ella, visiblemente mal. –Me siento muy mareada.

-¿Mareada…? –Se extrañó. –Te acompañaré.

-No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi…

-No fue una pregunta.

Los pasos que daba eran vacilantes, y en cada desliz era un torrente de carcajadas por parte de ella, mientras era sostenida por él por su cintura en un medio abrazo. Dejó todo tirado, y se marcharon caminando hacia el departamento de ella (que estaba relativamente cerca), convencidos de que el aire fresco les haría bien. Él sonreía, pero se miraba distinto a otras noches.

Llegaron a su departamento, con tal escándalo que despertaron a algunos que ya se habían abandonado a los sueños, y la puerta estaba frente a ella en un parpadeo en el que no recordaba nada.

-Vas a caerte. –Exclamó Duo, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡Estoy bien! –Dijo, sacando su llave, e intentando atinar a cualquiera de las cuatro cerraduras que se movían.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Hilde se soltó riendo, era como si no pudiese controlarlo, y él se miraba como si estuviese acostumbrado a la cosa. Él pasó un brazo por la espalda de ella, dejando la mano contra la pared, y con la otra tomó la mano de ella que sostenía la llave para poder abrir la puerta, dejándola atrapada entre él y la puerta.

-Estas muy cerca. –Susurró ella, sonriendo, pero sin hacer algo por quitárselo de encima.

Se había inclinado sobre ella, y Hilde no tuvo temor de levantar el rostro un tanto, mantenida de lado entre sus brazos, percibiendo su aliento levemente alcoholizado, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo sin tener la capacidad física para detenerse. Sonó el clic de la puerta al abrirse.

-Ya está. –Dijo él en un leve murmullo.

Intentó caminar dentro de su departamento pero él la detuvo en un roce a sus labios con los propios; ella, nerviosa, intentó pronunciar algo –su nombre– pero él volvió a acercarse para besar sus labios más propiamente.

"Esto no está pasando. Estoy soñando."

La puerta se cerró. Él la rodeó en un abrazo muy íntimo, muy distinto a los otros abrazos que le había dado antes, haciéndola retroceder en pasos lentos y suaves, sintiendo sus labios en los propios con inusitada intensidad.

"Es un sueño."

_Era curiosa esa mezcla que sufría de realidad y sueño. Cayó en el sofá pequeño de su sala, recostada, y él se posó sobre ella entre sus piernas, atrayéndola hacia él con efusividad hacia su cadera al tomarla por sus muslos, pero después sus manos fueron suaves así como sus labios que la besaban con ternura pero con pasión._

"_Así es como tú eres cuando…"_

_Era difuso. Sentía sus labios sobre su cuello, sentía su pecho desnudo cuando ella le desabotonó su camisa con timidez, y sentía que su falda estaba subida hasta la cintura, fruncida y probablemente arrugada… de pronto estaba en ella, por encima; ella estuvo encima también entre confusos recuerdos recortados. Sus manos en caricias por su piel descubierta, el sonido de sus suspiros, la sensación de su aliento agitado…_

_Por algún motivo recordó un celular._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Despertó cuando la luz, que se atravesaba como una intrusa entre las rejillas de las cortinas, le dio de lleno en el rostro; se dio media vuelta, intentando evitarla, mirando la hora en su reloj despertador: 7:30am. Debía levantarse para ir a trabajar.

-Qué espanto. –Susurró, dejando la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

Finalmente se incorporó después de un esfuerzo mental, sintiéndose súbitamente mareada y adolorida, por lo que optó por arrojarse de nuevo en la cama; tenía nociones de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero lo que más le inquietaba era aquello que había sucedido con Duo. ¿Fue uno de sus sueños? O realmente él y ella… tuvo deseos de vomitar, y se acercó al cubo de basura que estaba al lado de su cama.

-No vuelvo a beber así. –Gimió.

Se dio cuenta entonces que aun llevaba su atuendo de la noche anterior, con todo y ropa interior en su lugar, pero su cuerpo le decía que en la noche había ocurrido algo, quizá con aquel sujeto que conoció y que su mente disfrazó, o simplemente si había sucedido algo con Duo.

Sus ojos se empañaron ante la última idea. No quería ser una más en la lista de su amigo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos. A partir del nueve se quita lo cursi jajaja.

Eli.


	6. Juguete de Porcelana

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo VI. Juguete de porcelana.**

Duo miraba la pantalla frente a él sin mucho interés, manteniendo la mano derecha apoyada bajo su mentón, portando un extraño semblante serio y pensativo; después de quince minutos de imperturbable silencio, Wufei se aproximó a él como un escolar a su severo maestro, dejando su tableta de datos sobre una mesita cercana, provocando que la luz se intensificara dentro del trasbordador espacial. Duo solo se cubrió el rostro con la mano hasta que su compañero la volvió a como estaba antes.

-Oye. –Dijo el 05, con tono alto y grave.

-Mande. –Contestó él de la misma manera.

Se quedó estático unos segundos, ya que él solía pelearle cuando usaba ese tono tan autoritario.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué asumes que debe de pasarme algo?

-Estás callado.

-¿Y qué tiene?

-Que tú nunca estás callado, ni siquiera cuando duermes.

-Bueno, hay ocasiones en las que si me quedo callado.

-La ocasión en que la jauría de locas se pelearon en ese restaurant, con Relena, Heero y Hilde mirando, por eso sé que algo te pasa. ¿Hiciste algo indebido, como es tu costumbre?

Duo sintió un intenso escalofrío invadirle, pero confió en que el reflejo de la pantalla no fuese lo suficientemente nítido como para que Wufei lo notara. Pensó en su celular guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apagado.

-Probablemente. –Contestó, con un tono de voz suave.

-¿Tiene remedio?

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces discúlpate.

-No sé si ella se... –Y guardó silencio de golpe.

-Así que es una "ella".

Comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Siempre hacía lo que se le pegaba en gana, lo que más le complaciera sin mirar las consecuencias, o más bien evadiendo las consecuencias… pero en ella era diferente, a ella la quería. Esa noche, seducido por aquella tentadora apuesta, la había drogado y había dormido con ella, había _cortado sus alas_, con su mejor amiga, con la persona que más quería.

Y lo peor del asunto es que realmente le había gustado poseerla.

No dejaba de pensar en sus labios que lo besaban de forma distinta a otras personas, en la curvatura que formaba su cintura y su cadera, en sus finas manos que lo habían desnudado con timidez…

-Pues admiro a esa "ella", te ha dado una gran sacudida.

La sacudida de la culpabilidad y el deseo de volver a tenerla.

-Ya cállate.

Y hubo otro denso silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Ya lograste algo? –Cuestionó Quatre, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita de madera.

Trowa se quedó recargado cómodamente en el amplio sofá, mirando el techo de la elegante sala adornada de forma árabe, al lado del sugestivo Quatre.

-No mucho. Logré hablar con ella y entablar una conversación más o menos interesante, pero ella es como una princesa intocable, o al menos de eso se las da, así como Relena. –Entrecerró la mirada esmeralda. –Aunque cambia un poco cuando hablo de Heero. Tendré que usar la "poción".

-No pensé que realmente fueras a batallar tanto, teniendo un encanto natural como el tuyo. –Susurró de forma seductora.

Trowa no era tonto, y tampoco estaba interesado en enrolarse con un sujeto como Quatre, sabiendo la clase de persona que era y donde se había metido sin que nadie más lo supiera; por eso agradeció la llegada de Duo, para poder quitarse de encima al "Amante de Shinigami".

-¡Duo! –Exclamó el 04, animado, al verlo llegar.

La puerta sonó con algo de fuerza. El 02 solo arrojó un teléfono celular sobre la mesita del frente, ante la mirada de ambos muchachos; Quatre lo tomó y presionó un botón para encender la pantalla, y ambos pudieron contemplar la foto que se encontraba al frente.

-Duo. –Solo exclamó el 03. Por algún motivo se sentía muy mal de ver aquella imagen, siendo que había visto tantas ya…

-Vaya, en un día. –Quatre movió la cabeza. –Te daré lo que te prometí. Trowa aun tiene unos cuantos días más para terminar…

El 03 miró al preventivo, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No era él. Su rostro era completamente distinto al Duo que normalmente conocían… y tuvo incertidumbre, pues el juego había llegado ya demasiado lejos. Quatre lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

-Dime, Duo, ¿cómo te sientes al haber batido tu propio record…? –Dijo Quatre, mirándolo.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver su rostro. Duo estaba muy serio, molesto… no podía saberlo, jamás lo había visto de esa manera… sin embargo no cambió su sonrisa, solo había flaqueado unos segundos.

-Lo sabrás pronto. –Contestó Duo, con un tono de voz inusualmente grave, mientras dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa maligna, perturbante.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Llevaba dos días realmente enferma; Relena se mostraba muy mortificada, y era muy notorio a pesar de la mala calidad del video llamada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el médico? –Cuestionó la representante.

-Que probablemente era una intoxicación. –Hilde suspiró, secretamente recargada en la pared para que ella no supiera que apenas podía ponerse en pie. –Por eso mi organismo se empeñó en echar todo para afuera, como una limpieza orgánica. Me mandó a hacer estudios.

-Pero… ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte? Puedo ir a verte en un hueco que tenga en mi agenda…

-No te preocupes Relena, estaré bien… solo descansaré y tomaré mucha agua.

-Hilde…

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento.

-Vaya, creo que debo colgar. –Sonrió levemente. –Cuídate mucho, Relena. Tienes que enseñarme tu vestido de novia.

-¡Claro que lo haré! Cuídate también, ¿de acuerdo?

Terminó la llamada, dejándose caer suavemente con la pared, refrescándose con su helado contacto, tomó energías y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, repasando todo lo que creyó que había sucedido aquella noche, pues ya no era tan nítido como aquél momento; no había visto a Duo en dos días pues se iba al espacio a las diversas misiones con Wufei, y hablar con Relena tan solo le había traído un poco de tranquilidad. Tenía que trabajar, tenía que deshacerse de todo esos pensamientos que…

-Buenas tardes… Hilde, ¿estás bien? –Cuestionó Wufei.

Había abierto la puerta, y frente a ella se encontraban el 05 junto a su compañero Duo, ambos vistiendo el clásico uniforme que los distinguía a kilómetros como preventivos; el ver a su mejor amigo allí, parado como si todo estuviera en orden, le provocó un horrible estremecimiento, y extrañamente le dio nauseas.

-Me intoxiqué. –Sonrió apenas, y caminó hacia el sofá para tomar asiento. –Algo me cayó mal, todavía no sé qué fue, pero ya me siento un poco mejor. ¿Qué hacen?

-Supimos que estabas enferma, y Duo insistió en venir.

Duo se puso súbitamente nervioso ante la declaración de Wufei, pero era obvio que se encontraba preocupado, tenía un gesto extraño en el rostro; la chica se dejó caer sentada en el sofá con pesadez, sin mirarlos.

-No fue nada, descuiden.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente entre conversaciones triviales y cosas absurdas por parte de Duo (Hilde sabía que Duo se refugiaba en lo absurdo cuando tenía nerviosismo o algo le preocupaba); éste se puso a preparar la cena ya después de cierta hora, y el 05 entretenía con tonterías a la enferma Hilde, intentando levantarle el ánimo de alguna manera.

-…y, al final, tiramos al cubo eso de ir uniformados a la boda. –Exclamó Wufei. –Sobre todo porque la de la idea fue Dorothy, y con lo del anillo pues podemos darnos una idea de lo exagerado que podría llegar a ser… con el cuento de que a Relena le gusta el color azul nos imaginamos vestidos de pitufos y desechamos la idea, Heero incluído.

-Bueno, era un anillo lindo. –Rió Hilde.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta más adelante.

-Te estoy escuchando, Chang. –Dijo Duo desde la cocina, con un tono de voz muy parecido al de Heero.

Ambos se soltaron riendo, al tiempo que el 02 sonreía de espaldas a ellos. El localizador sonó en el bolsillo de Wufei, y él sacó el aparato para mirarlo con cierto desagrado.

-Es Sally. –Dijo, levantándose. –Tengo que irme.

Duo sintió un intenso escalofrío.

-Va, no tardes demasiado entonces. –Sonrió Hilde de forma afectuosa.

-Claro que no.

-Ya vete, anda. –Duo salió de la cocina. –Estamos muy bien sin ti.

El 05 solo movió la cabeza, como si escuchara a un chiquillo necio, y salió del departamento después de despedirse con un gesto de la mano; pronto el 02 estaba al lado de ella, mirándola acusadoramente.

-¿Te gusta Wufei? –Preguntó, como un niño caprichoso.

-Sí, es bastante lindo. –Se recargó en el sillón, dándole la espalda. –Tiene algo que me atrae bastante de él.

-¿Cómo algo serio? Aun están allí los dedos de tu última relación seria.

-No estoy para relaciones serias en este momento. Sería más… como mi juguete de porcelana.

Se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. La chica sonrió con algo de nostalgia, pero él no pudo verla.

-Los juguetes de porcelana se rompen si juegas brusco con ellos. –Razonó con un extraño tono de voz.

-Lo sé, por eso se les trata con cuidado.

Hubo un extraño silencio, muy denso, haciendo evidente lo que ella iba a preguntarle.

-Pasó, ¿no es así? –Susurró suavemente.

-Sí. –Dijo él con firmeza. Tenía muchas excusas en su cabeza, pero no quería decirlas en frente de ella. Se vería más estúpido de lo que era.

-No quiero que…

-No tiene por qué ser algo si tú no lo deseas.

-Duo…

-Tú tienes la elección de lo que pueda pasar más adelante. –Soltó, como si fuese una especie de letanía, mirando solamente la espalda de la chica. –Tú eres la que se dará su lugar. No importa lo que yo crea o piense.

La chica se giró lentamente. De pronto ella tenía la mirada tan fuerte que sentía que podía traspasarlo… y, súbitamente sonrió. Fue una sonrisa perversa, maligna. Era la sonrisa de un ángel que había perdido sus alas, y que deseaba tomar venganza. Por un momento Duo sintió que ella sabía todo, que sabía que la había intoxicado, que era una apuesta maligna, que…

Venganza.

Hilde, en aquellas palabras, cayó en cuenta de que Duo se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado movido por el aprecio que sentía por ella… su enojo del momento la hizo pensar en hacerle sentir todo aquello que ella sintió cuando vivió secretamente enamorada de él, sufriendo en silencio todas aquellas tonterías, todas aquellas y aquellos amantes, todo el caos que había visto. Se incorporó de golpe, y, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo obligó a acercarse a ella hasta dejar sus frentes pegadas.

-Bien, tomaré tu palabra. –Dijo, en un curioso murmullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Súbitamente le había parecido excitante su estado de ánimo.

-Pues que será mi decisión. –Entrecerró la azulada mirada, agresiva. –Tú serás mi juguete de porcelana ahora, Duo Maxwell. Y antes de romperte te dejaré para no verte más.

-¡H-Hilde! –Se aterró ante la idea de dejarla. De dejar de verla.

Ella frunció el ceño, soltándolo bruscamente. Estaba furiosa.

-Así es como han ido las cosas. Es mi decisión.

Duo la abrazó súbitamente, apegándolo a él con impulsividad, y la empujó hacia un lado del sofá con el peso de su cuerpo, tirándola sobre éste y atrapándola bajo su cuerpo.

-Me estás lastimando. –Se quejó la chica, forcejeando con él.

-No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

Sintió que la había mordido suavemente en el cuello, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido. Sus piernas flaquearon, y ese momento él lo aprovechó para acomodarse entre ellas, dejando las rodillas de ella apoyadas en los costados de su cadera.

-No podrás escapar. –Repitió.

Hilde se sostuvo de él por su cintura, envuelta en un estado de furia, pero sonriendo; clavó las uñas sobre su piel por debajo de su camisa, de ansiedad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hasta mañana! –Exclamó Hilde, tomando su pequeño bolso negro de su locker.

-¡Adiós, Hilde! –Dijo un compañero de trabajo.

Salió del taller sumamente despreocupada y contenta. Tenía presente lo ocurrido el día anterior con Duo, de la forma en que habían ido las cosas por su enojo; la noche anterior se quedó dormida junto a él en la cama, donde terminó todo el asunto, y se había levantado antes que él para ir a trabajar.

-¡Oye, Hilde!

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar aquella conocida voz femenina, alterándose notoriamente; se dio media vuelta, observando una escandalosa limusina color rosa fucsia con dorado, en donde se encontraba Peygan, la siempre dulce Relena, y la voluptuosa Dorothy, que la llamaba agitando el brazo derecho, sacudiendo exageradamente su enorme pecho.

-Por Dios. –Susurró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

De repente estaba en una ultra lujosa boutique de la colonia, uno de esos exclusivísimos lugares que no frecuentaba; por algún motivo no podía dejar de ver obscenamente el enorme anillo que Relena llevaba en su mano, una margarita de 15 centímetros de diámetro tupida de diamantes, que Dorothy había escogido junto con Heero.

-Te miras distinta. –Dijo la rubia de repente.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en un cómodo sofá aterciopelado color rojo, que estaba en frente a una plataforma blanca rodeada de un enorme espejo panorámico, esperando a que Relena acabara de ponerse el vestido que había escogido unos momentos antes, diciendo que era "perfecto". Hilde la miró, confusa.

-¿Distinta? ¿Cómo? –Frunció el ceño. –Estuve enferma hace unos días, no te burles.

-No de enfermedad. –Rio discretamente, cosa casi imposible para ella. –Es otra cosa… oh, ya sé, te ha pasado algo bueno, ¿no?

-En realidad. –Pensó detenidamente. ¿Era algo bueno o malo? Además no tenía idea de cómo Duo había tomado el asunto. Aunque durmió con ella.

-¡Si que te pasó algo!

-Dorothy. –Se sonrojó levemente. –Bruja.

-Yo lo sé con solo verte. Fue con el libertino, ¿cierto?

-¡Oye! –Se sobresaltó.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué emocionante! Finalmente se animó ese tarado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, Relena salió detrás de las cortinas que servían de puerta del vestidor como una gloriosa princesa de cuentos de hadas; llevaba puesto un ENORME vestido blanco inmaculado que parecía imposible que hubiese salido del pequeño cubículo donde se lo estaba colocando. La gigantesca falda estaba hecha con un finísimo tul esponjoso, tan largo hasta arrastrarlo, tan ancho que abarcaba toda la plataforma hasta el enorme espejo, y la parte de arriba era un precioso corsé sin tirantes lleno con piedras preciosas y cristales transparentes bordados con plata, cuyo reflejo encandilaba a las otras compradoras.

-¡SEÑORITA RELENA! ¡Se mira tan hermosa como una bella princesa! –Dorothy gritó, aplaudiendo emocionada, casi parada encima del sofá.

-¿D-de veras, D-Dorothy? –Alcanzó a formular Relena, estrangulada por el corsé.

-Oh, que envidia, yo también quisiera verme así algún día.

Hilde intentó imaginar un vestido aun más estrambótico que el de Relena para Dorothy. No, no pudo.

-Snif, es tan maravilloso. –Sollozó Dorothy.

Relena se miró en el espejo. Le encantaba ese vestido, pero estaba decidida usarlo solo para la ceremonia, y en la cena usaría otro o terminaría tumbando a unas cuantas personas como a la modista hacía un momento, la cual ya no había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-Bueno, este será el de la ceremonia. –Dijo, con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Hubo una sesión de pruebas, en donde se pusieron a escoger el vestido de la fiesta (menos escandaloso); Hilde perdió la noción del tiempo estando junto a ellas, olvidando casi por completo el incidente del día anterior.

-Oye, ¿se te declaró o algo parecido? –Dijo Dorothy de repente.

Hilde se sonrojó súbitamente. Contempló en el espejo el ajustado vestido rojo que Dorothy había escogido para dama, totalmente opuesto al que ella había escogido, pensando si Duo se asustaría de verla vestida de esa manera tan indecente; Relena se acercó, curiosa de lo que Dorothy había dicho/gritado.

-¿Quién se te ha declarado? –Cuestionó la representante.

-Nadie se me ha declarado. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuenta, anda. –Siguió la loca.

Las miró y suspiró levemente. Serviría como terapia.

-De acuerdo, les contaré. –Frunció el ceño. –Pero quedamos en que nadie debía saber de esto, deben prometer que se quedará aquí.

Relena asintió. Dorothy, por primera vez en su agitada vida, exclamó con seriedad y sinceridad.

-De acuerdo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde arrojó el embolsado vestido de dama en el sofá pequeño, y ella se dejó caer en el otro más largo, cansada por el día tan agitado que había tenido; Relena y Dorothy se habían quedado asombradas por lo que les contó (sin demasiados detalles), sin saber decir si era lo correcto o no, puesto que ella lo había decidido cuando estaba hirviendo en coraje contra él.

"¿Realmente te alejaras cuando sea el momento?", había cuestionado Dorothy. "¿Tendrías el valor de dejarlo, si tu lo quieres de verdad?"

-Es lo que yo le prometí. –Susurró para ella misma.

De repente un sonido familiar rompió el silencio en el que estaba envuelto el lugar; confusa, bajó la mano y comenzó a revolotear tras de ella, sacando un celular negro, el celular de Duo, que sonaba estrepitosamente. Contestó como de costumbre.

-¿Diga?

-¿Quién habla? –Dijo una curiosa voz masculina.

-Hilde.

-Ah, Hilde. ¿Está Duo contigo?

-No, dejó olvidado su celular aquí. ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje, Quatre?

-Solo… que lo llamé otra vez. Nos vemos.

-Claro. Adiós.

Cerró el celular con gusto, aplastando aquella repunante voz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando Duo llegó al departamento sospechosamente, pues cuando abrió la puerta (con habilidad casi criminal) entró rápidamente, como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? –Cuestionó Hilde, sentada en el sofá con un libro en las manos.

-¿No te da la impresión a veces como de que alguien te está siguiendo? –Dijo, y miró el sofá pequeño. -¿Qué es eso?

-Mi vestido de dama. –Cerró el libro.

-¿De fácil acceso?

-Es hermético, por supuesto. Yo lo pedí así.

-Nunca conseguirás novio así. –Soltó sin pensar.

Hubo un leve silencio, inquietante; Duo se giró un poco, sin saber exactamente la reacción que tendría Hilde con su comentario, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el acolchado cojín escarlata que se estrelló pesadamente contra su rostro, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-Claro, porque conseguiría a cualquier patán libertino. Además yo puedo conseguir a quien quiera sin necesidad de desnudarme o ponerme implantes.

-¿Eso dices? –Dijo él, arrojándole de vuelta el cojín. –No me arrojes eso, que me rompo.

Hilde atrapó el cojín, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por el comentario; frunciendo el ceño le devolvió el cojín con mucha más fuerza, golpeándolo en la cabeza con rudeza; antes de que él pudiese devolver el cojín a su dueño, otro proyectil acojinado le dio en la nuca con fuerza, arrojándolo en el sofá individual.

-¡Au! ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero ver si te rompes. –Contestó, molesta, tomando otro cojín.

Duo se incorporó con rapidez, arrojándole un cojín que ella atrapó con facilidad, pero golpeándola con otro sobre el hombro. La chica, molesta, lo golpeó también con el cojín que tenía en la mano sobre la cabeza. Comenzaron una curiosa batalla a cojinazos, en donde Hilde borró aquella sensación fea que tenía por una sonrisa divertida. Intentó taclearlo con la almohada al frente, cosa que logró tumbarlo al suelo, pero se la llevó consigo al sujetarla por la blusa, haciéndola caer pesadamente en él.

-Me sacaste el aire. –Susurró, adolorido.

-Te ahogaré entonces.

La chica se sentó sobre su abdomen, y puso su cojín en el rostro del 02, que comenzó a mover sus manos intentando quitársela de encima; tomó sus muñecas de repente y se volteó, aprisionando a la chica bajo él, sintiendo que ella había comenzado a forcejear con las manos y piernas.

-Duo, déjame. –Gimió ella.

-Claro que no. –Exclamó, sonriendo.

Hilde cerró los ojos, y percibió que él se había aproximado a su rostro.

-¡Ya! ¡Suelta…!

-No te dejaré ir así como así. –Y percibió que había rozado sus labios.

-D-Duo… no me beses. –Dijo de repente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde ella percibió su respiración sobre su rostro, y el roce de sus labios en los de ella.

-De acuerdo. –Contestó en un susurro.

Sintió que se había alejando de ella, pero pronto sintió que sus labios habían terminado en su cuello, y un estremecimiento la invadió por completo, haciéndola encoger las piernas y soltar un leve gemido.

-N-no. –E intentó mover las manos, que él sostenía con firmeza.

Sonó de nuevo aquél celular, pero él no parecía querer atender; sus labios se encontraban ya sobre el escote de su blusa, y ella no podría resistirlo más.

-Puede ser importante. –Murmuró la chica al sentir que su mano comenzaba a subir hacia su pecho.

Se incorporó, como no queriendo la cosa, para tomar el teléfono celular que sonaba sobre el sofá, pero sin librarla de él, abriendo el aparato para contestar.

-Maxwell. –Contestó, con voz grave. –Ah, Quatre. –Hizo una mueca de desagrado. –No iré, tengo algo importante que hacer… ¿eh? Sí, creo que…

Fue un impulso. Hilde había rodeado su cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella con fuerza y algo de rudeza, interrumpiendo su voz con un impetuoso beso en sus labios; el asombrado 02 se quedó estático, sumido en aquel beso, cerrando el celular en el momento aun con la voz de Quatre sonando por el auricular, volviéndose a inclinar sobre ella hasta recostarla en el suelo.

No dejaría que él lo tuviera, al menos esa noche no… le pertenecía, y ni siquiera su Amante podría quitárselo. Era su muñeco de porcelana ahora.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos.

Eli.

Ah sí, error técnico. No es a partir del nueve donde termina lo cursi, fue un error de numeración. Termina aquí.

:3 mira un gatito!


	7. De vuelta al caos

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo VII. De vuelta al caos.**

-Nos creímos liberados. –Dijo Trowa

-Eso nos pasa por cantar victoria antes de tiempo. –Dijo Quatre, asqueado por el asunto. –Pensé que sería un poco más serio, pero no, tenías que salir con tus tontadas. Los únicos que sufren aquí somos nosotros.

-¡No puedes! ¡Éste es casi mío! –Exclamó Hilde al cielo.

Si puedo. Lo estoy haciendo.

-Ya, solo vamos, ¿sí? –Pidió Duo.

La encantadora y feliz Relena había mandado cartas de permiso para que dejaran salir durante quince días, que es cuando serían los preparativos de la boda, queriendo que todos los amigos de Heero estuvieran cerca de él para apoyarlo… y Dorothy se encargó de arrear a todos sacándolos a la fuerza en el momento, usando los guardaespaldas privados que tenía; por esa razón Trowa aun llevaba su traje de payaso…

-Artista urbano. –Corrigió.

…Sí, eso, Trowa iba con su traje de payaso, Quatre tenía un rollo de papel higiénico en la mano, Hilde llevaba su sucio overol de mecánico con manchas incluidas (el sujeto fue considerado con ella y dejó que se quitara el traje espacial), y Duo y Wufei iban con sus respectivos uniformes de preventivo, extrañamente esposados el uno con el otro.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Cuestionó Hilde, fingiendo sentirse molesta.

-Duo quiere hacerle cosas sucias a Wufei. –Dijo Trowa.

-¡No! –Gritó el 02.

-Claro que no, fue un accidente. –Exclamó Wufei con calma. –Ese tarado estaba jugando a esposarse y quitarse la esposa, cuando quiso esposar mi silla llegan estos gorilas y me esposó a mí. No nos dieron oportunidad de buscar la llave y así nos arrojaron al auto.

-¿Así se quedarán, entonces? –Cuestionó Quatre, divertido con el asunto.

-Silencio. –Ordenó un gorila con voz grave.

Hilde se apegó a Wufei instintivamente al oírlo. El quinteto estaba en una hilera, mirando al frente, en un puerto espacial privado de la colonia, siendo escoltados por una comitiva de tres gorilas de más de dos metros de altura y un metro de ancho, bastante fortachones, personas que ni siquiera el hábil Wufei se atrevería a enfrentarse.

-¿Por qué abrazas a Wufei? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Me inspira seguridad. –Contestó ella.

El 05 sacó la lengua a manera de burla.

Frente a ellos estaba una enorme puerta transparente, que dejaba ver el arribo de la nave que acababa de llegar: era un enorme trasbordador color rosa fucsia, con detalles dorados, y en la proa llevaba unos enormes ojos animados, con sombra azul en los párpados, con larguísimas y coquetas pestañas, y unos labios carnosos color rojo pasión. Quatre se tiró al piso de la risa, y los demás se quedaron sin palabras.

-Atención. –Dijo un gorila.

La compuerta del avión se abrió, y de allí descendió Dorothy Catalonia, junto con otros dos gorilas, usando un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, largo hasta sus pantorrillas, que tenía bordadas en la falda unas flores doradas. Abrieron la compuerta transparente y los obligaron a ir con ella casi a empujones.

-¡Chicos! –Gritó la loca, taladrándoles los oídos y agrietando la puerta principal de vidrio. –Que gusto que vinieran… ¿y ese rollo de papel para qué?

Todos miraron a Quatre, que se mantenía con el dichoso rollo en la mano.

-No querrás saber de dónde me sacaron tus hombres. –Exclamó el 04.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena Darlian terminó de firmar unos documentos que tenía sobre su elegantísimo escritorio, y llevó su mirada hacia el azulado cielo que se miraba por el enorme ventanal, justo a su espalda, con una sonrisa tenue.

-Espero que Dorothy haya podido encontrarlos a todos. –Dio un suave suspiro, y su rostro mostró un dejo de preocupación. –Y que no haga tantas atrocidades esta vez.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Guardaron un sombrío silencio al contemplar el elegantísimo interior de tan ridículo trasbordador: sillones acojinados de terciopelo rojo fuego en vez de los clásicos asientos de avión, mesas, sillas firmemente soldadas, mini bar, televisión de 80 pulgadas, reproductor de música… todo de color dorado y rojo.

-Vaya. –Susurró Duo, mientras Hilde les quitaba las esposas con un gancho que levaba en sus bolsillos. –No había visto algo así nunca.

-¿Dorado? –Cuestionó Quatre, al ver todos los muebles y electrónicos pintados de dorado.

-Claro, chapa de oro 20 kilates. –Dijo la loca. –Vamos, pónganse cómodos.

Todos caminaron juntos en manada, a excepción de Quatre, intimidados por los gustos raros de Dorothy; se detuvieron abruptamente frente a uno de los sofás rojos más grandes, contemplando con asombro al otro pasajero que se encontraba ya sentado cómodamente. Trowa se dejó caer hincado en el suelo, con cara de horror.

-¡Maldita divinidad! ¡Bruja! –Gritó al cielo.

-¡Sam! –Exclamó Hilde, sonriente. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

Samantha Amy Jones se incorporó levemente, mirando a los que estaban frente a ella, vistiendo un ajustadísimo vestido rojo sin tirantes que se le pegaba como licra al grado de saber en qué parte había lunares y… en donde no eran lunares; llevaba zapatillas altísimas de tiritas rojas, y su rubio cabello estaba impecablemente arreglado en suaves ondas estéticas. La chica en si despedía un aire de diva antigua al llevar una copa de burbujeante champaña en su delicada y manicurada mano derecha.

-Hola. –Saludó la que se creía diva. –Qué gusto volver a verlos, chicos. Trowa, te miras bien en tu traje de artista.

-Ves, ella dijo artista. –Miró al cielo el nombrado.

No caigas en sus garras, sabelotodo.

-¡Tú lo sabías! –Dijo Quatre de repente, apuntando a Duo.

El 02, tranquilo, se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero tenía una sonrisa muy extraña, un tanto maligna.

-¿Qué sabias? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Oh, solo predicciones. –Sonrió ampliamente, de forma misteriosa. –Pero no mía, Trowa fue el que predijo que la volveríamos a ver.

-Ah, ya recuerdo.

-¡Sentados, chicos! –Gritó Dorothy, mientras se cerraba la escotilla tras ella. -¡Que comienza el viaje! Hay que sacar más champaña.

-Bueno, pero yo la abro. –Dijo Duo.

Chicos, ustedes no aprenden, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. –Hilde frunció los labios. –Algo malo se avecina siempre que hay alcohol y Dorothy al mismo tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Pues los barcos pesqueros fueron los que me salvaron. –Decía Sam, tras su sexta copa de champaña, aunque no había perdido el glamor. –Una de sus redes me agarró un pie y me sacaron casi inconsciente y quemada con los peces. Creían que era una sirena o algo así. –Rió. –Lastima por el pobre conductor, a él se lo comió un tiburón.

Duo y Trowa dudaron de aquel extraño relato, pero Trowa estaba tan ebrio que podía haber visto bonita a Dorothy; Hilde asentía curiosa por el relato, y Wufei estaba casi yéndose al mundo de la feliz y embriagadora inconsciencia. Quatre, sentado en el extremo del sofá, se miraba completamente diferente a otras ocasiones, más… varonil.

-¿Es eso posible? –Cuestionó Wufei.

Pues yo creo.

-¡Claro! –Contestó Sam. –Tengo fotos con los pescadores.

Dorothy apagó las luces del trasbordador de repente, excepto por unos destellos de colores que provenían de algún lugar misterioso, y subió un tanto la música, dando la impresión de que se encontraban en un antro; seguido puso una de las botellas vacías de champaña en el suelo, acostada.

-Bueno, ya que tardaremos dos horas más en llegar, ¡juguemos! –Dijo la loca.

-Hay, no. –Susurró el 03, mareado.

-¿A qué quieres jugar? –Cuestionó Hilde, ajena al juego anterior que tuvieron en la playa.

-A la botella, claro está. Confesión o beso.

-Si me toca Wufei, sí. –Se sentó en el suelo.

-Yo también juego entonces. –Wufei se sentó frente a ella.

-Oye. –Duo susurró, molesto, y se sentó al lado del 05.

Al final todos tomaron asiento en el suelo. Uno de los gorilas pasó una bandeja llena de bebidas en pequeños vasitos, cosa que todos tomaron sin ver, a excepción de Hilde y de Duo; la cosa era color rojo brillante, radioactivo, y muy poco confiable, aun así se tomaron de a dos o tres sin inhibición alguna.

-¡Yo giro primero! –Dijo Sam, haciendo girar la botella.

La botella giró solo un poco, apuntando a Quatre con la boca y a Trowa con el fondo de la botella.

-¿Confesión o beso? –Dijo Dorothy.

-¡Beso! –Exclamó Quatre.

Hubo risas. Todos miraban expectantes como el 04, completamente ebrio por todas las bebidas adulteradas de Dorothy, se lanzaba contra el aterrado Trowa, intentando profanar su boca. Duo, aprovechando el bullicio y la oscuridad, se acercó a Hilde para intentar besarla, pero ella inmediatamente se alejó un poco al haberse percatado de su cercanía.

-¡No! –Exclamó, aterrada. -¡No me beses! ¡Ellos…!

-Dorothy ha puesto narcóticos en esas bebidas. –Susurró a su oído. –Nadie podrá recordarlo.

-No me beses, Duo. No quiero que me…

Sin embargo él la beso en ese momento, aprovechando que la chica no podía retroceder más al haberse topado con el sofá; ella lo empujó suavemente, intentando resistirse a él, pero el 02 la abrazó con firmeza y la arrojó contra el rojo alfombrado, atrapándola bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Duo! –Gimió, intentando soltarse. -¡Suéltame!

-¡Quatre dejó inconsciente a Trowa! –Rió la loca.

Ambos se detuvieron para observar el escenario: Quatre había tirado a Trowa al suelo, y el 03 se había golpeado con la esquina de una de las mesas de oro en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente; el 04 se había subido en él en un raro intento de violación, mientras Sam, ebria, jalaba a Quatre por sus pantalones hasta casi sacárselos intentando apartarlo de su ex novio.

-Bueno, supongo que no recordarán nada. –Susurró Hilde, aun con Duo encima, observando cómo Dorothy comenzaba a forcejear con un muy mareado Wufei.

-Entonces te haré algo más. –Dijo Duo a su oído.

-¡No! ¡Te he dicho que no! ¡D-Duo…!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pues eso de que nadie lo recordará…

-Estoy algo nerviosa. –Admitió Relena.

Se encontraba en el sitio privado donde iría a aterrizar el trasbordador de Dorothy, lejos de los periodistas ruidosos y rodeados de casas elegantes y sumamente selectas; la representante y su prometido estaban directamente sobre el empedrado pavimento, escoltados por el buen mayordomo masónico (1) Peygan, la primera usando un delicado vestido color azul y portando lentes oscuros así como una sombrilla blanca con la que se cubría del sol.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestionó Heero, que también llevaba lentes de sol.

-Bueno, porque es Dorothy.

-Relena, después de todo lo que pasamos en el fic anterior, dudo que pueda haber cosas peores que eso.

-¿Tú crees?

Un trasbordador ojón aterrizó en ese momento con mucha velocidad, levantando una nube de polvo que irritó los ojos a algunos excepto a la pareja (por los lentes de sol), provocando que el vestido de Relena se elevara por los aires dejando ver unos no tan sexys shorts largos de basquetbolista color azul, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestionó el anonado Heero, al ver tan ridículo avión.

-Creo que Milliardo se lo regaló en un cumpleaños, y ella se encargó de pintarlo. –Sonrió la representante, suspirando. –Vamos, hay que recibirlos.

Ambos se acercaron caminando hacia donde el avión se había detenido, aun con los motores encendidos. La puerta del trasbordador se abrió antes de que pudiesen poner la escalerilla para bajar, y se miró una despeinada Dorothy, con el vestido blanco todo arrugado, y con el maquillaje totalmente corrido.

-¡SEÑORITA RELENA! –Gritó la loca, extendiendo los brazos, mientras sostenía un bóxer color negro que no le pertenecía, al ser masculino. -¡Ya regresé con todos!

-¡¿Qué te pasó, Dorothy?! –Gritó Relena, pero por el sonido de las turbinas no se escuchó más que un leve murmullo.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-¡Dorothy! –Relena usó ambas manos para tratar de alzar la voz. -¡¿Qué fue lo que…?!

La sombrilla que llevaba en la mano salió volando en dirección a la turbina del trasbordador, puesto que aun no se había apagado, metiéndose en este como una vara en un abanico. El estallido de la turbina fue estremecedor, lanzando gente por los aires y rompiendo algunos vitrales de ventanas cercanas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El buen Peygan, tostado y vendado, despidió a los paramédicos que se habían ofrecido a curarlos y llevarlos a casa de Relena con todo el cuidado del mundo, después de atiborrarlos de galletitas, café y jugo. La representante tuvo que pagar por las ventanas rotas, por todos los heridos que quedaron hospitalizados, y por todos los que quedaron traumatizados después de tal incidente.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –Se disculpaba Relena, apenada.

La chica estaba toda sucia, con el vestido roto por donde se miraban los enormes shorts azules de basquetbolista. El estado de los demás era más o menos parecido, carbonizados, quemados, despeinados… aunque Hilde ya venía mugrosa desde el principio.

-¡Vete al diablo! –Dijo ella, levantando el dedo medio al cielo.

-Wufei, ¿te pasa algo malo? –Cuestionó Quatre.

El 05 estaba encogido, temblando de pies a cabeza. Todos lo miraron, confundidos.

-Dorothy… me violó. –Dijo, aterrado.

Hubo un denso silencio, solamente interrumpido por la risita de la perpetradora.

-Wufei, eso que me hacías no sonaba a violación. –Dijo ella. –Por el contrario me volviste loca con ese enorme instrumento que tienes, lo sabes usar muy bien, me dejaste con las piernas temblando. Eres todo un maestro.

-Oh, eso explica. –Dijo Hilde en voz alta, sin pensar.

-¿Explica qué? –Cuestionó Duo, molesto.

Hilde sonrió solamente.

-Creo que cayeron otra vez en las garras de las bebidas adulteradas. –Dijo Heero, como si él mismo no hubiese caído antes en sus artimañas. –No han aprendido la lección.

-¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para la recepción! –Dorothy atrajo a Relena, Hilde y Sam en un curioso jalón.

-Ouch.

-¿Qué cosa pensaste, Dorothy?

-¡Siempre tienes ideas geniales, Dorothy!

-Se me ha ocurrido el crucero que…

El bullicio femenino se alejó hacia la habitación que sería de Dorothy, dejando en silencio la estancia al cerrarse la puerta; el buen Peygan comenzó a llevar las maletas dentro de las habitaciones que iban a ocupar como un espanto que no tocaba el suelo.

-Acaba de estallar una nave hace rato, con perdidas catastróficas, y ellas se van conversando como si nada. –Dijo Quatre, con un severo dolor de cabeza.

-Y nosotros somos los que estamos acostumbrados a eso. –Exclamó Duo.

-Bueno, es que las mujeres están un tanto locas.

-Sobre todo ellas. –Completó Trowa.

Heero no puso en tela de juicio su comentario, a pesar de que su prometida era una de las locas que había dicho; Wufei seguía aterrado, abrazándose asimismo, temblando de terror como un cachorro desamparado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) Del fanfic "Atrapados", el capítulo 22, donde descubren que Peygan es parte de una logia de mayordomos.

Saludos.

Eli Yuy.


	8. Las Victimas

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo VIII. Las víctimas.**

-Ese título no me da buena espina. –Exclamó Duo.

-Vamos, apresúrate. –Ordenó Trowa, sudoroso.

El quinteto de ex pilotos estaba sacando cientos de cajas, llenas de utensilios que se usarían en la boda de Heero y Relena, de un enorme tráiler que estaba estacionado en la parte delantera de la casa, seguido de una fila de ocho tráileres más; los trabajadores usuales de Relena, que ella cuidaba como si fuesen una piedra preciosa, estaban incapacitados al haber estado en el sitio de la explosión del avión, por lo que los desafortunados pilotos tuvieron que atender el negocio. Sin embargo el grupo se convirtió en cuarteto cuando despacharon a Wufei a su habitación, tras haber dejado caer dos cajas de vajilla fina al suelo por un ataque de nervios.

-No sabe lo que es un ataque de nervios. –Susurró Quatre, cargando una caja del tráiler.

-¿Tú sí? –Duo sonrió, maligno.

El 04 empuñó las manos sobre la caja, molesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Cómo te sientes después de haber batido tu propio record?

Era terrorífico.

-Lo sabrás pronto.

Trowa y Quatre se habían aterrado al ver aquella sonrisa tan tétrica y maligna que tenía Duo en los labios, el primero casi pudo asegurar haber visto unas alas negras salir de su espalda; el 02 se había inclinado hacia el rubio árabe, tomando el celular que resalía del bolsillo de su camisa, y lo encendió.

-¿Qué haces? –Cuestionó, nervioso.

-Me quedaré con esto como aval de que harás lo que yo te diga. –Sentenció aquél demonio maligno.

-No me metas en tus locuras. –Dijo Trowa.

-La cosa no es contigo. –"Infame mortal", casi pudo escuchar el 03 en su cabeza. –Es con Quatre.

-¡Duo! –Quatre se incorporó, molesto. –No puedes tomar mí…

Duo lo empujó con brusquedad al sofá, y le tomó de la camisa, rompiéndole unos cuantos botones, obligándolo a verlo. Trowa tuvo entonces la certeza de que las cosas se habían salido de control.

-Harás lo que yo te diga, o las fotografías que hay en este celular saldrán al mundo. –Y su tétrica sonrisa se amplió. –Samantha Jones.

-¡Duo! –Frunció el ceño, furioso. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

Lo soltó con brusquedad, arrojándolo contra el sofá de nuevo, y se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda.

-Es tu decisión si no quieres hacerlo, pero si no lo haces todas estas fotografías saldrán al público, y dudo mucho que tú quieras eso.

Duo se alejó entonces a paso lento y seguro, dejando tras él un silencio mortal.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un certero golpe en la nuca hizo regresar a Quatre de sus recuerdos; Heero pasó poco después a un lado de él con un enorme florero de copa, con una vara larga, todo color dorado, como si no le hubiese importado el haber golpeado a su compañero.

-No te quedes allí parado como idiota. –Dijo el 01 al pasar.

Quatre, con la vista perdida, dejó caer al suelo (escuchándose un estrepitoso ruido de destrucción), y cayó inconsciente sobre la caja, partiéndose la ceja derecha con un trozo de loza rota que había dejado Wufei hacía un rato.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ten. –Hilde le pasó un vaso con jugo.

Wufei se mantenía sentado en la orilla de su cama, bebiendo un jugo que la chica le había llevado, aun algo tembloroso por el incidente con Dorothy.

-Gracias.

-¿De verdad recuerdas todo lo que ella te hizo?

-Recuerdo que me besó, y luego yo tenía mis pantalones abajo. –Se tensó notoriamente al recordarlo, y el vaso tembló en su mano. –Salió del avión con mi ropa interior en la mano. ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

-No. –Mintió.

Hilde recordaba solamente cuando Dorothy estaba forcejeando contra el 05, o al menos eso pensaba; después de analizarlo bien descubrió que aquello que hacían no era forcejear… de igual forma no iba a decírselo, ni mucho menos que en ese momento estaba tratando de evitar que Duo la besara o hiciese otra cosa con ella.

-Fue algo turbio. –Dijo ella finalmente, tomando asiento cómodamente a su lado. –Solo había música estridente y risas de Dorothy.

-No sé como quitarme esta horrible sensación, es como si tuviera nauseas o algo así.

-A lo mejor estas embarazado.

-No bromees con eso.

Hilde, sonriendo, pasó los brazos por el cuello de Wufei con tranquilidad, abrazándose a él, para acercarse a besar sus labios. Él no hizo nada por evitar el contacto.

-¿Y ahora? –Susurró ella, sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

-Creo que se me ha pasado un poco. –Dijo, dejando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola contra él.

-Bien, entonces está funcionando.

Volvió a besarlo, y Wufei se inclinó sobre ella hasta hacerla recostar en la cama suavemente intentando no lastimarla con el peso.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si no, no lo hubiese hecho.

-De acuerdo. Pero después de esto no voy a detenerme.

-No lo hagas…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, me da gusto que hayan podido sacar todo antes de que oscureciera. –Dijo la loca de Dorothy. –Así tuvimos tiempo para que Sam se pudiera ajustar su vestido de dama.

El cuarteto de ex pilotos estaba casi inconsciente del cansancio, con la cabeza pegada en la mesa del comedor al lado de sus suculentos y refinados platillos que no tenían la fuerza de poder probar (a pesar de que se estaban muriendo de hambre); el 05 ya se miraba más tranquilo que antes, gracias a Hilde, y las chicas comían llanamente su cena, servida por el mayordomo Peygan.

-Nos llamaron para ser sus mulas de carga. –Gimió Duo, sin fuerzas para pensar.

-No sabíamos que iba a estallar esa turbina. –Dijo la loca con ese escaso sentido común que suele acompañarla en gotas. –Y que iba a dañar al personal tan estrepitosamente.

-Solo Relena es capaz de convertir un objeto tan cotidiano como una sombrilla en un arma potencialmente dañina. –Dijo Hilde, bebiendo un poco de jugo, mientras dejaba la mano en el muslo de Wufei, alterando al muchacho.

Relena se sonrojó, apenada.

-¡El vestido es hermoso! –Dijo Sam a Relena, haciendo desear a Trowa enterrarse bajo el suelo, si tuviera fuerzas claro está. –Amo el diseño, y ese color tan precioso…

-Claro, lo escogió la señorita Relena. –Dijo la loca entre risitas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde estaba recargada en la pared al lado del baño, pensativa, observando el enorme ventanal que estaba a su lado al final del pasillo; le causaba un obsceno interés el hecho de que, en el pequeño balcón de al lado, Quatre y Sam estuvieran conversando de forma tan animada y amena, y el hecho de que ella riera tan coquetamente… ¿a Quatre?

"No me beses".

Aquella tarde había estado con Wufei, y lo había besado sin pensarlo, había sucumbido a él en su cama durante dos horas. A Duo lo evitaba.

-Es la forma en que te castigo, supongo. –Susurró.

Pero ella lo quería. Le dolía aquella promesa de dejarlo, de desaparecer de su vida, siendo que ya eran más de cinco años en los que habían convivido juntos. Pero él no era como ella quería, él jamás podría quererla de la misma forma que ella lo quería; estaba a punto de sollozar, pero un beso sobre su cuello y unos brazos que rodearon su cintura la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-Hey. –Susurró, encogiéndose un poco, mirando por el reflejo del vitral a Duo.

-¿Qué haces, Hilde? –Cuestionó él, recargando el mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-Nada, vine al baño solamente… ¿qué haces tú despierto?

-No podía dormir. –Entrecerró la mirada, volviendo a dejar los labios en el cuello de ella. -¿Quatre y Sam? –Se incorporó un poco. -¿Qué están haciendo allí?

Hilde frunció el ceño, un poco molesta.

-Bueno, no importa si están allí hablando, ¿no? –Se separó de él, apartándole las manos con algo de brusquedad. –Me iré a dormir, es tarde ya.

Duo se mordió el labio, realmente ella era impredecible; antes que ella pudiese entrar en su habitación salió tras ella, intentando interceptarla.

-¡Oye, Hilde!

La chica se detuvo de golpe y se giró para verle, provocando que casi se estampara con ella.

-Mande.

Duo se quedó petrificado un momento, pues no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer o decirle (no esperaba que fuera a detenerse); antes que ella amenazara a caminar de nuevo él se volvió hacia lo absurdo y la sujetó en un abrazo, literalmente secuestrándola al arrastrarla por el pasillo.

-¡Duo! ¡Suéltame!

-No grites, vas a despertar gente.

-Oye, me estás…

-Por favor. –Heero estaba de repente parado en su puerta, con un gesto de pocos amigos. –Dejen de jugar a estas horas de la noche, hay gente intentando dormir.

Hilde miró con agradecimiento a Heero, y se escapó de los brazos de su amigo con dirección a su habitación; Duo miró con reproche al 01.

-Bien, hombre. –Susurró.

-Si quieres acosar a alguien hazlo fuera de mi presencia. –Heero entrecerró la mirada. –Pero si vas con ella y solo juegas, te las verás conmigo y no te gustará.

Duo tuvo un intenso escalofrío.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Te conozco, Duo. Sé que algo te traes y es con Hilde.

-Pero Heero, ¿de dónde…?

-Si me entero que la has lastimado, créeme que no te gustará lo que haré contigo, ¿quedamos?

-Va. –Susurró, como un niño regañado. –Pero yo no…

Heero cerró la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad, como si las palabras "hay gente intentando dormir" no hubiesen salido de su boca. Hilde también cerró su puerta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Yay! –Sam, en su minúsculo bikini, se arrojó al agua en forma de ovillo, salpicando gente.

El quinteto se encontraba recostado cual gente perezosa en unas cómodas sillas de playa bajo la gran sombra de enormes sombrillas blancas; Dorothy y Sam chapoteaban sexosamente en la piscina privada de Relena, y ella, junto a su amiga Hilde (vistiendo trajes de baño bastante decentes) estaban sentadas en la orilla con los pies metidos en el agua.

-Heero es así. –Dijo la representante, con los lentes de sol puestos y un enorme sombrero blanco en su cabeza, mientras miraba una libreta llena de anotaciones. –Puede que parezca que no le importa nada, pero tiene un ojo puesto en todo lo que ocurre.

-Lo quiero, ¿sabes? –Susurró Hilde. –Quiero a ese tonto. Me gusta que esté cerca de mí, pero yo no puedo evitar repelerlo, no sé por qué no quiero que me toque, no quiero que me bese, y tampoco entiendo la razón por la que me busca.

-Siempre te ha buscado.

-Pero no de esa manera.

Relena levantó la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-¿Relena?

-Rosas blancas. –Dijo de repente.

-¿Eh?

En ese momento, Trowa y Wufei tiraron al bronceado Heero al agua.

-¡Quatre! –Llamó Sam desde la piscina. -¿Entrarás al agua?

-Claro. –Contestó el muchacho, levantándose.

Hubo un silencio súbito. Dorothy, Hilde y Relena se quedaron petrificadas al escuchar a Quatre ir con su odiada Sam, al grado que a la última se le cayera la libreta a la piscina. Al tiempo que el 04 entraba en la piscina para ir con la chica, el muy empapado Heero iba con una toalla húmeda a perseguir a los causantes de su súbito despertar. Duo, con los lentes de sol puestos, solo miraba el panorama tranquilamente recostado en su banca.

-Víctimas. –Susurró. –Ya entendí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Seh, los subo de sopetón porque no tengo internet.

Eli Yuy.


	9. Despedida de Solteros parte 1

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo IX. Despedida de soltero parte 1: Confetis. **

-Bueno, nos encomendaron el armar una fiesta o algo así a Heero, una "despedida de soltero". –Citó Wufei como por obligación.

El cuarteto estaba reunido en la sala de estar, con el novio ausente, pero con Relena sentada en el cómodo sofá individual escuchando la conversación a petición de la loca titular, con el pretexto de "no hacer algo indebido o que no guste".

-Ah. –Susurró Quatre. -¿Cómo se hace eso?

-No lo sé. Supongo que es llevarlo a lugares que a él le gusten.

-¿Un campo de tiro?

-¿Un albergue con enfermos terminales? –Trowa.

-¿Un cementerio? –Duo.

-Chicos… -Relena.

-¿Una perrera? –Quatre.

-¿Un campo minado? –Trowa.

-¿Un hospital de quemados? –Duo.

-¡Un cementerio de Mobile Suits! –Quatre.

-No, creo que eso más bien lo deprimiría. –Wufei.

-Chicos, ¿insinúan que a Heero le gusta el sufrimiento ajeno? –Cuestionó Relena, preocupada.

-No lo insinuamos. –Corearon los cuatro.

La chica suspiró, sin el valor para contradecirles. Estaría mintiendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me siento extraña. –Susurró Hilde.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la amplia cama rosada de Relena, con Heero sentado frente a ella en una acojinada silla, cohibido más que nada por la presencia de Dorothy, que tiene fama de tener muy malas ideas (y estos tarados que le siguen el rollo…).

-Heero está aquí para dar aprobación a todo lo que queremos hacer a la señorita Relena. –Dijo la loca.

-¿De veras? –Corearon el 01 y la mecánica.

-O sea que no iremos a ver strippers. –Exclamó Sam, desanimada.

-Solo si Heero lo autoriza. –Dijo Dorothy.

-¿Qué es strippers? –Cuestionó Heero, como niño pequeño.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver, silenciosas, y sonrieron ampliamente.

-Explícale tú, Hilde. –Pidió la loca.

-Bien. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Strippers es una denominación bastante antigua, de aproximadamente 1990 antes de la Colonia, y consistía en que un grupo de actores, vestidos con prendas bastante particulares, se dedicaban a entretener a las mujeres de todas clases sociales con el método infalible de quitar…

-Ya, ya. –Heero hizo una mueca. –Suena a algo que a Relena le gustaría.

Las chicas rieron, encantadas.

-¿Autorizas los Strippers? –Cuestionó Dorothy.

-Si, como sea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Está bien. –Relena se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, consternada. –Llévenlo a donde quieran, siempre y cuando no maten o degraden moralmente a alguien.

-¡Lo llevaremos con Strippers! –Dijo Trowa, emocionado.

Alguien no entendió lo de "degradar moralmente", pero meh… Wufei rió por la ocurrencia.

-¿Qué es Strippers? –Cuestionó Relena, inocente.

El cuarteto se volteó a ver, y sonrieron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Al final, ¿qué decidieron? –Cuestionó Hilde.

-Pues, siendo que Heero es medio bélico, lo llevaremos a un campo de paintball que hay en la ciudad. –Duo contestó con la vista en alto. –Espero no me toque Wufei, es muy malo para tirar.

Hilde rió. Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño balcón que daba al mar, con la noche encima, mientras todos dormían cuales piedras.

-Nosotras iremos a ver una obra de teatro, y a un spa o algo así.

-¿Lo autorizó Heero?

-Podría… decirse que sí.

-Hilde… ¿por qué no me dejas besarte?

Se estremeció ante la pregunta, y llevó la azulada vista hacia el estrellado cielo sobre ella.

-Porque no me siento cómoda cuando lo haces.

-¿Lo hago mal?

-No. –Susurró de forma soñadora.

-Siento que te estás alejando de mí.

-Te dije que lo haría, recuerda.

-Yo… no quiero que te alejes.

-No te preocupes. –Frunció el ceño. –Tienes a muchas…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Duo la aprisionó entre sus brazos de forma sorpresiva, haciéndola retroceder hasta el barandal del balcón al lado derecho, y robó un beso de sus labios; ella no pudo evitar corresponderle al principio, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos lo empujó suavemente de sus hombros, tratando de apartarlo de ella, bajando el rostro para evitar que la siguiera besando.

-No, Duo.

-Dime por qué.

-Porque cuando tú me besas, yo… no puedo contenerme.

Percibió que sus manos se habían afianzado en su cintura, y la atrajo con más fuerza hacia él, de manera que su pecho quedó completamente apegado al de él sin poder escapar por ningún lado, con ambas manos en los costados de los brazos de él; su fragancia –tan común para ella el percibirla cerca– la envolvió por completo.

-No te contengas.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella para volver a besar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez más suavemente; Hilde no pudo evitarlo y se dejó llevar por el roce de sus labios, y llevo ambos brazos a rodear su cuello, abrazándolo propiamente por primera vez, para comenzar a besarlo con mayor intensidad. Sin embargo la intensidad de los besos fue acrecentándose, y cuando ella percibió que él había comenzado a subir su blusa con ambas manos (además de cierta parte ajustada a la altura de su vientre), se apartó suavemente dando un paso hacia un lado.

-Hoy no. –Susurró ella, tratando de tomar aire. –Mañana.

Se alejó caminando, intentando guardar compostura.

"No quiero que te alejes".

-0-0-0-0-0-

La puerta se cerró con algo de brusquedad, sacando a Quatre de su liviano sueño.

-¿Duo? –Susurró, somnoliento.

-No hables. –Dijo él con voz grave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El día pasó tranquilamente; lo más notorio fue un Quatre terriblemente adolorido, con marcas rojas en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó Duo, malicioso.

-Sí. –Susurró, molesto.

-Bueno, nosotras ya vamos saliendo. –Dijo Relena, en el marco de la grandísima y elegante puerta. –Espero lo pasen muy bien.

Los muchachos, tirados en los sofás, asintieron, sonriendo malvadamente (excepto el 01), mientras Heero se mantenía estoico como una estatua.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora? –Dijo el 01.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas llegaron puntuales a su cita en un enorme salón de belleza llena de ayudantes, los cuales se encargaron de llevarlas a toda clase de tratamientos relajantes: masajes, manicura, pedicura, facial, spa de cabello…

-Esto es la gloria. –Susurró Hilde, recostada en una mesa de masaje solo cubierta por una toalla, mientras un sujeto la masajeaba completamente.

-¿Nunca habías venido a un Spa? –Cuestionó Relena, en la misma forma que ella, pero masajeada por una chica.

-No.

-Ni yo. –Dijo Sam, extasiada por el musculoso sujeto que la tocaba. –Oh, pero es maravilloso.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Dorothy, alterando los nervios a los masajistas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo, Trowa y Quatre coreaban una canción pop de moda, con un rollo de papel higiénico en las manos, mientras caminaban alrededor de Heero rodeándolo con más papel que venía de sus manos como si fuese una momia mal hecha, que estaba sentado aun en la misma silla de hacía un rato con cara de pocos amigos. Wufei arrojaba sobre el 01 una mezcla de confeti y harina, sin cantar (no se sabía la letra de esa canción), pero bastante divertido con la cosa, mientras el buen Peygan limpiaba alrededor con una escoba y un pequeño recogedor.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Eso fue increíble. –Exclamó Sam, llevándose un trocito de camarón a la boca. –Hm… ya necesitaba algo así.

Relena sonrió, y Hilde estaba absurdamente contenta mirando el transparente suelo del restaurante en el que estaban almorzando; el lugar estaba al aire libre, acomodado en el risco de una montaña que estaba a la orilla del mar a unos tres metros del suelo, de forma que la brisa marina las envolvía, refrescándolas encantadoramente.

-¡Claro! –Exclamó Dorothy, levantándose de la mesa, emocionada. –Solo lo mejor para mi amiga la señorita Relena.

-Dorothy. –Relena se sonrojó, apenada.

La rubia loca se colocó sobre su banco donde estaba sentada, de medio metro de alto, de forma que quedara casi al borde del barandal que evitaba que la gente se cayera como idiota hacia el océano; las chicas se incorporaron, alarmadas, al igual que algunos comensales y personal.

-¡Espero que sea muy feliz, señorita Relena! –Dijo la loca, extendiendo los brazos al cielo.

-¡Dorothy! –Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Desde el mirador, a 300 metros del restaurant, los turistas pudieron observar a una chica caer desde el balcón de un conocido restaurante, a tres metros de altura, cayendo a agua del mar en un chapoteo silencioso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inserte música de milicia.

-De acuerdo. –Comenzó Trowa. –Somos tres y medio contra el soldado perfecto.

-¿Cómo que tres y medio? –Cuestionó Wufei, ofendido.

El quinteto estaba uniformado con el clásico traje negro de paintball máscara incluida, y la pistola de bolitas de pintura en la mano derecha; el lugar era una amplia explanada con toda clase de objetos para cubrirse, desde trozos de madera hasta puertas enormes de trasbordadores espaciales viejos.

-Gana el que pierda a todos sus integrantes. –Continuó el 03.

-O sea, si batimos a Heero, ganamos. –Dijo Quatre.

-Correcto.

Heero sonrió tras la máscara.

-Misión aceptada.

El soldado perfecto caminó con sigilo aprendido entre el entablado, con su arma en mano, y se mantuvo silencioso; como respondiendo a un sonido inaudible, miró por un lado del entablado, comprobando, y dio tres pasos en reversa, dando un disparo hacia el cielo sin mirar siquiera a donde. Una mancha color azul apareció en el casco del 03, el cual estaba parado casi imposiblemente en la orilla del entablado, en la parte más alta.

-¿Es en serio? –Dijo el 03. -¿En la cabeza? Es demasiado bélico y asesino.

-Bueno. –Heero alzó los hombros, como si no le importara.

Acto y seguido dio ocho disparos más sobre Trowa, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio del entablado, tirándolo como un costal al suelo.

-¡Ataquen! –Ordenó Duo.

Hubo una lluvia de balas verdes, las cuales Heero esquivó utilizando al caído Trowa como escudo humano, por lo que quedó completamente manchado; Duo, Quatre y Wufei, cubiertos tras diferentes láminas de madera, disparaban metódicamente contra el ágil Heero… bueno, solo Duo y Quatre lo hacían, Wufei disparaba hacia donde no había siquiera un ser vivo.

-¡Es el casco! –Se excusó el 05.

Sí, claro, el casco. Heero, con suma rapidez, soltó solamente cuatro disparos, los cuales dieron exactamente en la cabeza y el pecho de Duo y Quatre, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¡No! –El 04 se dejó caer sentado. -¡Derrótalo Wufei!

El 05 se ocultó inmediatamente, manteniéndose silencioso tras una puerta de madera, con el arma en alto, escuchando los lentos y metódicos pasos del 01. Tranquilamente, tal como lo habían entrenado en su colonia, esperó el momento idóneo para atacar…

-Te tengo. –Susurró, saliendo tras la puerta.

Frente a él estaba el sorprendido Heero. Wufei le había salido de frente como un fantasma, con el arma en alto; se apresuró a disparar, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para actuar.

Wufei disparó inmediatamente al rostro de Heero, y tal era su emoción que todo lo vio en cámara lenta; la bolita verde pasó del cañón del arma con velocidad, justo a darle en el rostro… pasando a escasos milímetros del casco del 01, e impactándose directamente en la frente de Trowa, que acaba de incorporarse.

-Tienes pésima puntería. –Dijo Heero, disparando una bolita azul en el casco del 05 sin inhibición alguna.

-Con un demonio. –Gritó el 03. –No tengo idea de cómo diablos sobrevivieron en la guerra si no pueden darle a un solo sujeto.

El trio, molesto con el comentario, se acercaron a Trowa y descargaron sus armas contra él, llenándolo de pintura (y moretones).

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Estás bien, Dorothy? –Cuestionó Sam.

-¡Por supuesto, Sammy! –Rió la loca como la loca que era. –Solo fue un pequeño chapuzón en el mar y una fractura de dedo medio y anular de la mano derecha, nada de qué preocuparse.

Las chicas aceptaron, pues sabían que aunque Dorothy perdiera la cabeza estaría en el bullicio hasta el final, así tuvieran que tolerar un cuerpo mutilado andando; tuvieron que ir al hospital, luego a casa para que Dorothy se quitara su vestido mojado, y por poco llegan tarde a la obra de teatro que Sam había escogido. Se encontraban ya fuera de un hermoso teatro totalmente iluminado con una enorme marquesina que era casi imposible de leer.

-¿Qué es lo que veremos? –Cuestionó Relena, contenta por ir al teatro.

-La historia se llama. –Sam tomó aire, ante la extrañada mirada de sus amigas –"El amor puede cambiar el corazón más duro aun en los tiempos en que la guerra era lo único que existía".

-Qué título tan largo. –Dijo Hilde.

-Suena extrañamente familiar. –Susurró Dorothy, pensativa.

-Bueno, creo que podemos entrar ya. –Sonrió la representante, feliz. –El título de la obra me ha gustado bastante.

-¡Sí! Sabía que te gustaría. –Sam se miraba contenta. –Dicen que es bastante buena…

-0-0-0-0-0-

El quinteto estaba parado frente a la marquesina del cine, contemplando los posters donde se anunciaban las películas que se estaban exponiendo en ese momento mientras eran tacleados por la gente que pasaba entre ellos, molestando considerablemente al 01 que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran tanto.

-¿Qué veremos? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Bueno, es una película que es una adaptación de una obra de teatro. –Exclamó Quatre, abriendo un librito donde estaban las sinopsis de las películas. –La película se llama "Tiempos de Guerra", viene de la obra de teatro llamada "El amor puede cambiar el corazón más duro aun en los tiempos en que la guerra era la única vida que existía", que al tiempo viene de un libro llamado "Las cruentas historias opacadas con el amor que puede cambiar el corazón…"

-Ya, ya, basta. –Susurró Duo. –Solo entremos.

-Espera, ¿no es una cursilada? –Cuestionó Heero, sabiendo que Quatre era el que había escogido la película.

-No lo creo. –Dijo Trowa. –Suena rudo, además tiene comentarios de que sus explosiones y efectos especiales son excelentes.

-Pues será de acción. –El 05 ya había comenzado a caminar. –Andando.

Levantaron los hombros, y caminaron también dentro del local.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tanto chicos y chicas no tenían idea del infierno al que acabo de meterlos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos.

Eli Yuy.


	10. Despedida de Solteros parte 2

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo X. Despedida de soltero parte 2: "El amor puede cambiar el corazón más duro aun en los tiempos en los que la guerra era la única vida que existía", o, "Tiempos de Guerra".**

_Este capítulo es acerca de la obra de teatro y la película, que vendrían siendo la misma cosa con todo y nombre de personajes. Lo pongo para que vean la razón por la que saldrán medio traumados. Saludos a la autora de un fanfic llamado "La Apuesta", de la que me basé un poco para hacer este capítulo._

Una voluptuosa y provocativa chica, de largo cabello castaño y lacio, había aparecido en escena, bamboleando su curvilínea cadera en su ceñidísima y cortísima falda lila y haciendo botar sus enormes implantes que llevaba ajustados bajo un suéter blanco súper escotado. Caminaba seductora y agresivamente por la orilla del mar con cara de pocos amigos, pero se detuvo abruptamente al toparse en escena con un sujeto vestido con un traje espacial que se encontraba tirado sobre la arena, semi inconsciente.

-Oh, no, ¿qué es esto? –Dijo aquella voluptuosa mujer, horrorizada. -¿Un espía del espacio?

..-..-..-..-..-..

-Hm. –Relena entrecerró la mirada, pensativa.

..-..-..-..-..-..

-Oh, me siento tan mal. –Dijo el sujeto del traje espacial, incorporándose.

La chica retrocedió un paso, mientras aquel muchacho se quitaba el casco espacial, dejando ver un rostro ultra fino de galán súper dotado, adornado con unos vistosos ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo la chica. -¿Eres un espía de la colonia? Debería matarte en este momento…

-No te preocupes, hermosa chica. –Sonrió el sujeto. –No te haré daño alguno.

..-..-..-..-..-..

Heero permanecía boquiabierto, haciéndosele bastante familiar aquella escena.

..-..-..-..-..-..

-Jerome, tú eres de una colonia espacial. –Dijo la voluptuosa chica, en un uniforme escolar que parecía más un disfraz de bailarina de table dance. –Puedo decírselo a todo el mundo y ellos vendrán por ti, te torturarán hasta que desees estar muerto.

-Mejor bailemos, hermosa Elena. –Dijo Jerome, tirando el arma con el que le apuntaba, como si todas aquellas palabras no hubiesen pasado por sus oídos.

De un momento a otro Jerome y Elena estaban bailando en medio de una elegante pista, con vueltas que hacían ver los delicados pantys rojos de delgadísimo encaje de la chica bajo la minúscula falda tableada; por mientras, a su alrededor, el sitio era bombardeado ruidosamente por una mujer militar con dos trenzas bastante curiosas, cuya cara indefensa se horrorizaba ante las horribles formas de asesinato que estaba cometiendo.

-Oh, señor Baroneso Kuffer. –Gemía Reina María Constanza. –Espero que este asesinato no sea en vano.

Entre las explosiones resalían los bailarines como si fuesen ajenos al escenario.

-Estoy de tu lado. –Dijo el elegante y gallardo Jerome, con sonrisa de galán de Hollywood. –Y no te haré daño alguno, por el contrario te protegeré eternamente.

-Eres tan absurdo. –Contestó ella, con los gritos de horror en coro, y mientras eran bañados con vísceras humanas y tierra. –Debería matarte de una buena vez, y hacer que te tragues tú…

..-..-..-..-..-..

-Elena Derek. –Dijo la flamante Lorenza Dark, en su traje militar color rosa y amarillo. –En realidad tú eres Elena Warkraft, la hija del poderoso rey Warkraft del reino de Sink, y Buornacho Warkraft, alias el Conde Mazorco, es tu hermano mayor.

-¿Ese sujeto es mi hermano? ¿Y te gusta ese idiota? –Ennegreció su rostro de puro desprecio.

-Sí, señorita Elena, yo lo amo.

-Ese pacifista imbécil deshonra mi apellido, el apellido de nuestra familia, que fue la mejor familia guerrera que ha existido.

..-..-..-..-..-..

-Lorenza Dark. –Susurró Quatre, pensativo. –No sé porque me recuerda a la señorita Noin.

..-..-..-..-..-..

Un apuesto sujeto en uniforme color azul cobalto, de cabellos color chocolate y brillantes ojos azules tenía un enfrentamiento a disparos con un típico asiático de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura atado en una colita de caballo vestido con un traje blanco de pantalón y blusón largo de botones. Ambos hicieron una sesión de casi 15 minutos sin diálogo alguno, disparando como locos y haciendo piruetas a lo matrix; al final el apuesto sujeto dejó el cañón pegado en la cara del asiático, que tenía facciones muy finas.

-Mátame, Baroneso Kuffer. –Dijo el asiático en murmullos.

-Lo siento mucho, Ping Ping, no es el momento de que te mate aun. –Dijo el atractivo sujeto, con una sonrisa derrite gente.

..-..-..-..-..-..

-¡Ping Ping! –Gritó Wufei, a quien le estaba comenzando a dar mala espina el asunto.

Hubo algunos "shh" en la sala, y las carcajadas ahogadas de Duo.

..-..-..-..-..-..

-¡Jajajaja! –Hilde no pudo contenerse al escuchar aquel nombre con el que habían bautizado al 05. -¡Tiene nombre de chica!

..-..-..-..-..-..

-Está muerto. –Dijo Tyson Bartolo al teléfono, un mimo con la cara pintada de blanca y un gesto de felicidad suprema, como si no hubiese dicho que su amigo del alma hubiese fallecido.

Elena apretó el teléfono.

-No, ese hombre está vivo. Y juro por mi bélico apellido que yo encontraré a Jerome Yuhorikichikitakahara y lo mataré con mis propias manos. Galatea. –Dijo, hablándole a una rubia que se encontraba parada tras ellas, de cejas antinaturales color rubio y cabello plateado. –Investiga acerca de la explosión donde estuvo Jerome.

-Pero, señorita Elena. –Dijo la cohibida Galatea, intimidada. –El sitio no…

-¡Hazlo ahora! ¿O no eres mi amiga, Galatea Gatalonia? Eres mi aprendiz en este arte de la guerra, no sirven de nada aquí tus ideas hippies de paz y amor.

..-..-..-..-..-..

-¡¿Qué clase de nombre idiota es ese?! –Se indignó Dorothy. -¡Qué estupidez!

..-..-..-..-..-..

-Me siento tan mal de entrar en esta guerra sin sentido. –Dijo un atractivo muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, con finta de afeminado. –Pero pelearé al lado de Caterina, porque la amo.

-David. –Exclamó una chica, de cabello negro intenso y ojos aguamarina, en un bello traje militar color guinda y pantalón negro. –Yo te ayudé en la base lunar para que pudieras llegar a salvo, dejé a Otz para pelear a tu lado, sacrifiqué toda mi vida, mi sueldo, mi hogar, mis amigos, solamente para seguirte. ¿Por qué no me permites ir contigo?

-Lo siento, Hilda. Eres como una hermana para mí, y no podría verte peleando. Yo amo a la dulce Caterina Lusser, ella es mi vida.

Por detrás de ellos, en el campo de batalla, la "dulce" Caterina Lusser, una beldad de cabello rubio y ondulado y ojos grandes de color verde aqua, disparaba con dos metrallas gigantes que apenas podía, en un traje tan roto que era imposible saber qué era antes de ser harapos que le cubrían apenas lo necesario, haciendo rebotar sus enormes implantes que casi la golpeaban en el mentón, la cual tenía una sonrisa sádica.

..-..-..-..-..-..

-¡Vete al diablo! –Gritó Hilde, sin saber si al cielo o al escenario.

..-..-..-..-..-..

La batalla final se celebraba finalmente; Jerome y el valiente Buornacho, de cabellos rubios y largos, se enfrentaban en un duelo de espadas, con un sanguinario escenario donde Baroneso yacía inherte en el suelo con un balazo en el pecho, y al lado estaba Ping Ping traumada con el arma homicida en las manos, chillando como loca, mientras su enormes pechos resalían por sobre su escotada blusa azul marino, cosa que antes no se notaba. David Thompson abrazaba a una prácticamente desnuda Caterina, excepto por tres trocitos de tela que cubrían lo indispensable, que se encontraba inconsciente; Tyson Baroneso lloraba en una esquina penumbrosa, abrazando su traje de mimo, y una tal Sade Pah lo intentaba consolar.

-¡Te derrotaré! –Exclamó Buornacho, que portaba una ENORME espada con el filo negro azabache que parecía imposible que levantara. –Por corromper el puro corazón de mi dulce hermana Elena.

-Que ya estaba así. –Contestó Jerome, con una pequeña navaja de apenas 20cm de largo en la mano, que parecía que ni la tierra o las inclemencias le hubiesen hecho daño pues conservaba pulcra su vestimenta y el impecable peinado.

-¡Hermano! ¡No lo mates! –Decía la herida Elena, que tenía la misma cantidad de trocitos en el voluptuoso cuerpo que Caterina. -¡Es muy bueno en la cama!

..-..-..-..-..-..

Jerome Yu… lo que sea, y Elena Derek Warkraft estaban frente a frente, en la orilla de la misma playa donde se habían conocido en la primera parte. Tras ellos estaba la puesta del sol, así como el oleaje del mar golpeando sus pies.

-¿Te volveré a ver? –Cuestionó Elena de forma seductora y ansiosa.

-Sí. Cuando acabe con lo que aun estorba a nuestra paz y nuestro amor.

-Oh, te amo. Te esperaré por siempre, Jeromy-woopy-duby-woo.

Siguió un beso tan obsceno que parecía que pronto habría una candente escena sexual, que duró casi cinco minutos; después Jerome miró al cielo, y de su espalda salieron unas enormes alas blancas como de ángel, y se alejó volando por los cielos, atravesando la atmósfera terrestre como si fuese una especie de superman o algo parecido.

Fin.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La gente se levantó de sus butacas, murmurando comentarios diversos acerca de lo que habían visto hacía un momento.

-¡Qué romántico!

-Oh, como me gustaría tener un novio tan guapo y amoroso como Jerome.

-Yo como David, para reformarlo y cuidarlo.

-¡Sí! Su novia era hermosa, Hilda como que estaba gorda. Qué bueno que no se quedó con ella.

Tic nervioso.

-Amé al mimo.

-¡Hay que verla de nuevo en la siguiente función!

Relena, Dorothy y Hilde se encontraban completamente petrificadas, sin siquiera poder respirar, intentando comprender la aberración que habían contemplado hacía unos momentos; prácticamente les habían relatado una historia muy conocida, pero muy mal hecha, en donde Relena/Elena Derek era una dictadora maligna y gran estratega militar con cuerpo de súper modelo de revista pornográfica, con excesivos implantes, cuya maldad fue curada (o eso parecía) por el amor de Heero/Jerome Yuhorikichikitakahara, un galán de Hollywood que poco se parecía al 01, de carácter noble y generoso, que amaba a la gente por igual y deseaba protegerla. En esta espantosa versión Duo/David Thompson estaba enamorado de la violenta Quatre/Caterina Lusser, la cual era una sádica asesina con tilde de niña buena, y David era un depresivo suicida reformado por Hilde/Hilda Schneider, su casi hermana gorda. Trowa/Tyson Bartolo era un feliz mimo que trabajaba en las calles felizmente hasta que Sally/Sade Pah asesinó a su hermana Catherine/Cristina por accidente; Wufei/Ping Ping era una chica asiática de 13 años que se disfrazó de hombre para pelear en la guerra, y estaba secretamente enamorada de Treize/Baroneso Kuffer… y ni hablar de Lucrecia Noin/Lorenza Dark, Lady Une/Reina María Constanza, Milliardo/Buornacho Warkraft/ ¿Conde Mazorco?

-¡Fue hermoso! –Lloró Sam, extasiada, mirando hacia el cielo. –Eres una diosa, oh por Dios que hermosa obra, amo esta historia, es tan romántica.

Tus halagos maniacos me tienen sin cuidado.

-Creo… que voy a vomitar. –Exclamó Hilde, asqueada.

-¡Los demandaré, malditos imbéciles desgraciados infelices! –Gritó Dorothy, echa una furia, haciendo eco en todo el teatro. -¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer semejante aberración tan inverosímil?!

Relena seguía inmóvil, con el rostro desencajado, casi sin poder respirar. Su cerebro no había terminado de procesar el montón de basura que acababa de ver.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En el cine hubo comentarios muy parecidos, todos por parte de chicas, además de chicos hablando de vísceras y explosiones; cinco chicos permanecieron inmóviles en sus butacas, petrificados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Ping Ping. –Exclamó Wufei de repente. –Pensaron que yo era una chica… ¡Y que me gustaba Treize!

-No soy chica. –Susurró Quatre, con una sonrisa perturbante.

-Esto ha sido un asco. –Dijo Trowa, moviendo la cabeza a los lados. -¿Qué al caso esa mentada Sade? Casi dijo Sally, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Maldita sea, con Treize. –Seguía el 05.

-Por Dios. –Duo se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, frustrado. –Me hicieron ver como un idiota depresivo suicida, no soy nada de eso.

-Concuerdo, por primera vez. –Dijo Trowa. –Idiota siempre has sido pero lo demás nunca.

Duo le miró con reproche.

-Larguémonos de aquí. –Dijo Heero, levantándose, después de intentar no morir de un derrame cerebral. –Antes de que a Quatre le dé un ataque y le dé por matarnos a todos.

Asintieron, y entre todos sacaron a Quatre cargándolo, que ya tenía una risita psicópata en los labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Había anochecido cuando las chicas salieron de la tortuosa obra de teatro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Cuestionó Sam, ajena al trauma emocional de las chicas.

-Despejarnos de esto. –Susurró Hilde. –Vayamos al bar.

-¡Bien! –Dijeron las dos rubias.

Relena caminaba como un zombie que jamás hubiese visto el mundo exterior, aun sin poder recuperarse de aquella aberrante historia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre caminaba completamente empapado tras el cuarteto de muchachos; los ex pilotos, al notar que el 04 ya reía a carcajadas psicóticas y amenazaba con matarlos, utilizaron el simple método infalible de arrojarlo en una fuente cercana para calmar su locura homicida.

-¡Strippers! ¡Strippers! –Corearon Trowa, Duo y Wufei.

-Qué diablos. –Susurró el 01, recordando la explicación de las chicas. –Mientras no sea como esta tontería, por mi está bien.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Me divertí bastante escribiendo esto jejeje.

Saludos.

Eli Yuy.


	11. Encuentros Nocturnos

_La inspiración viene en otras partes, nada más por andar leyendo fanfics viejos que tengo incompletos… pero bueno, los voy a seguir mientras llegue la inspiración._

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XI. Encuentros nocturnos.**

Las chicas entraron a un bar bastante elegante, con música tranquila y agradable, en donde un mesero vestido de forma impecable las guió hacia la mesa que habían reservado tiempo antes; al fondo, otro elegante mesero llevó al quinteto de muchachos a una pequeña mesa donde apenas cabían, en sillas de herrería cuyos adornos se enterraban cariñosamente en la espalda y trasero de los respectivos. Quatre había tenido que comprar ropa para poder cambiarse, pues los demás se rehusaron a regresar a la casa, que quedaba algo retirado.

-Estamos algo lejos del escenario. –Observó Trowa, ajustado. –Y es una mesa pequeña.

-Descuida, el escenario es en el centro. –Contestó Duo, sonriente. –Y estamos en esta mesita porque ALGUIEN no reservó a tiempo la mesa.

Wufei frunció los labios, molesto.

-Suena a que has venido con frecuencia. –Dijo el 05, con aire molesto.

Duo no dijo algo, por seguridad. A Heero le dio un mal presentimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Es un lugar muy bonito. –Susurró Relena, apenas recuperándose.

Estaban sentadas cómodamente en asientos acojinados frente a una mesa cuadrada muy bien arreglada con una pequeña lámpara y un sencillo arreglo floral, justo al lado del escenario céntrico del bar.

-Diablos, me siento tan mal que quiero llorar. –Susurró Hilde, con la cabeza casi recostada en la mesa.

-Debemos entablar una demanda. –Exclamó Dorothy, indignada y asqueada. -¿Quién diablos escribió esa estúpida historia tan inverosímil?

-Tengo el libro. –Dijo Sam, sacando de su minúsculo bolso el ejemplar, el cual parecía imposible que hubiese salido de allí. –El autor del libro es una mujer llamada Novenia Silvana.

Hubo un denso silencio, donde las chicas comenzaron a pensar detenidamente.

-Suena como Silvia Noventa. –Observó Relena.

A Hilde le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Esa maldita infeliz… -Susurró Dorothy.

-No estoy gorda. –Dijo Hilde, molesta.

-Chicas, eso no era real. –Continuó la representante, con una sonrisa perturbadora. –Aunque, si llego a toparme con ella, le diré unas cuantas cosas con las que no estoy conforme.

-Eso sería divertido de ver. –Rió la loca.

Pronto, un mesero les sirvió una ronda de bebidas dulces.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Fue realmente espantoso. –Dijo Wufei, dando un sorbo a su bebida. -¿De dónde sacaron que yo soy una chica? Es decir, Quatre todavía, pero ¿yo?

-No soy una chica. –Dijo el 04, sorbiendo con una pajita/popote su bebida rosada con su respectiva sombrillita floreada.

-¿Por el cabello largo? –Cuestionó Trowa.

-En todo caso Duo también vendría siendo una chica, ¿no? –Dijo el 01.

-No parezco chica. –Exclamó Duo, bebiendo un sobrio y escasamente alcohólico refresco.

-Por detrás sí. –Dijo el 03 sin pensar.

-No es cierto. –Se indignó, sin captar.

Wufei miró detenidamente a sus compañeros.

-La verdad es que ninguno parece chica. –Dijo. –Es decir, Quatre tendrá facciones suaves en el rostro, pero su complexión, al final, es la de un hombre.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso? –El 04 es mostró interesado en la conversación.

-Pues… las chicas tienen la espalda esbelta, y los hombros delicados… sin contar con la curva del busto y la cadera, además de la forma del cuello. Ni hablar de las manos. Por ejemplo, aunque el rostro de Quatre es fino, tiene manos grandes, cuello y espalda anchos, eso le quita feminidad.

-Oh. –Susurraron todos al tiempo.

-¿Qué tal Duo? –Dijo Heero, curioso.

El nombrado tuvo un estremecimiento.

-Tiene los brazos anchos, el pecho amplio, y su postura al caminar es muy extraña.

-Oye. –Se quejo el nombrado.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? –Cuestionó Trowa.

-Me perdí con Hilde la primera vez que vino a la tierra; mientras esperábamos a que nos recogieran ella estuvo conversando con un modista travestido de una tienda bastante extraña. Gracias a eso pude comenzar a distinguir mujeres u hombres que decían ser otra cosa.

Todos guardaron silencio, memorizando la información que Wufei acababa de darles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El bar se oscureció de repente. Dos luces, a manera de reflectores multicolores, iluminaron a un sujeto que había aparecido de la nada justo en medio del escenario, vistiendo un impecable smoking negro. Hubo gritos femeninos de emoción, y entonces los ex pilotos se dieron cuenta de que estaban prácticamente rodeados de mujeres mayores y afeminados.

-¿Se están divirtiendo, chicas? –Dijo el sujeto, que tenía un micrófono en la mano, con un muy sensual y grave tono de voz.

A Duo y a Quatre se les aflojaron las piernas (y casi los esfínteres) ante aquél pedazo de hombre que estaba parado en el escenario. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas, Relena incluida.

-Qué guapo. –Susurró la representante, extasiada.

El atractivo sujeto comenzó a bailar de forma sexy al son de una pegajosa canción pop, mientras comenzaba a quitarse lentamente las prendas que llevaba encima, mirando de forma provocativa a las mujeres presentes.

-Bien, esto no me lo esperaba. –Trowa exclamó, sin dejar de ver al sujeto como si fuera una especie de ilusión óptica.

-¡Otro más! –Dijo Duo, extasiado.

-No debimos seguirlos. –Wufei, asqueado con el asunto, miró al tranquilo 01. -¿Te gusta, acaso? No veo que te quejes o pongas cara de horror.

-He venido algunas veces. –Heero bebió un poco. –Me he hecho inmune a este tipo de cosas, además es más divertido cuando son chicas.

Cayó inmediatamente al haber soltado tal verdad, atragantándose un poco con la bebida. Wufei le miró con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-No le digas a Relena. –Pidió el 01, nervioso.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Con ese comentario solamente has demostrado que si eres humano.

Movió la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando notó que, al lado VIP del escenario, se encontraba su prometida gritando y moviendo las manos emocionada por el sujeto que se estaba desnudando y bailando de forma erótica.

-¿Qué diablos? –Cuestionó, alterado.

-¿Qué cosa? –El 03 despertó levemente del trance. –El sujeto hace eso porque es su trabajo… oye, ¿es esa Relena?

Todas las miradas cayeron inmediatamente al lado del escenario; habían salido dos sujetos más de buen ver, uno vestido de bombero y otro de paramédico (tengo fetiche con ellos, ¿ok?), que también bailaban de forma sexosa y descubrían su perfecto cuerpo. Lo impactante del asunto era que el primer sujeto le bailaba exclusivamente a Relena, dejándole su abultado "instrumento" a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

-¿A las chicas les gusta eso? –Cuestionó Heero, molesto.

-Claro, supongo. –Contestó Wufei, incrédulo por lo que veía.

-Bueno, nos hemos metido a un bar para mujeres. –Señaló Trowa, mientras terminaba su bebida de golpe. –Y todo por culpa de Wufei. Esto no es divertido.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Vámonos. –Dijo el 01.

Se llevaron prácticamente arrastrando a Duo y a Quatre.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Esos chicos sí que estaban lindos. –Dijo Sam, embriagada.

La limusina se detuvo frente a una enorme casa a las afueras de la ciudad, hacia el lado contrario donde debía estar la casa de Relena; en esta casa se estaba celebrando una enorme fiesta, podía escucharse la música y el bullicio desde afuera. Pronto, las chicas, excepto la viajada, ebria y extasiada Relena, se cohibieron ante tal espectáculo.

-¿Es ese Emiliano Voltor? –Cuestionó Sam, emocionada, apuntando hacia la puerta de la entrada donde se encontraba un joven con aires de galán de Hollywood.

-¿Quién es ese? –Hilde se asomó a donde la rubia.

-Es el que la hizo de Jerome en una película, que era la maldita adaptación de la obra de teatro. –Contestó Dorothy. –Este sujeto se la pasa llamando a la señorita Relena para salir.

-Dijo que habría una fiesta en su casa. –Relena abrió la puerta, sintiendo una brisa fría recorrerle. –Y asistiremos.

-¡¿Eh?! –Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Señorita Relena, ¿está segura? –Dorothy se miró algo emocionada por el acto de rebeldía espontánea de la representante.

-Claro, no pasará nada malo, vamos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los muchachos ya se habían puesto sus piyamas correspondientes, habían cenado su cereal de bolitas correspondiente, y se tiraron al enorme sofá que estaba frente a la tv de la sala, encendiendo el reproductor de películas.

-Bueno, en el catálogo vienen películas interesantes. –Dijo Duo, mirando una guía electrónica que llevaba en la mano, del tamaño de un ipad. –"El café asesino", "Rosa Carmín: La venganza", "Explosión en el espacio"… miren, está "Iron Man 149-3 parte B".

-Cualquiera es buena. –Dijo Trowa. –Podemos ver una mientras llegan las chicas.

-No han de tardar. –Heero miró el reloj de pared.

Duo asintió. Curiosamente se sentía algo ansioso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Relena! Me alegra tanto que pudieses venir. –Dijo aquél sujeto, llamado Emiliano, que era tan guapo como la película lo hacía ver.

-Yo lo dejo seco. –Dijo la burda Sam.

Dorothy rió ante aquella expresión. Hilde miró con repulsión a la preventiva.

-Hola. –Saludó Relena, que aunque estaba ebria aun tenía un ápice de cordialidad, cosa de lo que Sam carecía normalmente. –Pasábamos cerca de aquí y recordé una de tus seiscientas cincuenta y nueve invitaciones que me mandaste.

-¡Las contaste todas! Que dedicada. Anda, pasen, adelante.

Dentro de la casa era otro mundo. Era una enorme fiesta dentro de un salón altísimo y ancho, tan activo que parecía un carnaval; música, luces, artistas urbanos de a de veras…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡AU! –Aulló el 03, llevándose una mano al oído derecho. –Me ha dolido… mierda…

-0-0-0-0-0-

…Además de mesas gigantes llenas de comida exótica, postres refinados y bebidas no adulteradas (o eso presumen). Alrededor había gente de clase social alta, de ese tipo que solo Relena y Dorothy podían conocer y entablar conversación.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es Mark Imuris! –Susurraba Sam, apantallada. -¡Y ese Louis Ravon! ¡Me quiero morir!

Hilde suspiró levemente, bebiendo un poco, al lado de la loca de Sam como si fueran dos guardaespaldas femeninos. Al fondo estaba Dorothy gritando "¡Oh, sí! ¡Es tan grande!".

-Contrólate, Sam. –Susurró Hilde. –Compórtate, solo son personas.

-Es que son taaaaaaaaaan guapos…

-Buenas noches, señoritas. –Dijo un sujeto al lado de ellas.

Hilde miró al joven que estaba al lado de ellas, un muchacho de cabello castaño y corto, ojos verdes y cara de galán rompecorazones. Si ella hubiese visto aquella horrible película (que era lo mismo que la obra de teatro), se hubiese percatado que era el actor que la hacía de Trowa.

-Hoooolaaaaaaaa. –Dijo Sam, como una vil idiota.

La mecánica solamente negó con la cabeza, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

-0-0-0-0-0-

1am. Heero ya había caído inconsciente sobre el sofá desde hacía un buen rato, víctima de su escaso aguante a la hora de tomar bebidas alcohólicas, y Wufei estaba ya entrando al mismo mundo justo al lado de él. Los restantes miraban una película que llevaba por nombre "Asesinato en la calle 49", que parecía más bien una película erótica con gore.

-Ya es algo tarde. –Trowa miró el reloj de la pared. –Creo que ya me iré a dormir.

-Yo esperaré un poco más. –Quatre exclamó, con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Pues… como tú quieras. –Se incorporó, estirándose. –O lo que te conviene, más bien. Buenas noches.

Duo no pudo evitar sonreír, complacido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

3am. Sam ya estaba enfrascada con el clon bien hecho de Trowa sobre un sofá, dándole rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones; Hilde caminaba entre la gente, pues Relena se le había perdido de vista desde hacía un buen rato, y Dorothy estaba bailando con uno de los artistas urbanos sobre una gran tarima solamente en ropa interior. Se detuvo abruptamente contra una pared, mirando su teléfono celular.

-Bueno, espero sea su despedida realmente. –Susurró, marcando un número de memoria… 443 131…

Se detuvo, mirando el número antes de darle al botón para iniciar la llamada; estaba a punto de marcarle a Duo, presa del nerviosismo que le causaba ese ambiente, como usualmente hacía en ese tipo de circunstancias. Descubrió que anhelaba estar con él, que la abrazara, el poder sumirse en su abrazo…

-¿Para qué te resistas de nuevo? –Se dijo asimisma. –Te engañas a ti misma cuando lo rechazas.

Descubrió que había presionado el botón por accidente, y el teléfono alcanzó a dar línea una sola vez antes que ella la terminara, aterrada. No iba a llamarlo, no iba a pedirle ayuda así como así solo porque estaba atrapada en esa fiesta de locos. Pronto sonó su teléfono de llamada entrante, y supo que era él. No contestó.

-Debo buscar a Relena. –Dijo.

Sonó su teléfono de nuevo, pero esta vez era un mensaje de texto, de él. "¿Está todo bien, Hildey?". Suspiró, contemplando el panorama frente a ella. Una esplendorosa chica estaba vomitando en un cubo de basura algo alto, sosteniéndose de éste para no caer dentro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo miró su celular, y se incorporó de inmediato del sofá.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó el adormecido Quatre.

-Voy… a que me dé el aire. –El 02 caminó en dirección a su habitación. –Iré a cambiarme para salir, es que me siento algo mareado.

El 04 entrecerró la mirada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

3:30am.

Relena y el mentado Emiliano se encontraban conversando diplomáticamente en uno de los muchos balcones que tenía la casa, apartados del ruido de la despampanante fiesta; debajo de ese mismo balcón se encontraba Hilde, recargada en la pared, al lado del tambo de basura de donde sobresalían las pantorrillas de una chica, que terminaban en unas altísimas zapatillas de plataforma, metidas como si fuese un muñeco en el tambo.

-… y no entiendo la razón por la que lo rechazo. –Susurró Hilde al tambo. –A pesar de que me gusta, no puedo evitar repelerlo.

-Tal vez porque rechazas la idea de que él pueda quererte de a de veras. –Dijo la chica del tambo, haciendo eco en el fierro. –Pero recuerda que él también es una persona, a pesar de que tenga otros gustos, y tú eres la persona más cercana a él, ¿no?

-Sí, eso sí.

El sonido de una motocicleta interrumpió la calma de la noche, haciendo voltear a la escasa gente que estaba afuera, desintoxicándose del humo de adentro; Hilde sonrió, sabiendo de inmediato de quién se trataba aun con el casco puesto.

-Llegó por mí. Ya me voy.

-¡Suerte, Hilde! –Dijo la chica del tambo.

Caminó hacia la motocicleta encendida, sonriendo al muchacho.

-Tardaste mucho. –Dijo la chica. -¿Y esta motocicleta?

-Es de Heero, la tomé prestada… es un trayecto largo. –Le entregó el casco. –Vamos.

Hilde se colocó el casco y subió al aparato detrás de él, sujetándosele sin pensarlo. Se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo bajo el casco al sentir su cercanía.

Relena observo, intrigada, a aquellos dos muchachos que se alejaban en el aparato.

-Esos dos… ya deberían estar juntos. –Susurró levemente.

-¿Son amigos tuyos? –Cuestionó el sujeto sobriamente.

-Sí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El siguiente es un lime algo cursi.

Hilde: ¡Sí! ¡Ya me haces justicia!

En realidad las cosas solo se ponen un poco densas.

Eli Yuy.


	12. Nocturno Rechazo

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XII. Nocturno. Rechazo.**

-Estás bromeando. –Exclamó Hilde.

-Oye, se hace media hora en llegar. –Duo se miraba algo fastidiado. –Y no me siento en condiciones de seguir conduciendo en la madrugada.

-¡Duo! ¡Has venido ebrio! Oh por…

-No vengo ebrio, ¿sí? Solo estoy cansado. Me desperté temprano en la mañana y no he vuelto a dormir desde entonces.

El recepcionista del hotel miraba a aquella singular pareja discutir frente a su mostrador; consciente de que si se metía en la discusión podía salir mal parado (ya le había sucedido en otras ocasiones), se limitó a colocar la llave de la habitación sobre el mostrador.

-Gracias. –Exclamó Duo, tomando la llave, y miró a Hilde. –Anda, vamos.

Ambos salieron por la puerta de la recepción dirigiéndose hacia el número de habitación que les habían asignado.

-En realidad me sorprende que no vengas como una cuba. –Dijo Hilde, malhumorada.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No insinúo. No sabes beber, y cuando lo haces te duermes antes de la media noche.

-Ya lo sé, por eso en esta ocasión no bebí.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Ella no lo miró.

-¿Pensabas quedarte despierto hasta tarde?

-Puede ser. –Abrió la puerta. –Aunque no imaginé que ustedes fueran a meterse en una fiesta hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana.

-Al menos aprovechamos bien el tiempo. –Entró a la habitación. –Momento, ¿estás diciendo que te quedaste despierto esperándonos?

-Esperándote, más bien.

Duo cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella suavemente, sin encender la luz. Contempló la silueta de la chica frente a él. Notó que se había dado media vuelta, pero no tenía idea si lo estaba mirando o solo estaba pensativa.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Quería estar contigo.

Iba a quejarse. Iba a regañarlo. Iba a burlarse. "Rechazas la idea de que él pueda quererte…". Se dejó caer sentada en la cama, mirándolo. ¿Tenía realmente tan bajo autoestima como para pensar que él jamás podría fijarse en ella como mujer?

-¿Sabes algo, Duo? Todo esto me está costando demasiado trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Tomó asiento al lado de ella.

-Bueno… esta extraña relación que tenemos. –Se sobresaltó al sentir su cercanía.

Duo tuvo un sobresalto.

-Creo que… es tiempo de que…

-Espera. –La interrumpió, temeroso.

Hilde guardó silencio. Duo escuchó su propia respiración agitada, no podía evitarlo… tenía presente en su mente aquello que ella le había dicho, cuando comenzó todo: "te dejaré para no verte más". Le aterraba la idea.

-¿Duo? –Le llamó ella, al notar el prolongado silencio.

La abrazó contra él con algo de fuerza, casi de forma posesiva, tomándola por sorpresa. Tras unos instantes, al sentir que la cercanía de chica le calmaba, fue entonces cuando finalmente comprendió lo que sentía por ella. ¿Por qué había demorado tanto…?

-No te vayas.

-¿Eh?

-No toleraría el perderte, el saber que no volvería a verte. –Dijo, con cierta dificultad al hablar. –Te quiero.

-Y-yo también te quiero, lo sabes. –Ella sonrió, sobresaltada.

-No, no lo entiendes. –Se mordió el labio inferior, sin soltarla del abrazo. –Comprendí que realmente te quiero, no como antes… te quiero, para que te quedes conmigo. –Movió la cabeza, acomodando mejor sus palabras. –Quiero que seas tú la que esté a mi lado.

Hilde notó en ese momento que realmente le daba terror el hecho que él la quisiera de verdad, porque estaba acostumbrada a todas esas actividades de él que tanto le desagradaban, y, sobre todo, porque no era capaz de mantener una relación seria con alguien. Se abrazó a él con timidez.

-¿Me quieres así? ¿De esta manera?

-Desde que te conocí… desde que te conocí realmente, en aquella ocasión en la base lunar. Te quiero así desde hace ya cinco años.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se separó de ella, indignado. -¿Y nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes? Tu actitud no ayudaba en mucho.

Duo guardó silencio unos segundos, recapitulando todas las tonterías que había cometido… y sobre todo, la ocasión en que ella lo encontró con aquél preventivo en el sofá... y, peor aún, cuando estuvo con Quatre en el crucero, cuando tomó su mano. Comprendió por qué se había marchado. Comprendió cuanto debió haberle dolido.

-Ya. Lo siento.

-¿Entiendes por qué me fui de casa?

-Comprendo… comprendo cuanto debí haberte lastimado.

-Pues… ya después fue como intentar apuñalar una coraza formada con el tiempo. No duele, pero el ruido fastidia.

Él sonrió, dolido. Hilde, en un arrebato, extendió la mano derecha hacia la mejilla de él, dejando una leve caricia con los dedos.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Duo?

-Atraparte, claro está, y evitar que te vayas.

-¡¿Eh?!

Duo se abrazó a ella, tirándola sobre la cama, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo; Hilde forcejeó solo un poco, pero sonreía.

-Me estas aplastando. –Se quejó.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que me…

Hubo silencio. Duo la había hecho callar con un beso, el más suave que él (o alguien más) le hubiese dado; pasó ambas manos sutilmente por los costados de su pecho, atrayéndolo sobre ella con lentitud. Pensó que tal vez esta era la primera vez que él estaría con alguien a quien realmente quería estando consciente de ello, cosa que realmente la alegró.

Era ella.

La oscuridad transcurrió rápidamente para Hilde, pues, a pesar de que hubiese sido las dos horas más intensas que hubiese tenido en toda su vida, el sol hizo su aparición y su luz iluminó las cortinas claras de la habitación, causándoles un curioso adormecimiento.

-¿No tenías sueño? –Cuestionó ella, cerrando los ojos, abrazándose a él.

La tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Percibió los labios de él sobre su frente en un suave beso.

-¿Realmente quieres que me duerma?

-Duerme… conmigo.

Dejó otro beso más sobre sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pronto serían las dos de la tarde.

Por la puerta principal de la mansión del reino Sank aparecieron tres chicas, arrastrando los pies y bostezando, con prominentes ojeras oscuras que más bien parecían vampiros que huyeron de la luz del sol. Frente a ellas estaban de pie el cuarteto de muchachos con una solemne cara de indignación, con la piyama puesta aun, como si las estuviesen esperando desde hacía rato.

-¿Apenas llegan? –Cuestionó Wufei, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludó Dorothy, también con cara de desvelo pero sonriente.

Sam estaba completamente desgreñada y con marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo, como si la hubiesen atacado un enjambre de sanguijuelas, con los ojos casi cerrados por las ojeras remarcadas.

-¿No les falta una? –Observó Trowa. –Creo que se les ha olvidado allá donde estaban.

-A ustedes también les falta uno, ¿se dieron cuenta? –Relena sonrió.

El cuarteto se miró detenidamente unos segundos en silencio. Después de verse las caras unos instantes se percataron que, en efecto, les hacía falta un ruidoso integrante.

-¿Dónde está Duo? –Cuestionó Heero.

-Anoche dijo que saldría a caminar. –Exclamó Quatre, malhumorado. –No me di cuenta si llegó o no.

-O sea que se les perdió un integrante. –Dorothy rió, perspicaz. –Y a nosotras se nos perdió Hilde, qué coincidencia, ¿no lo creen?

Trowa sonrió levemente. También cayó en cuenta.

-A todo esto, ¿de dónde vienen? –Cuestionó el 01.

-De una fiesta que terminó algo tarde. –Contestó Relena con toda la calma del mundo. –No quisimos que Peygan condujera tan tarde, así que le pedimos que llegáramos a un hotel a que durmiera un poco.

Peygan, en su lema de fiel mayordomo, no podía contradecir las palabras de su protegida, así fueran calumnias, por lo que solamente asintió a la mentira que la representante acababa de soltar. Heero, acostumbrado a que Relena no mintiera (iluso), y a que no recordaba nada ocurrido después del incidente de la película aberrante, le creyó a pie juntillas lo que acababa de decir.

Quatre frunció el ceño, molesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tres de la tarde.

Duo y Hilde, frescos como lechugas, llegaron a la casa como si no hubiese pasado algo interesante; al cruzar la puerta de la estancia, todas las miradas cayeron sobre ellos de forma acusadora.

-No tenemos doce años. –Contestó en automático Hilde, sintiendo una especie de agresión entre aquellas miradas.

-No se preocupen por ellos. –Exclamó Dorothy, sentada junto a Relena para ayudarle en el acomodo de invitados. –Están molestos porque su noche no fue tan divertida como la de ustedes.

-¡Dorothy! –Se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Pues si no fue tan divertida, no es nuestra culpa. –Dijo el 02.

-¡D-Duo!

-Oigan, chicos. –La sonriente Relena, sabiendo bien el asunto entre ellos dos, interrumpió la sesión de preguntas incómodas, para el alivio de Hilde. –A las siete es el ensayo, será en el jardín, y es muy importante ya que sabrán los lugares que les corresponden a cada uno.

-Les indicaré de una vez. –Heero se incorporó del sofá donde estaba arranado.

Los muchachos se levantaron de mala gana, Quatre en particular se miraba molesto, siguiendo al 01 hacia la puerta de la cocina; Hilde procedió a acercarse a las chicas, pero Duo tomó su mano suavemente antes que pudiese alejarse, deteniéndola.

-¿Mande?

-Esto… suena a que Heero nos tendrá unas horas, al menos, parados.

-Sí, supongo que nos juntaremos hasta las siete. –Sonrió la chica.

-Espero que no.

-De acuerdo.

Y, frente a los siete personajes que aun se encontraban en la sala, Duo hizo lo impensable: se inclinó un poco hacia la chica, dejando un beso en sus labios a manera de despedida. Todos se quedaron en silencio, boquiabiertos, contemplando la escena, incluso la misma Hilde le miró, asombrada.

-Duo. –Susurró levemente.

-Yo no tengo miedo de que lo sepan. –Dijo en un leve murmullo. –No voy a ocultar algo que sé que no es malo.

Hilde sonrió, complacida con lo que acababa de escuchar. Duo se fue junto al impactado cuarteto, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo Heero.

-Te dije que no era un juego. –Susurró, y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín.

Heero sonrió. Finalmente el imbécil se había dado cuenta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Contra la pared, Quatre empuñó ambas manos, furioso. Estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto, por supuesto, ya que nadie podía quitárselo, él era el amante de Shinigami, y solamente a él le pertenecía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

No tuve ganas de hacerlo lime, pero bueh…

El siguiente capítulo es cómico, haciendo justicia a Neko Lena y su idea de Fumoffu… se titula "Día de pelea".

Saludos.

Eli.


	13. Día de pelea

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XIII. Día de pelea.**

**Atención:** Un lime muy, muy extraño en cursiva.

Inserte música de milicia.

-¿Por qué tú? –Cuestionó Trowa, el único que parece verse genuinamente fastidiado por mis decisiones, obviamente nada contento con el asunto.

Sam, en un cortísimo vestido blanco suelto, sonrió levemente estando muy asombrada por la exactitud de sus amigas al momento de explicarle la razón por la que ella iba; Trowa, Quatre, Duo y Wufei estaban de pie en una hilera perfecta, dentro de una enorme tienda para caballeros. La falsa rubia preventiva se preparó mentalmente, y sacó un acordeón de papel que guardaba en su minúsculo bolso que cargaba sobre su hombro.

-Bueno, les diré. –Comenzó a leer el pequeño papel con letra script. –"Razón 1: Relena está demasiado ocupada con sus propios atuendos. Razón 2: Dorothy tiene gustos demasiado estrambóticos. Razón 3: Nadie escucha a Hilde. Razón 4: Peygan tiene un limitado sentido de la moda masculina… Heero volverá a la hora para que…" –Murmullo indescifrable. -¡Ah! Sí, claro. Bueno, esas son las razones.

-¿Nadie escucha a Hilde? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Creo que tiene razón, era la opción más lógica. –Concordó el 05. -¿Qué hacemos aquí, exactamente?

-Pues escogeremos los atuendos que llevarán el día de la boda, claro está. –Sonrió la rubia, encantada por la misión que le habían puesto. –Ahora, cada uno irá por un atuendo que esté a su gusto, y escogerán entre ustedes cual es el más apropiado.

Todos asintieron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron 20 minutos donde Sam estuvo paseándose con Quatre por toda la tienda, escogiendo miles de atuendos diferentes, mientras los demás tomaron lo primero que les gustó a vista. Pronto, una hilera de cuatro muchachos estaba de pie frente a un sofá, vestidos formalmente, ante la mirada de un aburrido Heero, una sonriente Relena, y una ansiosa Sam.

-No dijiste que haríamos pasarela. –Dijo Trowa, vestido con un traje completamente azul marino y camisola guinda, sin corbata.

-¡Claro que lo harán! –Dijo la rubia, con una risa MUY parecida a la de la loca oficial. –Oh, es tan divertido.

Duo llevaba puesto un traje color gris oscuro con camisola azul eléctrico y corbata negra. Quatre llevaba un traje color negro, camisola negra y corbata roja, como si fuera a ir a un funeral, además del rostro serio y denso que tenía. Wufei llevaba un traje color blanco completo, tipo tuxedo.

-Tengo calor. –Susurró Quatre.

-¡JA! Miren nada más, si es Duo Maxwell.

Todos miraron casi en automático en dirección a aquella voz femenina. Al lado del sofá estaban tres preventivos parados junto a tres esplendorosas chicas en altísimas zapatillas y vestidos ajustados, tan escotados que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Inmediatamente el 01 las ubicó como las antiguas novias de Duo en la tierra.

-Pensé que nos habíamos librado de ellas. –Exclamó Wufei.

-¿Qué hacen vestidos así? –Cuestionó un preventivo, que Wufei ubicó como un novato terrestre. -¿Van a trabajar de meseros?

Hubo risas estruendosas de los recién llegados.

-No tienen idea de con quienes se están metiendo. –Susurró Sam, la preventiva con más alto rango.

-Estamos ocupados. –Aclaró Heero, del mal humor.

-¿Y tú quién te crees? –Cuestionó el otro preventivo.

Una de las chicas lo ubicó, y tiró de la chaqueta del agresor.

-Oye, es el guardaespaldas de…

-¿Qué? –Dijo altanero, sin prestarle atención a la chica. -¿Tú también quieres un poco?

-Parecen chiquillos. –Observó Wufei. –Rango bajo, ego alto.

Uno de los preventivos novatos tomó a Wufei por el saco blanco, levantándolo del suelo unos centímetros; el trío se alejó un paso, conscientes del error que el sujeto acababa de cometer. Del otro lado, Heero estaba por levantarse del sofá, disgustado con el asunto, dispuesto a detener toda aquella confrontación a balazos.

-Heero Yuy. –Dijo Relena, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aun sonriendo tranquilamente. –Sin armas.

Heero frenó sus intenciones de golpe.

Comenzó una batalla a golpes entre los tres preventivos y Duo, Heero y Wufei… claro que Heero, tan malo para el arte de golpear gente a puño limpio, pronto recibió una paliza a manos de uno de los preventivos. Alarmados por el alboroto, otros cuatro preventivos novatos, amigos de los anteriores (que disque estaban patrullando), entraron a rodear a los agredidos.

-¡Hay, no es cierto! –Se quejó el 02.

-Entonces déjamelos a mí. –Dijo Wufei, contento con el barullo.

Pronto, los preventivos se lanzaron a golpes y patadas contra el quinteto, con toda la hombría ardiendo. Wufei se defendía perfectamente (a petición de Relena de que no los lastimaran), Duo recibía muchos golpes y respondía aun más, Trowa huía cuando podía con interesante habilidad cirquera cuando podía, y cuando no solo los tumbaba a empujones, y Quatre golpeaba a los agresores violentamente (al diablo las apariencias) con los ganchos de ropa grandes metálicos.

-¡Relena! –Exclamó Sam, preocupada y encogida como un cachorro. -¿No estás asustada por esta pelea? ¡Están destruyendo toda la tienda!

-No te preocupes, Sam. –Sonrió Relena, cómodamente sentada sobre el sofá, acostumbrada a esa clase de relajos, mientras un mueble de madera con ropa caía al lado de ella, lanzando pedazos de material y prendas por todos lados. –Solo esperemos que no salgan muy golpeados.

-Pero, Relena… -Susurró con voz suave y preocupada.

Heero era brutalmente molido a patadas por uno de los preventivos, que lo golpeaba sin cesar; el 01, entre golpes, notó un perchero de metal grande, y arrastrándose un poco por el suelo lo alcanzó con una mano. Acto y seguido le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza con el aparato a manera de batazo, dejando inconsciente al sujeto.

-¡Deja a mi hombre, maldito guardaespaldas! –Gritó una de las chicas.

Aquella mujer, presa del enojo, tomó un jarrón con flores y lo arrojó contra el 01; sin embargo, la mala puntería hizo que el jarrón pasara de largo al 01 por el lado derecho, rozara levemente la cabeza de Relena y se impactara dolorosamente en la sien izquierda del rostro de la preocupada y asustada Sam, provocándole una herida en su sien. Hubo un denso silencio después de eso.

-¡Maldita zorra desgraciada! –Gritó la preventiva, histérica, mientras se arrojaba con las uñas bien puestas sobre la pobre e indefensa chica.

Entre golpes y empujones, Trowa lanzó con algo de fuerza, fastidiado, a uno de los preventivos novatos sobre uno de los muebles de ropa; el mueble de madera se cayó aparatosamente, rompiendo una conexión eléctrica que estaba mal puesta por el mal mantenimiento. Pronto, aquella conexión comenzó a soltar chispas eléctricas, y una de ellas encendió la ropa que estaba colgada sobre ésta (pues era ropa reciclada, la moda), prendiendo en pocos minutos parte de la tienda.

-¡Un incendio! –Gritó alguien. -¡Corran como animales incoherentes!

La gente comenzó a correr como loca, intentando escapar de la tienda, mientras los preventivos y los ex pilotos seguían en su pelea personal; entre el alboroto, Relena escuchó el timbre de su teléfono, y con toda la calma del mundo caminó hacia la puerta de la tienda, rodeada de gente histérica que corría para huir de las llamas y de las peleas en las que eran golpeados accidentalmente. Sonriente, al pegarle el aire fresco, contestó el aparato tranquilamente.

-¿Hilde? –Exclamó, levantando la vista al sol, mientras el humo negro salía tras ella. –Ah, sí, ya terminamos las compras. Claro, estamos en la Avenida Principal, no hay pierde. Solo guíense con el humo negro.

-¿Humo negro? –Se escuchó la voz de Hilde al otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, ya han hecho de las suyas. –Suspiró levemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Música de milicia… de nuevo.

-Evaluación de los daños. –Pidió Hilde como si fuese una coronela.

Wufei miró una hoja blanca frente a él, parcialmente humeado pero sin ninguna herida aparente.

-Materiales: pérdida total del 75% de la mercancía de la tienda, la mayor parte fue ropa reciclada ecológica, zapatos de piel y corbatas. Los extintores del techo apagaron la mayor parte de las llamas, pero no bastó para detenerlas del todo. En la tienda de al lado se alcanzaron a quemar 147 bolsos de dama, 70 pares de zapatos, 6 pelucas y 26 prendas femeninas. Humanas: cero bajas, 27 heridos, 7 de ellos con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, once sufrieron heridas por la batalla y los demás a la hora de salir.

-Qué vergüenza…

-Bueno, solo Heero quedó inconsciente. –Dijo, con malicia.

Hilde, Wufei y Relena se encontraban en la sala de emergencias del Hospital Regional (Dorothy estaba vetada del hospital); la encantadora representante había pagado todos los daños ocasionados por el incendio, siempre disculpándose amablemente por los atentados (como era su costumbre), cubriendo también la hospitalización de los preventivos golpeados y los daños colaterales del evento.

-Tiene mucha paciencia. –Susurró Hilde. –Y dinero.

Tras ellos, en el pabellón de urgencias, comenzando con la primera cama: Heero Yuy, inconsciente, se encontraba recostado con una fractura en el brazo izquierdo, mirándose completamente golpeado; Duo, en la siguiente, era atendido por dos enfermeras que le hablaban con risitas tontas, curando sus superficiales heridas con una propiedad de herida grave. Trowa se encontraba en la siguiente, golpeado, levemente quemado y con una fractura expuesta en si pierna derecha que no le cohibía, mientras los médicos intentaban explicarse por qué no estaba gritando como loco. Por último se encontraba Quatre, lleno de moretones, con una enorme cortada en el rostro desde su sien izquierda hasta su mentón, con un gesto sombrío.

-Creo que tendremos que optar por un sastre. –Exclamó Relena, sonriente.

El bullicio se hizo más intenso en la sala de espera.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oigan, eso no se va a curar totalmente para la boda. –Observó Dorothy con ojo crítico.

Esta vez el escenario era el parque que estaba frente al hospital. Heero tenía un yeso en su brazo izquierdo (sobornado para que no se lo intentara quitar), Duo estaba todo moreteado, al igual que Trowa, que estaba en una silla de ruedas por su fractura, y Quatre parecía una momia con los vendajes que le habían puesto en brazos y cuello, rematando con la puntada que tenía en el rostro. En la banca del frente se encontraban Wufei, Relena, Dorothy y Hilde, y de pie Sam, con una pintada en la sien, moretones en el rostro, además del labio partido y el cabello chamuscado.

-Podemos usar maquillaje. –Dijo Hilde.

-No existe maquillaje en este mundo ni en las colonias que pueda cubrir semejantes golpes. –Dijo la loca.

-No creo que sea tan malo. –Relena exclamó, sonriente y contenta.

-¿No te molesta que tu novio parezca un monstruo recién salido de una película de terror de boxeo?

-Hey. –Se quejó el novio.

-Bueno, no es que yo me haya fijado en Heero porque fuera apuesto. –Comenzó la representante, llevándose las manos al pecho. –No importa que Heero esté todo golpeado, no importa que no sepa aguantarse una pelea, no importa que no sepa distinguir un cuchillo de un tenedor, que ronque en las noches, que duerma con un arma bajo la almohada, que no sepa liar dos oraciones, que grite en el baño, que cante espantoso, que no pueda con Zeus y Zarina…

-¿Los perros? –Cuestionó Dorothy.

-Sí. –Relena siguió. –No importa que Heero esté más feo que una grosería, tenga la nariz chueca, casi no tenga labios, tenga las cejas raras, que parezca que no conoce un cepillo, que esté más flaco que un fideo y tenga los diálogos de uno… yo me enamoré de él por cómo es internamente, no por el sujeto feo que es por fuera.

El 01 se quedó petrificado al haber escuchado aquella confesión de su tierna novia, pálido, sintiéndose más feo que nunca.

-Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Heero en este momento. –Susurró Quatre.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos la certeza de que es auténtico amor. –Exclamó Sam.

-Agh, es demasiado cursi. –Dijo Trowa. –Alguien aléjeme de aquí.

-¡Yo te llevo, Trowa!

-No, paso…

-Qué lindo es querer así a alguien, que no le importe su físico. –Dijo Hilde, sonriendo levemente.

-Pues… cuando te enamoras de alguien, aunque no sea muy atractivo físicamente, lo miras como la persona más bonita del mundo. –Dijo Duo.

-¿Te consta?

-Claro. –Y le sonrió.

De pronto, Hilde se sintió realmente bonita.

Quatre frunció el ceño.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los analgésicos recetados sirvieron de algo.

Quatre, entre la oscuridad, preparó a Sam sobre la cama, dejándola completamente desnuda sin dificultad al estar ella inconsciente; le había ofrecido un jugo con aquella droga que utilizaba para concretar sus apuestas, pero no contó con los analgésicos que ella había ingerido antes.

-Bien. –Susurró, con aire agitado.

_Le excitaba la cosa, a pesar de que nunca había estado con una chica… no es que pensara acostarse con ella, era simplemente la acción de preparar todo ese teatro tan ilegalmente. No pudo evitar tocarse mientras le tomaba fotografías con el celular._

_-Bien. –Susurró entre suspiros. –Así está bien._

_Se encontró pensando en poseerla. Daba igual, nadie se enteraría, y era lo que Duo le había pedido al final, ¿no? La poseyó con brusquedad, algo asqueado al principio, pero hirviendo en deseo y coraje… coraje por él._

_-Maldita sea. –Susurró._

_Pensó en Duo, en el beso que le dio a Hilde aquella tarde. ¿Qué se creía esa marimacho? Terminó en Sam sin poder evitarlo. Esos dos comenzaron a estar juntos a sus espaldas desde aquél momento que él lo retó a acostarse con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Maldita sea la hora en que pensó en esa idiotez! Duo ya sentía algo por Hilde, él lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero el muy tonto no había caído en cuenta hasta que…_

_Volvió a poseer a Sam con la misma brusquedad que antes, pero ella no podría notarlo de tan drogada que estaba. Él guardaba en su celular una foto, la única que alcanzó a robar del celular de Duo antes de que él la borrara, como de costumbre; era un teléfono nuevo, ya que él aun conservaba su antiguo celular lleno de fotografías de sus otras apuestas. La usaría._

_Terminó en ella de nuevo. Notó que en esta ocasión la había hecho sangrar. Tomó unas cuantas fotos más._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena se miró en su amplio espejo. Miró su cabello bellamente arreglado con un sencillo tocado de flores blancas y rojas, miró su muy discreto maquillaje, sus delicados aretes plateados en forma de gotas, y la fina gargantilla de plata que adornaba su cuello. Miró su hermoso anillo adornando su mano, aquella monstruosa margarita de diamantes. Estaba contenta, era su momento.

-Señorita Relena.

Relena se giró un poco sobre el banco. En la puerta estaba Dorothy, en un lindo vestido color azul eléctrico sin tirantes y ajustado hasta la cadera, cuya falda caía suavemente hasta los tobillos con una discreta abertura al lado derecho. Sobre sus cabellos rubios sueltos llevaba una diadema negra de donde salían dos plumas color azul pastel algo largos. En sus manos llevaba los guantes color negro, cortos hasta la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa, Dorothy?

-A Sam… le cayó mal el medicamento que le dieron en el hospital. –Dijo, con todo el cuidado que puede caber en Dorothy (que no es mucho).

-¿Estará bien? –Relena se miró algo preocupada.

-Ya se la han llevado al médico, pero no sabemos si estará bien para la ceremonia.

-Oh, qué lástima. –Bajó un poco la vista. –No es necesario que esté, ella debe cuidarse mucho y recuperarse. Hay que estar al tanto de su situación.

-Claro, yo puedo encargarme de eso. Con permiso.

Dorothy salió de la habitación. A pesar de su carácter, no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad: que Sam había entrado en estado de coma, completamente intoxicada con una sobredosis de calmantes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Seh, denso.

Eli Yuy.


	14. La boda

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XIV. La boda.**

_Mi estilo, medio en serio medio en broma._

Hilde se colocó un arete, una tira plateada y brillante, consternada con la noticia de Sam. Los síntomas que tenía… ¿intoxicada con calmantes? Algo le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante. –Exclamó con voz apagada, pensativa.

-Hilde.

Duo entró como un espanto, cerrando la puerta tras él de la forma más silenciosa posible. Llevaba el traje gris oscuro, de pantalón y saco, camisola azul y corbata negra, la que llevaba en la tienda incendiada. La miró detenidamente durante unos segundos.

-Vaya, te miras linda. –Exclamó.

-¿Me veo linda, o soy linda? –Le miró con un fingido reproche.

-Eres linda.

Ella solo sonrió levemente, volviendo la vista hacia el espejo.

-¿Ya están todos listos, Duo?

-Si… bueno, con lo de Sam todos están algo preocupados. –Tenía una idea que revoloteaba en su cabeza. Sabía que Quatre tenía algo que ver en eso.

-Bueno, es que no lo esperábamos de ella…

Duo colocó una cajita pequeña color azul marino de terciopelo frente a ella, dejándola sobre el tocador de madera, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Ella miró la cajita, y luego lo miró a él, confusa.

-¿Qué es?

-Es para ti.

-¿Para mí?

Esperó unos instantes antes de tomar la cajita, emocionada. Después de dar un leve suspiro, tomó la cajita y la abrió con algo de lentitud: sobre el cojincito aterciopelado se encontraba una brillante y fina cadena plateada, que terminaba en un hermoso dije en forma de cruz, totalmente plateada y lisa. Ella lo miró, sintiendo un rubor aparecer en sus mejillas, de pura emoción.

-Duo…

-Creí que se vería bien con tu vestido hermético. –Sonrió.

Hilde se miraba muy contenta. Le entregó la cadena y se dio media vuelta, mirándose en el espejo.

-Anda, ayúdame a ponérmelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Gente extremadamente elegante entraba por la enorme puerta de la mansión del reino de Sank, bajando la blanca escalinata con lentitud, la cual estaba bellamente adornada con rosas rojas y lirios gigantes color blanco inmaculado; toda aquella gente era guiada por el súper mayordomo masónico, en su traje de gala, y algunos sirvientes usuales de Relena en impecables uniformes. Las damas de honor se encontraban en la salida que daba al jardín, expectantes, en sus bellos vestidos color azul eléctrico de idéntico diseño, con un lazo rojo colgando de su hombro.

-¡Qué hermosa cadena! –Gritó la loca de repente, asustando a Hilde.

-¿Eh? ¿Te parece linda? –Cuestionó, temblorosa.

-¡Sí! Entona perfectamente contigo… ¿dónde la compraste?

-No la compré…

-¡Te la regaló el libertino!

Todos voltearon a verlas, asombrados por la palabra "libertino" dicha en voz alta. Hilde deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

-Dorothy, por favor…

-¡Oh, que romántico! Yo quiero un novio como él…

-Dorothy…

-…que sea lindo por fuera, con cara de niño bueno que no rompe un plato, pero que en las noches sea un completo pervertido que me consienta todas mis fantasías sexuales por más extrañas que sean…

-¡DOROTHY!

La loca solo rió al ver la histeria de la chica.

-Ya, no te molestes, Hilde. Es solo que me da un poco de envidia que ustedes, de pronto, ya estén juntos, así como debería de ser.

Hilde le miró, confusa. ¿Cómo debía ser…?

-0-0-0-0-0-

La gente estaba en su lugar finalmente… claro, exceptuando a Sam que estaba en un centro de readaptación a petición de los preventivos, y de Quatre, que simplemente estaba desaparecido.

Bajo el enorme árbol color caramelo, al lado derecho del enorme lago artificial, había un impresionante arco de metal color plateado completamente lleno de hermosas rosas rojas, lirios gigantes blancos y margaritas; bajo el floreado arco se encontraban unos velos que simulaban ser cortinas blancas, en donde se encontraba de pie un elegante Heero, tan greñudo como siempre, con el uniforme de saco y pantalón gris oscuro, camisola azul y corbata negra. Lo único que lo distinguía como el novio entre los otros muchachos de idéntica vestimenta era el enorme corsage que tenía en su saco, que era una rosa blanca, una roja y una margarita color azul.

-Ya casi es hora, y Quatre no ha llegado. –Exclamó Wufei.

-No creo que importe demasiado si no está. –Dijo Heero, hecho un manojo de nervios, pero con el rostro estático y serio. –Igual pasará la ceremonia.

-¿No estás nervioso? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Cállate.

-Chicos. –Dorothy apareció sorpresivamente al lado de ellos, asustándolos al tener ella un gesto de chica linda y tierna. -¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una cuerda?

-¿Para qué quieres una cuerda? –Cuestionó el 05.

-Evitar problemas.

A todos les dio mala espina. Después de un denso silencio de 15 segundos, Peygan salió al rescate y le entregó la cuerda a la loca. La chica, agradecida y sonriente, se alejó con la cuerda burda contrastando su guante negro delicado.

-¿Tú sabes algo de esto? –Cuestionó Heero a Hilde.

-No exactamente. –La chica se miró algo cohibida. –Solo sé que tiene algo que ver con Silvia Noventa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una glamorosa Silvia Noventa, utilizando un bello vestido color verde claro de falda larga y tubular hasta sus pantorrillas, y de finísimos tirantes de piedras preciosas, se asomaba por la puerta que daba al jardín contemplando a los invitados sentarse en las acojinadas sillas, mientras mordía con rabia una servilleta de tela.

-Heero es mío. –Suspiró, molesta, dando un suave pisotón con sus delicados zapatos de raso color verde. –Él no puede casarse con Relena… tengo que impedirlo…

-0-0-0-0-0-

El viejísimo sacerdote, de larga melena blanca y barba aun más blanca y larga, miró a los presentes de lado a lado bajo sus espesas y blancas cejas.

-Si alguien tiene un motivo para impedir esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. –Sentenció con lentitud.

En ese preciso instante, Silvia saltó desde la entrada del jardín, caminando a paso veloz como solo una delicada princesa podía, por el alfombrado pasillito que habían puesto sobre el césped, y deteniéndose justo a la mitad de éste mientras el viento revolvía su larguísimo, brillante y ondulado cabello castaño. Dejó la mirada esmeralda fija en Heero.

-¡Yo me opongo! –Exclamó con fuerza, frunciendo delicadamente el finísimo ceño.

Toda la gente comenzó a murmurar alrededor, asombrada por la valentía de la hermosa jovencita, así como los ex pilotos uniformados, y las damas de honor, Dorothy mirándose extrañamente demasiado esbelta en ese vestido (parecía que se le caería en cualquier momento), y Hilde asfixiada por el propio al quedarle demasiado justo.

-Silvia. –Susurró Heero, aterrado con la aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó Relena, la novia, la cual llevaba un blanco vestido holgado, como un batón de tirantes, y sus cabellos lacios estaban adornados con una corona de margaritas, de donde salía un larguísimo velo blanco.

-Señorita. –Dijo el ancianísimo sacerdote. -¿Qué impedimento conoce para evitar que esta pareja se una en santo matrimonio?

-¡Que Heero Yuy no la ama! ¡Él me ama a mí! Y como prueba de eso… ¡Es que estoy embarazada de él!

Toda la gente se alteró notoriamente. La señora Darlian, que llevaba el mismo traje negro de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Relena (señora coda), se desmayó aparatosamente sobre los invitados, partiéndose la cabeza con una gran roca. Extrañamente se escuchó como un cascarón rompiéndose, y se miró su sanguinolento cerebro caer sobre el agua del lago.

-Heero, ¿es eso verdad? –Cuestionó la muy dolida Relena.

-Sí, es verdad. –Heero empuñó las manos. –Dormí con ella, y descubrí que estaba enamorado de ella a pesar de que estaba más borracho y drogado que Dorothy en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo siento, Relena, amo a Silvia, y no puedo casarme contigo.

-¡Heero! ¡No me dejes! ¡Te pagaré más!

Heero caminó por el pasillo de forma lenta y firme en dirección a donde estaba Silvia; al lado de ella había aparecido una enorme motocicleta demasiado aparatosa llamada Fenrir (1), y, sin pensarlo demasiado, subió en ella, indicándole a Silvia que también subiera. La chica se subió junto a él con toda la delicadeza de princesa que se puede tener al subir a semejante aparato.

-¡No! –Relena corrió hacia una mesa, donde se encontraba el gigantesco pastel, tomando un cuchillo de mantequilla. -¡Ya no quiero vivir si no estás conmigo! –Dijo ella, mientras se clavaba dolorosamente el cuchillo de mantequilla en el pecho, sin alborotar a nadie a su alrededor, salpicando de sangre y vísceras a los que estuviesen cerca.

La gente aplaudió ante aquella escena tan romántica que ofrecían aquellos muchachos. El vestido de Hilde finalmente se rompió, cediendo ante su gordura y sus grasientas lonjas.

-Heero. –Silvia lo abrazó por su espalda, cerrando los ojos. –Siempre estaremos juntos.

-Siempre cuidaré de ti, Silvia. –Dijo Heero.

Encendió la motocicleta, y, pasando por encima de los invitados, se alejaron por la carretera de la bahía, con el atardecer adornando su romántica huida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Sí! –Silvia sonrió, emocionada por su explícita y demasiado sangrienta fantasía. –Así estará perfecto, debo prepararme para salir en el momento preciso…

-Silvia Noventa. –Dijo una tétrica voz.

La chica, aterrada, se quedó petrificada unos instantes antes de voltearse a un lado, de donde provenía aquella voz; a su lado estaba la terrible Dorothy Catalonia, nada anoréxica, con ojos de demonio y sonrisa maligna mientras sujetaba una cuerda de plástico color café.

-¡D-Dorothy! –Exclamó, alarmada. –H-hola… ¿para qué quieres esa cuerda…? ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Dorothy! ¡Mi vestido! ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡No me amorda…! ¡HMM!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena dio un leve suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse… cosa que no logró, ya que el corsé le quitaba el 70% de su capacidad para respirar. Milliardo se mantenía a prudente distancia de ella, a un metro aproximadamente, aterrado al ver como el enorme y esponjoso vestido de su hermana se había tragado sin más a una de las sirvientas que la ayudaba a arreglarse.

-¿Me veo bonita? –Cuestionó Relena, sonriente.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo Milliardo, cortés.

-Ya es hora.

Por el alfombrado pasillo salieron Milliardo Peacekraft, en un traje idéntico al del novio y la comitiva de ex pilotos, y la flamante Relena Darlian Peacekraft, vistiendo su famoso y ENORME vestido de novia, color blanco inmaculado, cuyo corsé sin tirantes estaba bordad con hilos de plata y piedras preciosas transparentes, y su enorme falda de tul abarcaba casi los dos metros del pasillo. Llevaba en su cabello recogido un delicado tocado de flores blancas, una corona plateada, y un suave velo cubriendo su rostro, así como unas zapatillas color rojo sangre que, a pesar del tul, sobresalían por su intenso color. La gente miró asombrada a la bella princesa, más que nada intrigados porque la chica podía caminar con semejante vestido, y porque el hermano estaba a bastante distancia de ella, con los brazos extendidos completamente en horizontal, para evitar ser tragado por el vestido, sosteniendo su mano con el gigantesco anillo de diamantes.

-¿Cómo puede caminar con todo eso? –Corearon Duo, Trowa y Wufei.

-La costumbre. –Contestó Heero, y dibujó media sonrisa al verla.

Nadie preguntó a qué se refería, por seguridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquilamente la primera hora y media, pues en ese tiempo fue cuando Relena y Heero dijeron sus votos matrimoniales. El 01 dijo unas cuantas frases cortas (no era su especialidad, así como decía su novia en capítulos pasados), pero asombrosas para venir de un sujeto tan frío en apariencia, y Relena dio todo un discurso político de memoria, asombrando a unos y aburriendo a otros.

-Si alguien tiene un motivo para impedir esta unión. –Se apresuró a decir el joven sacerdote, agotado por aquel voto eterno, antes de que se le ocurriera decir otra cosa a la novia. –Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Hubo silencio, pues nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca siquiera para estornudar ante la rotunda amenaza de Dorothy Catalonia de hacerlos sufrir de maneras impensables. Tras el árbol, colgada de una enorme y alta rama, se encontraba Silvia Noventa, en ropa interior de señora mayor, forcejeando al encontrarse atada y amordazada, además de tener marcas de haber sido golpeada con una vara… todo patrocinado por la loca oficial.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. –Dijo el sacerdote.

Hubo aplausos emotivos. Duo se acercó a Hilde mientras todos aplaudían, y, discretamente, tomó su mano con firmeza. Ella sonrió, tomando su mano también.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo una pequeña recepción antes de la verdadera fiesta; Dorothy y Hilde fueron solicitadas para ayudar a cambiarse a Relena de atuendo. En una mesa lejana, Lady Une y Sally Po lloraban a moco tendido, elegantemente ataviadas, abrazándose la una a la otra.

-¡Nunca voy a casarme!

-¡Señor Treize!

-¡Me haré vieja y nadie me querrá!

-¡Señor Treize!

-¡Me quedaré solterona toda la vida!

-¡Señor TREIZE! ¡Oh, no! Snif…

El cuarteto se había separado, buscando refrescarse y liberarse un poco de la tortura que significaba el usar esa vestimenta formal. Duo se mantenía mirando por uno de los enormes ventanales, pensativo y sonriente, confabulando algunas ideas…

-Duo.

El 02 se giró un poco en dirección a aquel suave murmullo. A su lado se encontraba de pie una jovencita de ojos color aguamarina, largo cabello ondulado y rubio adornado con un lazo rojo; llevaba puesto un delicado vestido color guinda, largo hasta debajo de su rodilla, en una amplia falda con bella caída, y zapatos rasos color rojo. Llevaba un suave maquillaje, aretes y collar de perlas. Duo se volvió hacia la ventana, sin mucho interés.

-¿Te perforaste las orejas, Quatre?

-No, son de presión. –Contestó, frunciendo el ceño al notar la poca atención que le prestaba. -¿No me notaste en la ceremonia?

-Claro que no, te dimos por extraviado.

-Duo, ¿acaso no me veo…?

Hubo bullicio. Por la escalera que daba al segundo piso bajaron las damas de honor en su vestido azulado, así como la novia en un bello vestido color blanco, de tirante grueso, ajustado hasta la cadera que caía amplia y frescamente hasta los tobillos de la chica; su cabello seguía adornado con la corona y el tocado de flores, así como un velo un poco más corto, adornada con finas perlas color nácar.

-Linda cadena. –Exclamó Quatre con remarcado sarcasmo, al ver la hermosa cruz plateada que colgaba del cuello de Hilde.

-Sí, imaginé que a ella le quedaría hermoso. –Exclamó Duo, soñador.

Por algún motivo, el ver a Hilde tan contenta con aquella estúpida cadena le llenaba de repulsión, de aborrecimiento. Aquella cruz… tenía que destruirla.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1)Es… la motocicleta que utiliza Cloud Strife en la película Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children. Sep, no se me ocurrió nada más aparatoso que eso.

Saludos.

Eli.


	15. El Ángel de Shinigami

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XV. El Ángel de Shinigami.**

-¿Un crucero? –Corearon todos los invitados.

Relena sonrió levemente, contenta; estaba parada en la orilla de un conocido puerto junto con sus elegantes invitados hecho bola tras ella, rodeados de listones blancos, arreglos florales blancos, y de trabajadores del puerto ataviados con sus mejores uniformes que solo utilizaban en celebraciones importantes. La enorme puerta transparente, todavía cerrada, mostraba la escalinata de aluminio completamente adornada con arreglos florales y velos transparentes. Sobre la enorme puerta del navío había una pancarta blanca en letra cursiva impresa, que decía:

"_Muchas felicidades por su boda, Representante de Relaciones Exteriores y Soberana del grandioso Reino de Sank, Viceministro-Princesa Relena Darlian Peacekraft, y Heero Yuy."_

-Tienes un título tan absurdamente largo que dejas el nombre de Heero en ridículo. –Dijo Wufei.

Heero le dirigió una mirada mortal… pero francamente, tiene razón.

-¿Alquilaron todo el barco? –Cuestionó Hilde. Al toparse con aquél espanto se le revolvió el estómago, pues era aquel mismo barco en el que Duo y Quatre…

-Fue idea de Dorothy. –Sonrió Relena, feliz, tomando la mano de su nuevo esposo.

-¡Vamos! –Dorothy se metió al frente, abriendo la puerta de vidrio, sin importar si estaba listo o no. -¡No hay que perder tiempo! ¡Fiesta!

La gente se miró, y alzaron los hombros antes de comenzar a movilizarse, para poder abordar el dichoso barco entre murmullos; Hilde, al notar la movilización de la gente, tomó la mano de Duo con algo de fuerza, para así evitar perderse.

-¿Ahora si bailarás conmigo hasta que termine? –Cuestionó ella con timidez.

-Hilde. –Duo le dirigió la mirada, algo preocupado.

Subieron por la escalinata de aluminio, siguiendo la fila, pero él la jaló suavemente al entrar, quedando en un pequeño recibidor al lado derecho de la entrada, el cual tenía sillones acojinados de terciopelo y un espejo redondo. Ella lo miró con una tenue sonrisa, contenta al sentir su mano tomando la de ella.

-¿Sabes algo? –Miró el rostro del muchacho, aun sonriendo contenta. –Te dije que… adoraba bailar solo para poder hacerlo junto a ti.

-¿De verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió, mirando hacia los invitados que iban llegando.

-Yo bailaba contigo porque me dijiste que te gustaba.

-Lo sé.

-Apenas hoy he caído en cuenta de muchas cosas que han pasado. Creo que yo confundía los sentimientos con la atracción física.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy atractiva? –Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo molestia.

-No. –Le miró, extrañado. –Es solo que yo te quiero, y pensaba que esa clase de cariño no tenía nada que ver con las relaciones.

-Estas hueco. –Sonrió. –Eso es lo que pasa.

-Entonces, lléname.

Ella se le acercó, aun con los brazos cruzados, y él la abrazó con algo de fuerza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El enorme salón del gigantesco crucero estaba ahora decorado con bellas flores blancas y velos angelicales, como si entraran a un extraño paraíso principiresco; en el escenario, al final del salón, estaba una enorme orquesta tocando música clásica, entreteniendo a elegantes y aburriendo a los ex pilotos; al lado del escenario se encontraban cuatro enormes mesas rectangulares repletas de bocadillos exóticos pero comestibles, las cuales eran brutalmente asaltadas por los invitados.

-Heero. –Exclamó Relena, más feliz que cualquier ser humano en esa galaxia. –Este será nuestro primer baile como esposos.

Heero no dijo nada, pues de igual forma no se le iría a ocurrir nada, solo lo que iba a pasar después de esa absurdamente grande fiesta (pervertido). Caminó con su ataviada novia, y abrió el primer baile de la noche, aun con la gente asaltando la mesa de comida.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Dorothy, emocionada con el espectáculo, tomando la mano del primero que estuviese a su lado y arrastrándolo hacia la pista sin inhibición alguna.

-¡No! ¡No! -Gimió un ya masculino Quatre, en su uniforme de traje gris. -¡Ah! ¡Basta….! Oh, qué diablos…

-¡Así se habla!

Pronto, la pista se llenó de gente bailando; como alguna especie de profecía apocalíptica cumplida, Trowa y Sally Po bailaron un poco en la pista, antes de que ella rompiera en escandaloso y dramático llanto.

-¡Nadie me querrá! –Lloriqueaba con ambas manos sobre el rostro.

Trowa movió la cabeza en negativa, parado frente a la preventiva, mientras la gente pasaba rozándoles al estar en la mitad de la pista de baile.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso? –Cuestionó por compromiso.

-La señorita Relena es más joven que yo y ya se ha casado.

-Es porque es una desesperada. Las mujeres deben casarse a los veinticinco años, cuando dejan de ser niñas y comienzan a ser mujeres de verdad, comienzan a ser más atractivas y más maduras…

-¿De verdad piensas que soy atractiva? –Gimió Sally, esperanzada.

-Eh… ¿tienes veinticinco años?

Profecías apocalípticas…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirvieron la cena, un platillo suculento de carnes blancas con sus respectivas, enormes y elegantes guarniciones, cosa que casi nadie terminó al haberse atiborrado de bocadillos momentos antes; Hilde, mirando que Duo comía como un pozo sin fondo, decidió salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco de la proa del barco.

-Fresco. –Susurró al salir, caminando hasta recargarse en el barandal. –Me trae tan malos recuerdos este aroma.

A su cabeza volvieron algunos recuerdos; primero, aquellos días que pasaron varados en la isla, aprendiendo a sobrevivir como unos salvajes, cuando encontraron el hotel elegante, cuando viajaron en ese mismo crucero… cuando Quatre y Duo estuvieron juntos en esa pista, el primero vestido de mujer. Normalmente ese recuerdo era el que más dolor le causaba, pero en esta ocasión se dio cuenta que no le causó tristeza… se sonrió levemente.

-Linda cadena. –Dijo una voz tras ella.

Se giró rápidamente, mirando a Quatre de pie tras ella, con dos copas en la mano.

-Gracias. –Exclamó ella por mero compromiso. –No te vi en la ceremonia.

-Nadie me miró en la ceremonia, al menos no como yo mismo. –Dejó ambas copas en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la orilla, donde estaba un enorme florero. –Iba… ataviado de forma diferente.

-Ya. Con permiso, tengo que…

Hilde intentó pasar al lado de él para volver a entrar, con una rara sensación dentro de ella; sin embargo, Quatre, con algo de fuerza, la empujó con la mano derecha por la parte alta de su pecho, arrojándola contra el barandal del barco de forma dolorosa. Se sostuvo de la orilla, dirigiéndole una mirada de sorpresa.

-Hey. –Se quejó la chica.

-¿Realmente piensas que Duo te quiere, marimacho estúpido? –Exclamó el 04 con superioridad. –No tienes idea de lo que él está haciendo contigo.

-Déjame, Quatre. –Dijo ella, incorporándose. –No me interesa lo que tú tengas que decirme de él.

De nuevo intentó marcharse, esta vez con más efusividad. Él volvió a empujarla contra el barandal, esta vez de forma más brusca, y ella calculó mal la fuerza del ex piloto; azotó con mucha más dureza contra el barandal, y hubiese caído por encima de éste si no se hubiera sostenido con fuerza de los tubos. Presa del coraje que llevaba, Quatre llevó la mano derecha al pecho de la chica, y, de un fuerte tirón, arrancó la cadena plateada que colgaba de su cuello, dejándole una dolorosa marca.

-Quatre. –Se llevó la mano al cuello, sintiendo un dolor punzante. –Entrégamelo… eso es mío…

El 04 lo arrojó al suelo con furia, y, con el zapato, lo pisoteó varias veces ante la mirada de Hilde.

-¿Tú piensas realmente que te quiere? –Rió él, con el pie sobre la cadena. –Pero tú no sabes, no tienes idea lo que él hizo contigo.

-Lo único que tienes tú son celos. –Sentenció ella.

-¿Celos? ¿De ti? –Sonrió con ironía. –Yo no tengo celos de una persona como tú. Yo soy el amante de Shinigami, ¿sabes? Solo yo.

Hilde se incorporó, aun sintiendo el dolor punzante en su cuello y sobre su espalda, con la cabeza baja sin mirarlo. Sonreía de forma siniestra.

-Tú dices ser el amante de Shinigami. –Exclamó, sombría, y levantó la mirada azulada, con superioridad. Quatre retrocedió un paso, algo estremecido. –Pero yo… yo soy su ángel.

"Un ángel". Quatre tuvo un escalofrío intenso. "Y le cortarás las alas".

-Yo soy… el Ángel de Shinigami. –Se irguió en toda su estatura, dominante. –Y soy yo la que fue aceptada por él. Soy yo a la que él quiere de verdad.

Quatre, presa de su furia, se arrojó contra ella, tratando de empujarla por la borda; ella lo esquivó por poco, pero él alcanzó a tomarla por la espalda de su vestido, tirándolo de él y rompiéndolo un tanto, estrellándola contra el barandal. La chica azotó contra el metal, pero alcanzó a darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla recién suturada, abriéndosela; al sentir la herida sangrar, él, le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a la chica sobre su abdomen, y ella se encogió en el suelo, presa del dolor.

-¡¿Quieres saber la verdad?! –Gritó, y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomandola del cabello para que levantara la vista, y le enseñó su celular, la foto que guardaba allí. –Yo lo reté… lo reté a que se acostara contigo… y, ¿sabes algo? Fuiste la más fácil de todas. Por ti tiene dinero, tiene esa motocicleta.

Miró la fotografía. Era ella… era ella semi desnuda, siendo poseída por Duo. Recordó el teléfono. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, mirando la cadena rota. "Pensé que se vería bien…" No sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quatre la soltó, pero antes le arrojó al rostro una de las copas que llevaba hacía un momento, y probó el sabor frambuesa con algo de rabia.

-Compruébalo tú misma. –Dijo Quatre. –Notarás algunos síntomas familiares.

Escuchó que se alejó. Se quedó sentada en el suelo, contemplando la cadena rota en el piso, y rompió en llanto. Lloró, detestando con todo su ser a Quatre, que era capaz de cualquier cosa solo para obtener lo que su capricho ordenara… esa foto… ¿síntomas? Levantó la mirada, mirando cómo Duo salía por la puerta y la miraba, soltando su bebida de sorpresa.

-¡Hilde! –Se aproximó a ella, aterrado, tomándola por sus hombros. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Duo… lo siento. –Susurró levemente, entre sollozos. –Se ha roto… la cadena que me diste…

-¿Qué? –Miró al suelo, y tomó la cadena. –Hilde… tu vestido… la cadena no importa, puede arreglarse, pero mira, tú…

Se miró asimisma. El vestido había cedido hacía un momento ante la brusquedad de Quatre, y había caído un tanto dejándola desnuda hasta bajo su pecho; se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo que Duo le había colocado su saco sobre los hombros. Notó que había guardado la cadena rota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Fue Quatre, ¿verdad?

Ella levantó un poco la vista, sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Eh?

-Quatre te hizo esto.

No contestó. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro que había sido él? "Los síntomas". La ayudó a incorporarse con toda la delicadeza que podía, y entonces sintió algo extraño, pero conocido: una sensación de intenso mareo, como si estuviera ebria, pero no había tomado nada en toda la noche. Levantó la vista, aterrada.

"Notarás algunos síntomas familiares".

-Estaba drogada. –Dijo súbitamente.

Duo se estermeció al escucharla, abrazándola contra él con fuerza.

-¿D-de qué hablas, Hilde?

-Quiero… descansar. –Sentenció con dureza, mirándose muy dolida. –Detesto este barco.

Él asintió, y comenzó a guiarla hacia su camarote. Las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Se sentía genuinamente molesto, y era evidente en su rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba sola en el camarote, sentada en la cama, rodeada de oscuridad.

Tuvo tiempo de meditar acerca de lo que había sucedido. Aquella noche, cuando todo ocurrió, estaba exactamente como en ese momento: mareo, nauseas, desorientación… pero aquella noche se había amplificado por la ingesta de alcohol. Entonces tuvo la certeza de algo más.

-Sam… entró al hospital por lo mismo.

Entonces comprendió todo aquello que Quatre le había dicho. Duo la había drogado aquella noche, por aquella apuesta que él decía, por dinero, por lo que fuese… había dormido con ella semi inconsciente, y había ganado aquella estúpida apuesta; comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sintiéndose desengañada, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de dolor.

¿Qué era todo ese juego estúpido? ¿Quién se creía para lastimarla de esa manera…?

Se iría, sin duda.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre cayó al suelo sentado, llevándose la mano a la mejilla izquierda, donde no tenía herida alguna. Un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su labio, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Levántate. –Ordenó Duo, sin el saco puesto y las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta arriba de los codos. -¡Levántate! Pelea como hombre, si es que lo eres realmente.

-¡¿Qué harás?! –Gritó, en un arranque de dolor. -¡¿Golpearme hasta enfadarte?! ¡¿Crees que eso te servirá de algo?!

-No. –Sonrió de forma maligna. –Pero te golpearé hasta que caigas inconsciente.

Quatre apretó los párpados.

-¡Has lo que quieras! Ya no volverás a verla… ¡Le he dicho la verdad! ¡Le he dicho que la violaste…!

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! –Gritó, levantando al rubio de su camisa, y arrojándolo al suelo de nuevo.

Quatre cayó dolorosamente contra la cubierta desierta. Sonrió, adolorido.

-Di lo que quieras… ella ya no estará contigo… ahora solo estaré yo.

La fiesta se encontraba en su mero apogeo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Denso.

Eli.


	16. La despedida

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XVI. La despedida.**

Relena Darlian Peacekraft de Yuy (le gustaba la idea de alargar de esa manera su nombre), se despertó ese día más alegre que de costumbre; se incorporó de la enorme cama, vistiendo una liviana bata blanca de tirantes, y miró a través del cristal reforzado de la ventana de su camarote, contemplando el mar azul y el sol brillando gloriosamente en el cielo. Se giró hacia su cama, contemplando la espalda desnuda de su esposo, el cual aun dormía cual príncipe roncando como una podadora con exceso de uso y sin mantenimiento.

-Este día promete ser hermoso. –Exclamó en voz baja la chica, entusiasmada.

Se arregló inmediatamente, sin despertar a Heero de su profundo sueño, para ir a desayunar algo liviano, pensando en su luna de miel… abrió la puerta, complacida, y lo primero que vio fue a Dorothy pasar por el angosto pasillo, vistiendo un liviano vestido color rojo, con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Dorothy. –Saludó la feliz Relena. –Vaya, ¿ha pasado algo malo?

-Señorita Relena, buenos días. –Dijo, interrumpiendo su andar como una persona normal, cosa que alteró a Relena. –Bueno, algo así, es que se nos ha perdido un pasajero.

-¿Cómo? –Frunció el ceño levemente, preocupada.

-La hemos buscado por todos lados, y no podemos encontrarla. El barco apenas zarpará, y en los registros no aparece que haya descendido a tierra.

-Pero, Dorothy… ¿de quién se trata? ¿Quién se ha perdido?

-Hilde.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se alteró. -¿Hilde?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo se mantenía recargado en la orilla del barandal, en la proa del barco, mirando en dirección al mar; tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, algo realmente extraño en él, además del cansancio evidente en su postura.

-Probablemente bajó del barco sin que nos diéramos cuenta. –Dijo Trowa, recargado de espaldas en el mismo barandal, a su lado. –No creo que le haya dado por saltar o algo parecido… Oye, ¿Quatre se lo dijo?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo. –Contestó, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Duo, no te alarmes, ella igual puede tomarlo como un intento de Quatre para separarlos.

-Sin embargo… eso no deja de ser verdad.

-Duo…

-Debo admitir que si eso no hubiese sucedido, ella y yo no…

-Duo, espera. La verdad es que, entre ustedes dos hubiese pasado de igual manera lo que sucedió.

-¿Eh?

-Nosotros… ya sabíamos que Hilde te gustaba. Era a la única persona, de todas las que te has rodeado, que tratabas completamente distinto… era ella la única a la que cuidabas, la única que te preocupaba genuinamente. Era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes dos…

"¡Me alegra tanto verte". "¿Estás molesta conmigo?". "¿Me quieres así como soy?". Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió deseos de llorar, de gritar.

-¿Duo? –Cuestionó Trowa, preocupado. –Oye, ¿estás bien?

Iba a decir algo, como un "no te preocupes, estoy bien", pero, al mirarlo, solo salió una especie de gemido ahogado; se llevó la mano al rostro, consciente de que ya no podía hablar sin que se le quebrase la voz. Sus ojos se empañaron, y en ese momento fue imposible contener las lágrimas, que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, aterrando considerablemente a su compañero.

-¡D-Duo! –Le tomó de los hombros.

No lo contuvo más. Lloró en silencio con la vista baja, sin importarle que Trowa lo mirara.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente decidieron descansar de aquella búsqueda; el barco al final no pudo zarpar como estaba planificado debido a que tuvieron que ir a buscarla por fuera, y bastantes pasajeros fueron devueltos a sus respectivos hogares, con la disculpa correspondiente.

El grupo estaba reunido en una de las estancias cercanas a los camarotes que estaban utilizando; Quatre brillaba por su ausencia (dijo haberse sentido muy mal por el asunto y tuvo que ir al hospital), y Duo permanecía en su camarote, sumamente deprimido.

-¿Se habrá ido en un trasbordador de vuelta a la colonia? –Cuestionó Dorothy, extrañamente serena, preocupada. –Tenía un boleto de vuelta.

-No sé si ella se haya querido ir… al menos no sin avisarnos. –Dijo Relena, suspirando. –No le gustaría preocuparnos de esta manera, ella no es así.

-Creo que debemos descansar. –Dijo Wufei. –Ella debería de comunicarse con ustedes al menos, quizá eso está intentando hacer y, como hemos estado ocupados dando vueltas buscándola, no nos hemos percatado de eso.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Envueltos en un extraño silencio, comenzaron a andar por los pasillos como espantos, dispuestos a descansar y a acomodar las escasas pertenencias que se llevaron; Wufei entró a su habitación, algo agobiado, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre esta, con la vista baja.

-¿Han acabado ya? –Cuestionó Hilde, sentada en el suelo de la habitación, con la espalda recargada en la pared contraria a la puerta de la entrada.

-Los he convencido de que descansen. –La miró, y sintió algo de nostalgia al ver su rostro dolido. -¿Has avisado a Relena?

-Le he mandado un mensaje.

-¿Estás segura, Hilde?

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Sí. Creo que… esto fue lo que más me ha dolido en toda mi vida. El me dijo esas cosas y yo… caí en su trampa como una chica más. Fui una chica más para él. No sé cómo pude caer…

-La verdad me atrevo a pensar que Duo no es capaz de llegar a tal extremo.

-Vi la foto. Esa foto…

-Realmente no lo esperaba de él, es decir… del tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, de conocer sus tonterías, sé que a él jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza el lastimarte.

-Hay otra cosa que me empuja a pensar en esto. Sam tuvo los mismos síntomas que yo, en aquella ocasión que me enfermé de gravedad por una intoxicación, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Crees que Duo tuvo algo que ver?

-No lo creo. No. Creo que…

Guardó silencio unos momentos. No sabía por qué, pero pensaba en Quatre, cuando estuvo con Sam.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Hilde?

Lo miró silenciosamente, pensativa. No pensaba regresar al espacio, pues ese sería el primer lugar al que él iría a buscarla. Necesitaba un tiempo para poder pensar con calma.

-Me quedaré en la tierra. –Decidió.

-¿Te quedarás con Relena?

-No, claro que no. –Se incorporó, llevando la mirada hacia el ventanal reforzado. –No sería capaz de irrumpir en esa vida de casada que la hace tan feliz, abordándola con mis problemas, mi tristeza.

-Relena te considera una amiga muy cercana a ella. Creo que debes hablar con ella antes de tomar cualquier decisión radical…

-Ya le he mandado el mensaje, creo que entenderá lo que quiero hacer.

Wufei asintió con la cabeza. Él no era nadie para opinar acerca de las decisiones de ella… por mucho que ella le gustara.

-De acuerdo, Hilde. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias, Wufei. –Y le sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena miró el mensaje que tenía en su teléfono celular. Suspiró con algo de nostalgia, mirándose un poco dolida.

-¿Pasa algo, Relena? –Cuestionó Heero, tomando asiento junto a ella sobre la cama.

-Hilde está bien, no tenemos por qué seguir buscándola. –Dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa. –Pero ella… no estará visible durante algún tiempo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Dijo, con un tono de voz extrañamente grave.

-Bueno, no es algo que…

-¿Fue Duo?

-Heero…

-Dímelo, Relena. ¿Duo le hizo algo?

-No estoy tan segura de eso…

-Iré a hablar con él. –Dijo, incorporándose.

-¡Espera! –Tomó su mano con efusividad, antes que se le ocurriera moler a golpes al 02.

El 01 la miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que… si ellos tienen un problema, lo mejor es que ellos dos lo resuelvan solos. No necesitan que nosotros intervengamos.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Heero.

Heero resopló, no muy contento con la idea, pero incapaz de darle la contraria cuando sabía que ella tenía la razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos meses pasaron como si nada.

Duo dejó de buscarla después de algunos días del incidente, al menos de forma visible, cuando supo que era decisión de ella el haberse marchado. El único que se miró contento con aquella decisión fue Quatre, pues podía estar cerca de él finalmente, sin la intervención de aquel marimacho aberrante, aunque fuese un Duo zombi y desanimado que preocupaba a todos. Volvía a ser su amante, volvía a pertenecerle.

Sin embargo, su café semanal en la colonia comenzaba a ser lúgubre, como asistir a una especie de funeral donde el principal en cuestión no estaba realmente difunto, al menos físicamente hablando.

-¿Qué tú qué? –Cuestionó Quatre, asombrado.

Las cicatrices en sus rostros eran casi invisibles ya; Trowa se recargó en la silla, tomando un poco de su café, el cual aun humeaba de lo caliente.

-Pues… comencé a hablar con ella, y las cosas se dieron sin más. –Dijo el 03, intranquilo. –Solo me da un poco de pendiente la familia Noventa.

-¿No te da más miedo que Sam se entere?

-No importa si se entera o no, es cosa pasada… además, creo que está enferma. –Movió levemente la cabeza. –A pesar de que la volvieron a aceptar en los preventivos, se la pasa metida en el baño vomitando, mareada…

-Vaya, pero ella. –Quatre miró a Duo. -¿Tú qué opinas al respecto?

-Me tiene sin cuidado sus estupideces. –Contestó el 02 con rudeza.

Trowa se cohibió, como solía hacerlo desde hacía dos meses cuando estaba presente ese nuevo y frustrante Duo. Había cambiado demasiado desde aquella ocasión en la que lloró en el barco, junto a él, y ahora era como si hubiese optado por el carácter de Heero y Wufei, pero solo ese humor negro y su horrible insensibilidad.

-Duo, calma. –Pidió Quatre, diplomático, como si aquel nuevo Duo no le causara tormento.

-Estoy calmado.

De pronto, Trowa no pareció tolerar todo aquél circo mal hecho. Se incorporó, sin poder evitar su disgusto y su desesperación.

-Me voy. –Sentenció el 03. –Ya no soporto esto.

-Trowa. –Quatre lo miró, preocupado.

-Escucha… creo que ya no volveré aquí.

-¿Cómo? –Se alteró.

-Ya no volveré a este café, ya no quiero regresar. Pero, antes de marcharme, y aunque Heero se moleste, te voy a decir algo, Duo: las cosas salieron mal por culpa de Quatre, realmente espero que todo este montón de mier*a se pueda resolver, si no, no tengo idea.

-¿Mi culpa? –Se hizo el ofendido. -¿De dónde sacas…?

-Duo. –Siguió, haciendo caso omiso al rubio líder. –Está en la tierra

-¿Quién está en la tierra? –Cuestionó el 02, poniéndose a la defensiva. –Y, ¿para qué querría yo saberlo?

-Ella nunca dejó la tierra.

-No me interesa.

-¡Si que te importa! –Dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza.

-Trowa, cállate. –Ordenó Quatre. –No insistas con…

Trowa lanzó café caliente al rostro de Quatre, callándolo en el acto, y causándole quemaduras leves.

-Detesto la persona que eres ahora. –Siguió. –Y sé que es igual para todos. Sé que quieres encontrarla. Ve y encuéntrala.

Duo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Trowa comenzó a caminar sin despedirse, alejándose de aquel horrible lugar… sintiéndose extrañamente liberado. El 02 se incorporó también, sin prestar atención al dolido Quatre que se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla de papel, no tan quemado por el agua caliente que acababan de arrojarle,

-Me voy. –Sentenció Duo.

-¿Tú también?

-Trabajo, ya lo sabes. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

-¡Duo! ¡Espera!

Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que Trowa. Recordó que Wufei estaba en la tierra en ese momento.

-¡DUO!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Levantó la vista al cielo, contemplando el pasar de las nubes a través de sus lentes oscuros. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se llevó su amplio sombrero a unos cuantos metros de ella, y ella se giró un poco para buscarlo con la mirada, algo cohibida por ser la tercera vez que le ocurría. Notó que ya lo habían atrapado.

-Gracias. –Exclamó, acercándose al muchacho.

-Deberías atarlo con algo, Hilde. –Dejó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de ella con delicadeza.

-Claro que no. Se vería muy extraño.

-No creo que se vea extraño, en ti todo se mira bien. –Wufei la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndole una sonrisa leve.

Ella movió la cabeza en negativa. Ambos caminaron por la escalera de aluminio que daba a la playa, en donde Heero y Relena se encontraban sentados bajo una enorme sombrilla.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Parece un final, pero no es un final, ¿oki?

Saluditos.

Eli.


	17. Reencuentro

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XVII. Reencuentro.**

-¿Tú también quieres irte a la tierra? –Cuestionó una impecable Lady Une, tras el escritorio.

Duo asintió con la cabeza, mirándose sereno, asustando un poco a la preventiva. No había terminado de acostumbrarse a ese nuevo carácter tipo mercenario que tenía Duo, y comprendía perfectamente el hecho de que Wufei decidiera pedir un cambio a la tierra.

-Tengo dos oportunidades de cambio ahora que soy N5. –Exclamó, sombrío. –Nunca te he pedido uno.

-Sí, lo sé. –Suspiró. –Dime, ¿por qué la tierra?

-Porque me mudaré allá.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Bien. –Se recargó en su asiento, con la vista puesta en el muchacho, mientras garabateaba una firma de autorización. –Te reportarás allá con Sally Po en cuanto llegues.

-Entendido.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, Duo Maxwell, en cual sea la razón por la que te marchas.

De repente, en la azulada mirada del preventivo se asomó un dejo de tristeza, que alteró a Lady Une; acto y seguido se alejó de ella, volviendo a esa extraña faceta seria.

-Debió… ser espantoso lo que te sucedió, chico. –Susurró, ya estando sola en la oficina.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde tenía la vista fija, frunciendo muy levemente el ceño, mirándose pensativa. Contempló por unos cuantos minutos, absorta, el plano que tenía sobre el escritorio, como si intentara grabar en su mente todos aquellos complicados números y formas. Ladeó suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué opinas? –Cuestionó Heero.

Finalmente despertó de aquellos matemáticos problemas, y miró al 01.

-Requeriría algo de tiempo, sin duda, pero es posible.

Heero alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

-Bien, perfecto. –Se recargó en la silla. –Ahora, hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar.

Hilde guardó el plano del motor en su respectivo tubo, colocándolo al lado de su escritorio, y tomando asiento en la silla reclinable, haciendo un suave crujido que resonó en el pequeño estudio que Relena le había cedido a su amiga. Miró con intriga al muchacho.

-¿Habrá algún problema con los materiales? Conozco a unas cuantas personas que…

-No, no es por el motor, es por algo más…

-¿Qué pasa? –Se mostró levemente inquieta.

-Duo viene a la tierra.

Hilde sintió un intenso escalofrío al escucharlo, pero intentó contenerse.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Lo ascendieron a N5, y pidió un cambio a la tierra.

-¿Ascendió? ¿Es eso posible? Espera… no.

-¿No qué?

-No es posible, él no tiene el carácter para ser un N5.

-Sam tenía, como para ser un N6.

-Heero… no quiero verlo.

Heero se incorporó de la silla, mirando a la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ha cambiado, Hilde, demasiado, y no para bien. Está completamente irreconocible desde que te marchaste. ¿Piensas seguir evitándolo eternamente? Aunque el universo sea tan grande, jamás será lo suficientemente grande como para evitar escapar de este problema

Ella suspiró, y guió su vista hacia el ventanal. Estaba preocupada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al llegar a la tierra, lo primero que hizo fue no reportarse con Sally Po, así como le había pedido Lady Une. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, antes de pisar la oficina central de los preventivos en la tierra, se dirigió al consulado terrestre, donde sabía que estaba Relena. Se identificó con la secretaria de la representante, y tomó asiento para esperar entrar a verla; sabía que, al oír su nombre, no tendría que esperar demasiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Señora Relena, tiene una visita.

Relena, emocionada de que su secretaria finalmente la llamara "señora" (había dicho que era muy difícil quitarse de una costumbre tan arraigada), y presionó el botón del intercom de su teléfono, sin despegar la vista de los documentos que se encontraba revisando.

-¿De quién se trata, Civet?

-De un preventivo. Duo Maxwell.

Dejó caer las hojas que leía, sintiéndose súbitamente sobresaltada. ¿Duo en la tierra? ¿Seguía buscándola? Suspiró, intentando tranquilizar su nerviosismo.

-Déjalo pasar.

-Sí, señora.

Relena tuvo unos segundos para poder pensar, antes de que llegara el preventivo… ¿qué podía decirle si venía a preguntar por Hilde otra vez? ¿Qué no sabía nada de su mejor amiga? Eso sonaba totalmente irreal y falso; sin embargo, al verlo entrar a su oficina, su primer pensamiento fue "este no es Duo". Aquél muchacho tenía un rostro tan serio como el de Heero, se miraba incluso un poco más fornido, y parecía más mayor de edad de lo que era. En su rostro se reflejó el asombro que le causó verlo.

-Conozco mi apariencia. –Dijo el 02.

-Duo, vaya, que sorpresa. –Se incorporó, intentando verse normal. -¿Qué te trae a la tierra?

-Ahora estaré trabajando en la tierra como preventivo.

-Ya veo, que bien. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Sí, de hecho. –Se acercó al escritorio de ella, y dejó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. –Te encargo que se lo entregues.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, debo reportarme con Sally. Estaré por aquí, si se ofrece. Nos vemos.

-D-Duo, espera…

El muchacho se dio media vuelta, y salió de su oficina haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Relena contempló la cajita aterciopelada, totalmente extrañada por aquella aparición tan fugaz. Tomó la cajita, contemplándola.

-Oh, Hilde. –Susurró, algo dolida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde suspiró, intranquila, contemplando la cajita que estaba entre sus manos temblorosas, antes de levantar la vista hacia su amiga.

-¿Piensas abrirlo, Hilde? –Cuestionó Relena, cómodamente sentada en un sofá individual.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

Se recargó en el enorme sofá, sumiéndose en el enorme cojín. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, aun teniendo la cajita sobre su regazo.

-La persona que fue hoy no era Duo. –Susurró Relena.

-¿Eh?

-Él… se miraba completamente distinto, era como si ese… algo que lo hacía ser como era hubiese desaparecido, y quedara una versión muy tenebrosa de Heero.

-No puedo imaginar a un Duo tan serio.

-Lo vi. No parecía él. Hilde… él… no estaba bien. Creo que realmente necesita verte.

Hilde abrió la cajita, y su corazón se aceleró; había en ella una pequeña tarjeta blanca, con letra manuscrita. Su letra.

"_Lo siento. Déjame verte por última vez."_

Bajo aquella tarjeta, en el acojinado terciopelo negro, estaba su cadena plateada, con el dije en forma de cruz, tan brillante como aquella ocasión en la que se lo había obsequiado. Al verla, en su interior explotó un enorme deseo de volver a verlo, de volver a abrazarlo de estar junto a él. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-Hilde. –Relena se colocó a su lado, presurosa, abrazándola de forma confortante.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo un extraño silencio en toda la hora de la cena, cuando normalmente había pláticas amenas… bueno, no es que siempre conversara a la hora de hacer la cena, que siempre había hecho solo, pero dos meses era suficiente para que alguien se acostumbrara a la novedad. Wufei, un poco cohibido con el silencio, se animó a preguntar finalmente.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Algo pensativa. –Contestó Hilde, cerrando una de las ollas que ardía en la estufa. –Ya está.

-Baja un poco la flama.

Así lo hizo.

-¿Puedo saber qué piensas?

-Bueno… ¿se batalla mucho para subir de nivel como preventivo?

-Pues sí, bastante. –Cerró unos cuantos envases, para llevarlos a guardar al refrigerador. –Son pruebas muy duras de resistencia, y exámenes mentales que te dejan algo loco. Ellos quieren que todo sea perfecto y competente, imagino que esa es la razón por la que exigen demasiado.

-Heero me dijo que… Duo era un N5.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó con toda la incredulidad del mundo, mirando a la chica. -¡¿Es eso posible?! No, claro que no, Duo no tiene el carácter para eso.

Hilde lo miró con preocupación.

-Duo ha cambiado.

-¿Cómo? Si yo no puedo pasar de N3. –Se dijo. –Vaya, realmente no lo creí posible, pensé que realmente estaba bromeando, o tal vez le había dado un arranque de…

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabías?

-Eh. –Se aclaró la garganta. –No, solo que Trowa me comentó algo al respecto, de su carácter nuevo.

-¿Ellos saben que vivo contigo?

-No, claro que no, al menos yo no les he dicho. Es solo que, desde que Sally me autorizó el cambio a la tierra, no he tenido mucho contacto con él siendo que nos la pasábamos prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos. Siento que me he perdido de algo importante…

-Ya veo. Bien, Relena dice que está aquí, en la tierra, que pidió un cambio también… y que está buscándome de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no lo enfrentas, Hilde? ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

-Sé que si lo vuelvo a ver… no podré evitarlo, y yo…

Cerró los ojos al sentir su abrazo, reconfortándola, pero sin poder quitar esa sensación sobre su pecho; recargó la cabeza en su hombro, y se abrazó a él con algo de fuerza. Ya no podía llorar siquiera.

-¿Realmente no quieres verlo?

-Me lastimó, y yo le había prometido que me marcharía. No puedo evitar quererlo a pesar de todo, pero me duele que haya hecho lo que hizo.

-Si él se disculpa contigo, ¿estarías mejor?

No pudo contestar inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos.

-Si tú llegaras a irte…

-No quiero irme, Wufei.

-Hilde, no me sentiré mal si decides marcharte, ya sea con él o solo porque si, lo acordamos, ¿recuerdas? Debes ser feliz, a pesar de todo, y nadie podrá evitarlo, ni él, o yo.

Sonrió, un tanto más tranquila. Deseaba tanto quererlo.

-Sería lindo. –Contestó él suavemente, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento.

Dejó un beso leve en su mejilla.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero estaba realmente sobresaltado. De todas las personas que conocía, él era la penúltima persona a la que hubiese imaginado con ese carácter (la última sería, claro está, Relena); Sally, suponiendo cual era la intención del 01 en las oficinas de los preventivos, donde Duo rondaba, por lo cual les cedió su oficina unos minutos para que charlaran en privado sin interrupciones.

-No avisaste que vendrías a la tierra. –Comenzó Heero, extrañado de ser, por primera vez, el que empezaba una conversación.

Duo se encontraba sentado en un sillón grande, con la vista baja, portando el uniforme de preventivo, extrañamente impecable. Heero se mantuvo de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Trowa avisó. –Contestó con rudeza, sin levantar la cabeza, como si hubiese algo interesante en las suelas de las botas de Heero.

-Sí, pero no mencionó que planeabas mudarte.

-No tengo por qué avisar de todos los movimientos que haga, ¿no lo crees? –Levantó la vista. –Sabes cuál es mi intención. Si quieres golpearme o algo parecido, anda, hazlo, puedes dejarme inconsciente si quieres, pero no voy a detenerme. Nadie podrá detenerme.

-¿Ni ella?

Duo tuvo un sobresalto, pero intentó disimularlo.

-Ella lo decidirá cuando la encuentre.

-Bien. –Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Duo realmente no sabía lo que Heero estaba planeando desde el principio, hasta que abrió la puerta de la entrada de la oficina, y lo dejó sobresaltado; Hilde se encontraba allí, de pie, como una especie de espanto, en un pantalón holgado color verde militar, una blusa negra de tirantes muy ajustada, y botas de trabajo color negro. Su rostro, aunque estaba sereno, parecía sumamente triste y dolido, aunque notó también, bajo su mirada, que había un dejo de emoción/nerviosismo.

-Bueno, me voy. –Heero pasó a un lado de la chica, mientras ella daba tres pasos para entrar. –Me llamas si ocurre algo.

-Gracias. –Susurró ella.

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Yay… nop, se que parece pero no…. Saludos!

Eli.


	18. Impresiones

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XVIII. Impresiones.**

No estaba listo, eso era seguro.

En una fracción de segundo pensó en miles de cosas que pudieron pasar, que pudieron decir; se imaginó golpeado, agredido, dolido, insultado… pero jamás imaginó lo que ella hizo, y le dolió demasiado, no pudo soportarlo.

Sin más, Hilde se había arrojado contra él, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, aprisionándolo en un delicado abrazo, hundiendo el rostro sobre su pecho; a primeras no supo cómo reaccionar ante la acción de la chica, pues no se lo esperaba, solo se quedó parado con cara de idiota.

-Te detesto. –Dijo ella, con la cabeza baja, sin soltar su abrazo. –Pero… te amo. Detesto amarte tanto.

Duo, después de unos segundos sumergido en el mar de la incertidumbre, se atrevió a abrazarla contra si finalmente, con una curiosa fuerza como si intentara sumergirse en ella, cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a sentirse tranquilo, aliviado, a pesar de que su corazón latía con rapidez y fuerza.

-¿De… de verdad me amas? –Cuestionó él en un susurro.

-Yo… no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando te mirara, y decidí solo aceptar lo primero que sintiera al verte. Eso hice.

-Hilde, lo siento. No espero que me perdones o me aceptes, solo… solo necesitaba verte.

Se separó de él, y le dio la espalda, evitando que pudiese ver su rostro.

-¿Es verdad que fue una apuesta?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste todo eso? –Se giró, mirándolo con dureza. –Sentí tanta furia, tanta tristeza, desengaño, ¿qué pretendías al engañarme de esa manera?

-No te engañé. –Frunció el ceño, y ella retrocedió. –Es verdad que te di algo que desconozco exactamente su función, es verdad que fue una apuesta, a la que estaba muy obsesionado. Pero todo aquello que te dije aquella noche es real, lo sentía, y lo siento aun.

Se estremeció al escucharlo.

-Sabes de Sam, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-¿También ella fue víctima de sus apuestas?

-Sí.

-Sabes que estuvo en un centro de readaptación, ¿no es así?

Duo asintió.

-Y sabes entonces, que está muy enferma ahora.

-Lo escuché de los preventivos antes de irme.

-No ha podido recuperarse después de haber tenido esa sobredosis, no puede explicarse que fue lo que le sucedió. Culpa a la medicación que tomaba, pero… los síntomas que ella tuvo yo los reconocí como propios, de aquella noche.

-¿Qué no tuvo cuidado? –Cuestionó en voz alta el 02, indignado.

-¿Fuiste tú, Duo?

-No, no. Pero en parte es mi culpa.

-¿Cómo?

Duo se dejó caer sentado en el sofá, con la vista en el suelo; de repente, Hilde no reconoció a ese Duo, era completamente distinto su porte, sus expresiones, su manera de hablar, e incluso su físico… sin embargo, la sensación que había tenido al estar entre sus brazos había sido la misma. En cierta forma le parecía atractivo de esa manera.

-Cuando pasó la apuesta que Quatre me había impuesto, yo me puse furioso con él, me sentí culpable y molesto al mismo tiempo al haberte lastimado de esa forma. Entonces le quité algo importante para él, algo que podía ponerlo en riesgo hablando socialmente, y lo amenacé para que hiciera lo que yo le dijera. Y fue Sam.

-Lo hiciste por venganza.

-Podría decirse. Sin embargo yo nunca imaginé que él pudiese llegar tan lejos, al grado de mandarla al hospital.

-O sea que… fue Quatre el que le hizo eso.

Hubo silencio. Duo no podía aceptar que Quatre fuese capaz de algo así, o siquiera poder procesarlo.

-Qué extraño. –Susurró levemente.

-Dices que el problema se hizo más grande a causa de sus juegos, de su "apuesta".

-No lo niego.

Hilde tomó asiento a su lado, sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Duo?

-¿Yo? No tengo nada más que hacer, te he encontrado. Que Quatre resuelva sus problemas solo.

-No me has encontrado. Yo quise aparecerme frente a ti. Debía enfrentarte, o viviría eternamente deprimida.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Como no tienes idea… pero ahora es diferente.

-¿Me perdonas?

Ella sonrió levemente, pero no le miraba.

-Claro… ¿por qué no? –Suspiró, algo cansada. –Estaría engañándome si te dijera cosas como: "aléjate", "te detesto", "no quiero verte". Me buscaste, me dijiste la verdad a riesgo de que te hiciera daño, incluso… te superast mismo solo para venir a la tierra. Nunca creí que llegarías a ser un N5.

-Solo fue para venir a la tierra. –Repitió. –Él dijo que estabas aquí. Era la manera en que podía pedir un cambio.

-¡Es algo grande Duo! Estoy orgullosa de ti, por superarte.

Hubo un silencio agradable, donde ella se percató de lo bien que se sentía, como hacía mucho tiempo, y en donde él sonrió con sinceridad desde hacía meses.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Hilde?

-¿Ahora? Pues. –Pensó un poco, remembrando cierta noche en un hotel, y le miró. –Atraparte, claro está, y evitar que te vayas.

Duo frunció el ceño, sin comprender a primeras lo que ella decía.

-Pero te castigaré. –Hilde sonrió con amplitud. –Nadie puede saber que te he perdonado, así que no te puedes acercar a mí, ni tampoco te diré donde vivo.

-¿Qué? –Se miró algo alterado, pero contento de saber que lo había perdonado.

-Será como una especie de purgatorio para ti, no creas que te dejaré estar cerca de mí así como así.

-Va, lo acepto. –Se recargó cómodamente en el sofá, dejando la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo. –Pero antes, una cosa. –Le miró, haciendo una seña de que se acercara.

Hilde se acercó a él, curiosa. Él, inclinándose un poco, le pasó los dedos por debajo del cuello de la camiseta de ella, haciéndola estremecer, sacando la cadena plateada con el dije en forma de cruz, levantándola con los dedos para observarla detenidamente, casi de forma soñadora.

-¡D-Duo! –Le recriminó, cohibida. –Pudiste haberme preguntado.

-Solo quería estar seguro. –Susurró, acercándose a ella con lentitud, para dejar un beso en sus labios.

Ella no lo rechazó.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Firmaba con fuerza, sin leer siquiera los importantísimos documentos donde plasmaba su apellido, con tal enojo/molestia que pudo haber firmado un pacto con el diablo para que se llevara su alma y lo dejara en bancarrota… ¡Se había marchado! ¡A la tierra! ¿Por qué querría buscarla? Empuñó la mano con mucha fuerza contra la pluma fuente con la que firmaba, hirviendo en coraje… provocando que el aparato se quebrara a la mitad, haciendo que la fuente, llena de tinta, se desbordara sobre su mano y cayera sobre las hojas que firmaba, manchándolas sin remedio de color negro, así como los puños de su blanca camisola.

-¡Hay, no! –Se lamentó, mirando por todas partes, desesperado. –Maldición, maldición, los cargamentos. –Intentó limpiar con las manos, manchándose aun más la camisa, así como parte del lustroso escritorio. –Carajo. –Se dio por vencido, y presionó un botón del intercom que tenía a su lado derecho, también manchándolo con tinta. –Cristian, tuve un accidente con las hojas de los cargamentos de los Albarán.

-¿Qué clase de accidente, joven Winner? –Dijo el secretario, a través del aparato, como si estuviese acostumbrado.

-Bueno… te pagaré horas extra.

-Joven Winner… Ah, no se preocupe. –Dijo, con un tono de voz de cansancio. –Ya lo resolveré.

Quatre, agotado, azotó la cabeza contra su manchado escritorio, sintiéndose deprimido, terminando por mancharse también la frente, el cabello y el puente de su nariz.

-Hay. –Gimió, sintiéndose al borde del llanto.

-Por cierto, joven Winner. –Siguió la voz del muchacho por el intercom. –Ya llegó el representante del Viceministro Darlian.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? –Se incorporó de golpe. –Espera, Cristian, no lo hagas pasar aun…

Ambas puertas de su oficina se abrieron en par de golpe, tan fuerte que provocó que un ventanal se rajara justo por la mitad, sin romperse; en medio de la entrada se encontraba Dorothy Catalonia, en un traje de falda tubular largo hasta sus rodillas y saco de manga corta y cuello v, de color blanco inmaculado, y el cabello adornado con una diadema negra, llevando una carpeta de aros en el brazo derecha. Tras ella se encontraba el pelirrojo Cristian, visiblemente arrepentido.

-Lo lamento, joven Winner, no pude detenerla. –Dijo el secretario, con aire cansado, como si hubiese tenido un enfrentamiento.

Hubo un muy denso silencio, donde una asombrada Dorothy y un horrorizado Cristian observaban detenidamente al líder de los Satélites de Recursos, Quatre, el cual estaba lleno de manchas negras por toda su frente, su cabello y nariz, así como los puños de su camisa, sus manos, y el 50% de su escritorio brillante, así como en documentos realmente importantes para la empresa.

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? –Cuestionó Dorothy, mientras, tras ella, Cristian ponía los ojos en blanco y se iba por el thiner.

-Se rompió mi pluma. –Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su camisola, intentando limpiarse la tinta del rostro con un gesto elegante. –Dorothy, sinceramente esperaba a Louis o a Sandler.

-Ya quisieras. –Dijo la chica entre risitas. –Lamento ser yo la que te informe que Louis está incapacitado porque un sujeto bastante grande le hizo un esguince cervical, y que Sandler pidió unos días porque fue papá, así que… vine yo. ¿No te da gusto?

-Me abstendré de contestar. –Dijo, malhumorado.

-Bueno, da igual. –Dorothy caminó en pasos cortos hacia un sofá de dos plazas a lado de la puerta, dejando la carpeta de aros en su regazo. –No creo que las manchas te impidan hablar de negocios, que es a lo que he venido, ¿no es así, Quatre Raberba Winner?

El 04 se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose súbitamente incómodo. Por algún motivo lo ponía nervios que Dorothy dijera su nombre completo con ese… tono de voz. Caminó en dirección al sofá, resignado a su triste sino.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-D-Duo, es la oficina de Sally…

_Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando volvió a besar sus labios con impetuosidad, aprisionándola contra el respaldo del sofá; tenía la blusa subida hasta por encima de su pecho, y el pantalón estaba en el suelo. Él mismo ya no llevaba encima la chaqueta de preventivo, y la camisola que llevaba debajo estaba totalmente desabrochada._

_-No hagas ruido y no se enterarán. –Susurró él entre suspiros._

_Un beso. Un beso era suficiente para que él comenzara… sus labios recorrían su cuello, mientras sus manos la sostenían por los muslos desnudos, empujándola suavemente, haciéndola retorcer de placer. Pudo notar su tenue sonrisa entre los suspiros leves._

_-Despacio. –Susurró ella._

_Cerró los ojos, escuchando su respiración cada vez más agitada._

_-Te amo. –Dijo él en un murmullo._

_Ella sonrió, y dejó un beso en sus labios, abrazándose a él con fuerza por debajo de su camisa._

Tocaron la puerta con insistente fuerza. Ambos se interrumpieron inmediatamente, empujándose el uno contra el otro para separarse con rapidez, comenzando a acomodarse la ropa con rapidez. Del otro lado de la puerta, Heero se mantenía levemente recargado sobre ésta.

-Hilde. –La llamó el 01. -¿Está todo bien?

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que Heero se incorporara mejor; por esta pasó Hilde, caminando con rapidez, alterada y respirando de forma agitada.

-¿Hilde?

-Vamos. –Exclamó con sequedad, dándole la espalda, para seguir caminando en dirección a la salida.

El 01 volteó hacia dentro de la oficina, mirando la espalda de Duo.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestionó.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Contestó Duo, intentando escucharse rudo.

-Tienes… mal abrochada la camisa.

Duo levantó la vista al frente, notando que, en el reflejo de la ventana que estaba frente a él se miraba su camisa mal puesta bajo su chaqueta de preventivo.

-Diablos. –Susurró el 02, viéndose descubierto.

Heero solo negó con la cabeza. Pero sonreía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Es que me fui de vacaciones.

Eli.

Próximo capítulo: Las aventuras de un homosexual y una loca… con respectivos agradecimientos a un fanfic que fue musa.


	19. Las aventuras del homosexual y la loca

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XIX. Las aventuras de un homosexual y una loca.**

Cristian, el secretario de Quatre, limpiaba con thinner el escritorio de su jefe, que era a prueba de balas, tras el enorme manchón de tinta que había hecho hace rato, con cara de resignación total y los ojos idos por andar drogado con el disolvente. Por mientras, en el sofá, Quatre y Dorothy conversaban acerca de la visita que haría Relena al satélite de recursos y a la colonia L4.

-…Y es por eso que tenemos que hacer un despliegue de los medios de comunicación. –Exclamó Dorothy, bebiendo una taza de té.

-¿Realmente tanto es necesario?

-Recordarás que la familia Winner no está aun en buenos términos por culpa de la desinformación. –Dijo, intentando esquivar elegantemente que el padre de Quatre fue tachado de miles de cosas por culpa de Colmillo Blanco. –Que la pacífica Relena Darlian tenga buena amistad con el hijo empresario Winner mejorará considerablemente la imagen de tu empresa.

-Vaya. –Quatre se mostró sinceramente interesado. –Es una buena estrategia. ¿Te dedicas a eso, Dorothy?

-¡Por supuesto! Es algo que me gusta hacer… aparentar lo que no es para mejorar la imagen.

Quatre suspiró, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. La mujer era una mentirosa profesional, y le pagaban por eso.

-Bueno, qué más da… ¿son cuatro días?

-Pues. –Revisó una pequeña libreta. –Sí, llegaría a las ocho de la mañana y se iría a las siete de la tarde, hora terrestre. Si tú quieres puedo arreglar para ti un evento especial con ella, para que queden como unos grandes amigos ante los medios de comunicación, ¿qué opinas?

-Si crees poder lograrlo, lo dejo en tus manos.

-¡Excelente! ¿Tienes algún salón de eventos? Como para 500 personas o más.

-¿500 personas? –Levantó la vista, pensativo, y se giró un poco hacia su escritorio. –Cristian, ¿qué capacidad tienen los salones que tenemos?

El muchacho se acercó a ellos, con las manos totalmente blancas y llenas de piel muerta por el fuerte disolvente que estaba utilizando, mirándose totalmente mareado y fuera de si

-Los dos salones juntos tienen una capacidad para 350 personas, joven Winner. –Dijo, entre balanceos. –Pero las bodegas grandes que a veces rentamos tienen capacidad para 1000 personas, como el evento de ultra gays que hizo la semana pasa…

-¡Perfecto! –Interrumpió Quatre, avergonzado. -¿Puedes encargarte de los arreglos, Dorothy?

La chica le miró, con una sonrisa delatadora.

-Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí. –Rió la loca.

-Espero, no quiero que hagas cosas extrañas. –Pidió el 04.

-¿Extrañas? Pero si no hago cosas tan raras como "Eventos Ultra Gays". Es más, si no estás tan ocupado puedes venir conmigo, y verificas personalmente lo que utilizaré en el evento.

-Dorothy, no puedo dejar mi puesto, que…

-No se preocupe, joven Quatre. –Exclamó el drogado, aprovechando esa rara sensación de libertad que el thinner le había proveído. –Yo puedo encargarme de los pendientes diarios, le servirá para despejarse del trabajo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro!

-¿Ves? –Rió la loca. –Anda, vamos.

Quatre suspiró, agobiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó Heero, cruzándose de brazos.

Relena, sonriente y contenta, lo miró mientras acomodaba algunas carpetas a un lado de su enorme escritorio; su esposo se encontraba de pie, mirándola fijamente.

-Porque tienes trabajo acumulado para una semana, y, como jefe de seguridad, tengo entendido que tienes unos cuantos problemas con algunos preventivos locales que no has resuelto, y deben quedar para ahora. Sally me asignará dos preventivos para que me acompañen.

-No me digas…

-Así es, N3-Chang y N5-Maxwell. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo Duo alcanzó ese nivel de preventivo.

-De la misma forma que tú y yo estamos juntos. –Sonrió, sonrojándose levemente. –El poder del verdadero amor.

Heero solo movió la cabeza, desanimado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre, usando lentes oscuros (para evitar ser reconocido), y vistiendo una camisola guinda, saco negro con finísimas rallas blancas y pantalón negro, caminaba tranquilamente por una tienda departamental mirando los locales llenos de cosas con desinterés; estaba siguiendo a la rubia Dorothy, la cual iba un poco más casual, con una falda circular color blanco larga hasta arriba de las rodillas, blusa desmangada color azul, así como zapatos rasos color negro. Al detenerse en una vistosa florería, Quatre notó por primera vez que pasaba a Dorothy en estatura por casi diez centímetros, lo cual le causó una extraña sensación: se sintió realmente alto.

-Margaritas. –Dijo Dorothy, mientras la dependienta se le acercaba. –Sí, me parece adecuado usar margaritas, pero no blancas.

-Tenemos diferentes colores de margaritas. –Dijo la dependienta, entusiasmada de que dos muchachos de apariencia refinada se fijaran en su tienda.

-Pues… no lo sé. –Miró a Quatre. -¿Algún color en especial?

-¿Azul? –Atinó a contestar, sin pensar en nada.

-¿Azul? ¿Una margarita azul? –Negó con la cabeza. –Bah.

-Pueden pintarlas, ¿o no?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo que pidan! –Exclamó la dependienta.

Dorothy alzó los hombros.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Adelante. –Exclamó un sujeto en traje formal, abriendo una pesadísima puerta de acero, que hizo un horrible chirrido el cual hizo eco en todo el lugar. –Es uno de los más grandes, en dos días más lo desocuparán y quedará libre para acomodar lo que gusten.

Dorothy, sin inhibición alguna, entró a la enorme bodega, en donde había toda clase de cajas y envases sin etiquetas en enormes anaqueles de casi tres metros, y el techo se encontraba a más de cinco, de donde entraba luz externa al estar rodeado de ventanales enormes justo bajo el techo. Ante la oscuridad, Quatre tuvo que quitarse los lentes de sol para poder ver mejor el lugar.

-¿Qué opinas? –Cuestionó la loca.

-Está oscuro. –Dijo Quatre.

-Ya lo sé, me refería al tamaño.

-Está bien, pero, ¿serás capaz de poder adornarlo y acomodar todo en tres días?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero quiero verlo mejor.

La chica comenzó a caminar por el lugar, observando el techo como si estuviese bajo los influjos del LSD, dando vueltas como trompo con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas, con una risita idiota de drogadicta en pleno éxtasis.

-¿Cuántas entradas tiene? –Cuestionó Quatre, acostumbrado a esa clase de arranques de la loca.

-¿Eh? –El sujeto despertó después de ver casi hipnóticamente a la chica, tratando de averiguar si traía ropa interior. –Tiene dos entradas, la principal que es la gran compuerta corrediza de aluminio y vidrio, y la de servicio, que es por la que entramos. Ambas se abren con una contraseña que cambia cada 48 horas.

-Bien, lo tomaremos.

-¡Perfecto! Iré por los recibos mientras terminan de observar el local.

Quatre asintió sin mirar al sujeto. El trabajador vestido de gala salió a toda prisa del lugar, en dirección a la oficina principal, pensando en el cargamento de cosas que iba a llegar, en el acomodo que debía tener cada uno, en las empresas que se odian a muerte y no deben ir juntas, en las 18 claves que tenía que cambiar, además del pequeño recibo que debía entregar a los muchachos que rentaron la bodega… otro trabajador no tan elegante se le acercó con aire presuroso, diciendo que el cargamento de los Noventa llegó antes, y que se habían topado con los Albarán, por lo cual nuestro trajeado trabajador se fue a atender cosas más importantes que la renta de un local, y olvidó lo de los recibos…

…Así como la clave de apertura de la puerta electrónica que se cerró tras Quatre.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡De ninguna manera! –Exclamó Hilde, cerrando la puerta de su estudio.

-Hilde. –Relena tomó asiento en una pequeña silla acojinada frente al escritorio. –Creo que…

-Relena, no importa el caos que hay entre Duo y yo, da igual. –Se recargó en la puerta. –Es la colonia donde está Quatre, y no tengo el más mínimo deseo de verlo.

-Creo que Duo ya se ha deslindado de él, ¿no?

-No tienes idea de lo que es realmente Quatre.

-Vamos, anda, ven conmigo. Dorothy se fue ya a la colonia, y no me gusta viajar sola. Me mareo mucho si no me distraigo.

-De acuerdo, iré.

Relena sonrió, entusiasmada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Dorothy, ¿ya acabaste? –Cuestionó el 04, sentado en una enorme caja.

La chica salió caminando tras unos altísimos anaqueles llenos de cajas, ya más tranquila.

-Claro, ya he visualizado como lo adornaré, será maravilloso… ¿nos vamos? Quedé con un bufet para contemplar lo de la cena que se dará.

Quatre se incorporó, caminando perezosamente hacia la puerta, con la chica tras él aun en su faceta de drogadicta; tiró de la manija de hierro de la puerta con algo de fuerza, pero lo regresó de inmediato al no abrirse como debería. Extrañado, volvió a tirar de ésta, comprobando que el armatoste no se había movido ni un centímetro. La chica le miró, curiosa por el extraño baile de estirarse y regresar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

-No puedo abrir la puerta.

Dorothy se acercó al tablero pequeño que se encontraba al lado de la pesada puerta, notando los pequeños números del 1 al 9, la pantalla con capacidad de cuatro dígitos, y la enorme palabra LOCK en letras rojas que se encontraba plasmado en ésta.

-Pues aquí dice que está cerrado.

-¿Cómo? –Se agachó, quedando al lado de la chica, observando también la pantallita. –Mierda, me lleva…

-No te preocupes. –Dijo la loca, con una amplia sonrisa que hacía suponer que seguía consumiendo estupefacientes ilegales. –El encargado no tardará en volver con el recibo, y abrirá la puerta lógicamente.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tengo la sensación… de que he olvidado algo. –Dijo el pobre trabajador, con un metro de papelaje sobre su escritorio.

-¡Llegaron los Regina del MO-3! –Gritó alguien por allí.

-¡No! –Se levantó de golpe, asustado. – ¡Y los Noventa siguen en el ocho! –Salió corriendo de la pequeña oficina como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hora después.

Quatre intentaba descifrar el código de la puerta, compensando su escasa habilidad como hacker con su talento para las matemáticas y la probabilidad. Dorothy, mientras tanto, se paseaba por el lugar, husmeando cajas como si no pertenecieran a otra empresa.

-Si el 7 no aparece más que una vez, y estamos en 019, y se usaron cuatro múltiplos la última vez… -Susurró, mientras introducía una nueva clave presionando varios botones, y un sonido peculiar le indicaba rechazo. -¡Diablos!

-Oye, relájate. –Dorothy, después de forcejear con una caja encintada, miró con alegría su contenido. –Vaya… ¡Mira! Son chocolates.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? Estoy encerrado contigo en esta bodega.

-Parece ser que esta bodega está llena de chocolates y dulces. ¡Se miran deliciosos! –Miró unos chocolates cilíndricos de aproximadamente 20cm de largo en su empaque. –Oh, qué rico se mira… ¿no quieres probar?

-No tengo humor para dulces. –Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo.

-¡Anda! –Se acercó a él con varios envoltorios en sus manos, y se sentó, ofreciéndole uno de los chocolates cilíndricos. –Se llaman cuellos de cisne, ten. No creo que vayan a molestarse siendo que nos dejaron encerrados aquí más de una hora.

Quatre, tras unos segundos de vacilación, tomó el chocolate que la chica le ofrecía, suspirando levemente, mirando que el mentado "cuello de cisne" se curveaba levemente como si fuese un cisne incorporándose después de beber agua. Le quitó la envoltura con algo de delicadeza.

-Qué remedio. –Susurró, llevándose el alargado chocolate a la boca. –Hm… sabe bien.

-¡Jajajaja! –Estalló de repente la chica, tras haberle dado algunas probadas al chocolate. -¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Parece un consolador!

El 04, incómodo, mordió el chocolate sin pensarlo, tratando de evitar que se mirara de esa forma; de su centro, sin embargo, comenzó a salir un líquido viscoso color beige claro de forma incontrolable, provocando que se manchara la boca, el mentón y parte de su camisola, así como su saco. Dorothy no dejaba de reír al verlo.

-Rompope. –Dijo, tras probarse la comisura con la lengua, provocando un torrente de risas a la chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hora y media después.

Quatre estaba todo tembloroso, pues nunca antes había comido semejante cantidad de chocolate y dulce, además del rompope, como había ingerido momentos antes; se había quitado el saco y la camisa manchada, al quedar estos completamente inservibles, y caminaba por ahí en una camiseta interior de tirante color blanca.

-Debe haber otra forma de salir, a parte de las dos puertas principales. –Dijo él, mirando a todos lados.

-Oye, mira, ¿qué tal las ventanas de allá arriba? –Cuestionó Dorothy, apuntando al techo.

El local tenía los ventanales en lo alto de la estructura, a cuatro o cinco metros de altura, por donde pasaba la luz proveniente de la colonia espacial. Quatre se notó algo pensativo, como si evaluara la posibilidad.

-Puede ser. –Se acercó a uno de los anaqueles. - ¿Has visto alguna escalera por aquí?

-Sí, hay una, pero no tiene más de un metro de altura.

-Y los anaqueles están a dos metros y medio de las ventanas, tal vez si subiéramos la escalera hasta arriba…

-Oye, pero para subir o bajar ocupamos otra escalera, ¿no?

Quatre la miró, frustrado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Media hora después.

La escalera se quedó debajo; Quatre y Dorothy habían comenzado a escalar uno de los anaqueles más bajos, el cual se tambaleaba un tanto cuando lo tocaban. Él sentía un auténtico vértigo cuando el armatoste se movía como si fuera a partirse y caer, pero la chica, con la falda anudada en la cadera, subía con habilidad por los peldaños en curiosos saltos muy peculiares, y sujetándose con ambas manos.

-Dorothy… vaya. –Dijo, respirando entre jadeos. –Eres muy buena.

-Practico alpinismo en la tierra. –Contestó, solo levemente agitada. –Aquí es mucho más fácil de escalar, hay menos gravedad que en la tierra, puedo subir muy fácilmente por los peldaños.

Quatre se sintió muy cohibido ante su poca resistencia física, aun en condiciones de baja gravedad, y lo peor del asunto era que Dorothy lo superaba con facilidad.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte más alta del amplio anaquel, el cual estaba desocupado a excepción de unas cuantas cajas con inscripciones curiosas, y con polvo y unas cuantas habitantes de ocho patas. Dorothy, al leer la inscripción de las cajas, tuvo un arranque de emoción súbita.

-De acuerdo, al menos llegamos arriba. –Suspiró, acomodándose un poco el cabello, aun sintiéndose agitado por la subida. –Aun tenemos que ver la manera de subir hasta poder abrir uno de los ventanales, y… Dorothy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¡Son Candy-Babies! –Dijo emocionada, sacando una bolsa transparente de una de las cajas (a la que había profanado sin miramientos), abriéndola para sacar uno de los pequeños dulces de los que estaban llenos. –Solía comerlos cuando era pequeña, pero con el problema entre la colonia y la esfera terrestre, pues… dejaron de llevarlos, y al final no pude encontrarlos en ninguna parte… ¡qué suerte!

-Sí, recuerdo también esos dulces. –Dijo, sumergido en sus recuerdos infantiles. –Eran deliciosos, me gustaba llevarlos ocultos para que no me pidieran. –Reaccionó de repente. –Ah, ya los comeremos después, ahora necesito tu ayuda… ¿tienes buen equilibrio?

-¿Eh? –Lo miró, llevándose un dulce a la boca. -¿Por qué?

-Para que te subas a mis hombros y veas si puedes abrir un ventanal.

-Puedo subirme a tus hombros, si. Pero, genio matemático, si observas bien ese ventanal es demasiado grande para que yo pueda abrirlo con la fuerza que tengo, menos si está inestable el anaquel.

-Puedes romperla, en todo caso… ¿o prefieres que yo me suba a tus hombros?

Dorothy rió al imaginarlo. Quatre dibujó media sonrisa.

-Ya, lo haré, pero no mires hacia arriba.

-No es que tenga deseos de ver. Mira, puedes usar eso. –Apuntó a una llave inglesa que estaba abandonada en la esquina del anaquel.

Después de un rato de forcejear, de que Dorothy se quejara de que "le hacía cosquillas", y de que Quatre cayera como un costal al sentir el peso de la chica sobre su espalda tan bruscamente (salto de ranita, lo llamó ella), finalmente ella pudo acomodarse en los hombros del ex piloto; Quatre, tratando de limpiar su imagen de hombre no-rudo, levantó a la chica con algo de rapidez (Dorothy tuvo que sostenerse de la pared varias veces), con cierta facilidad. Pronto ella llegó al ventanal, con la llave inglesa en su mano.

-¿Cuánto pesas, dorothy? –Cuestionó, extrañado.

-Cincuenta y dos kilos. –Dijo, mientras quitaba el seguro del ventanal, e intentaba abrirlo de un empujón, provocando que el anaquel se balanceara un poco. - ¡Ah! ¡Se está moviendo demasiado! Si hago más presión, nos caeremos con todo y anaquel.

-Ten cuidado, entonces, intenta no moverte demasiado.

-La romperé. –Dijo, levantando la llave. –Trata de no moverte, por si caen muchos vidrios.

-De acuerdo.

Sin más, Dorothy tomó impulso y lanzó un fuerte golpe contra el vidrio de la ventana, observando con emoción las otras bodegas más pequeñas que se encontraban por fuera…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos horas después.

-No lo entiendo. –Exclamó un Quatre totalmente lleno de costras de chocolate color café oscuro, sentado en el suelo, con empaque de dulces pegados al cabello y la piel, sentado en el suelo. -¿A quién se le ocurre poner ventanas a prueba de balas en un local?

-Imagino que deben de guardar cosas valiosas a veces. –Contestó una Dorothy cubierta de costras secas de chocolate color blanco, comiendo uno de los Candy-Babies, mirándose algo limitada en los movimientos por acción del chocolate. -¿Quieres? Saben bien con chocolate blanco.

Quatre tomó el dulce, llevándoselo a la boca.

Con el fortísimo golpe que Dorothy le había dado a la ventana, el anaquel se tambaleó y se rompieron sus soportes, provocando que el armatoste se deslizara hacia un lado, tumbando todas las cajas que sostenía, así como a sus ocupantes humanos, a más de tres metros de altura hacia el suelo. Por fortuna, los dos cayeron en enormes cubetas llenas de chocolate líquido, lo cual amortiguó considerablemente su caída. Sin embargo, por todo el suelo del local se podía observar el caos ocasionado de cajas, dulces y chocolates regados hasta en lugares que parecían inaccesibles.

-No quiero volver a probar otro dulce en mi vida después de esto. –Dijo Quatre, comiendo el dulce.

-Ah, que amargado eres. –Comió otro dulce. –Deberías verlo por el lado positivo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ahora estás más delicioso. –Rió la loca.

Quatre la miró, sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tres horas después.

Quatre, aun lleno de las costras de chocolate, intentaba descifrar el código de la puerta, mientras Dorothy llenaba una botella de plástico que había encontrado entre el caos, con agua de un garrafón que estaba cerca del baño.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hora después.

Quatre se quedó profundamente dormido en la orilla de la puerta, con la cabeza recargada en una caja de chocolates, mientras Dorothy corría al baño.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos horas después.

Dorothy dormía sobre una caja, al lado de Quatre, aun toda llena de chocolate.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Seis horas después.

-¡Ocho!

-Tres, cuatro, nueve, ocho… ¿está en la lista?

-No.

-Bien, Dorothy. La pondré, y espero sea esa. ¿Va?

-¡Va!

Sonido de negación.

-Bien, otro más.

-¡Nueve!

-Va, tres, cuatro, nueve, nueve…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tres horas después.

-No, Duo no es para ti.

Quatre frunció el ceño, mientras se llevaba otro chocolate de licor a la boca, olvidando que había prometido no volver a probar otro chocolate en su vida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque, a mi parecer, tienen demasiado en común. –Dorothy vació el licor en su boca, sin comer el chocolate. –Y es una receta segura para el fracaso, se aburrirían rápidamente el uno del otro. Por el contrario, Hilde es diferente a Duo, aunque tienen pequeñas cosas en común, por eso se llevan tan bien.

-¿Qué tal Trowa?

-Trowa es heterosexual, a excepción de cuando está ebrio como una cuba. Tendrías que mantenerlo borracho todo el tiempo. Sugiero que amplíes tu horizonte.

Comió otro chocolate, pensativo, mirando a la rubia detenidamente. Quizá tuviese razón…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hora después.

Ambos corrían en círculos por el único tramo que no estaba ocupado por dulces, tomados del brazo, Quatre con una botella de agua en la mano libre y Dorothy con un frasco de vidrio lleno de chocolates de licor.

_ -I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God has no mistakes._ –Cantaban a toda voz. –_I'm on the right shot, baby, I was born this way… _(1).

En ese momento se escuchó que la puerta de metal se abría, dejando pasar un hilo de luz y las voces humanas de trabajadores; atontados, miraron a los dos hombres en uniforme color azul marino con logotipo de una reconocida tienda de caramelos y chocolate, acompañados de un trabajador que había ido a hacer el cambio de contraseña correspondiente a los 48 días. Hubo un incómodo silencio, donde a uno de los dulceros se le cayó su tabla electrónica de apuntes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Largo, sip.

Eli Yuy.

(1)Tramo de una canción de Lady Gata, "Born this way".


	20. Las aventuras del homosexual y la loca 2

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XX. Las aventuras de un homosexual y una loca, parte 2.**

Miró el negro y espeso manto estelar, como quien mirase una obra de arte o escuchara una hermosa canción inspiradora, observando con detenimiento el tapiz de estrellas blanquecinas. Flotaba tranquilamente en el espacio, tratando de sentirse relajado y pensativo, intentando ahorrar oxígeno por si ocupaba hacer algún movimiento brusco.

-¡Oye! –Escuchó aquella espantosa vocecita de Dorothy, capaz de rajar vasos de vidrio, a través del transmisor de su casco. –Me queda media hora de oxígeno.

-Relájate. –Contestó él en un suave murmullo, absorto en su contemplación astral. –Entre más te agites, más oxígeno vas a gastar.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar relajado en una situación así?!

Escenario: dos personitas en traje espacial color blanco flotando a la deriva en el espacio, con restos de lo que parecía ser la cola de un trasbordador espacial color rosa fucsia, a varios centenares de metros del satélite de recursos más cercano; uno de los monitos permanecía quieto como tabla, boca arriba, el otro monito, con un pecho bastante amplio, moviéndose como si nadara en el agua, intentando alcanzar el satélite.

-Hay una señal de urgencia. –Dijo Quatre, mientras un botón rojo parpadeaba en la cinta que llevaba en su muñeca. –No deben tardar en venir por nosotros.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Unas cuantas horas antes.

Quatre y Dorothy fueron indemnizados por casi siete ceros debido al trauma emocional de haber estado encerrados el uno con el otro durante tanto tiempo en la famosa bodega repleta de dulces, además de estudios médicos correspondientes, los cuales resultaron perfectos aun después de semejante ingesta de azúcar. Además, a Dorothy le regalaron un cargamento de Candy-Babies, el cual sería enviado a su residencia en la tierra.

Pronto comenzaron los famosos preparativos para lo que sería la gran fiesta; Quatre, de firmar aburridos documentos acerca de cargamentos y apellidos que ya se sabía de memoria, comenzó a dar autorizaciones de compra de flores, cortinas nuevas, sillas, mesas, comida, música…

-¿Qué es esto de "Clasico-Eléctrico Azul Fun Fun"? –Leyó una hoja, sentado cómodamente en su nuevo escritorio negro, en ausencia del anterior que no tuvo solución. –Instrumentos eléctricos y música clásica… que raro…

-Joven Winner. –Dijo el famoso Cristian, a través del intercom. –La señorita Catalonia ya…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ambas puertas de la oficina se abrieron de golpe, rompiendo finalmente el vitral que se había rajado el capítulo anterior, ante la mirada de Quatre; dicho cuadro de vidrio, de cinco centímetros de espesor y 140 centímetros cuadrados de área, cayó desde seis metros sobre la cabeza de un incauto trabajador de la empresa que pasaba por allí, dejándolo inconsciente… aunque el vidrio no se hizo daño alguno.

-Cristian, llama a un vidriero. –Dijo el 04 por el intercom, como si fuese algo cotidiano.

-Sí, joven Quatre.

-¡Quatre! –Dorothy entró a paso veloz por la oficina, haciendo resonar sus pasos, sonrisa en cara. –Ya están listos los preparativos básicos, solo faltan los cirqueros y el elefante blanco.

Quatre la miró unos segundos, antes de comprender de lo que estaba hablando. La chica llevaba una ajustadísima y cortísima falda color guinda, un saco negro con las orillas rojas, y sus altísimas y estilizadas zapatillas (con las cuales parecía casi imposible que caminara) de color rojo intenso.

-Espera… ¿dijiste elefante blanco? –Se alarmó. -¿Cirqueros? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Un show, claro está. –Rió la loca. –Confía en mí.

-De acuerdo… ¿ya has terminado todo?

-Bueno, también falta la cena.

-Bueno, realmente hiciste todo muy rápido, debo reconocerlo.

-Soy una experta, claro está.

-Joven Winner. –Cristian interrumpió sin miramientos la conferencia de su jefe, siendo que la mujer le caía mal. –Su cita con los constructores es en una hora, y ya llegaron los vidrieros.

-Es cierto. –Susurró levemente. –Debo salir en corto.

-¿Saldrás? ¿Puedes llevarme al puerto espacial?

-Voy para allá.

-¡Perfecto!

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Muchachos! –Exclamó el maestro de ceremonias. –Hemos sido invitados a un evento con la familia Winner.

Bajo la enorme carpa, todos los artistas se acercaron a su líder, dejando de hacer sus trabajos cotidianos para la función de la noche.

-¿Winner? –Cuestionó Catherine. –Ellos no hacen eventos desde que el líder falleció.

-Así es. –Dijo Trowa, al lado de la chica. –Es muy extraño que, después de la depresión, haya querido presentar una fiesta.

-Nos mandaron una nota, y un cheque. –El sujeto leyó la nota. –Es por la venida de la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores, Relena Darlian. Y el cheque. –El sujeto se quedó petrificado. –Por 9, 000,000. La firma de autorización se hará el día del evento.

-Son 400, 000 por cabeza. –Dijo un compañero artista, con un hilo de voz.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio penumbroso, en donde una planta rodadora pasó entre ellos felizmente; sin decir más, todos salieron corriendo a empacar sus maletas (Trowa incluído), y a cancelar sus próximas funciones durante un mes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre observaba detenidamente a Dorothy, asombrado, mientras sostenía una tabla con documentos a firmar; por todo el hangar de carga del puerto espacial, la chica se movía como diligencia entre sus pedidos que habían llegado, revisaba los listados correspondientes, firmaba llegadas que ella debía firmar, y todavía tenía tiempo para dar vueltas como una loca.

-¿Es amiga suya? –Cuestionó un trabajador, el que le había dado la tabla con documentos.

-Está organizando la recepción que se dará el día que llegue la Representante Darlian. –Contestó, plasmando su firma en el documento.

-Es bastante buena para organizarse.

-Sí, bastante. –Entregó la tabla. –Hasta me sorprende.

Un trabajador llegó flotando agitadamente (¿?) hacia donde estaban ellos, algo preocupado.

-¡No puede moverse el cargamento 176! –Exclamó con excesivo dramatismo.

-¿No puede moverse? –Dijo el que estaba con Quatre. -¿Alguna falla?

-¡Sí! ¡En la compuerta!

-Ya, deja de ser tan dramático, no es para tanto…

-Perdona. Me gusta mi voz cuando grito así.

-¡Mi elefante! –Gritó Dorothy al enterarse, provocando que una ventana que daba hacia la colonia se rajara por el medio. –No permitiré que se quede allí.

-Pero, señorita… -Dijo el incauto que estaba con ella.

La rubia se fue flotando con toda la decisión del mundo en dirección a un pequeño armario metálico color verde militar, el cual abrió con algo de esfuerzo a pesar de que estaba bajo llave; de allí sacó un traje espacial color blanco, con su respectivo casco y tanque de oxígeno, y, sin inhibición alguna, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para quedarse solamente en lencería, para colocarse después el susodicho traje espacial. Aquella acción provocó que algunos heterosexuales sintieran incómodo el ajustado pantalón, y que Quatre se llevara la mano al rostro.

-Por Dios. –Susurró el 04.

La chica pasó por un lado de ellos, en dirección a la habitación que daba hacia el espacio, colocándose el casco.

-¡Dorothy! –Quatre le miró. -¿Realmente piensas salir al espacio?

-¡Claro! Es mi elefante. –Dijo, abriendo la compuerta. –Yo misma iré a arreglarlo, Hilde me ha enseñado algunas cuantas cosas sobre puertas.

Quatre negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia el locker que ella había profanado sin miramientos (asombrado de que la chica tuviera fuerza para abrirlo a pesar de que estaba con llave), y tomó otro de los trajes espaciales, dispuesto a seguirla.

-Joven Winner. –Exclamó uno de los trabajadores. –Es peligroso salir al espacio así como así, sin ayuda.

-Recuerda que me la he pasado en el espacio. –Dijo el 04, subiéndose el cierre y velcro del traje espacial, y tomando el casco. –No deben preocuparse por mí. Ella es la que debería preocuparse.

Los trabajadores solo miraron como el joven líder se dirigía hacia la compuerta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy se lanzó al espacio como si estuviese nadando en el agua, sin inhibiciones o asaltada de agorafobia como a una persona normal; pegada a la pared del satélite de recursos, pronto visualizó la nave privada que había mandado exclusivamente por el animalito a la tierra… aunque, creo que desde la tierra hubiesen podido verla aunque no quisieran: el trasbordador estaba pintado de un chillón rosa fucsia con amarillo fosforescente, que encandilaría a cualquier persona que lo mirara de frente, y sobre el casco estaban pintados cuatro corazones color rojo, con la palabra "Catalonia on Line" en estética letra cursiva. Contenta, usó los eyectores de aire que estaban en el cinturón de su traje espacial, flotando en dirección a la compuerta que estaba a un centenar de metros del trasbordador chillón.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Espera! –Escuchó por el trasmisor de su casco.

La chica se sonrió al escuchar aquella voz; se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta con habilidad aprendida por puro ocio, y se giró un poco, solo para ver un sujeto en traje espacial color blanco ir a toda velocidad por culpa del eyector de aire en dirección hacia ella; se pegó a la pared, mirando como el dichoso sujeto se estrellaba dolorosamente contra la compuerta cerrada, casi de forma cómica, y rebotaba como una pelota… salió despedido contra el trasbordador, en el que hubiese quedado embarrado como mosca en parabrisas, si no fuese porque Dorothy fue rápida y alcanzó a atraparlo por el pie.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Exclamó la chica, riendo, sin soltarle el pie. –Pareces novato estrellándote con la puerta.

-Me emocioné con eso del inyector de aire. –Exclamó Quatre, dolido. –Pero no fue tan duro por la escasa gravedad. Creo que mi eyector de aire se estropeó con el golpe.

-¡Fue tan tonto! –Siguió riendo.

Pegados a la pared ambos fueron hacia la compuerta trabada; junto a la enorme puerta se encontraba un tablero con botones del tamaño de una ventana pequeña, la cual Dorothy, como si realmente supiera lo que hacía, despegó con habilidad a pesar de la nula gravedad que existía, observando el montón de cables de colores que estaban conectados. La chica comenzó a verlos detenidamente.

-Dorothy, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Hilde me enseñó a destrabar puertas. –Exclamó, pensativa. –No sé abrir una puerta, pues siempre que lo hacía las quemaba sin remedio y las sellaba herméticamente, pero puedo identificar cuando algo está mal conectado.

-Vaya.

-Hm. –Entrecerró la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño. –Hay algo atascado en la compuerta.

-¿Puedes saberlo con solo ver los cables?

-Claro que no. –La chica apuntó hacia la puerta. –De aquí puedo ver algo atascado en la parte de debajo de la compuerta.

-Ah. –Miró hacia la compuerta, sintiéndose un estúpido. –Iré a ver qué es.

-De acuerdo, intentaré quitar el seguro que evita que se mueva.

Quatre, pegado a la pared, descendió en dirección a la parte baja de la puerta. Pronto pudo contemplar algo que parecía ser un trozo de tela color verde que sobresalía por debajo de la compuerta, como si fuese un trapo o una bandera por lo grande.

-Ya desactivé la puerta, creo. –Escuchó la voz de la chica. –Puedes abrirla usando tu fuerza.

-Está bien. –Contestó.

Aunque la puerta era absurdamente liviana por la falta de gravedad, se sintió bastante poderoso cuando abrió la enorme compuerta con sus manos enguantadas; una se trabó un poco debido a la prenda verde, por lo que decidió jalarla con fuerza al llegar a ella, intentando sacarla.

-¿Es lo que parece? –Cuestionó Dorothy.

Quatre retiró la prenda, y la compuerta se abrió automáticamente; sobre su mano estaban un minúsculo brasiere color verde limón, con rellenos exagerados, y un enorme bóxer color verde bandera, en cuyas mangas fácilmente podrían caber Quatre y Dorothy, uno en cada una.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –Cuestionó el 04, notando manchas blancas en cada prenda. -¡Qué asco! –Hizo ademán de soltarlas.

-¡No las tires! –Exclamó Dorothy. –Pueden volver a trabarse… ¡Cuidado!

El trasbordador, ajeno a las maniobras de los muchachos (los trabajadores encargados de avisar estaban demasiado traumatizados por haber visto a Dorothy en lencería y lo olvidaron), tan pronto vio que la compuerta se abría completamente, soltaron el pedal del freno y se dejaron ir como solían hacerlo cotidianamente; Quatre, al notar la cercanía del trasbordador, se impulsó desde la orilla de la compuerta abierta, saliendo rápidamente del trayecto de la nave, pero las prendas verdes se quedaron pegados al casco de la vistosa nave.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cayeron en mi pulcro apellido! –Se lamentó Dorothy.

Quatre se quedó flotando a unos metros de la chica por el impulso.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –Susurró el 04.

-¿Estás bien? Casi te hacían omelet.

-Estoy bien. –Miró que, por el frenético impulso, no podía detenerse y se dirigía hacia ella. –Rayos… ¡me estrellaré de nuevo!

-¡Espera! –Dorothy puso las manos hacia el frente, intentando cubrirse el golpe. -¡Cuidado!

Se estrellaron de frente, arrancando el tablero de conexiones que Dorothy estaba intentando acomodar, provocando que la puerta se cerrara herméticamente de golpe, cortándole la cola al trasbordador limpiamente como si hubiese sido una guillotina. Ambos rebotaron en la pared metalizada del satélite, y salieron despedidos en dirección al espacio abierto, observando el lío de conexiones pasar a un lado de ellos.

-Maldición, mi traje no tiene aire suficiente para regresar. –Exclamó Dorothy, comprobando su cinturón de aire.

-El mío se destruyó con el golpe. –Susurró el 04.

Hubo silencio, mientras miraban la cola ultra rosada pasar a un lado de ellos con lentitud.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al rato de estar forcejeando y de gastar oxígeno inútilmente, a Quatre se le ocurrió que todos los trajes espaciales nuevos tenían un botón de urgencias, por lo que, mientras Dorothy se ponía histérica por lo del aire, decidió relajarse y esperar la ayuda correspondiente.

-No deben tardar en venir por nosotros.

En respuesta, recibió la voz de Dorothy tararear suavemente una canción de cuna.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En el puesto de vigilancia del satélite, la luz de emergencia brillaba intensamente en la oscuridad de la sala, iluminando la ropa tirada en el suelo; los dos vigilantes, una chica de quince años y un sujeto gordo y enorme estaban… ocupados.

-¡Eres un fracaso! Estás más plana que un tablón.

-¡Au! ¡Me estás lastimando!

-¿De qué hablas? Es el hueco más grande que haya visto, que haya visto. Esto no ajustará nada, ajustará nada…

-Si soy virgen…

-Virgen tus talones, talones…

-¿Por qué lo repite dos veces?

-No soy yo… ¡es el eco! Eco… eco… eco…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Diez minutos. –Exclamó Dorothy.

-Tomaste un traje casi vacío. –Exclamó Quatre. –Por andar apurada… ¡rayos! ¿Qué no les parecerá extraño que no hayamos vuelto?

-Más bien, que todo esté cerrado herméticamente y a la nave le falte la parte trasera.

-También, si…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los trabajadores se reunieron para mirar el absurdo trasbordador rosado con amarillo, que tenía corazones rojos y el apellido de la loca, de donde bajaban un extrañísimo elefante color blanco inmaculado, el cual era guiado por los dos trabajadores privados de Dorothy. Sin embargo, lo que realmente les llamaba la atención era que, en la punta de aquél trasbordados tan ridículo, se encontraban pegados el minúsculo brasiere verde, y el enorme bóxer color verde, el cual tenía flamencos rosados en un escenario de palmeras, tan grande que fácilmente podría ser una bandera.

-Jhonson. –Dijo un trabajador, al ver el bóxer.

-El bra de Karen. –Dijo otro trabajador.

Todos asintieron, pues conocían a la quinceañera que rolaba entre ellos desde que llegó, la cual no sabía hacer nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Escuchaba a Dorothy canturrear suavemente la canción de los elefantes, sabiendo que finalmente la loca se había calmado; Quatre, al ver que no había respuesta alguna de adentro, trató de impulsarse suavemente (esta vez) de la cola rosada que flotaba tranquilamente a su lado. Al llegar a la pared, notó que había un botón de pánico al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, y, esperanzado, se impulsó suavemente en dirección al botón verde.

-Perfecto. –Suspiró, aliviado, presionando el susodicho botón. –Este tiene que oírlo.

Supo que hubo rebote de sonido. Estaba concentrado en ese sonido, complacido, que tardó unos cuantos minutos en percatarse que Dorothy ya no estaba tarareando como antes. Se giró un poco, extrañado.

-¿Dorothy? –Miró hacia donde estaba la chica. -¡Dorothy!

No obtuvo respuesta.

Algo aterrorizado, se impulsó de la pared suavemente, tratando de calcular la fuerza suficiente para alcanzar a la chica y llegar a la cola rota del trasbordador; sus cálculos, al despegar de la superficie del satélite, fueron correctos y alcanzó a tomar la chica con los brazos, mientras se dirigía hacia el pedazo de cola. Agitó suavemente a la chica, mirando que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Despierta! –Miró el medidor del oxígeno. –Demonios… está vacío.

Llegó hasta el trozo de metal color rosa chillón, y se sostuvo un poco de él; notó que la enorme compuerta se había abierto, tal como debe ser tras presionar el botón del pánico. Encomendándose a todos los dioses (excepto a Duo, como cualquier persona normal), tomó todo el aire que pudo y conectó su manguerita de oxígeno al traje de Dorothy, de forma que ella ya pudiese respirar normalmente, y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la puerta. Sonrió complacido de que le saliera bien su jugada, aunque no calculó que el tiempo que tardaría en cruzar sería más del que podía aguantar sin respirar…

Así que perdió el conocimiento al cruzar la puerta.

-Me lleva. –Escuchó entre sueños, la voz de Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Buenos días.

Quatre entreabrió la mirada, sintiéndose bastante dolido. En un leve vistazo, a pesar de que la blanca luz lo estaba dejando parcialmente ciego, se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, y que la dueña de aquella voz era su hermana Irea, la que lo estaba acompañando.

-Esta escena me es familiar. –Exclamó con algo de debilidad.

-Sí, es familiar. –Sonrió la doctora. –Pero, por fortuna, poco tiene que ver con la situación anterior, donde había muerte y guerra. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy adolorido, y cansado.

-Sí, es bastante normal, no te preocupes. –Exclamó ella, riendo de felicidad. –Tuve que hacer una apendicetomía, una lobotomía, una transfusión de plaquetas, una reducción anal, suturaciones en la cabeza y tuve que acomodarte la nariz.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Se estremeció, casi levantándose de la cama, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Lo de la lobotomía y la transfusión fue broma. –Rió la doctora, como si le divirtiera la cosa. –Pero deberías tomar laxantes, hermanito, o terminarás sin intestino.

Quatre realmente deseó que la tierra se abriera, para arrojarse dentro de forma silenciosa. Una estruendosa carcajada bastante conocida interrumpió la incómoda escena.

-Oh, sí, tu amiga está aquí. –Miró a Dorothy tras ella, sentada sobre una silla al lado de la cama usando una bata de paciente. –Los dejaré para que conversen un poco. Nos vemos.

La doctora salió de la habitación, sonriente. Quatre miró a Dorothy, mientras se tocaba su nueva nariz, que estaba vendada de forma misteriosa.

-Laxantes. –Dijo Dorothy, soltando otra risita.

-No digas nada. –La miró detenidamente, más que nada a la altura del pecho de ella, el cual normalmente era prominente. -¿Qué le paso a tu...?

-Ah, mis pechos. –Se miró. –Con el golpe que tuvimos, la doctora tuvo que ponerlos un poco más pequeños, no tenían del mismo tamaño que el anterior.

-¿Golpe?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se miran a los dos astronautas de blanco flotar dentro del hangar donde anteriormente estaba la nave con el elefante blanco; al tiempo que ellos entraban, seis o siete trabajadores se iban flotando al espacio, sin traje espacial, al haber abierto la puerta abruptamente y sin avisar. En el momento que Dorothy abrió los ojos, contempló cómo iban en trayectoria directa a estrellarse con la parte trasera rota del trasbordador rosado.

-Me lleva. –Exclamó, resignada al fregazo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Nos estrellamos? –Cuestionó Quatre.

-Con bastante fuerza. Se me abrieron los pechos, y tuvieron que hacerme una reducción de urgencia. Aun así siento que se miran lindos, ¿no lo crees?

-No lo sé. –Dijo, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

La chica se soltó riendo.

-Oye, gracias por salvarme. –Dijo ella. –Yo francamente pensé que ibas a dejarme allí flotando en el espacio como si fuese basura espacial o algo parecido.

-No fue para tanto. –Exclamó. De repente, la sombra de los cuatro ex pilotos cayó sobre su consciencia, culpándolo de no dejar a la chica en el espacio.

Dorothy se acercó a donde él, incorporándose con cuidado, y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Él la miró, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Recupérate pronto. –Sonrió ella. –Hay que hacer el baile.

-Claro. –Susurró Quatre, como abstraído.

Dorothy salió de la habitación, y antes de que se cerrara la puerta notó que comenzaba a dar vueltas como trompo, así como en la bodega donde se habían quedado encerrados.

-Mujer loca. –Y sonrió levemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Madres… hasta que lo volví a leer pude comprender a donde iba la cosa. No era mi intención, supongo que esos dos ensamblan bien a pesar de todo.

Saludos.

Eli Yuy.


	21. La llegada de la Viceministro Darlian

**El Ángel de Shinigami.**

**Capítulo XXI. La llegada de la viceministro Darlian.**

Dup permanecía silencioso en su asiento, mirando hacia el espacio exterior, dentro del trasbordador espacial que algunos impidieron que él condujera, manteniéndose en la parte trasera de éste para evitar contestar alguna pregunta indebida. Varios asientos más adelante se encontraban Relena y Hilde, las cuales estaban conversando de manera animada. Por el lado contrario de asientos, uno por el frente de él, Wufei se aburría de lo lindo escuchando a hablar a las chicas, intentando pasar un juego de consola portátil de disparos, en la que no le iba muy bien. El cuarteto viajaba en una nave privada color dorado intenso, bastante corta, propiedad de (claro está), Dorothy Catalonia.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué pasó con el trasbordador de oro? –Cuestionó Duo en voz alta, intentando hacer memoria. –Bueno, después del incidente de la sombrilla.

-Como era un regalo de Milliardo Peacekraft, Dorothy lo mando a arreglar. –Contestó Wufei, por delante de él, picando botones sin cesar. –Como pidió que respetaran las piezas originales, supongo que van a tardar bastante tiempo en repararlo.

-¡Bah! Qué tontería. –Se reclinó en el sofá más cómodamente. –Derretirá su joyería de oro para la chapa de oro de no sé cuantos quilates.

-No es tanto como el elefante blanco.

-¿Qué elefante blanco?

-Dorothy mandó pedir un elefante blanco de una reserva ecológica, no tengo idea si existirá algo como eso…

Relena y Hilde se sonrieron, animadas, en complicidad. Finalmente aquellos dos habían comenzado a hablarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cristian, el secretario pelirrojo, miraba con desagrado el panorama; Quatre, visiblemente sereno (pero por dentro intentando contenerse para no salir corriendo como un desquiciado), permanecía quieto frente a una formal Dorothy vestida en un traje de manga larga color rosa pastel y azul eléctrico de falda tubular larga hasta los tobillos, la cual le acomodaba con paciencia la camisola gris que llevaba bajo el saco color café oscuro.

-De verdad, no entiendo cómo sobrevives con esto. –Exclamó ella, tironeando la prenda. -¿Qué talla es?

-Grande. –Contestó él con sobriedad.

-¿Y de dónde sacas que eres talla grande?

Cristian sintió una punzada en la boca de su estómago.

-Bueno, eran los trajes que usaba papá… ¿Me veo tan mal?

-Pues… parece que te pusieron una sábana encima.

-Bueno, quizá debería…

-¡Es tarde para eso! –Exclamó, leyendo sus intenciones.

Todo el puerto espacial, normalmente bullicioso por el movimiento de cargamentos, ingenieros, empresarios y otras cosas parecidas, se encontraba completamente silencioso, listo para el recibimiento de la Representante Darlian, poniendo nervioso aun más, si se puede, al líder de la colonia. En el lugar, sumidos también en ese silencio mortal, se encontraban reporteros, trabajadores reclutados por Dorothy vestidos de forma decente, el secretario con cara de amargura, Quatre y Dorothy de pie justo en medio del enorme salón que la hacía de recibidor. El lobby donde llegaría la representante tenía una alfombra roja que antes no estaba allí, en donde se encontraban ellos parados con toda la multitud a los lados, así como diez preventivos asignados al satélite en sus impecables uniformes.

-El trasbordador de la viceministro Darlian ha llegado. –Anunció uno de los preventivos que se encontraba escoltando la puerta corrediza por la que entraría la delegada.

Todos guardaron un más denso silencio, si se podía. Dorothy se miraba sumamente ansiosa, a diferencia de Quatre, que quería que se lo tragara la tierra para evitar cualquier contingencia, pues tenía una sospecha terrible desde el momento que llegó…

El preventivo, obediente, abrió la puerta en cuanto notó que alguien se acercaba; al abrirse se miró a la Representante Relena Darlian, sonriente como era costumbre de ella, vistiendo un traje de falda tubular corta, y un saco manga corta con cuello marinero, de color marfil. Inmediatamente, en cuanto pasó la entrada del aeropuerto y pisó el alfombrado suelo del puerto espacial, los trabajadores que estaban acomodados a los costados del alfombrado comenzaron a lanzar confetis de colores, globos, serpentinas, espuma colorida… llenando el panorama de colores, al tiempo que gritaban de júbilo y alegría, como si fuese el papa o un presidente. De repente, sin que nadie pudiese averiguar su procedencia, salió una orquesta sinfónica de viento, la cual comenzó a tocar una expresiva y alegre bienvenida acomodados justo atrás de las filas de trabajadores gritones.

-¡Perfecto, muchachos! –Exclamó Dorothy, mientras lanzaba banderillas a la multitud.

Relena caminó por el alfombrado suelo, con ovaciones por parte de los trabajadores y la música tocando en su honor, completamente tapizada de serpentinas, confetis y espuma multicolor; se acercó al líder de la colonia, el cual permanecía estático con un tic nervioso en el labio, también lleno de adorno flotante y colorido, intentando hacer parecer que todo ese bullicio no lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Fue Dorothy, ¿verdad? –Cuestionó la colorida Relena, sonriendo, con los coros y los "hurras" por parte de los trabajadores como segunda.

-Sí, ella organizó todo. –Suspiró el 04, llevándose la mano sobre el puente de su nariz, frotándolo con la yema de los dedos. –Tenía la esperanza de que esto fuera una fantasía absurda por parte de la autora, como la de Silvia Noventa en tu boda… pero acabo de percatarme que no es así.

-Yo ya estoy preparada para cualquier cosa desde el incidente del viaje del fanfic anterior. (1)

-Yo también debería estar hecho a la idea…

Tras ellos, Dorothy agitaba una enorme bandera blanca con la inscripción: ¡Bienvenida Viceministro Darlian!", mientras los trabajadores gritaban emocionados y la orquesta seguía sonando… al menos hasta que el sujeto del trombón se tragó el suficiente confeti por culpa del aparato como para ahogarse aparatosamente. El pobre músico, al ser ignorado por sus compañeros, pronto perdió el conocimiento y cayó sobre los demás músicos, provocando un interesante efecto dominó de caídas. El irregular sonido de los instrumentos desafinándose por la caída no llamó la atención de nadie, puesto que ya estaban ocupados despidiéndose los unos de los otros y a Dorothy, Relena y Quatre, que habían subido ya a la limusina del tercero que los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedarían.

El confeti finalmente dejó de caer, dejando casi 30 centímetros de basura colorida en el pulcro suelo y en la finísima alfombra roja; en ese momento también se notó que, tras Relena, venían otros tres personajes que, con semejante jolgorio, pasaron completamente desapercibidos.

-Esto huele a Dorothy. –Dijo Wufei, intentando escalar el montón de confeti y basura colorida.

Duo fue a socorrer al sujeto que se asfixió con el confeti… con toda la seriedad y calma del mundo, como si no hubiese sucedido nada extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestionó Hilde, escalando también, a manera de sarcasmo.

-Este es el quinto recibimiento que tiene de la misma manera. Aunque este ha sido el más estrambótico de todos.

-No puedo imaginar su impresión al llegar a todos esos lugares y que los esperaran de esta manera.

Frente a ellos cayó una bola de papel completamente mojado, rebotando dos veces, después de haber sido expulsado por el pobre músico, ayudado por el preventivo Duo.

-¡Home Run! –Exclamó otro de los músicos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo un intenso despliegue de medios de comunicación. Todo el trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel (el cual no debía durar más de diez minutos), fueron asediados por la prensa, medios de comunicación local e internacional, así como un convoy de preventivos intentando resguardar a los muchachos. Al llegar al hotel, donde pensaban que estarían un poco más libres, se encontraron con otro enjambre de fotógrafos que los fulminaban con sus flashes como si se trataran de celebridades de Hollywood. Relena permanecía sonriente, acostumbrada a ese tipo de recibimientos, mientras Quatre intentaba no sufrir un ataque epiléptico con semejante cantidad de flashes.

-Ustedes adelántense. –Dijo Dorothy desde el auto, después de que Quatre saliera y ayudara a Relena a salir. –Caminen tranquilamente, ellos no se acercarán a ustedes.

-No entiendo como soportas esto. –Exclamó Quatre, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la puerta del hotel. –Es decir, la luz y el escándalo.

-En la tierra uso lentes de sol. –Contestó ella, sonriente.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado del hotel, siendo seguidos por los consecuentes flashes; los dos guardias de la entrada abrieron las puertas de cristal para dejarlos pasar por ésta como si fuesen de la realeza, cerrándolos prontamente tras ellos… justo en la cara de los dos preventivos y la chica, que habían llegado tras ellos en un vulgar taxi.

-Nunca me habían tratado tan déspota mente, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en guerra. –Exclamó Wufei.

Antes de que Duo pudiese abrir la puerta de nuevo, deseando que aquellos guardias no la hubiesen cerrado a cal y canto, la ruidosa Dorothy se acercó a ellos con los ojos brillando de felicidad y los brazos abiertos, abrazando a los tres muchachos de forma imposible.

-¡Chicos! –Gritó, ensordeciéndolos y petrificándolos del susto. -¡Qué gusto que hayan venido! Pensé que la señorita Relena había decidido venirse sola.

-Hola, Dorothy. –Saludó Hilde, la primera en reaccionar después del susto. –Imaginamos que fuiste tú la del recibimiento.

-Puro marketing, para limpiar la imagen del líder de la colonia. –Rió la chica. –Vaya, Duo, te miras muy atractivo el día de hoy.

El 02 no contestó, llevándose solamente las manos dentro de su chaqueta de preventivo.

-¡Vamos! –Los empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta, que era automática y se abría sola. –Hay que acomodarlos en el hotel, deben estar listos para la grandiosa cena que les espera.

-¿Habrá reporteros también? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Claro que sí. Ellos cubrirán todo el tiempo en que Quatre y la señorita Relena estén juntos, comida, cena, pláticas casuales… ¡Tengo toda una bitácora para que los filmen juntos!

-¿No te da miedo que la prensa piense que, con tanta cercanía, ellos dos tienen alguna relación sentimental?

Dorothy se detuvo abruptamente en recepción, con la sonrisa petrificada.

-No lo había pensado. –Admitió.

-Deja tú, imagina la impresión de Heero. –Dijo Duo.

-Ya… pensaré en algo. ¡Es mi trabajo!

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No vas a bajar a la cena? –Cuestionó Wufei.

Hilde pasó la tarjeta de identidad por la ranura que le permitía entrar a la habitación que compartía con Relena, sonriendo levemente.

-No. Estoy agotada por el día de hoy, y francamente, no quiero ver a Quatre. –Abrió la puerta. –Pediré algo para cenar y descansaré. Además, siento que la cena será una hecatombe.

-Sin duda. –Suspiró levemente. –Está bien, buenas noches entonces.

Hilde observó cómo el 05 se alejaba por el largo pasillo, vistiendo el uniforme aun de preventivo (pero otro, no crean que el mismo); se dio media vuelta, y entró a la enorme suite que serviría como habitación de ella y Relena, demasiado elegante para ser de un hotel, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a ese tipo de lugares. Se preguntaba lo que pediría de cenar… pero se le olvidó inmediatamente al contemplar al frente: se estrelló contra la puerta al dar tres pasos en reversa, asustada, al contemplar la aparición que se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?! –Exclamó, con la mano en el pecho, como si evitara que su corazón saliera de su pecho.

-Soy un preventivo, ¿recuerdas? –Contestó Duo, sereno, como si le extrañara el comportamiento de la chica. –Se supone que puedo entrar aquí y verificar que no haya nada extraño.

-Podrías tocar la puerta, como una persona normal.

-No irías a abrirme. –Se incorporó del sofá.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si yo…?

-Te conozco bien… -Susurró levemente, sin dejarla hablar.

La aprisionó suavemente contra la pared, entre sus brazos, besando sus labios antes que la chica pudiera reclamar algo de forma delicada al principio, intentando provocarla… cosa a la que ella sucumbió con mucha facilidad, al abrazarse a él con algo de fuerza por los costados de su pecho, atrayéndolo contra sí.

-¿Qué no se supone que tienes que ir a hacerle guardia a Relena? –Cuestionó ella, intentando evitar sus besos sin mucho éxito.

-Está Wufei.

-No es suficiente… recuerda que está Dorothy…

Hilde se detuvo abruptamente al adivinar a donde iba el asunto, y lo empujó sutilmente para evitar que siguiera intentando meterle mano; se deslizó con algo de dificultad a un lado, dejándolo a él recargado en la puerta, mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

-Anda, ve a trabajar. –Susurró, intentando calmarse.

Duo sonrió levemente, al contemplar cómo la había dejado, y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Te veré después. –Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella no lo dudó. Suspiró, intentando sacudirse la sensación que había dejado en ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –Susurró Duo, anonadado.

El hotel donde se estaban hospedando tenía un enorme y elegante salón de eventos, conocido por su magnificencia en todas las colonias espaciales, donde los magnates hacían sus usuales y elegantísimas fiestas… pero ahora estaba convertido en un moderno circo al estilo del Cirque Du Soleil, exceptuando por el elefante color blanco que estaba sobre una tarima alta al fondo del salón. Por los techos iban trapecistas que amenazaban con caer sobre los comensales, así como malabaristas y contorsionistas en altísimas tarimas, y una lanzadora de cuchillas que acribillaba a un payaso con sus navajas justo arriba del elefante blanco.

-¡Artista Urbano! –Gritó Trowa, el payaso acribillado, quieto sobre una pared blanca, mientras una filosísima cuchilla le rozaba la parte de su cara que no estaba cubierta por su máscara. -¡Au!

-¡No te muevas! –Ordenó una cohibida Catherine, la cual llevaba un atrevido atuendo de top sin tirantes color negro con líneas rojas, que dejaban descubierto su blanco abdomen, y una mini falda tubular con los mismos colores, tan pequeña que apenas cubría lo necesario, patrocinio de Dorothy. –O te lo clavaré en un lugar muy doloroso.

-Es que me pones muy nervioso con ese trajecito que llevas…

Duo, después de estar embelesado viendo el espectáculo del payaso acribillado y de la disoluta Catherine durante unos quince minutos (por puro morbo), notó que estaba a un lado de un impresionado Wufei, que todavía no podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

-Dorothy no deja de sorprenderme. –Exclamó Relena, que estaba a un lado de Wufei.

-¿Dorothy hizo esto? –Cuestionó Duo, apenas cayendo en cuenta que la chica estaba allí.

-Cada acto. –Dijo Quatre, que se encontraba a un lado de Relena. –Todo lo que ves ella lo personalizó.

-Tiene talento para este tipo de cosas. –Alcanzó a farfullar Wufei.

-Bueno, hay que ocupar nuestros asientos. –Sonrió la representante, contenta.

Justo bajo el elefante y el payaso acribillado se encontraba una elegantísima mesa de manteles blancos con encaje, donde estaban escritos con letra de molde los nombres de cada uno. Algo cohibidos, fueron a tomar sus respectivos lugares como si se tratase de una boda.

La fiesta era impresionante, tanto por los actos presentados, la banda sonora (Quatre tuvo que admitir que eran bastante buenos), la cena exquisita y convencional, y el juego impresionante de luces que adornaban el lugar.

De repente, todas aquellas luces de colores se centraron en la tarima grande donde antes estaba el elefante blanco, en donde, en vez de estar el animalito, se encontraba la disoluta lanzadora de cuchillas Catherine, en su minúsculo traje, con los ojos vendados con una cinta negra, y las manos llenas de afiladas y largas cuchillas en llamas (¿?) entre sus dedos enguantados. Frente a ella, a unos dos metros, se encontraba una ruleta que daba vueltas con suma rapidez, en cuyo centro estaba atado el payaso del peinado extraño con media mascara, dando vueltas y mareándose terriblemente.

-Son 900 mil, son 900 mil… -Repetía Trowa, intentando no vomitar, mientras era asediado por las navajas llameantes. –Son… ¡AGH! –Movió su cuerpo a un costado, al pasarle una navaja demasiado cerca de la cintura.

-Deja de quejarte. –Pidió la vendada chica, la cual temblaba como gelatina en pleno terremoto. –No me dejas concentrarme…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese era el momento.

Aquella oscuridad era apropiada para poder efectuar su plan.

Aprovechando la música electrónica que hacía eco en las ventanas de vidrio, y que los gritos de ese pobre payaso acapararan la atención de todos los presentes, deslizó el pañuelo embebido con cloroformo sobre el rostro de la despistada Viceministra Darlian, cuyos guardaespaldas reían a carcajadas por el pobre sujeto en la ruleta. Ella tan solo gimió un poco antes de caer profundamente dormida, sin llamar la atención de nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera del líder de la colonia o esa loca que tenía por amiga.

Las luces se encendieron cuando la chica lanzadora de cuchillas se inclinó a manera de reverencia, dejando ver su pronunciado escote, y unos paramédicos se llevaban al payaso lo más discretamente posible en una camilla.

-Creo que Trowa no estará disponible por algún tiempo. –Exclamó Dorothy, entre risitas, mientras el secuestrador arrastraba a la oscuridad a la inconsciente Relena.

-¿Dónde está Relena? –Cuestionó Quatre, mirando a todos lados. –No recuerdo que se haya levantado.

-No lo sé, tampoco me di cuenta. –Dijo Wufei.

-Iría al baño. –Duo.

-Es imposible que haya ido al baño. Hay una intrincada ley que dice que una mujer no puede ir al tocador a menos que esté acompañada de otras mujeres-

-Ah…

-Qué raro. –Dorothy miró a todos lados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hora después.

El maligno "Ente" (así lo llamaremos por el momento), el secuestrador de Relena, reía con ganas al haber cumplido su plan con precisión.

-¡La venganza es mía! –Exclamó el Ente, complacido, mientras tomaba su cámara fotográfica y unos velos color azul.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1)Capítulo XIII, del fanfic "Atrapados".

Saludos.

Eli.


	22. El secuestro

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XXII. El secuestro.**

Después de media hora de ausencia, los flamantes preventivos Duo Maxwell, el de más alto nivel, y Wufei Chang, comenzaron a buscar a la representante Darlian de la forma más discreta posible.

-Mierda, Heero va a asesinarnos si se entera de que la perdimos de vista. –Exclamó Wufei.

-No seas paranoico, habrá regresado con Hilde. –Contestó Duo.

Ambos se encontraban estratégicamente "ocultos" tras un pilar circular, al lado de la mesa donde había cientos de bocadillos para picar si no se hubiesen llenado con la cena, cuchicheando como dos adolescentes con su primera revista porno entre sus manos.

-¿Sin avisarnos? –Cuestionó el 05, sabiendo que ella les avisaba hasta que iba a respirar.

-Tal vez Dorothy…

-¡Duo! Piensa. –Suspiró, intentando tranquilizar su nerviosismo. –Si Dorothy se entera de que perdimos a Relena de vista se hará un enorme relajo…

-Chicos, hasta que los encuentro. –Se escuchó la voz de Dorothy tras ellos. -¿Han visto a la señorita Relena?

Ambos se quedaron petrificados. Se creían bien ocultos tras ese pilar, sin saber que Dorothy tiene ojo de halcón y oído de murciélago. Ambos se giraron lentamente, para verla.

-No lo sabemos. –Soltó el 02, haciendo gala de que aún le quedaba un poco del "Duo" anterior.

Wufei le dio un santo pisotón con el talón de su bota que casi hizo que el 02 soltara unas lagrimitas de dolor, y le abandonara la voz durante unos instantes.

-¿Cómo que no saben? –La chica se cruzó de brazos. –Se supone que son sus guardaespaldas.

-Asumimos que se había levantado al tocador de señoras. –Dijo el 05 con un tono de voz más sensato, mientras su compañero se retorcía, intentando recuperar la voz. –Pero ya revisamos y no había nadie allí.

-¿Entraron a un baño de damas?

-Algo así…

-Bueno, igual es muy raro, ella no se levanta sin avisar. Si Heero se entera de esto…

-NO se va a enterar. No necesitamos que nos regañe por una nimiedad como esta.

-Concuerdo. Hay que ir a buscarla a los lugares más obvios.

Ambos se separaron, dejando al preventivo con más alto rango sufriendo de dolor en el suelo.

-0-0-0-0-

-¿Y ahora? –Cuestionó Hilde, con los brazos cruzados.

La chica estaba vestida con una bata de dormir color lila, lo suficientemente corta como para distraer a los preventivos. Dorothy, al ver que los dos se quedaron enmudecidos como cuando vieron a Catherine en el escenario, los apartó de un empujón al interponerse entre ambos y quedar frente a su amiga.

-¿Ha venido para acá la señorita Relena? –Cuestionó la chica.

-Pues… no. Pensé que estaba con ustedes en la fiesta. –Cayó en cuenta de inmediato. –Oh, no. Heero va a matarlos.

-Ni que lo digas. –Exclamó Wufei, ya recuperado de la impresión de la bata.

Hilde se miró el reloj de pulso.

-Pues aun pueden dar una última buscada antes de que acabe la fiesta, ¿no?

-Es lo mejor. Igual regresaría aquí. –Dijo Duo.

Abrieron la puerta, dispuestos a buscarla de nuevo, siendo escoltados por la desvestida Hilde; antes de que la chica se dispusiera a cerrar, Dorothy notó que había un pequeño sobre blanco pegado en la puerta, que tenía escrito con una preciosa y estilizada letra cursiva: "_Sr. Quatre Raberba Winner"._

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó Dorothy, arrancando una carta. -¿Para Quatre? Se equivocarían de habitación.

-De edificio. –Dijo el 05, quitándosela a la chica antes de que decidiera profanarla sin miramientos. –Habrá que llevársela.

-Buena suerte, chicos. –Hilde cerró la puerta, sin ánimos de ver al mencionado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre, sentado en aquella laboriosa silla asignada para él en la fiesta, observó detenidamente la carta que le habían entregado momentos antes. La fiesta finalmente había terminado, ante la queja de los invitados y de los lesionados (dos trapecistas finalmente cayeron de panza sobre una mesa y otro más se quedó atorado en un candelabro), y las blancas luces de los candelabros que quedaban iluminaban todos los rincones que las personas de intendencia debían limpiar, incluyendo los enormes obsequios del elefante blanco.

-No conozco la letra. –Dijo, dejando la carta en la mesa, haciéndose el desatendido.

-¿Y si es una carta bomba? –Cuestionó la loca oficial.

-De ese tamaño, dudo que haga algo más que una nube de polvo.

-¿Y una carta con algún bicho mortal?

-Dorothy, por favor, no estamos en el siglo XXI.

-Es que es sospechoso que estuviese pegado en la puerta de la señorita Relena.

-Porque es el lugar más obvio para buscar. –Razonó el 02.

Hubo un denso silencio. Quatre, levantando los hombros y como si no le hubiese importado que esa carta atentara contra su vida o contra su salud, la abrió en un corte por el ancho de ésta, sacando una pequeña tarjeta blanca, con aquella misma letra.

-Es un mensaje. –Leyó el líder, casi en forma monótona. –_La Representante Darlian se quedará conmigo unos días, a menos que la encuentren antes. Zona 3. No tarden, o ella sufrirá las consecuencias. Atentamente La Cigüeña."_

-¿Qué clase de sobrenombre tarado es ese? –Cuestionó Dorothy.

-Espera. –Wufei razonó unos segundos. –Esta carta está diciendo que Relena está secuestrada, ¿no?

Hubo otro denso silencio, esta vez tan terrorífico como para conmocionar a Quatre y a Dorothy. En ese silencio se percataron de la situación que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Alguien ha secuestrado a la señorita Relena! –Gritó la loca con todas sus fuerzas, ensordeciendo a los ex pilotos y rompiendo todos los vitrales del local.

Quatre y Wufei, después de sufrir un horrible zumbido en los oídos, tuvieron un colapso nervioso ante la noticia, más que nada porque Heero estaba a punto de asesinarlos a sangre fría, de la forma más lenta y dolorosa conocida por el hombre… al menos cuando se enterara del asunto. Duo fue el único que, tras recuperarse de su segunda sesión de dolor intenso, intentó no entrar en histeria.

-Oigan, oigan, esperen. –Pidió el 02, levantando ambas manos. –Antes de ponernos a gritar como dementes, ¿no deberíamos revisar bien lo que dice esa carta?

-¡Secuestraron a la señorita Relena! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Heero va a matarnos!

-Zona3. –Dijo Wufei, ya parcialmente recuperado de la histeria. -¿Qué es ese lugar?

-¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Señorita Relena! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-Es… una zona de burdeles y tiendas de vicio. –Contestó Quatre, un tanto más sereno.

-¿Por qué la llevarían allí? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Bueno, son burdeles. –Razonó el 05. –Irán a rentarla o algo así, ¿no?

-¡WUFEI! –Gritó la loca de nuevo, ensordeciéndolos unos segundos, mientras tomaba al pobre ex piloto de los hombros y lo sacudía violentamente. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar algo tan espantoso?!

-Creo que no sirve de nada el estar imaginándonos cosas. –Dijo Duo, mientras el pobre Wufei estaba siendo prácticamente asesinado por la chica. –Es mejor ir a investigar a ese lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? -Dijo una mareada Relena.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba encerrada en una minúscula habitación completamente oscura, en donde solo había un sofá color negro, de terciopelo, donde se encontraba recostada, además de una pequeña mesita de madera con una minúscula lámpara que apenas alumbraba lo necesario como para notarse que también las paredes estaban forradas en terciopelo. Al intentar incorporarse del sofá se percató de que estaba atada por sus muñecas y tobillos con dos esposas cromadas y bastante ajustadas, imposibilitándole algunos movimientos, haciendo que ella suspirara de resignación. Para acabar, notó que sus prendas usuales estaban cambiadas, y ahora llevaba encima un traje de bailarina árabe: su brasiere era color azul cielo, completamente bordado con lentejuela brillante, de tirante delgado, y tenía una falda transparente con su pareo dorado, y respectivos velos azules.

-¡Hey! –Se cohibió con el cambio. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me alegra ver que haya despertado. –Dijo una voz grave y distorsionada, por un altavoz oculto. –Espero le guste mucho su traje, yo lo escogí especialmente para usted. No sé si le moleste el exhibir tanta piel…

-No, en realidad usé algo más descubierto en mi noche de bodas. –Suspiró, agobiada. –Y, además, parece ser que no conoces a Dorothy Catalonia.

-Ehm. –Se trabó la voz, e hizo como que se aclaraba la garganta. –Y… ¿qué tal si le dijera que le he tomado fotos cuando dormía y las he mandado a los medios de comunicación?

-No pueden ser más vergonzosas que las de la playa en el fic anterior. (1)

-Ah, sí, las vi en internet. –Dijo la voz.

Relena se recargó en el sofá donde estaba recostada, intentando sentirse más cómoda.

-Veamos cuánto tarda esta vez. –Susurró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Por mera seguridad todos se cambiaron su atuendo (y arrastraron a Hilde con ellos), antes de pisar un lugar tan escabroso como ese; Dorothy, sintiéndose extremadamente cómoda, llevaba un ajustadísimo y cortísimo vestido rojo sangre, sin tirantes, así como unas altísimas zapatillas del mismo color. La arrastrada Hilde iba a su lado en un ajustado vestido parecido al de Dorothy, solo que con un tirante y con zapatillas más bajitas, de color azul eléctrico.

-¿Tenía que ser tan… poco discreto? –Exclamó Quatre, con el mismo traje guinda de la fiesta de saco y pantalón, camisola negra, solo que con una bufanda gris colgando del cuello hasta su cadera, y un sombrero negro.

Hilde tuvo una punzada en el estómago al escuchar la voz del líder. Ya tendría tiempo de partirle la cara.

-Para pasar desapercibidos, claro está. –Rió la loca.

Los dos preventivos, en traje negro (Duo) y verde (Wufei) venían caminando tras ellos como una especie de guardaespaldas mal pagados.

-Y también el venir caminando. –Dijo Wufei.

-Reconocerían las limusinas de los Winner. –Razonó Dorothy.

-Oh, ya.

-¿Un taxi? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Hombre, ¿para cuatro calles?

-Bueno, ya qué. –Hilde parecía malhumorada, siempre caminando al lado de Dorothy. –Ya llegamos, dejen de lloriquear.

Se detuvieron justamente en la esquina que daba hacia la Zona 3, mirando el iluminado lugar que comprendía cuatro cuadras, completamente desolado; los edificios que allí había estaban completamente tapizados de luces de colores, y estaban bautizados con nombres demasiado obscenos para ser escritos en esta historia.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo el 02. -¿Entramos en todos?

-Esperen. –Dijo Quatre, mirándose el reloj de pulso. –Aun no es hora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok… ya.

Cuando estaban pensando en preguntar a qué demonios se refería, de repente las puertas de todos los locales se abrieron de par en par y al mismo tiempo exactamente, dejando salir a los usuales trabajadores de la noche, hombres y mujeres tan escasamente vestidos que dejaban a Dorothy y a Hilde como unas chicas decentes y virginales.

-¿Qué? –Wufei miró a Quatre, indignado. -¿Cómo sabías eso?

-Ah, ya. –Razonó Duo. –Quatre conoce estos lugares, los visitaba muy a menudo con eso de las fiestas de "Súper Gays", ¿no?

-¡D-Duo! –Le recriminó el 04. -¡N-no es verdad!

Él solo le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

-¡Cecilia! ¿Eres tú?

Todos se giraron en dirección a aquella voz afeminada que había venido desde uno de los locales brillantes y obscenos; a ellos se acercó un sujeto más bien fornido, de piel morena y completamente calvo, en un pantalón de satén color lila tan ajustado que podían saber dónde tenía lunares, y una blusa color azul cielo de botones que parecía que pronto iba a reventar ante la presión de su pecho. El cuarteto miró a Quatre, a quién se había dirigido el sujeto.

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses! –Dijo el afeminado, mirando al cohibido Quatre de pies a cabeza. –Te ves tan diferente vestido de hombre.

Los cuatro no nombrados se alejaron un paso de "Cecilia", el cual estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

-Ehm… c-creo que m-me c-confunde. –Susurró el 04.

-Oh, vienes de incógnito. –Dijo a manera de susurro, aunque los otros cuatro lo escucharon fuerte y claro. –Qué excitante.

-Bueno, aprovechando a tu amiguita. –Dorothy hizo a un lado al petrificado Quatre, para quedar frente al afeminado. –Disculpa, ¿conoces a alguna persona, o algún lugar, que se llame "La Cigüeña"?

-Qué bonitos implantes. –Miró el pecho de la chica detenidamente, como quien observa una joya. –Muy acorde a tu cuerpo.

-Oh, gracias. –Rió la loca, dejando al trío con cara de indignación. –Me los puso una cirujana de los Winner, excelente trabajo, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto. Ah, por cierto, hay un lugar llamado "La Ciguëña" en la otra cuadra, nada más que es medio hardcore el asunto. –Dijo, apuntando con su esmaltado dedo el lugar. –Digan que los mandó Cleoneja, la de la colita azul, y se las abrirán gratis.

-¡Oh! ¡Adoro tu manicura! –Dorothy le tomó la mano, impresionada.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Me costó un ojo de la cara…

Plática de nenas.

-¿Qué significan eso de "se las abrirán gratis"? –Cuestionó Hilde, sintiendo algo perturbante en la expresión.

-Da igual, al menos ya tenemos un lugar en donde buscar.

-¿No te da miedo que nos hagan cosas horribles en ese lugar?

-Me da más miedo Heero.

Aquél pensamiento, en el que todos estaban de acuerdo, hizo volver en si a Quatre. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sufrir a manos del terrible Heero Yuy.

-Andando. –Siguió Duo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Iban a ser las dos de la mañana cuando Heero finalmente pudo acomodarse en el amplio sofá donde se relajaba leyendo o viendo tv. Para variar, encendió el aparato, buscando noticias sobre Relena y su llegada hacia la colonia de Quatre, saltándose esas peculiares películas o los informeciales clásicos de esas horas de la madrugada.

-¡…El recibimiento fue todo un espectáculo! –Dijo una conductora de tv, de rulos dorados y vestido color verde limón, que lo hizo desistir de seguir su incesante zapping de canales.

-Cosa de Dorothy. –Dijo a la nada, recargándose mejor para ver el programa.

-Hoy se celebró, además de la llegada de la Representante Darlian Yuy, una cena… ¡in-cre-i-ble! Muy al estilo cirquero… ¡con actos magníficos! Y, sobre todo… ¡el impresionante elefante blanco, Navir! Además de la fantabulosa banda… ¡LA ORQUESTA ELECTRICA!

-Bueno, lo normal. –Apagó la tele sin decir más, y comenzó a roncar como podadora descompuesta en el sofá.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) Capítulo XXI de Atrapados.

Próximo capítulo: Una noche en la cigüeña.

Saludos.

Eli.


	23. Una noche en la cigüeña

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XXIII. Una noche con la cigüeña.**

_Advertencia: Medio perturbante._

El quinteto se encontraba frente al único local en toda la brillante manzana que no estaba tapizado de luces de colores ni tenía un nombre obsceno, con cara de quien intenta comprender el rompecabezas de 1, 000,000 de piezas que tiene en frente.

-Aun así. –Susurró Hilde, entre Dorothy y Duo. –Ese nombrecito que tiene me da mucho pendiente.

En el oscuro local no se visualizaba entrada alguna, solamente estaba de pie un enorme sujeto, corpulento, de piel morena, vestido con un traje sado de remaches plateados y cuero negro; Dorothy, la única que no se mostraba tan cohibida con el asunto, se acercó de forma abierta y sonriente, con el cohibido cuarteto tras ella. El sujeto, como respondiendo a un llamado invisible, tan pronto vio que la chica se acercaba con toda la seguridad del mundo abrió una puerta completamente pintada en negro que parecía que no estuviera allí momentos antes, dejando ver un pequeño cuarto forrado con terciopelo guinda.

-Gracias. –Exclamó la rubia, entrando al cubículo.

Los cinco se quedaron dentro del cubículo, el cual tenía las paredes y el techo de terciopelo guinda, así como una tenue luz rojiza, y la alfombra color rojo sangre, impecable. A los lados estaban dos puertas de madera, una que decía: ANTRO, en letras doradas, y el otro: BAÑOS. Justo en frente se encontraba un enorme letrero con un marco dorado, con letras pequeñas.

-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo Wufei. -¿Una especie de reglamento?

-Pues eso creo. –Susurró Hilde.

-A ver, hay que leer qué pone. –Exclamó Dorothy.

Los cinco se acercaron al letrero, comenzando a leerlo en silencio. Duo aprovechó ese momento de distracción para tomar de la cintura a Hilde, obteniendo una mirada indignada de la chica.

_La Cigüeña._

"_Diversión para adultos"._

Reglamento del lugar.

1. Solo pueden entrar en pareja, tríos, etc. Entrar solo está completamente prohibido.

2. La entrada con preservativos está prohibida.

3. Los que entren deberán llevar puesto únicamente ropa interior, o, en su defecto, entrar totalmente desnudos.

4. Deben tomar una ducha reglamentaria antes de entrar.

5. Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión.

-Qué Hardcore. –Admitió Wufei. –Eso de entrar sin preservativos.

-Yo no quiero entrar. Suena espantoso.

-Tenemos que entrar. –Exclamó Dorothy, extrañamente entusiasmada con el asunto. -¡Es la señorita Relena la que está en peligro!

-O, lo que es peor, la muerte a manos de Heero. –Completó Quatre, esperando no encontrarse conocidos dentro.

Inspirados en el miedo al soldado perfecto, el quinteto entró en la puerta que decía baños, esperando ver algo parecido a los gimnasios; y si, el lugar era muy parecido al gimnasio, solo que mucho más limpio y acomodado, así como lockers relucientes y regaderas cromadas. El lugar destellaba luz y tranquilidad.

-Espera, ¿son mixtos? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Y las regaderas están abiertas. –Señaló Wufei.

-Oh, ya entiendo, debe ser muy excitante. –Dorothy caminó hacia un locker, y, sin inhibición alguna, comenzó a desnudarse.

Los tres muchachos, sin querer ser víctimas de una muerte por mirar algo espantoso, se giraron inmediatamente para evitar verla desnuda.

-No sean ridículos, igual van a verla en ropa interior. –Hilde suspiró, caminando hacia Dorothy. –Nosotras nos ducharemos primero, y después ustedes. Si miran les sacaré los ojos con una cuchara.

-Ajá. –Exclamó el trío, algo malhumorado.

Fueron quince minutos donde las chicas se ducharon, se perfumaron con lo que allí había, y se colocaron de vuelta su ropa interior: Dorothy un corsé sin tirantes color rojo intenso, completamente transparente, con un minúsculo panty que no cubría demasiado, así como su respectivo liguero con medias rojas. Hilde llevaba un bra strapless negro completamente liso, y una pantaleta normal color negro igual. Los dos preventivos hetero babearon un rato, y el líder de la colonia evaluó que realmente esos implantes se veían mejor que los anteriores.

-Se supone que no debemos vagar solos, ¿no? –Exclamó Quatre, en su truza color negro con rayas rojas.

-¡Yo iré contigo! –Dorothy le tomó del brazo, y él mostró que su grado de tolerancia a ella había crecido al no colapsar o intentar huir.

Inmediatamente, y antes de que se les ocurriera alguna otra cosa perturbante, Duo, en un bóxer azul marino corto, y Wufei, en unos holgadísimos bóxers blancos que casi parecían shorts, pasaron sus brazos al mismo tiempo por la cintura de la frustrada Hilde, la única que no les haría demasiado daño (y a la única que evitarían que le hicieran algo). La chica suspiró, agobiada.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto de una buena vez. –Dijo Hilde, mirándose malhumorada por el asunto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El dichoso antro estaba algo oscuro, y había un curioso perfume en el ambiente; al entrar, lo primero que pudieron distinguir, además de los sofás y los enormes cojines donde la gente semi desnuda se apelmazaba, fue una larga barra, donde el barman servía las bebidas en algo parecido a una tanga de leopardo, y una pista de baile más o menos colorida, donde más gente semi desnuda y de sexualidad dudosa se contorsionaba, sin contar con el espectáculo de personas entregadas a sus pasiones más bajas.

-Estúpido lugar al que nos vino a meter la autora. –Susurró Quatre.

-Chicos. –Hilde apuntó sobre la barra, aterrada.

Sobre la cabeza del barman estaba un letrero gigante que decía muy claramente: "La cigüeña a veces llega a este lugar, pero nunca se sabe quién es el papá."

-Rayos. –Duo miró a todos lados. -¿Qué clase de lugar enfermo es este?

-Quizá es un banco de esperma disfrazado. –Susurró Wufei.

-Qué bien que traje los diafragmas, ¿no, Hilde? –Susurró Dorothy. –En caso de algún roce inapropiado por alguien demasiado urgido.

-¿Y nosotros qué? –Corearon los muchachos.

Después de discutir unos momentos por los preservativos que las chicas se colocaron en secreto, caminaron por el antro en los dos grupos que habían formado, mirando por todos lados para ver si encontraban a Relena entre la oscuridad y roces, sintiendo, en su caminar, caricias misteriosas, pellizcos en lugares inapropiados que los hacían retorcerse de terror y asco, así como declinar amables invitaciones para unirse a una espantosa orgía.

-Chicos, miren. –Wufei apuntó hacia la pista de baile. –En esas ventanas, donde las chicas bailan.

Se acercaron a la pista de baile, aun con todas esas caricias obscenas, contemplando que alrededor de esta había unos ventanales transparentes, donde chicas en diversos atuendos sugestivos se retorcían y o era sometidas a diversas manías extrañas y enfermas. Justo en medio de todas aquellas ventanas se encontraba una chica de larguísimo cabello castaño, vestida únicamente con un brasiere de lentejuelas azules y una falda de velitos transparentes que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, así como un pareo de moneditas doradas. El rostro de la chica, impecablemente maquillado, tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, pero lo más impresionante era que sus manos y tobillos estaban atados con un cordel blanco y delgado desde el techo y el suelo, evitando que se moviera.

-¡Señorita Relena! –Gritó Dorothy, apuntando hacia la ventana.

Intentaron acercarse a la ventana, pasando entre los bailarines que estaban en la pista; Dorothy iba a la cabeza, seguida por Hilde, la cual era cubierta por Duo, abriéndose paso a golpes y empujones. Sin embargo, Quatre fue reconocido inmediatamente por algunos de sus asiduos "clientes", y lo atraparon en un cúmulo de depravados que comenzaron a meterle mano sin inhibición alguna.

-¡N-no! –Gemía, intentando liberarse entre brazos y piernas.

-¡Cecilia!

-¡Mi amor!

-¡Tan ardiente! –Dijeron algunas voces.

-¡Esperen! –El 04 solo se miraban sus manos. -¡Acaban de operarme…! ¡AU! ¡AAHH!

Dorothy, sin importarle el destino de sus amigos siendo asediados por pervertidos, comenzó a golpear el ventanal con ambos puños, siendo el sujeto inventor de ese vidrio galardonado por crear uno tan resistente y a prueba de Dorothy.

-¡SEÑORITA RELENA! –Gritaba, sin inmutar a la chica que estaba encerrada. -¡No se preocupe! ¡La sacaremos de allí!

Se giró, dispuesta a gritarles a todos la evidente ubicación de Relena, encontrándose con semejante despilfarre de perversidades: Quatre, en medio de cinco individuos, pidiendo auxilio en gritos poco audibles por la música y los gemidos de los otros, mientras le volvían a ampliar el sitio de la cirugía anterior; al otro lado se encontraba Wufei, misteriosamente inmovilizado por dos chicas en traje sado y tacones altos, y otras dos más le lanzaban mostaza encima desde dos botellas grandes que solamente se aprietan.

-Chicos, no es hora de hacer eso. –Miró a su lado, notando que Duo estaba de pie, sin ser agredido. -¿Y el libertino no es atacado? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Dije que amaba la coprofagia. –Contestó, provocando que Hilde, a un lado de él, lo mirara con asco.

-¡Asco! Eso explica. –Dijo, mientras pateaba con sus filosos tacones a un sujeto que intentaba lamerle una pierna, provocándole una contusión. –Tenemos que buscar una puerta o algo así para ir tras estas ventanas y sacar a la señorita Relena… ¡Sabrá que cosas horribles le habrán hecho ya!

-Creo haber visto una puerta donde se encontraba el barman. –Dijo Hilde, señalando hacia la barra.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Andando entonces. –El 02 se movió, tomando la mano de la chica.

-Oye, pero los demás…

-Descuida, Hilde. –Dorothy pasó la mano por la cintura de su amiga, empujándola al mismo tiempo. –Ellos estarán bien, lo están disfrutando, además servirán de distracción.

-¡D-Dorothy!

Sin más, usando su habilidad para pasar desapercibidos, pasaron por bajo la barra como fantasmas… en realidad, el barman se distrajo cuando uno de los que estaba acosando a Quatre gritó "desfloración", y todos corrieron a verlo; el trío pasó como si nada por la puerta, y entraron a una habitación un poco más iluminada, completamente en color azul pastel, donde estaban tocadores con maquillaje y vestimenta, así como varias puertas pequeñas pegadas a la pared, obviamente las entradas hacia los ventanales.

-Hay que buscarla aquí. –Sentenció Dorothy.

Hilde suspiró, sintiéndose enferma. Duo tomó su mano discretamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-…Y ya después buscamos la tela de terciopelo fino de tela de araña color rojo con lunares blancos para hacer a la maldita rata vieja. Allí decidí que quería hacer otra cosa. –Dijo la voz distorsionada del altavoz.

-¿Y tu trabajo de hoy tiene que ver con tu talento? –Cuestionó la ataviada Relena, conversando con la voz por cortesía al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

-Pues no, pero me divierto bastante. –Hubo unos segundos de silencio. –Bueno, viceministro Darlian, es hora de cambiar de residencia.

-¿Tan pronto? –Cuestionó, con un sarcasmo tenebrosamente parecido al de su esposo Heero.

-Pues sí, resulta que sus amigos son mucho más astutos y rápidos de lo que esperaba.

-¡Señorita Relena…! –Escuchó, a lo lejos, la voz de Dorothy.

Hubo gritos femeninos, y silencio.

-¿Dorothy? –Miró el altavoz. -¿Qué es lo que ganas haciendo esto? ¿Has pedido una recompensa o algo parecido?

-¿Recompensa? –Dijo la voz. –Hmm, que buena idea, no lo había pensado.

Relena miró indignada hacia el altavoz, mientras le daba un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-¡Señorita Relena! –Voz de Dorothy, más cercano, con respectivo grito femenino.

De pronto, el suelo donde estaba parcialmente parada se abrió por completo, dejando un hueco negro de oscuridad bajo ella; la chica inmediatamente fue sumergida en ese misterioso hueco… en el que hubiera caído por gravedad, si no fuese porque aun seguía atada por las muñecas y los tobillos, de manera que quedó suspendida sobre el hueco.

-¡AU! Me has lastimado.

-Ups, mi error. –Dijo la voz.

-Oye, espera. –Relena miró hacia abajo. –No lo hagas tan rudo, es una caída… ¡largaaaaaaahh…! –Se perdió la voz dentro del hueco.

En cuanto cayó la viceministro, la puerta falsa se cerró tal y como estaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Señorita Relena! –Gritó Dorothy al abrir la octava puerta.

La chica que bailaba de forma provocativa dentro del cubículo pegó un grito de horror al ver interrumpida su compleja rutina de pseudo baile; las primeras tres puertas habían sido abiertas bruscamente por Duo, por lo que el pobre preventivo había recibido tres bofetadas consecutivas con mucha labia, la tercera con un guante sado el cual tenía picos, por lo que hubo consecuencias sangrantes. Por eso Dorothy era ahora la encargada de abrir las puertas siguientes.

-Bueno, es que es un caso extraordinario. –Hilde exclamó, limpiando la mejilla del 02 con un pañuelo que solía ser blanco.

-¿Cómo pude resultar tan herido con un golpe? –Se quejó, indignado.

-Pues, si tanto te afecta… piensa que Quatre y Wufei no deben estar pasándolo muy bien. –Y sonrió levemente al imaginar al primero sufriendo.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Señorita Relena! –Gritó Dorothy, abriendo otra puerta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡No! ¡Qué asco! –Se quejó Wufei, tirado en el suelo, todo lleno de líquidos no tan misteriosos que normalmente acompañarían un sándwich o un hot dog, aun siendo detenido por aquellas chicas sado. –Estas mujeres están locas, sus fetiches son muy extraños… preferiría que me violaran o algo así, pero se la han pasado vaciándome cátsup, mayonesa, mostaza…

-Date por servido que no intentaran ponerlo dentro de algún orificio tuyo. –Dijo un sodomizado Quatre, atado a una mesa redonda de forma imposible, lleno de rayones de marcador, labial, y marcas rojas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡NO ESTÁ! –Gritó Dorothy, agrietando unas cuantas ventanas.

Duo estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá que servía de espera, sosteniéndose el pañuelo contra la mejilla, mientras Hilde se mantenía de pie al lado de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero si la hemos visto. –Exclamó Hilde. –No es que se la haya tragado la tierra o algo parecido.

Dorothy se recargó en la orilla de la puerta que había abierto al último, notando que había algo blanco pegado en la parte de adentro de ésta.

-Hay una nota. –La despegó inmediatamente.

-Me siento mareado. –Exclamó el 02.

-¿Qué es lo que dice, Dorothy? –Hilde se acercó a ella, al tiempo que abría el sobre.

-Veamos. –Sacó la tarjetita pequeña, con la misma letra elegante. –"_Lagrange 2… ¿sabían que la loca de las aves tiene un pasatiempo divertido? El tiempo corre. Atentamente, Mary Joe"._

-¿Mary Joe? –Cuestionó Hilde.

-Llegamos tarde. Se la han llevado de aquí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué vamos a decirle a Heero? –Cuestionó Hilde suavemente.

Se encontraban ya acomodados en la habitación suite que Relena y ella debían compartir; Dorothy, en una finísima bata de dormir, se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sillón individual, y Hilde se encontraba en el más grande, con la cabeza de Duo sobre su regazo, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido con una gasta en la mejilla. Quatre se había lanzado en la cama grande, agotado, y se había quedado dormido sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, y Wufei dormitaba dentro de la bañera en el baño, sumergido en agua colorida.

-No tenemos por qué decirle algo. Tenemos cuatro días para encontrar a la señorita Relena.

-Pero, ¿y el despliegue de medios de comunicación?

-Ya me ocuparé de eso. Ahora tenemos que dormir, hay que hacer un viaje mañana.

Hilde asintió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero Yuy, alias el soldado perfecto, interrumpió su ronquido de podadora descompuesta a las nueve de la mañana; se incorporó lentamente, escuchándose el escandaloso tronar de algunos de sus huesos al haber estado en la misma posición durante siete horas en el sofá. Bajó hacia la cocina sin bañarse, lavarse la cara o siquiera quitarse la ropa del día anterior, sentándose en el comedor, como de costumbre, sin limpiarse las babas siquiera.

-Buen día, joven Heero. –Saludó Peygan, sirviéndole un tazón con avena caliente, bañado en miel, chispas de chocolate, cajeta de leche y mermelada de fresa.

-Buenos días.

-El control, joven Heero. –Le pasó el control remoto.

Heero apuntó el control hacia una pared aparentemente lisa; dicha pared, de forma mágica, se transformó en una pantalla de televisión al encenderse, en donde se miraba un sujeto bien vestido dando las noticias internacionales e interestelares con cara de que nunca se reía.

-…La llegada de la Representante Darlian Yuy. –Dijo la serena y monótona voz del sujeto. –Ha habido un desayuno con el líder Winner, y ahora se llevará a cabo una reunión política de relaciones entre la tierra y el satélite de recursos…

En la pantalla se miraba como Quatre, con pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras mal cubiertas con maquillaje más rosa que el tono de su piel, visiblemente de mal pelo, iba caminando a lado de Relena, la cual llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros coronada con un enorme sombrero redondo, así como lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos.

-Dorothy los tuvo despiertos hasta tarde. –Asumió el 01, asaltando sin inhibición alguna o una pizca de elegancia el enorme tazón de avena cual vil troglodita.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al entrar a la oficina donde discutirían, los preventivos escota Wufei y Duo cerraron la puerta ante los flashes de las cámaras, dejando completamente aislado el lugar del brilloso exterior. Dorothy, sentada en la enorme mesa oval de madera donde normalmente hacían las conferencias, miraba con emoción a Quatre y Relena, con ambas manos sobre el pecho.

-Les dije que yo lo arreglaría. –Exclamó Dorothy, contenta.

-Solo evito soltar mi animal interior por Relena. –Hilde se quitó los lentes oscuros y el sombrero, dejándose la peluca puesta.

Quatre puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo saldremos de la colonia? –Cuestionó el ojeroso Wufei. –Al menos sin que los medios de comunicación se enteren.

-Podemos separarnos. –Dijo el ojeroso Duo. –Unos podrían ir a buscarlos, y los otros quedarse para cubrir un poco el evento. –Lo último más bajo, al ver la mirada asesina de Hilde.

-No podemos dejar trunco al grupo, sobre todo si hay tantas cámaras apuntándonos. –Dijo Quatre, sensato a pesar del desvelo.

-Entonces, lo más fácil es hacer público el viaje. –Dijo la loca. –Así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los reporteros, al fin que no estaba programado que salieran, no habrá gente molesta en la colonia.

Recibió miradas de incredulidad… pero después de quince segundos de pensarlo, les pareció la opción más evidente.

-Todo sea por evitar la muerte a manos de Heero. –Susurró Wufei.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hm, se ha extendido más de lo que creí.

Saludos.

Eli.


	24. La señora de las aves

**El Ángel de Shinigami.**

**Capítulo XXIV. La señora de las aves.**

Todas las cámaras apuntaban sus flashes en dirección a done una muy seria y extraña Relena Darlian Yuy, con lentes oscuros y sombrero redondo, y un Quatre R. Winner subían a un trasbordador color dorado intenso, propiedad de Dorothy Catalonia, en el dichoso puerto espacial donde, capítulos anteriores, había habido un recibimiento fuera de este universo. La puerta del trasbordador, de color rosa fucsia, finalmente se cerró tras ellos, apantallando a los camarógrafos, provocando en Hilde una emoción indescriptible al quitarse los lentes de sol, que más que nada usaba para evitar un derrame cerebral por las luces.

-No sé como Relena aguanta tal cantidad de flashes. –Dijo, arrancándose sin inhibición alguna la peluca castaña, y desabrochándose algunos botones de su saco prestado.

Frente a ella estaban unos escasos asientos acojinados de color rojo carmín, aterciopelados, donde ya estaban sentados los preventivos Wufei y Duo, además de Dorothy justo al frente.

-Creo que te acostumbras a eso. –Contestó el 05.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a la colonia L2, a buscar a una mujer llamada "Mary Joe". –Duo suspiró, de mal humor, con dos curaciones sobre su mejilla. -¿Soy el único al que todo esto le parece muy absurdo?

A mí, pero yo soy la que lo está escribiendo.

-La carta anterior era igual de absurda. –Dijo Quatre. –Y terminamos en un calabozo de depravaciones.

-Era eso, o la muerte en manos de Heero.

Todos se estremecieron al pensarlo.

-La loca de las aves… imagino que así le han de decir a esa persona, Mary Joe, ¿no? –Dijo Hilde, acomodándose al lado de Dorothy. –Es decir, es lo único que podemos asumir.

-Eso, y que está en la colonia L2. –Exclamó Dorothy.

-Una colonia es demasiado grande como para buscar a una persona con un nombre común. –Dijo el 04.

-No lo creas. –Corearon Hilde, Duo y Wufei.

-Da igual, tenemos que ir. –Irrumpió Dorothy. –Tenemos que encontrarla, cueste lo que cueste.

Hilde y Duo guardaron silencio, pensativos. Irían a volver a casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ciertamente la colonia L2 no era tan grande como las colonias circundantes, debido a que la gente que allí habitaba era de estatus social medio-bajo, y el 80% se dedicaba solamente a la ardua tarea de ser mecánicos; bajo la excusa de ser un preventivo N5, Duo pudo ingresar a los datos personales de las personas que vivían en la colonia.

-Veamos. –Duo tecleaba en la computadora del registro civil, con el cuarteto tras él contemplando todo lo que estaba haciendo, sintiéndose muy ajustados al ser una habitación demasiado pequeña. –Personas llamadas directamente "Mary Joe" no hay. Sin embargo, hay dos Marie Jones, una criatura de seis años y una mujer de 59.

-¿Qué opinan? –Cuestionó el ajustado Wufei. -¿Habrá que hacer alguna visita?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Cuestionó Dorothy. -¡Vamos por ellos!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena despertó de nuevo, sintiéndose muy adolorida por la caída a pesar de haber caído en cojines (aunque algo ralos), después de verse inmersa en un sueño de cloroformo; miró a su alrededor, notando que la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba era muchísimo más iluminada que la anterior.

-Vaya. –Susurró levemente.

Estaba encerrada en una especie de cubo de vidrio, tan alto que podía pararse sin dificultad; alrededor del cubo estaba completamente cubierto con agua, por donde peces multicolores nadando alrededor de ella, así como un paisaje acuático de rocas, plantas… tardó poco en caer en cuenta que estaba dentro de una enorme pecera de un acuario.

Se miró su atuendo. Ahora llevaba dos estrellas de mar color rojas a manera de brasiere, solo que se encontraban adheridas a ella sobre sus pechos… y sus piernas eran ahora una cola de sirena brillante, de color rosa fucsia, adornada con perlas, diamantes y cristales de colores. Lo que más le impresionó fue ver en el reflejo del vidrio fue su cabello largo color morado, brillante…

-¡Me has teñido el cabello! –Gritó Relena, furiosa. -¡Mi cabello era virgen!

-Te has despertado. –Dijo la voz sintetizada, desde una bocina transparente justo en una esquina del cubo donde se encontraba encerrada. –No te preocupes, se cae con el agua.

-¡Eso no me anima!

-Igual, no es que puedas oponer mucha resistencia.

-Qué importa. –Suspiró, intentando guardar compostura. –Y ahora, ¿dónde me has metido?

-No importa dónde te he metido, solo te he cambiado de lugar para que tus amigos intenten encontrarte de nuevo.

-Me estoy cansando un poco, es poco cómodo.

-Estás secuestrada. No esperes mucha comodidad.

-En mis otros secuestros he estado bastante cómoda, y me alimentan.

-Pero yo no soy como esos secuestradores. –Cayó en cuenta. –Espera, ¿dices que te han secuestrado muchas veces?

Relena solo suspiró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Qué basurero. –Exclamó Dorothy.

Primero optaron por ir con la niña cuyo nombre era Marie Jones. Resulta que era una niña que trabajaba de mecánica espacial por fuera de la colonia, y que ella sola mantenía a sus ocho hermanitos y a su madre con ese trabajo. Poco tenía que ver con la representante, siendo que, a pesar de reparar perfectamente cosas tan complejas como motores y puertas, no sabía leer ni escribir.

Ahora se encontraban en un barrio para nada elegante, con casas "normales" de dos habitaciones y ¼ de baño que más bien parecían dos cubos unidos por un pasillo estrecho, completamente idénticos todos en color cromado. Por fuera, todo el suelo era de concreto blanco, blanquísimo, gran blanco 0001, de manera que era casi imposible saber dónde era calle y dónde comenzaba la banqueta, además de que no había plantas ni animales, solo personas adultas y niños.

-Siento como si estuviéramos en otra dimensión. –Dijo el 05, mareado de ver tantos cubos exactos cromados en fila impecable.

-Son casas muy extrañas, parecen armadas con legos. –Exclamó Hilde.

-Son las famosas casas económicas de Asociaciones Merza. –Comenzó Quatre, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirada autosuficiente. –Las comenzaron a construir cuando la gente comenzó a abandonar la colonia, y comenzó a haber escases de personal en las empresas, así como ingresos comerciales, eso afectó, obviamente, a la economía de los pocos que se quedaron.

-Ah. –Corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

Gastaron hora y media buscando la dirección que venía en el sistema, más que nada porque las casas eran totalmente idénticas, y algunas no tenían numeración, o peor, la numeración no cuadraba como debía; finalmente, después de acosar algunas personas que estaban fuera, llegaron a una de las minúsculas casas en forma de cubo, que no tenían ni dos metros de altura, entre tropezones al no ver los escalones mágicos que daban a la casa.

-No podemos entrar todos. –Observó Wufei.

-¿Cómo no? –Dorothy arqueó una ceja. -¿No ves que la señorita Relena…?

-Por dos motivos. Uno, la casa se mira absurdamente pequeña para que todos entremos cómodamente, no podríamos maniobrar dentro. Y dos, la más importante… ¿has visto alguna puerta?

El quinteto miró detenidamente la casa. Dos perfectos cubos, con dos minúsculas ventanas cuadradas en el centro, con una cortina café cubriéndolas. Diez minutos dándole vueltas a la casa, observándola detenidamente, comprendieron que, fuera de las dos ventanas y un aparente lavadero, no había puerta alguna.

-Bueno, ya que no necesitan a todos. –Duo tomó a Hilde del brazo. –Iremos a casa por una llave amplia, a ver si podemos encontrar una abertura a esa casa de metal.

-¡Hey! –Hilde intentó zafarse (solo lo intentó, claro está). -¿Y a mí por qué me llevas?

-Porque tú escondes las llaves en casa.

-¡Porque tu las deshaces! ¡Manos de estómago!

Sin pedir permiso alguno, ambos comenzaron a alejarse entre escándalos, provocando que Quatre frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso de llave amplia? –Cuestionó Dorothy, curiosa.

-Es un aparato que sirve para botar las contraseñas de puertas. –Suspiró Wufei.

La chica, indispuesta a esperarlos, comenzó a golpear con insistente fuerza sobre la ventanita que estaba al frente, alterándoles los nervios a los muchachos.

-¡Oiga! ¡Señora! –Dorothy gritaba, taladrando los oídos de los vecinos. -¡Señora! ¡Abra la puerta, si es que tiene!

-Nos van a encarcelar por allanamiento a la morada. –El 05 se llevó la mano al rostro.

-Para variar. –Susurró el 04, de mal humor.

De repente, la pared que Dorothy golpeaba con fuerza comenzó a moverse, provocando que la chica inmediatamente corriera en reversa; dicha pared se abrió como si fuese una cochera, dejando ver a una mujer mayor en una bata que hacía años había dejado de ser blanca, parada en medio de una minúscula sala-comedor-cocina.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, niños? –Cuestionó la señora.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ajenos a los padecimientos de sus compañeros, Duo y Hilde se encontraban recostados en la cama que solía ocupar ella en la casa, mirando el techo, tomados de la mano… como si la representante no estuviese secuestrada ni la sombra de muerte de Heero estuviese sobre ellos.

-Se siente extraño. –Susurró Hilde. –El volver a casa.

-Confieso que tampoco había venido desde hacía un rato.

-¿Estará bien… que ellos se queden en esa casa?

-No te preocupes, ellos podrán resolverlo. Tienen a Dorothy.

Hilde sonrió, concordando mentalmente con él, inclinando la cabeza hasta dejarla apoyada suavemente en el hombro de él. Se quedaría así un momento, se sentía muy cómoda de estar con él, de estar en casa.

-Te amo. –Susurró él con suavidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre, Wufei y Dorothy se encontraban sentados de forma sumamente ajustada en un sofá color negro que debería ser de dos plazas… para personas anoréxicas; a su alrededor había miles de adornos de aves, figuras, cuadros… además, jaulas repletas de pájaros vivos multicolores, los cuales hacían sacro santo escándalo de piezas musicales variadas, además de llenar de basura el escaso suelo que se podía pisar sin toparse con artefactos misteriosos y adornos de siglos pasados.

-Oh, disculpen que no haya limpiado, es que recibo tan pocas visitas. –Dijo aquella mujer, la cual estaba llena de plumas de aves y desechos biológicos, además de que su bata estaba tan gastada que podía verse que no llevaba más interiores que una enorme pantaleta color rojo. -¿Gustan un té, niños?

-Con agua estamos bien. –Contestó Quatre, cordial.

-Disculpe, señora. –Dijo Wufei, antes de que a Dorothy se le ocurriera decir una atrocidad (a pesar de que acordaron que serían ellos los que hablarían). –Estamos buscando a una persona, y queremos saber si usted sabe de ella.

-Oh, ustedes deben de ser los muchachos que mi linda sobrinita dijo que vendrían. –La mujer llenó con agua de procedencia dudosa tres vasos de vidrio opaco.

-¿Sobrinita? –Cuestionaron Quatre y Wufei al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, mi hermosa Santina Periflor. –Dijo, mirando una fotografía sobre una de las mesas repletas de cosas, donde se miraba una hermosísima mujer pelirroja de hermosas ondas y ojos tan azules como el cielo. –Les ha dejado una nota.

Dorothy miró los vasos de vidrio con agua color verde, como si tuviera una especie de lama encima.

-¡Señora! –Dijo, mientras los ex pilotos intentaban descifrar quien era esa mujer. -¿Me permite su baño?

-Por supuesto, niña.

-Chicos. –Se giró hacia ellos, mientras ellos se quedaban observándola, indignados. –_You two distract the old woman, I'll go to find miss Relena._

Quatre se quedó estático un rato, mirando como idiota a la chica, intentando comprender con su vago inglés lo que había tratado de decir; Wufei, después de escuchar a Duo hablar inglés tantas veces cuando se ponía del mal humor, asintió al haber entendido a medias. Observaron como la señora, que no había entendido más que Quatre, guiaba a la chica hacia el sitio donde debería estar el baño.

-Señora. –Dijo el 05. -¿Qué nota nos ha dejado su sobrina?

La señora se acercó a ellos, llenándolos de plumas, entregándoles un pequeño sobre blanco que llevaba dentro de su bata. Wufei lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlo.

-Gracias. –Susurró, abriéndolo en el acto.

"_Hagan lo que esta señora les diga, o no volverán a ver a la Representante Darlian…"_

-Señora. –Exclamó Quatre, resignado a su horrible y hediondo sino. -¿Hay algo que nos quiera pedir?

La señora sonrió, animada por los jovencitos tan acomedidos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy miró el angosto pasillo que daba hacia lo que era la habitación y el baño, los cuales eran dos puertas cromadas que tenían si acaso 30 centímetros de ancho, y se abrían como las antiguas puertas con perilla redonda, la cual era color rosa intenso.

-¿Cómo entrará por esas puertas? –Cuestionó, sinceramente intrigada.

Con batalla, abrió la pequeña puerta que daba hacia el supuesto baño; se topó, intrigada, con una pequeña silla de plástico que ajustaba muy apenas con un orificio en medio, y, justo arriba en vertical, una enorme y cromada regadera cubría la mitad del ancho de dicha habitación; era un cuarto tan pequeño que le costaría trabajo incluso el sentarse en la silla, o el cerrar la puerta para hacer cualquier necesidad.

-No puedo creer lo que hacen los magnates por ahorrarse unos cuantos centavos. –Dijo, como si ella no gastara en un día el dinero que sería capaz de alimentar a una colonia entera durante un año. –Habrá que decirle esta situación a la señorita Relena, tan pronto la encontremos.

Cerró la puertita, ya que, para abrir la otra, debía cerrarla o se quedaría atrapada en el angosto espacio; después de disputarse el espacio unos segundos con las puertas, pudo por fin abrir la que daba a la habitación… topándose con un cuarto más pequeño que una celda de cárcel, en donde solo cabía estrechamente una cama individual, y el espacio suficiente para pasar rozando la pared y acostarse en la cama.

-Qué mierda de casa… ¿cómo podría estar aquí la señorita Relena? Ni siquiera hay espacio para hacer una compuerta subterránea.

Se sentó sobre el floreado acolchado de la cama (golpeándose las rodillas con la pared contraria), pensando en qué lugar podrían esconderla en esa pequeña casita.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué clase de secuestrador es este? –Exclamo Quatre, jadeando.

-¡Cof, cof! Secuestradora. –Corrigió Wufei. –Al menos, eso parece en la fotografía… ¡Cof, cof!

Quatre se encontraba en el patio de la casa, con las mangas de su pulcra camisa dobladas sobre sus codos, tallando una prenda interior percudida sobre la gran roca que la hacía de lavadero; a su lado se encontraba el preventivo Wufei, ya sin su chaqueta de preventivo y también con las mangas de su camisa dobladas, golpeando un tapete grueso, y levantando densas nubes de polvo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy, con los brazos cruzados y pose pensativa, se paró sobre la cama de la señora, comenzando a saltar en ésta intentando ver si no escondía algo; sin embargo, al tercer salto se vio frustrado su intento, pues se dio un fortísimo golpe contra el techo (que era demasiado bajo hasta para una casa normal), dejándola tirada en el colchón… ya que no había espacio suficiente para acabar en el suelo (por fortuna).

-Malditas casas baratas. –Gimió, con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-La loca de las aves. –Citó Quatre poéticamente, mientras, sentado en el suelo, limpiaba unos adornos de cerámica en forma de aves que se encontraban amontonados sobre una mesita.

-¿Qué nadie atiende a esta mujer? –Cuestionó Wufei, lavando dos metros de platos sucios amontonados, cuya comida tenía tanto tiempo pegada que ya era un arma punzocortante. -¡Au! Me lleva…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he cortado con puré de papa.

-¿Quién se corta con puré de papa…?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy se retorcía como gusano por toda la cama, distendiéndola, mientras cantaba una canción llamda "Sexy Bitch" (1).

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre limpiaba el vidrio de la única ventana utilizando agua, jabón para los platos, y seis metros de papel, mientras Wufei aspiraba las plumas y la comida que tiraban las aves.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy, sin nada mejor que hacer, tendió mejor la cama de la señora, como solo ella podía hacerlo, contando con que tenía apenas espacio para poder maniobrar… descubriendo poco después que se había quedado atrapada al no poder mover la mesa.

-Estúpidas casas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo y Hilde volvían de pie de la dichosa casa con toda la calma del mundo, sin llevar consigo la llave amplia; sin embargo la chica se miraba algo preocupada, a pesar del cono con nieve que llevaba en su mano.

-¿Estará bien si ellos la localizan solos? –Cuestionó ella, dando una lamida al helado.

-Tienen a Dorothy, y ella puede hacer cosa, hasta lo impensable. –Contestó Duo, no sin cierto desagrado, terminando de comer su cono de galleta. –No me asombraría que ya le hubiesen sacado información a la pobre señora a base de golpes y amenazas.

-¡Duo! –Exclamó, aunque convencida de que podía pasar. –Sin embargo, me siento un poco culpable por no estar ayudando.

-Solo estaríamos estorbando.

-Oye, mira. –Apuntó la chica. –No había visto eso antes.

Al otro lado de la calle, donde todavía no estaba pintado de color blanco, se encontraba una muralla de concreto con dibujos realistas de animales terrestres, para ser específicos de peces multicolores, la cual finalizaba en un enorme arco cromado adornado con vistosos globos flotando en el inmóvil aire de la colonia, coronada con el nombre de "Lagrange 2" en expresivas letras azules. A los lados del arco estaban algunas taquillas, las cuales tenían unas cuantas gentes formadas comprando boletos para entrar.

-Vaya, es verdad. –Se asombró el 02, cosa que cambió al instante por indignación. -¿Cómo se les ocurre poner algo así en una colonia con escases de dinero?

-Querrán intentar divertir a la gente y distraerla de su desgracia.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-¡Duo!

-No creo que sea muy caro, si está en esta colonia.

-Pero los muchachos…

-Confía en tus compañeros, no tienen un pelo de tontos. Solo son… un tanto raros.

-Hmm… de acuerdo. –Sonrió la chica, más tranquila. –No creo que vaya a pasar algo malo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tía… ¿tía?

-Oh, mi linda Santina…

-¡Tia! ¡Que soy hombre!

-Sí, lo que tú digas, hermosa Santina. Ya han venido a verme tus amiguitas.

-¿Qué amiguitas…? Ah, los muchachos. –Sonrió, perverso. –Perfecto.

-¿Quieres un té?

-Eh… No, gracias, tía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1)Sexy Bitch, en la radio local sale como "Sexy Chick", de David Guetta y Ikon.

Nooooo… claro que no.

Saludos.

Eli.


	25. Un paseo por el parque acuatico

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XXV. Un paseo por el parque acuático.**

-¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó el fastidiado Wufei.

El trío se encontraba frente al arco que la hacía de entrada al famoso parque acuático llamado "Lagrange 2", el cual estaba hasta el tope de gente a diferencia de cuando Hilde y Duo pasaron por el lugar.

-Tanto trabajo con aquella señora para esto. –Dijo Quatre, irritado. -¿Cómo íbamos a saber que Lagrange 2 era el nombre de un parque de diversiones? –Mirando de nuevo el papel que le había dado la señora de las aves, un panfleto donde venía pintado el parque.

-Da igual. –Dijo Dorothy, la que no movió un dedo en esa casa. –De seguro deben tener allí a la señorita Relena, cautiva y desesperada. Ahora, ¿cómo haremos para entrar?

-¿Gritando nuestras posiciones sociales? –Exclamó, recordando que en otras ocasiones les había servido para pasar.

-No podemos hacer eso. –Inquirió el 05. –Recuerda que estamos en un viaje de incógnitos, y el que nos vean aquí sin Relena suscitará a preguntas que comprometerían la misión.

-Es cierto.

-Nos queda la entrada discreta. –Dijo la loca, con una sonrisa perturbante. –Ustedes son expertos en eso.

Wufei y Quatre se miraron, evaluando la situación, y creyéndole a la rubia. Se sintieron expertos.

-Podemos subir por las bardas. –Comenzó el 05.

-Tienen 3 metros y medio de altura, sería una caída dolorosa si es que llegáramos a cruzar los tres. –Contestó el 04.

-Una puerta trasera.

-Tendríamos que dar vuelta a la colonia para alcanzar la entrada, ya que la pared esta adherida por completo a la pared de la colonia, o bien tendríamos que abrir un boquete, lo cual sería poco discreto.

-Podemos… pagar la entrada.

Los tres miraron la entrada, plagada con gente que había empeñado sus cosas para poder llevar a sus hijos al parque de diversiones.

-La cantidad de gente que hay, multiplicada por el tiempo que tardan en atenderla, nos tardaríamos… -Pensó detenidamente. –Aproximadamente tres horas con cuarenta minutos…

-¡No tenemos tanto tiempo! –Interrumpió una agobiada Dorothy.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces, genio? –Wufei miró a Quatre.

El 04 llevó la mirada a su alrededor, pensativo, acostumbrado a que siempre le cargaran el muerto por ser el "más inteligente" de los cinco (el único que estudió algo certero); por obra de la divinidad (como dice Trowa), visualizó a lo lejos a tres sujetos con uniforme color azul añil, portando una caja de herramientas de madera en las manos, cosa que los distinguía aquí y en china como mecánicos espaciales.

-Se me ocurre una idea. –Dijo el rubio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El parque acuático no era tan grande como los que había en la esfera terrestre, pero estaba muy bien hecho; tenía atracciones mecánicas clásicas de cualquier feria, así como animales marinos, los cuales hacían malabares y cosas estúpidas para entretener a la gente (que también reía como estúpida y les hablaban como tal); Hilde miraba maravillada el dibujo de una tortuga gigante en la entrada de un acuario cerrado.

-No había pensado que existieran animales acuáticos tan grandes en la tierra, bueno, en el océano de la tierra. –Susurró la chica, como una niña pequeña.

-Me da la impresión de que tu concepto sobre el tamaño de la tierra es tan pequeño como una colonia espacial. –Dijo Duo (respetando horrores gramaticales).

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina de reproche. Duo, comprendiendo que se le había ido la boca, se hizo el desatendido.

-¿Quieres… entrar a ver? –Se apresuró a preguntar, antes que ella se decidiera a golpearlo o insultarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero tú pagas.

Ambos entraron al acuario. La chica sonrió, animada, de poder ir al lado de él, así como antes cuando él no sabía de sus sentimientos… cosa que le causó un estremecimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El trío acabó de colocarse el uniforme de mecánico, el cual Wufei tan amablemente había sustraído a los trabajadores a golpes, los cuales estaban inconscientes y atados con un cable de alta tensión cuyas puntas amenazaban con electrocutarlos ante cualquier movimiento en falso.

-Perfecto. –Dorothy se colocó el gafete en el pecho, mientras se doblaba mangas y pantalones al quedarles muy holgados. –Ahora hay que entrar al lugar y buscar a la señorita Relena.

-¿Habrá un acuario dentro? –Cuestionó Quatre, colocándose la gorra en la cabeza, mirando los animales pintados sobre la barda. –Es decir, me parece muy pequeño para que albergue animales dentro.

-Habrá animales pequeños. –Espetó Wufei, al único que le quedó bien el uniforme. –Andando.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde miraba, entusiasmada, las paredes de grueso vidrio que albergaban peces multicolores, grandes y pequeños, que nadaban tranquilamente sin importarles que se encontraran en una enorme pecera en vez de su hogar en el mar; todo el lugar era como una enorme pecera transparente, en donde los animalitos nadaban incluso por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Qué bonito! –Exclamó la chica, fascinada.

-Es bastante interesante, sí. –Tuvo que admitir Duo.

-¡Mira! –Apuntó con ilusión, sonriente. -¡Es una sirena! ¡Qué linda!

Duo miró hacia donde la chica estaba apuntando; justo en medio de una de las enormes peceras se visualizaba con dificultad una especie de jaula de vidrio, en donde estaba una hermosa sirena cuya cola rosa fucsia estaba adornada con piedras preciosas, y tenía una larga melena color morado; lo curioso del asunto es que la sirena tenía cara de enfado, y parecía que estaba comiendo algo parecido a una hamburguesa.

-Esa mueca de enfado me es familiar. –Dijo el 02, pensativo.

-Ahora que lo dices. –Hilde entrecerró la mirada, y se sobresaltó. –Duo… ¡Es Relena! Oh, no, ¿cómo es que ha llegado allí?

-Va, que curiosa coincidencia. –Miró al cielo, como si estuviese renegando.

Ya me conocen, soy medio extravagante.

-¡Tenemos que sacarla!

-Pues… habrá que buscar una puerta. Imagino que por fuera está la puerta que da a mantenimiento.

-¡Vamos allá!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los tres mecánicos falsos fueron guiados por todo el parque por un muchacho que tenía cara de estar trabajando allí porque no tenía más remedio, tanto así que ni siquiera les pidió las identificaciones para ver si eran los verdaderos mecánicos, siendo que Dorothy tenía la fotografía de un hombre musculoso y moreno de barba; al final llegaron hacia dos piscinas redondas llenas de agua, las cuales estaban divididas por una enorme compuerta. El muchacho se detuvo frente a un enorme tablero, haciendo que los tres se detuvieran abruptamente y a tropezones.

-La compuerta se ha trabado. –Dijo el muchacho con voz monótona y aburrida. –Tenemos que pasar a los delfines al otro estanque para hacer limpieza.

-¡Delfines! –Exclamó Quatre, fascinado, y fue a correr cual colegiala hacia la piscina donde debían estar los animalitos. -¡Qué lindos!

-Yo me encargo. –Se apresuró a contestar Dorothy, ante la mirada indignada de Wufei.

El muchacho le hizo un ademán de que se acercara al panel donde estaba parado él, el cual estaba lleno de conexiones con sus respectivos letreros que no decían nada en un idioma conocido por el hombre.

-Perfecto. –Dijo la chica, empujando suavemente al sujeto. –Usted no se preocupe, vaya a terminar sus pendientes, yo me encargaré de todo esto.

El muchacho levantó los hombros y se alejó, sin saber que su empleo (y probablemente su vida) estaban en manos de la loca más excéntrica de todo el universo conocido.

-Dorothy. –Wufei se acercó a ellas, mientras, de fondo, los delfines saltaban alegremente, fascinando a Quatre. -¿Realmente sabes lo que haces?

-¡Por supuesto! Hilde me ha enseñado a abrir compuertas. –Miró el tablero. –Anda, vayan a buscar a la señorita Relena al acuario mientras yo me encargo de esto.

A Wufei le dio mala espina, pero al estar el nombre de "Hilde" involucrado no tuvo más opción que encomendarse a todos los dioses, menos al tarado de Duo.

-Vamos, ya ha destrabado puertas antes. –Quatre apareció al lado del 05.

-De acuerdo. –Susurró, pero aun sintiéndose algo tenso.

Mientras tanto, Dorothy arrancaba la parte posterior del tablero sin cuidado alguno.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde y Duo entraron por la puerta de servicio que se encontraba tras el edificio del acuario, extrañados de que no hubiese vigilancia en esa zona tan delicada; pronto, los dos se encontraron en una enorme bodega parcialmente oscura, en donde tres enormes acuarios resaltaban por su brillo y su majestuosidad. Justo en el que estaba en medio se encontraba la sirena malhumorada, dentro de su jaula de vidrio, bebiendo un vaso de refresco marca "Burguer Queen".

-¡Relena! –Hilde se pegó a la pared transparente de la pecera. -¡Relena! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Relena!

-Mira. –Duo exclamó, apuntando hacia arriba.

De la pecera salía una cuerda transparente, la cual estaba atada por un lado a una grúa metálica a un lado de la pecera, y el otro lado daba exactamente al medio de la jaula de vidrio en donde estaba la sirena prisionera.

-¡Perfecto! –Hilde sonrió. –Sabes usar una grúa, ¿no?

-Claro que sé. –Se intimidó. -¿Te has olvidado tan pronto de mí?

-Algo así.

-Eres cruel, Hilde…

-Anda, después peleas todo lo que quieras, hay que sacarla de allí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Pues ese es el acuario. –Señaló Wufei, el edificio donde antes habían entrado Hilde y Duo.

-Vamos, habrá que echar una mirada.

-No traigo un centavo encima, y cobran la entrada.

-Qué cerrado eres, Wufei. –Se indignó Quatre. –Traemos el uniforme de mecánicos, ¿te acuerdas?

-Oh, sí. –Contestó apenas, extrañamente intimidado por Quatre. –Vamos, entonces.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy Catalonia estaba frente a un dilema: dos cables rojos trenzados en una maraña de cables multicolores.

-Qué raro. –Exclamó, confusa. –No creo que hayan conectado todo en una sola caja, no creo que sean tan descuidados y flojos. ¿Cuál será prudente desconectar? Ah, bueno.

Alzó los hombros, y se dispuso a cortar ambos cables rojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena terminó su almuerzo con incomodidad por el espacio, y ahora sorbía su refresco marca Cola Coca en el envase de Burguer Queen. De repente, su jaula de vidrio comenzó a temblar extrañamente, y al mirar a todos lados, asustada, comprendió que estaba comenzando a levantarse lentamente.

-¿Y ahora? –Cuestionó.

Intentando visualizar mejor, miró hacia la parte trasera de su jaula transparente; entre el agua y los pececillos que irrumpían su visibilidad pudo contemplar la silueta borrosa de su amiga Hilde, la cual estaba casi completamente pegada al vidrio de afuera… cosa que la emocionó de forma considerable.

-¡Me han encontrado! –Gritó. -¡Hilde! ¡Hilde!

Sin embargo, de forma extraña, su jaula de cristal comenzó a balancearse en el agua cual péndulo, como si estuviesen corrientes invisibles dentro de la pecera moviéndola en forma de círculos y provocando que se acercara a la pared de vidrio de forma considerablemente peligrosa.

-Chicos. –Golpeó suavemente su pared. -¡Chicos! ¡Tengan cuidado!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy cortó el cable de un jalón; como resultado, la famosa puerta trabada se abrió, dejando pasar a los animados animalitos hacia el otro estanque, como si supieran que les pasaría algo agradable. Mientras los delfines se comían felices a los pulpos pequeños que los de mantenimiento habían olvidado sacar, toda la luz en el establecimiento se cortó.

-¡Serán perezosos! Sin duda son gente de la tierra.

Tras ella, todo el parque se fue quedando paulatinamente a oscuras, dejando atrapadas a diversas personas en las atracciones mecánicas, y deteniendo algunos lugares preparados para animales exóticos cuyo delicado organismo no podría soportar un desequilibrio ambiental. Entre todos los aparatos detenidos estuvo también la grúa que Duo intentaba conducir.

-¡Duo! –Gritó Hilde, aterrada. -¡Detenlo!

La dichosa grúa se apagó por completo, de forma que el vaivén se hizo completamente incontrolable, golpeando las paredes cada vez con más fuerza, mareando a la ocupante.

-¡No puedo! –Gritó el 02 desde la grúa. -¡No hay energía eléctrica!

Dentro de la enorme pecera, la jaula de vidrio de Relena se balanceaba terroríficamente, golpeando mucho más fuerte las paredes, rajándolas con cada golpe, por donde comenzó a brotar agua en hilos, y alborotando a los pobres pececillos multicolores.

-¡Detengan esto! –Pidió Relena, mareada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oye, está muy oscuro, ¿no crees? –Quatre miró el techo, extrañado.

Al cerrar la puerta, toda el área de los peces se oscureció súbitamente, dejando ver solamente las luces de emergencia, tenues y blancas. El dueto se quedó paralizado un momento, como evaluando el lugar.

-Querrán dar algo de ambiente romántico, ¿no?

-¿De veras piensas eso?

-Da igual, es cosa de chicas.

De repente, un fuerte golpe interrumpió la absurda plática, haciéndolos casi perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-¿Sería un explosivo?

-No, no sonó como un explosivo…

Justo en ese instante, frente a ellos, una de las altísimas paredes del acuario se agrietó con fuerza al recibir un golpe de una caja transparente, soltando peligrosos hilos de agua. Antes de que pudiesen siquiera tomar aire, el vidrio se rompió por completo, dejando pasar un chorro de agua gigantesco, el cual comenzó a inundar el pasillo como si se tratase de un río agitado y agresivo… justo en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Corre! –Dijo el 05.

-Es tarde. –Sentenció el 04, sereno.

Y la turbulenta agua con peces y vidrios rotos los arrastró como si fuesen muñecos de trapo, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad acuática.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo bajó inmediatamente de la grúa, solo para contemplar cómo la enorme pecera se había partido en dos, arrastrando a Hilde y a Relena entre el agua turbia y con peces multicolores; aterrado, bajó la escalerilla sin importarle el agua que corría fría entre sus piernas y que lo empujaba contra la pared. Visualizó a Relena sirena tomada de uno de los tubos cercanos, y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-¡Toma mi mano! –Le gritó, extendiéndose lo más que pudo.

Relena se extendió lo más que pudo, alcanzando la mano del preventivo, siendo jalada inmediatamente por él hacia la escalerilla.

-¡¿Dónde está Hilde?! –Gritó Relena, aterrada y temblando de frío.

-No lo sé. –Miraba a todos lados, asustado. –El agua…

Relena entrecerró la mirada, observándolo con detenimiento, aferrada a la escalerilla. El agua comenzó a bajar lentamente, y ambos notaron que el agua había empujado a Hilde contra una de las paredes, en donde una ventana baja había servido de desagüe temporal; Duo, sin pensarlo, se tiró al suelo, a pesar de que el agua aun estaba turbulenta y le llegaba a la cintura.

-¡Hilde! ¡Hilde! –Se acercó a ella, mirándola inconsciente. -¡HILDE!

Otra de las peceras reventó sin más, dejando caer sobre ellos otra pared de agua con fuerza. Relena, sin más, se soltó de la escalerilla al ser demasiado fuerte la presión del agua que corría.

Los tres se zambulleron en el agua turbulenta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Quatre! –Gemía Wufei, intentando mantenerse a flote entre el agua.

El agua fría corría con fuerza por el estrecho pasillo, arrastrando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo adornos y peceras pequeñas que estaban a la mitad del pasillo; Quatre flotaba en la corriente, sujeto a un trozo de espuma de plástico que solía servir de adorno.

-¡Sujétate! –Extendió la mano hacia el 05.

Tomó la mano del rubio, siendo arrastrado hacia él, tomándose finalmente de la espuma plástica; la enorme marejada de agua se dirigía con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la piscina de los delfines, donde la rubia Dorothy estaba mirando a los animalitos comer los pulpitos.

-¡Cuidado! –Corearon los dos al ver a la chica.

Dorothy se giró levemente… contemplando la muralla de agua de dos metros de altura que estaba a punto de caerle encima, adornada con dos ex pilotos de gundam y varios trozos plásticos multicolores, así como restos de vidrio.

-Hay, me lleva. –Susurró levemente.

Y el agua sepultó a la chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero Yuy estaba agobiado. Se encontraba esparcido como una masa de plastilina aplastada sobre el escritorio de Sally Po, la cual estaba terminando de revisar algunos documentos propios de su trabajo como preventiva.

-Hombre, ya terminaste con lo que debías. –Dijo la preventiva. –Deberías estar animado por eso.

-No sé cómo Relena puede con toda su carga, vive de arriba abajo, derecha a izquierda, y todavía tiene tiempo para fotos y cosas de la prensa. –Contestó la masa esparcida en el escritorio.

-Ella siempre tiene mucha energía, hace ejercicio todos los días durante las mañanas, se relaja, come bien y sonríe, se mantiene muy activa. Tú, por el contrario, te la pasas tirado en la silla, casi no te mueves, y últimamente has descuidado mucho tu alimentación. Has subido mucho de peso. –De repente se sintió una especie de mamá, corrigiendo a sus preventivos.

-Todos hemos subido de peso.

-Ehm… no. De talla sí que han subido, pero tú acaso mides 1.69 y ya pesas 78 kilos.

Heero levantó precipitadamente la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Tú como sabes eso? –Cuestionó, nervioso.

-Bueno, es que los monitoreo a todos, claro está. –Tecleó un poco en su computador. –Recuerda que yo soy la encargada de cuidar de ustedes. El más alto de todos es Trowa, mide 1.78m y pesa 63kg.

-Sí, era de esperarse.

-Luego le sigue Duo, con 1.75m y 60kg. , Quatre con 1.73m y 62kg. , y Wufei con 1.71 y 55kg.

-¿Qué? –Se indignó. -¿Hasta Wufei es más alto que yo?

-Bueno, también tiene que ver que Wufei es uno de los que tiene mejor condición física.

Heero se incorporó de repente, frustrado, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya está. Voy a entrenarme. –Sentenció.

Sally intentó contener la risa.

-Muy bien, Heero, bien por ti.

Mientras tanto, en la televisión que se encontraba en la sala de espera, se escuchaba.

"_En la colonia L2X, hubo un extraño accidente en el recién abierto acuario, en donde dos personas fallecieron y doce más resultaron seriamente heridas; entre los fallecidos se encuentra la actriz que hacía de Sirena Violeta en uno de los acuarios…"_

-Qué basura que pongan en una colonia tan cutre un parque de diversiones. –Dijo un preventivo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos.

Eli.


	26. Saw 6347-2 parte X

**El Ángel de Shiniga****mi**

**Capítulo XXVI. Saw 6347-2 parte X: atrapados en una casa de locos.**

Relena fue la primera en despertar de ese letargo; se incorporó, sintiéndose adolorida, mirando a su alrededor, notando el nuevo lugar misterioso en el que la habían metido: una habitación completamente pintada de naranja, así el suelo, techo y paredes, en la cual solamente había una minúscula ventana de un metro por cada lado. Se miró, recordando los estrambóticos gustos del Ente, encontrándose con que llevaba en esta ocasión un atuendo más normal de blusa de tirantes color verde limón y una mini falda blanca, y estaba descalza. También notó que sobre el anaranjado suelo se encontraban tirados Quatre, Duo, Hilde, Wufei y Dorothy, aun inconscientes y en vestimentas livianas muy parecidas a la suya, además de que no llevaban zapatos.

-¡Chicos! –Movió a Quatre, que era el más cercano a ella. –Hey… ¡Chicos! ¡Despierten!

De repente, los muchachos comenzaron a despabilarse muy lentamente, casi al mismo tiempo y de forma sincronizada como si hubiesen estado sumergidos en un sueño a base de narcóticos. Miraron a todos lados, como si hubiesen llevado mucho tiempo durmiendo.

-¡Señorita Relena! –Dorothy, todavía mareada, se arrojó hacia su amiga intentando abrazarla, sin mucho éxito al estrellarse contra el suelo, sin que la representante se moviera un centímetro. –Ugh… Señorita Relena, me da mucho gusto ver que se encuentre bien… ¡Estaba tan preocupada por usted!

-¡Dorothy! ¿Estás bien…?

-¿Dónde estamos? –Dijo un narcotizado Wufei.

-En algún lugar raro ideado por el Ente. –Dijo Relena, ayudando a levantar a su amiga. –Es medio excéntrico para algunas cosas.

-¿Ente? –Cuestionó Hilde, sintiendo nauseas.

-Vayámonos de aquí. –Dijo Quatre, incorporándose, ya sintiéndose resistente al consumo de narcóticos. –Recuerden que debemos estar en la colonia cuanto antes.

Asintieron con la cabeza. Los dos preventivos caminaron precautoriamente por todo el perímetro de la anaranjada habitación, la cual ya estaba comenzando a causarles una migraña, intentando averiguar si había alguna pared falsa o débil para poder romper, mientras los que quedaban miraban, como ausentes, aquella misteriosa ventanita que estaban frente a ellos. Dorothy se incorporó, y, sin inhibición alguna, se asomó por la ventana, sin importarle si podía haber una guillotina que le cercenara la cabeza o algo parecido… y los tres expertos en ese tipo de situaciones la dejaron ser para que fuera el conejillo de indias.

-¿Se mira algo? –Cuestionó Hilde.

-Pues… solo se mira un largo pasillo oscuro y húmedo, y al fondo está como una puerta de madera. Creo que podemos salir por aquí.

-¿Sería prudente salir por esa ventana? –Cuestionó Relena, la experta en secuestros.

-¡Claro que sí! –Como para probar su idea, subió por la ventanita y se deslizó fácilmente por ella, pasando al otro lado. –Solo es un pasillo oscuro y húmedo, no veo nada extraño.

Después de dos o tres minutos en que los tres ex pilotos confirmaron que a Dorothy no le pasaba nada por estar allí parada, hicieron una señal oculta y comenzaron por pasar ellos primero por la estrecha ventana, para ayudar a la elegante Relena a pasar y hacer como que Hilde no era mujer para que pasara sola.

-Púdrete. –Susurró Hilde, al llegar al otro lado por su propio esfuerzo.

-No lo sé, pero este pasillo me da mala espina. –Exclamó Wufei, mirando con atención el lugar.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestionaron Relena y Dorothy al mismo tiempo.

-No hay puerta alguna por todo el pasillo negro, como si las hubieran cerrado con cemento y madera… además de que hay cables sueltos pegados a las paredes.

-No puedo distinguirlos. –Hilde entrecerró la mirada.

-Es porque están pintados de negro, bueno eso intentaron hacer, pintar de negro.

-Bueno, igual están en las paredes. –Dorothy se dispuso a caminar en dirección al pasillo húmedo.

Instintivamente, los dos preventivos y el líder de la colonia dieron un paso en reversa; Hilde, al ver ese acto, se colocó tras Duo, teniéndoles más confianza a ellos que a la loca titular.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de… ¡WAAAAAHHGHGHH!

El quinteto miró, indiferente, como a Dorothy le había dado por ponerse a bailar de forma extraña, moviendo los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza de forma dispareja, mientras su cabello se paraba en puntas como si fuese un excéntrico artista de punk. Después de verla durante un rato de forma casi estoica, cayeron en cuenta de que la chica se estaba electrocutando.

-¡Dorothy! –Exclamó Relena, la única que se mostró auténticamente asustada. -¡Chicos, hagan algo!

El único en reaccionar fue Quatre, que se despabiló como si hubiese estado sumergido en una profunda meditación; miró a los lados, descubriendo una especie de tabla recargada en la pared (como si hubiese estado esperando a que la tomaran en cuenta). Tomó la dichosa tabla, y la estiro lo suficiente como para tirar a Dorothy sobre el suelo no electrificado ni húmedo. La chica cayó al suelo, humeando, mientras era revisada por la representante Darlian.

-¿Está muerta? –Cuestionó un indiferente Wufei.

-No, claro que no, a lo mucho estará adolorida. –Contestó Quatre. –Con ese voltaje solamente nos dejará paralizados si pisamos el agua.

De repente, un agudo zumbido, como el que hace una bocina cuando le es acercado un micrófono conectado, los ensordeció durante unos cuantos segundos, haciéndolos maldecir en voz alta.

-Hola, muchachos. –Dijo la voz sintetizada del Ente, a través de unos altavoces ocultos, justo después de que recuperaran parcialmente su audición.

-Hola. –Contestó Hilde a la voz como si fuese un conocido.

-Vamos a jugar un juego.

-Anda, mira, como Jigsaw, el de Saw. –Observó Duo. (1)

-Bueno, sí, algo así. –Dijo la voz sintetizada del Ente. –Bueno, volviendo al tema, frente a ustedes está el camino que da hacia su libertad, pero para salir deben buscar la manera de pasar todas mis trampas y sobrevivir para ver el exterior… pero como pudieron ver gracias a la loca de su amiga, no será un camino fácil.

-¡Estás demente! –Gritó Relena, medio dramática.

-A lo mejor y sí, estoy comenzando a evaluarlo. Bueno, a ustedes ya les tocará averiguar cómo salir, mucha suerte.

Otro chillido ensordecedor, y silencio.

-Me lleva. –Susurró Dorothy, cuyo segundo chirrido la había hecho volver en sí.

-Podemos cruzar por el techo. –Observó Duo. –Hay unos huecos lo suficientemente grandes como para poder sostenernos de ellos.

-Pues… no le haría mucha confianza, ya que no se ve muy resistente. –Contestó Wufei. –Recuerda que debemos cargar a las chicas, y eso supone un peso doble.

-Ciertamente.

-¿Por qué no usamos esta tabla? –Dijo Quatre, que todavía sostenía el instrumento en la mano. –Está lo suficientemente ancho como caminar sobre él, y la puerta nos quedaría a un salto.

Miraron detenidamente la tabla, que tendría unos 15cm de ancho.

-Ancho para Trowa. –Susurró el 05.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea mejor?

Los preventivos se miraron, y alzaron los hombros.

Esperaron a que Dorothy se le quitara la parálisis y pudiese caminar. Acto y seguido, Quatre acomodó con sumo cuidado la tabla de forma que ambos extremos quedaran a la distancia adecuada para pasar de un salto simple; también fue el primero en pasar, como para comprobar lo que antes había expuesto.

-Bueno, andando. –Exclamó el 02.

Quatre llegó al otro lado, seguido por Dorothy (que volvió a caer en el suelo y tuvieron que sacarla de nuevo), Relena, Wufei, Hilde, y Duo al final. Frente a ellos quedó la esperanzadora puerta.

-¡Lo logramos! –Festejaron Dorothy y Hilde.

Abrieron la puerta de inmediato, ansiosos; sin embargo, lo primero que vieron al abrirla fue un objeto contundente de considerable tamaño, color rojo, el cual salió despedido con fuerza contra el primero que estaba en la fila, es decir, Quatre. El líder de la colonia voló por los aires cerca de medio metro, cayendo inconsciente al suelo antes de que los demás pudiera comprender lo que había sucedido.

-¡Quatre! –Corearon todos, menos Hilde, que se miraba divertida al haberlo visto volar por los aires.

Dorothy se inclinó sobre él, sacudiéndolo, mientras los demás observaban el curioso guante rojo de box, el cual se miraba demasiado enorme como para que una persona normal pudiera sostenerlo.

-Interesante. –Susurró Hilde.

-¿Qué hay detrás del guante? –Cuestionó Duo, al notar que Quatre comenzaba a moverse.

-Escaleras. Y parece ser que es el único lugar al que se puede ir.

-¡Quatre! ¡Qué susto! –Dorothy abrazó la cabeza del líder contra su pecho. –Pensé que saldrías volando hasta el piso eléctrico.

-¡Mhhmhm! –Contestó el 04.

-¿Eh? –Se separó al muchacho de su pecho. -¿Qué dices?

-¡Que me estas asfixiando con tus pechos!

Cuando finalmente todos comprobaron que no había otra trampa rara con el método de lanzar a Dorothy por el frente, el disparejo grupo optó por subir sin remedio las escaleras metálicas, las cuales subían en forma de una estrecha y empinada espiral hasta la segunda planta, mareando considerablemente a Relena cuando se balanceaban peligrosamente. Al llegar arriba, se toparon con otra habitación en la que no había ventanas, solamente una puerta de madera idéntica a la que estaba en la planta baja. En ella se miraba un letrero escrito a mano con aquella pulcra letra:

_Cuidado, piso inestable._

-Y nos avisa. –Dijo Relena.

-¿Qué cree que somos? ¿Un montón de imbéciles? –Dorothy abrió la puerta sin miramientos, provocando que todos sus amigos se agacharan de terror, caminando hacia otro pasillo idéntico al de abajo, solo que no estaba húmedo. –No tiene idea de lo que… ¡AAHH!

El grupito observó como la chica desaparecía misteriosamente, como si se la hubiera tragado el suelo; se asomaron, de nuevo con esa indiferencia hacia lo no comprendido, hacia el hueco en el suelo que había dejado la loca al caer, topándose con que la rubia había terminado en la puerta de entrada, y, para variar, se había quedado electrocutada con el piso húmedo.

-Habrá que atarla o algo así. –Dijo Duo.

-¿Para qué nos lleve con ella la próxima vez que se caiga? –Razonó Relena.

Todos se quedaron pensativos durante algunos instantes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La rutina de Heero constaba en calentamientos, unas vueltas por el patio de su casa, una serie de abdominales, lagartijas, levantamiento de pesas, y finalizando con algunas vueltas nadando en el lago… claro que, al terminar el calentamiento, el dolor en su costado derecho, por la falta de oxigenación a sus músculos desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo estaba matando.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? –Exclamó su entrenadora personal, Catherine Bloom. –Vamos, ¿qué clase de hombre eres? Deberías esforzarte más, que eres Heero Yuy, ¿no?

-No literalmente. –Susurró el nombrado.

Catherine y Trowa se encontraban en la tienda de visita, mientras el 03 miraba a un especialista que trataba sus heridas múltiples por las cuchillas en llamas que le habían clavado hacía algunos días, patrocinio de la fundación Catalonia para gente con escasos recursos. En ese momento él se encontraba cómodamente recostado en una silla de playa blanca, con los lentes de sol puestos, cubierto con unos parches color piel por diversas partes de su cuerpo; se miraba divertido, observando como su hermana torturaba al 01 con un entrenamiento muy parecido al que le ponía a él en el circo.

-¡Andando! –Animó la chica.

-Ya… voy… -Gimió el 01, trotando como si arrastrara dos rocas de 200kg cada una.

-¡Vamos! No llevas ni cinco metros… ¡Y corre! ¡No se vale trotar!

-A ver a qué hora vomita. –Dijo Trowa, sorbiendo un poco de limonada de su vaso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, después de siete caídas, finalmente logramos pasar. –Dijo un muy golpeado y chamuscado Wufei, que traía el cabello negro y lacio suelto sobre los hombros y sus ropas incompletas.

El tostado grupo estaba frente a la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, el cual casi se desbarata cuando intentaron pasar todos por él, provocando incesantes caídas contra el suelo electrificado; Dorothy, la única a la que no le daba terror el asunto (Quatre, cuyo ojo morado comenzaba a ser muy notorio, había desarrollado una aversión a abrir puertas), abrió la puerta del final como cotidiano, topándose con una habitación completamente oscura, que al fondo tenía una escalerilla de cuerda, la cual estaba iluminada por el hueco que había justo encima de ella, como si fuese una aparición gloriosa.

-Huele… como a cítrico, ¿no? –Exclamó Hilde, al final del grupito y tras un greñudo y chamuscado Duo, por seguridad. –Como… limón, o incluso huele como a vinagre.

-¡AGH! –Gimió la loca oficial al entrar sin avisarle a nadie, encogiéndose en el suelo. -¡AH! ¡Au!

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –Cuestionó Duo.

-T-tachuelas. –Susurró, sentándose en la parte donde estaban ellos parados. -¡Tiene limón! Ow, ow, como arde, arde mucho…

-Definitivamente es un sádico. –Hilde negó con la cabeza, y caminó entre ellos. –Y tiene una curiosa imaginación no propia de la autora.

De hecho…

-¿Sabes cómo pasar? –Cuestionó Relena, al ver que la chica se disponía a entrar a la habitación.

-Algo así. En cierta ocasión "alguien" que conozco y cuyo nombre no mencionare en voz alta. –Dijo, mirando acusadoramente a Duo. –Tiró seis cajas con tachuelas al suelo mientras me duchaba, dejando un campo minado en la estancia.

Todos miraron acusadoramente al innombrado, como si se tratara de un chiquillo travieso.

-Sí, fui yo, ¿está bien? –Contestó el 02, con las mejillas sonrojadas de pena.

Hilde caminó por el suelo húmedo como si nada, en dirección a la escalerilla, ante la mirada de los muchachos, que se veían asombrados de que la chica no se retorciera del dolor por las quemaduras que tenía en la planta de los pies por la caída en el suelo electrificado de hacía un rato.

-Arrastren los pies por el suelo al caminar y no se clavaran las tachuelas, se las llevaran entre los pies… aunque alguien tendrá que cargar a Dorothy, ya que está lo suficientemente lastimada como para caminar por el cítrico. –Dijo la chica con el más alto umbral del dolor. (O sea, muy tolerante al dolor).

El quinteto, después de un rato de murmurar, comenzó a caminar por el limón así como ella les había enseñado, sintiendo el ardor por las quemaduras de la electrocutada de hacía un rato, mirando a Hilde caminar como si nada, siendo que ella también debía arderle las quemaduras y raspones. La única que no sufría semejante tortura era Dorothy, pues se encontraba en la espalda de su buen amigo homosexual Quatre, que había perdido el "piedra, papel o tijera" de hacía un rato.

-Se mira luz arriba. –Se esperanzó Hilde.

-Vamos, entonces. –Sonrió Relena, aliviada.

Ambas chicas dieron un paso hacia la escalerilla… y el piso se abrió justo debajo de ellas, tirándolas aparatosamente a la primera planta junto con una buena dosis de materiales de construcción y el agua cítrica; ambas aterrizaron en la dichosa habitación color naranja en donde había comenzado todo, levantando una densa nube de polvo blanco que imposibilitó la visibilidad.

-¡Hilde! –Gritó Duo a todo pulmón, alarmado, precipitándose hacia el hueco que habían dejado las chicas y evitando caerse gracias a la ágil mano de Wufei. -¡Hilde! ¡HILDE!

-Te escucho. –Dijo la nombrada, entre toses.

Duo suspiró, bajando la cabeza, y sonriendo apenas levemente, mirándose aliviado. Quatre lo miró fijamente… y lo comprendió todo entonces.

-Lo que él siente… es auténtico. –Susurró Quatre, desanimado.

Hubo un curioso silencio en ese momento.

-¿Eh? –Dorothy se inclinó un poco, interrumpiendo su intento por gritarle a Relena. -¿Apenas has caído en cuenta?

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-¡Claro! Desde antes que decidieran salir juntos.

-¿Desde antes?

- Dime… ¿alguna vez has visto a Duo preocuparse de esa manera por alguien más?

Guardó silencio unos segundos, opacando el escándalo de las chicas en la planta baja y los muchachos arriba; Hilde, sobre todas aquellas personas que se habían acercado a él, era como una especie de tesoro precioso que nadie debía tocar, y si lo hacían podían vérselas con un muy enfurecido Duo… Él no lo sabía entonces, no sabía que actuaba así porque en realidad lo que sentía por ella era…

-Amor. –Susurró Quatre. –Y él no lo sabía porque tenía una idea distorsionada de lo que era ese sentimiento.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No es nada. –Bajó la cabeza, y sonrió, nostálgico. –Hay que subir, para no entorpecer su regreso.

Dorothy, en sus cinco minutos de persona normal y coherente, afianzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del 04, y dejó la frente apoyada en la cabeza de él, a manera de abrazo consolador. Curiosamente, Quatre se sintió bien con ese contacto.

-Tendrán que volver a pasar por todos los pasillos. –Dijo Wufei, inclinado en el hueco que habían dejado las chicas, con el brazo extendido.

-¡Ni de broma! –Corearon las chicas, encima de los restos y casi blancas por el polvo.

-Es demasiado inestable si intentamos levantarlas desde aquí. –Exclamó Duo. –Si intentamos subirlas así podemos terminar de tirar el suelo y acabaremos más golpeados, si es que se puede, sumado a que no podremos alcanzar la escalerilla hacia la azotea.

Relena y Hilde se miraron, resignadas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero vomitaba de la forma más silenciosa que pudo en un cubo de basura que estaba en el perímetro del lago; a su lado esperaba Catherine, con los brazos cruzados y cara de ya conocer ese tipo de reacciones, mirándose solo levemente agitada de haber estado corriendo junto al ex piloto en todo el trayecto.

-Aguantaste solo dos vueltas. –Dijo ella, intentando herir su orgullo. –Realmente pensé que tú podrías seguir más, me has decepcionado mucho. Te tenía en un alto concepto.

-Si puedo. –Dijo él, cayendo en su trampa como un estúpido. –Puedo seguir.

-¡Vamos entonces! –Hizo ademán de volver a correr.

El muchacho volvió a vomitar en el cubo, un poco más ruidosamente, desanimando a Catherine.

-Ni Trowa tenía tanto en el estómago.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué demonios? –Susurró Hilde.

Se miraron en la azotea de una altísima casa muy rústica, de tres o cuatro pisos, no podían saberlo con certeza; les recorrió un fresco viento, avivando un poco el dolor de sus heridas así como haciendo revolotear sus cabellos y desgreñarlos más en su defecto. Contemplaron la luz que los iluminaba intensamente, llenándolos de un peculiar calor, así como la hermosa visión de aquellas vistosas, esponjosas y blancas nubes que adornaban el muy intensamente azulado cielo…

-¡¿Qué hacemos en la tierra?! –Gritó Wufei, indignado.

-Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado. –Dorothy tuvo que admitir.

-Concuerdo. –Dijo Quatre.

-¿C-cómo llegamos aquí? –Pensó Relena, en voz alta. -¿Cuántos días habremos perdido?

-Da igual. –Duo caminaba alrededor de la estrecha azotea de la casa, para detenerse de repente. –Esta parece ser la única manera de salir.

Todos se aglomeraron a donde estaba parado Duo; justo en la orilla de la empinada azotea pudieron contemplar una especie de rampa inclinada a manera de resbaladilla, que finalizaba frente a un enorme portón naranja que anunciaba la palabra "Salida" en letras grandes. Lo curioso de todo es que ese resbaladero, en vez de tener cromado aluminio usual por el que te deslizas, tenía una superficie negra y rugosa, brillosa, como la lija que utilizan para quitar la pintura de los utensilios.

-Esto nos va a doler. –Dijo Hilde, horrorizada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, estuvo bueno, raro pero bueno. Domo arigato Sano-san (René), por darme ideas.

Saludos

Eli.

(1)Jigsaw, John Kramer, el sujeto que jugaba con sus víctimas en la película de "Saw", o aquí en México, mejor conocida como "Juego Macabro".


	27. Bienvenida inesperada A la tierra

Aclaraciones para Neko Lena:

1) Seh, muajajaja… pero es por su bien.

2) Pues la jalaron del cabello, de locos van a quitar la tabla nada más para sacar a Dorothy.

3) Locuras del Ente, ya notaste que es medio excéntrico.

Sin más…

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XXVII. Bienvenida inesperada… a la tierra.**

**Advertencia: **_Lime curioso en cursiva… Ehm no lo que dice Duo, más adelante._

-¡AAAAAAHHH! –Gimió Hilde, la última en tirarse. -¡Au! ¡AUCH! ¡AGH!

Al final del áspero y rugoso resbaladero estaba el quinteto, esperando a Hilde, completamente raspados y sangrando levemente con la poca ropa que les quedó tras una sesión con una porosa lija y terminando con un tapete lleno de navajas pequeñas capaces de rasgar desde telas hasta la piel humana sin herirla a profundidad. Duo, el único que no se retorcía de dolor, la ayudó a levantarse tomándola de la mano.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Cuestionó Quatre, mirando el portón naranja, con cara de tener una fuerte resaca.

-Pues esa puerta debe ser la salida, espero. –Contestó Relena. –Además de que es el único lugar al que podemos ir.

-Es eso o la entrada a otra sesión de torturas. –Susurró una malhumorada y golpeada Dorothy, que pisaba el suelo como si quemara.

-No creo que importe demasiado. No vamos a morir, al fin y al cabo.

-Algunos preferimos morir antes que seguir siendo torturados de esta manera. –Dijo un sombrío Duo.

Más de uno asintió mentalmente. Relena, pasando por alto el comentario tan negativo del 02 (más por el hecho de que él era uno de sus guardaespaldas), se apresuró a abrir el portón, dándole un suave empujón, ansiosa de salir finalmente de esa casa de locos y…

-¡Allí están!

-¡Viceministro Darlian!

-¡Representante Winner!

El sexteto fue recibido por una intensa y calurosa oleada de flashes y exclamaciones de sorpresa, cegándolos parcialmente y aterrándolos considerablemente. Frente a ellos estaba una marejada de reporteros, tanto terrestres como miembros de las colonias espaciales, así como un desfile de preventivos locales… que se sumieron en un silencio tan denso que podía cortarse con tijeras al verlos en esas fintas.

-Esto… está tan mal. –Dijo una petrificada Relena.

-Yo solo espero que Heero no esté viendo esto. –Pidió Hilde.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero Yuy escupió su bebida energética de naranja en la cara de Peygan, el cual estaba justo frente a él entregándole dicha bebida, al mirar la enorme pantalla de tv de la sala; en dicha pantalla aparecía su amada esposa con una cara de terror que la hacía ver como otra persona, parada frente a un portón naranja, vestida solamente con harapos rotos que cubrían a duras penas lo fundamental para no verse desnuda, además de verse toda llena de raspones, tener el cabello chamuscado (siendo que ella tenía un particular cuidado con él) y el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara. Para variar estaba acompañada de cierta panda de inútiles que venían en las mismas condiciones.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! –Gritó, con toda la bebida en su camisa y en Peygan. Poco después cayó en cuenta de lo segundo. –Lo lamento mucho, Peygan.

-N-no se preocupe, joven Heero. –Susurró el anonado mayordomo masónico, antes de caer desmayado de la impresión por ver a su protegida en esa finta.

Heero decidió que algunos huesos se fracturarían tan pronto estuvieran frente a él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una taza cayó al suelo, quebrándose estrepitosamente y derramando el contenido caliente por todos lados incluyendo paredes y el dueño mismo; un aterrado Cristian miraba la tv desde el despacho de su jefe justo cuando hacían una toma al líder de la colonia, el cual vestía trozos de ropa que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-Por todos los… -Susurró, petrificado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Resulta que estaban en algún pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios en el norte de los Estados Unidos. Los muchachos tuvieron que huir corriendo literalmente de los medios de comunicación como si se tratara de un montón de desquiciados por la calle, hasta que una buena samaritana, que los vio en la tv, los albergó en un hotel de paso en el que trabajaba, y cerró puertas y ventanas.

-Relena, calma. –Susurró Hilde.

Relena permanecía llorando en silencio, sentada en un sofá individual con una colcha liviana encima de sus hombros, mientras Dorothy y Hilde la consolaban. El trío permanecía de pie, como estatuas mal puestas en el recibidor del hotel, con cara de desesperación total.

-Estamos muertos. –Dijo Quatre, como si no fuera con él el asunto.

-_What the f*ck with those freakin' cameras? What the hell wanted that guy with us? Why the reporters were in that place? Oh, f*ck! __We're so damn death…_

-Madito Ente, nos ha sentenciado. –Wufei se llevó la mano al rostro.

_-… Like we were some kind of f…_

-¡Duo! ¡Habla en un idioma que conozcamos! –Pidió Quatre, irritado.

El 02 prefirió maldecir en silencio.

-Bueno, ciertamente nos podemos dar por muertos. –Exclamó Dorothy.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Relena se secó las lágrimas con unos pañuelos de papel que le había traído la recepcionista.

-Es que Heero nos amenazó que nos mataría si te pasaba algo malo. –Dijo Hilde, superando el terror principal de ser víctima del soldado perfecto.

-¿Los mataría?

-Por supuesto. –Continuó Dorothy. –De la forma más lenta y dolorosa conocida por el hombre.

Relena continuó con su llanto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Antes de que Heero los encontrara y pudiera destriparlos a su gusto, el grupo finalmente pudo escapar de la tierra gracias a Dorothy Catalonia, la cual tenía contactos en todo el mundo; salieron por la parte trasera del edificio cuando los reporteros fueron a comer la merienda, en donde ya los esperaba un auto vistoso color púrpura, el cual los llevó a la estación espacial más cercana. Sobornaron a los que estaban vendiendo boletos para poder abordar el primer transporte que saliera a la colonia L4, aunque se fueron en calidad de cargamento.

También, por obra de Dorothy, pudieron continuar su itinerario como lo habían planeado, solo editando las formalidades y centrándose en lo importante… que, en ese momento, era aclarar el relajo que se había formado en la tierra por causa de aquellas fotografías. Sin embargo, la rubia ya tenía las cosas planeadas.

Al final, Relena hizo una declaración de prensa que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

-Después de las negociaciones tan importantes a las que estuvimos sometidos, también he venido a aclarar cierto malentendido que sucedió en la tierra. –Dijo, parada en el stand principal, vestida pulcramente y con el cabello extrañamente recogido en un moño. –Las personas que armaron aquella revuelta en la tierra finalmente han sido aprehendidas, al demostrarse que ni yo o el líder Winner entramos en alguna ocasión a la esfera terrestre. –Se llevó las manos al pecho. –Sin embargo, no tomaremos medidas con respecto a ellos, puesto que el líder y yo creemos que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad para obrar.

El mundo estalló en un sublime aplauso, creyéndose a pie juntillas la reverenda mentira que acababa de soltar la viceministro… pero como se trataba de ella, tan virginal, santurrona y perfecta, podían creer hasta que el cielo era rosa si salía de los rosados labios de la chica. Los preventivos y el dichoso líder de la colonia, así como Hilde y Dorothy, permanecían escondidos tras la cortina que estaba tras Relena, alucinados de que la gente se creyera reverenda mentira.

-Yo ya lo sabía. –Dijo Dorothy. –El poder de Relena es grandioso.

Hilde se recargó en una pared, alejándose un poco del bullicio de la gente.

-Hola. –Susurró.

Cristian, recargado en la pared, interrumpió su incesante escritura en su libreta y la miró, algo incómodo.

-Hilde. –Susurró él, volviendo la vista a la libreta. –Pensé que no te gustaban los discursos.

-No me gustan, pero, oye, me la he pasado bien en este viaje.

-Si tú lo dices…

Hilde, sin avisar, jaló de la camisola a Cristian sin nada de sutileza hasta la parte de atrás de la pared, donde no había ojos que pudiesen delatarlos; como comprendiendo lo que sucedía, él se giró inmediatamente, aprisionándola entre él mismo y la pared, tomándola por sus muñecas.

-¿No te da miedo que Duo te mire así como te tengo?

-Creo que a ti te daría mucho más temor que tu jefe te mirara.

-Tal vez, si. –Susurró, acercándose al rostro de la chica.

Hilde dejó que la besara unos momentos, remembrándole aquel día triunfal en que pudo atraer al mismísimo secretario del rubio pedante, antes de apartarse de él y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndole unas cuantas miradas sugestivas y sonrisas sensuales; comprobó que su plan había surtido efecto cuando él la alcanzó hasta tomar su mano, y la empujó suavemente al salón de conferencias, que se encontraba desierta y oscura.

-Cristian, calma. –Susurró ella, sintiendo sus manos y sus labios en ella.

-No me pidas que me calme… ahora que te tengo en mis brazos de nuevo.

La ajustó contra una pared con suma efusividad, mientras la besaba de forma impetuosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo, cansado de escuchar las absurdas preguntas que le hacían a Relena, comenzó a mirar a los lados, como si estuviese buscando algo. Wufei cayó en cuenta de inmediato.

-Dijo que tenía una sospecha. –Susurró el 05. –Y fue a investigar.

-¿Cómo? –Duo lo miró, confuso y estremecido de verse tan evidente.

-Buscas a Hilde, ¿no es asi?

Guardó silencio, un poco agobiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Tenía a Cristian contra uno de los amplios sofás en el perímetro de la habitación, con la camisa desabrochada y el pelirrojo cabello revuelto; se sentó en el abdomen del muchacho, con la falda enrollada en los muslos y solo con el bra cubriéndole su pecho. Le tomó por sus muñecas, sosteniéndolo contra el sofá, respirando de forma agitada._

_-Todo fue idea tuya, ¿no es así? –Susurró Hilde._

_-¿Eh? –Cristian la miró, también respirando de forma agitada. -¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Tú secuestraste a Relena, y nos pusiste a jugar a encontrarla._

_-Hilde… ¿En qué te basas para pensar en eso?_

_Hilde se inclinó sobre él con algo de saña, permitiendo que entrase en ella de repente; Cristian apretó los párpados y contuvo un gemido._

_-Bueno… comenzando por ser fan de "Saw". –Se recargó en su pecho, moviendo muy suavemente la cadera contra él. –Por aquél comentario de "La Sirena Violeta"… y por lo de… la idea de las tachuelas transparentes con vinagre… lo único que evita que te corte… la cabeza es que te tengo… entre mis piernas… y se terminaría mi diversión._

_Cristian se incorporó un poco, y rió de forma peculiar._

_-¿Te lastimaste al caer, Hildey?_

_-Me dolió, si._

_-No era contigo el asunto. No imaginé que fueses a parar con ellos._

_Hilde se alzó un poco, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, acercándose hasta rozar sus labios._

_-¿Entonces con quién?_

_-Con esa chica irritante, Dorothy. No sé cómo le has cogido cariño, es un monstruo._

_-Te acostumbras a ella. –Dejó un beso en sus labios. –Y creo que te pasará, porque ya tiene una excelente relación con tu jefe._

_-Es lo que me temía…_

_Estuvo en silencio unos momentos solamente, en donde se entretuvo con él un poco más; besó sus labios de manera intensa, dejando al secretario sumamente animado, antes de incorporarse y separarse de él de forma sorpresiva, para comenzar a juntar sus ropas… ante la mirada indignada del pelirrojo._

-¿Piensas dejarme así? –Cuestionó Cristian.

-Por supuesto. –Se colocó su blusa y se alisó la falda, dirigiéndole una mirada de supremacía. –Es tu castigo por haberme metido en tu plan de tortura. Me ha dolido como a ti te dolerá en un rato más.

-Hilde…

-Nos vemos, Cris. –Hilde susurró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cristian dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza contra el alcolchado sofá, pero sonreía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde salió de la habitación, deteniéndose abruptamente al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, mirando fijamente a Wufei, Relena, Quatre y Duo, que acababan de llegar justamente.

-Aquí estabas. –Dijo el 02.

La chica se recargó en la puerta, tocándola suavemente con los dedos, haciendo cierto peculiar sonido que Wufei identificó inmediatamente; Cristian, dentro de la habitación, supo que debía tomar sus ropas y huir por la otra puerta de la forma más discreta posible.

-Fui al baño. –Contestó a Duo, inclinando un poco la cabeza. -¿Ya han terminado, que están todos aquí como si fuesen espantos?

-Sí, claro. –Relena suspiró, creyéndole a su amiga. –Creo que ha sido una de las conferencias más difíciles que he dado.

-¿Hay gente dentro? –Cuestionó Wufei, precavido.

-No, estaba yo sola dentro. –Hilde abrió la puerta tras ella, entrando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, encendiendo la luz que estaba a un lado.

La sala de conferencias se iluminó completamente, mirándose intacta, provocando un alivio no visible en Hilde. Entraron a la habitación sumidos en un curioso silencio, con la vista puesta en diferentes lugares, haciendo que Hilde tuviese la oportunidad de patear una media que no recordaba haberse puesto debajo de la gran mesa… ya después averiguaría el dueño de tal prenda, y esperaba que fuese Quatre el que lo supiera, y que supiera el dueño de las manos que la retiraron.

-Joven Quatre. –Un pulcro Cristian, con el cabello lacio recién peinado hacia atrás, entró a la habitación con esa nueva costumbre de pasarse por el arco del triunfo si su jefe estaba ocupado o no. –Le he traído su libreta.

-Ah, gracias Cristian. –Tomó la libreta de su secretario. –Relena, tenemos seis horas para terminar el trabajo de tres días, ¿estás lista?

-Por supuesto. –Sonrió Relena, tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

Cristian le dirigió una mirada a Hilde. Ella solo sonrió como casualmente.

Las puertas se cerraron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ajá. –Exclamó Heero, incrédulo.

-¿Piensas que te miento? –Dijo el estóico Duo, conteniendo las ganas de reírse. –Relena puede confirmártelo, por si no me crees.

La chica, que permanecía sentada haciendo deberes, le negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No, está bien. –Contestó el 01, haciendo que todos soltaran la respiración que tenían contenida. -¿Ya regresarán?

-Mañana en la mañana regresaremos.

-¿Por qué mañana si se supone que saldrían a las siete de la tarde?

-Oye, ¿qué crees que estamos jugando o algo así…?

-Interesante la forma en que Duo le pelea a Heero ahora. –Dijo Wufei.

Él y Hilde se encontraban recargados en la pared al lado de la puerta, un poco ajenos al ajetreo de Quatre y Relena, con sus negociaciones atrasadas; Cristian le dirigía a la chica miradas angustiadas, a pesar de que ella había prometido no decir nada para evitar que acabaran con su vida y dejaran a Quatre sin su mano derecha.

-Está bien, es un progreso. –Contestó Hilde.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

-Confirmé mis sospechas solamente.

-¿A quién debemos matar entonces?

-Descuida, no ocupan matar a nadie. –Dijo en un tono de voz ligeramente más alto. –Le he provocado un dolor tan intenso que deseará no volver a meterse con nosotros.

Wufei se estremeció intensamente al pensar qué clase de atrocidad habría hecho la chica. El agresor, al recordar el dolor, tuvo que encogerse un poco para evitar mostrar su mueca.

-Pobre sujeto. –Susurró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se acerca el final…

Eli.


	28. Declaraciones Final

**El Ángel de Shinigami**

**Capítulo XXVIII. Declaraciones. Final.**

_Si, finalmente ha llegado al final._

Duo se mostraba sereno, pero estaba absurdamente nervioso por dentro; Hilde, por su parte, estaba conteniéndose las ganas de reventarle la cara al muchacho que tenía en frente… ni siquiera el bullicio que los rodeaba dentro del puerto espacial, en donde despedían a Relena Darlian con todo el jolgorio que puede acarrear Dorothy.

-Solo quería decirles que ya lo he comprendido. –Dijo Quatre, solemne, con Dorothy a su lado como una especie de guardaespaldas. –Y que… no volveré a interferir entre ustedes.

Hubo un denso silencio. Duo sonrió levemente, comprendiendo lo difícil que debió haber sido para él el admitirlo. Por otro lado, Hilde se quedó boquiabierta, como si no creyese el asunto.

-Estoy soñando. –Dijo. –Sí, es eso. Y ahora dirás que tienes una relación con Dorothy.

La rubia rió de forma estruendosa. Quatre la miró como si en la cara de ella hubiese surgido una fosa séptica, antes de recordar aquellas palabras que lo habían alentado a decirles eso.

-No, ni una cosa o la otra. Solo lo he aceptado.

-Me alegro de que finalmente lo hayas comprendido. –Duo sonrió con amplitud, y los tres tuvieron una visión, la visión del antiguo Duo. –Es hora de que tú también te hagas un examen de consciencia, y te des cuenta de lo que realmente sientes.

-Sé lo que siento.

-No lo creo realmente. –Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, como si le cohibiera la plática. –Eso decía yo… antes de caer en cuenta.

Hilde miró en dirección al trasbordador, una blasfemia en color púrpura, azul eléctrico y detalles cromados con la firma de "Catalonia Sexy Doll" en estéticas letras rosadas, disimulando la sonrisa que le provocó aquella noticia. Quatre suspiró, agobiado.

-Nos veremos después. –Dijo finalmente el 04.

-Claro. –Contestó el 02.

-Adiós. –Se despidió Hilde con sequedad, dándose media vuelta y emprendiendo la huída.

Duo se giró un poco, después de dirigirle una sonrisa al líder de la colonia, y se encaminó con tranquilidad tras Hilde, a paso animado. Quatre los miró durante unos instantes, como si se despidiera mentalmente de las aventuras que había tenido con ellos, los incesantes flashes, el bullicio, las estrambóticas fiestas… definitivamente debía buscarse otro tipo de pasatiempos. Percibió que algo en su interior se había aligerado de alguna manera. Notó que Dorothy se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole como la loca que era.

-Bueno, después de unas cuantas aventuras como esta, ya es hora de partir.

-Oye, Dorothy. –Susurró, intentando verse formal. –Tengo una vacante en la empresa, en el área administrativa… por si te interesa trabajar en el espacio.

Dorothy se sobresaltó ante la proposición.

-Yo… lo pensaré. –Rió un poco. –Daría un buen estatus el decir que trabajo en una colonia espacial. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

-De acuerdo.

-Suerte.

La chica se dio media vuelta, sonriente, caminando en dirección a la nave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Después del incidente, Heero, en cuanto regresaron a la tierra y apenas habían pisado el arenoso suelo, se auto autorizó para ir él mismo como el guardaespaldas oficial de Relena, delegando a Duo como el encargado de su oficina… dejándolo también al mando de cierta comitiva de preventivos. Al escuchar semejante noticia, Wufei pasó de llegar a casa y se fue inmediatamente a comenzar los trámites para ascender de nivel en los preventivos.

Todo ese trámite se llevó cuatro días.

-Estás diferente, Heero.

El 01 se giró un poco, mirando a Duo. La luz de la ventana le dio de lleno en la cara, y se tuvo que dar vuelta hacia el otro lado, contemplando su antigua oficina, la cual ahora ocupaba el preventivo; el 02 se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, revisando papelería abrumadora.

-¿Cómo diferente? –Cuestionó él, sintiéndose algo orgulloso, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Te veo más alto. Y parece que adelgazaste.

-¿Dices que estaba gordo? –Recibió una mirada de impaciencia por parte del 02. –Es decir. –Bajó la vista, extrañamente intimidado, colocando un sobre de azúcar light ultra baja en calorías a su taza de café. –Me he puesto a entrenar un poco, ya peso 70kg y mido 1.72m.

-¡Vaya! –Se llevó la mano sobre la boca, como conteniendo la sorpresa/las ganas de soltarse riendo. –Increible, ¿qué te motivó para semejante acción?

-Tengo la misma motivación que tuviste tú para subir de nivel como preventivo.

-¿Buscar a Hilde?

-¡Ja! –Le apuntó. –Te he sacado la verdad.

-Da igual ahora. –Se sonrojó, recargándose cómodamente en la silla, haciéndose el desatendido. –Pero fue una buena recompensa, ¿no?

-Un lindo vestido. –Fantaseó un rato con su noche anterior, con la mirada puesta en algún punto del techo.

-No entres en detalles, por favor. Me es imposible ver a Relena en ese plano.

-Más te vale. –Le dio un sorbo a su café dietético, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. No era una chica para tomar ese tipo de porquerías. -¿Qué me dices tú?

Duo pensó un rato antes de sacarse del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja alargada, de color plateado, que casi parecía un contenedor espacial; Heero se inclinó para tomarlo con aire crítico.

-¿Qué crees que diga ella?

-No lo sé, es completamente impredecible… solo tengo una certeza.

-¿Cuál?

-Que lo auténtico es eterno.

Heero sonrió de medio labio, abriendo la cajita para contemplar el contenido.

-Suerte, entonces… ¿Crees que le gusten?

-¡Claro! No les quitaba un ojo de encima…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo muchos viajes.

Hilde, después de desaparecerse de la vista de Duo en siete viajes diferentes con Relena, y de quitarse de encima a cuatro fastidiosos sujetos (incluyendo a su ex Xavier y al secretario Cristian), optó por no acompañarla al último viaje de la jornada que la representante tenía, que era al aburridísimo satélite de recursos MO3… primero muerta que regresar a ese lugar.

-Finalmente te he atrapado.

Hilde levantó la vista, mirando el momento justo en el que Duo entraba en su pequeña oficina, que servía en ocasiones como un mini taller, en donde trabajaba en proyectos mecánicos personales auspiciados por Heero. Se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño, indignada, limpiándose las manos un poco con un paño cercano.

-¿No tienes trabajo pendiente? –Dijo, al no verlo con el uniforme de preventivo. –Si Heero se la vivía trabajando y leyendo quién sabe qué papelería.

-Me he tomado el día libre. –Sonrió, animado, como si estuviese planeando algo.

-Abusas de que Heero o Sally no estén aquí, presionándote. –Dejó sus lápices en el escritorio. –Dime, ¿qué estás pensando?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes cara de que estás tramando algo.

-Algo así. –Se acercó a ella. –Pero no puedo decírtelo aquí.

-¿Es importante?

-De vida o muerte. –Susurró.

-Estás loco. –Sonrió levemente.

Se aproximó a ella, robándole un beso, al que ella accedió sin más; por algún motivo, cuando él la besaba, su estado de ánimo cambiaba radicalmente, hasta casi relajarla o aliviarle la pesadez… claro que, si continuaba así, la cosa se ponía candente, y él no tenía miramientos del lugar en el que se encontrasen. Pero así era él, capaz de comenzar todo con solamente un beso.

-Contrólate, hombre. –Susurró ella, con una leve sonrisa.

-Luego. –Dijo él, tomándola con firmeza por su cintura, empujándola con el cuerpo propio hacia atrás.

-Duo…

La sentó sobre el escritorio, pasándose sin miramientos entre sus piernas, sin soltarla del abrazo en el que la tenía prisionera, ni dejar de besarla en sus labios y sobre la piel de su cuello; ella se aferró a él en un abrazo, rodeando al mismo tiempo su cadera con las piernas. Hubo un destello cromado.

-Duo, la puerta no se cierra. –Susurró levemente, pero sin dejar de besar sus labios.

-No está Heero.

-Pero si Peygan.

Duo, frustrado, tuvo que contenerse unos momentos. Ella solamente rio al ver la cara de frustración que había puesto el muchacho.

-Es porque no me dejas secuestrarte. –Sonrió levemente, divertido a pesar de todo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. –Se bajó de la mesa, acomodándose un poco la blusa, notando algo tirado en el suelo. -¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué? –Cuestionó Duo, acomodándose la camisa.

Hilde se inclinó, tomando del suelo una caja cromada alargada, con un lazo de tela del mismo color; al notar que la chica o tenía en su mano, e iba con toda la intención de abrirlo sin miramientos, Duo se lo arrebató sin pensarlo, dejando a la chica perpleja.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Cuestionó ella, indignada.

-¿De qué? –Fingió demencia, ocultando el objeto tras su espalda.

-Me lo has arrebatado. –Frunció el ceño, y cruzó los brazos. –Si no querías que lo mirara, solo me lo hubieras dicho, y ya.

-Ya, no es para tanto, no te molestes. –Suspiró, agobiado. –Si quieres verlo, te lo muestro y ya.

-No. Es evidente que no quieres mostrármelo.

-Hilde. –Le lanzó la caja, resignado. –Anda, ábrelo. Es para ti de igual forma.

La chica atrapó la caja rectangular por inercia, algo disgustada por el asunto; tiró del listón con algo de fuerza, abriendo la cajita para mirar su contenido. Su semblante molesto se suavizó en un instante.

-Qué bonitos. –Susurró, mirando la caja, y cayó en cuenta poco después. –Son… los aretes del aparador, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Recuerdo que los miraste casi soñadoramente. Es solo que no quería dártelos aquí.

Hilde sacó de la cajita aquellos preciosos aretes, dos gotas de cristal transparente y brillante adornado con plata; los miró detenidamente, sonriendo contenta por el inesperado regalo.

-Gracias, Duo. –Susurró, volviendo a acomodar los aretes en la cajita. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué es qué? –Duo dibujó media sonrisa, divertido.

Movió el acojinado donde se encontraban los aretes acomodados, descubriendo un aterciopelado paño blanco; tuvo un sobresalto. Miró durante una fracción de segundo a Duo, que sonreía como chiquillo travieso, y abrió el paño blanco… descubriendo un delicado anillo plateado, brillante, con un diamante color blanco justo en medio.

-Duo. –Susurró, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, y que la sangre se arremolinaba sobre su rostro… ¿era posible que…?

-¿Entonces?

-¿Eh? –Levantó la mirada, como si la hubiese tomado por sorpresa.

Duo se acercó a ella, poniéndola aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y tomó sus manos entre las de él con delicadeza; Hilde aun se resistía a pensar lo evidente, pero cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella sin soltar sus manos, comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo.

-Hilde Schbeicker. –Pronunció, solemne. -¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

FIN.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo que comenzó como un favor, se convirtió en toda una saga. Gracias, Shini.

¿Pica? Si, pica.

Muchas gracias por seguirme.

Eli Yuy.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Continuará en: "Las aventuras de un homosexual y una loca: la serie."**


End file.
